Time to Change
by maggsm
Summary: Monk and Natalie and how their relationship changed during the show continuing and focusing for most of the story on how it might have continued to change after the show ended.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I never saw the whole Natalie Monk thing until I read some fics and then I was like oh yeah that makes sense, and I had a bunch of little ideas and eventually started to write. I now have a lot of chapters that I am making into one story. I have not written anything in about 20 years but life isn't going well, and I thought this would make me feel better. I understand I am not the best writer, sorry. Anyway, I loved the idea mentioned once that he calls her late at night for weather reports and these first few chapters are those phone calls. Let me know what you think

Disclaimer, not mine.

Chapter 1 Midnight Calls – The beginning of a friendship.

January 27, 2005, 12:00 AM

Natalie was curled on the couch it was raining outside, and it was perfect weather to read a book. She had a blanket and a mug of hot chocolate and was just getting into the story she thought her day could not get any better until the door opened.

"You're home!" She exclaimed.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted as she jumped off the couch and ran to him. He hugged her fiercely before lifting and spinning her around kissing her as he put her down. "We got in two days early, and I thought I would surprise my girls. Good surprise?"

"The best," Natalie agreed as she kissed him again. "Mitch, we missed you so much I'm just so happy to have you home." The phone started to ring, and Natalie turned to answer it but couldn't find it. As she turned back around Mitch was gone. She suddenly startled and awoke in her bed shaking her head for a moment before realizing it had just been a dream. The ringing continued. She looked over and saw the ringing phone on her nightstand. "Hello?"

"Natalie, it's me Adrian Monk." He answered.

"Mr. Monk," Natalie said, "why are you calling, is something wrong?"

"Yes," Adrian answered, "I need to know the weather report for tomorrow."

"Then watch the tv or look in the paper." Natalie groaned at him unhappy that he had interrupted her amazing dream to ask about the weather.

"Natalie if I get back up I have to repeat my entire night routine," he explained, "and if I do that, I won't get to bed until 2 and if I do that I am off my schedule."

"Mr. Monk I am on a schedule too," Natalie was exasperated, "I am on a schedule that involves me sleeping at midnight which is exactly what I was doing until you woke me up."

"Since your up can you check the weather report for me?" He asked either not noticing or not caring that she was

upset.

"Will it get me off the phone with you?" Natalie asked

"Yes," Monk answered.

"Okay," Natalie agreed, "but this is a onetime thing, Mr. Monk. I need to sleep; please don't call me late at night unless it is an emergency," Natalie got up and found her paper on the desk turned to the weather section and started to read.

August 3rd, 2006 12:00 AM

"Hi Mr. Monk" Natalie greeted as she picked up the phone

"Hello, Natalie it's me Adrian Monk." He answered her.

"Mr. Monk I know it is you," Natalie responded.

"How?"

"I have caller ID," Natalie explained.

"Not in your bedroom," Monk said.

"I'm in the living room," she explained, "besides who else would be calling at exactly midnight?"

"I don't know," Adrian said, "I don't know who calls you at what times, how could I?"

"Nevermind Mr. Monk, Natalie sighed, she used her remote to turn to the weather station. "I have to wait a few minutes for the local weather to come on."

"ok,"Monk agreed, "so why are you in the living room?"

"I couldn't sleep I am watching a movie on tv." Natalie pulled the blanket closer to her as she spoke

"What are you watching?" He asked, his curiosity peaked.

"The Thin Man," Natalie said.

"I always liked that movie," Monk answered almost wistfully, "what channel is it on?"

"28," Natalie told him and then waited for the inevitable.

"My tv doesn't get it," Monk said almost sadly.

"Your tv gets channel 28, Mr. Monk," Natalie informed him.

"No," Adrian denied "I can't watch it."

"Mr. Monk," Natalie said, "you can watch other channels besides channel 10."

"I don't think so," Monk said actually confused by the idea and its absurdity.

"Fine then don't watch the movie," Natalie concluded.

"What part is it?" He asked still wishing he could watch it.

"The dinner scene." She said.

"Well then, it's almost over anyway." He tried to feel better, he wasn't missing much of it.

"It is," Natalie agreed hoping she would get to flip back for the end of the movie. "Oh, here's the local weather, ok tomorrow is going to be cloudy but no rain with a high of 87 and a low of 72."

"Thank you." He said.

Natalie flipped the channel back to her movie, "ok, do you need anything else, Mr. Monk."

"yes," he said, "I mean no, I mean…"

"Mr. Monk," Natalie cut him off, "do you want to listen to the last few minutes of the movie with me?"

"Yes, thank you." He admitted. Natalie turned the volume up slightly careful not to wake her daughter sleeping upstairs, she then turned on speaker phone and settled back on the couch watching the last few minutes of the film. As she watched Nick and Nora leave on the train at the end, she heard a small voice, "Thank you, Natalie."

"It was no problem," she turned off speaker phone and spoke into the receiver, "are you ok Mr. Monk?"

"I am," Monk said although his tone sounded anything but ok, "it's just Trudy, and I used to watch those movies together."

"Oh, sorry," Natalie said understandingly.

"No," he said, "it was nice to hear a little of it at least, I haven't seen those movies in years."

"You should watch them again it will be a happy reminder of good times." Natalie tried.

"They are never on channel 10." Even Monk realized how pathetic that sounded as he said it.

"ok, Mr. Monk" Natalie gave up knowing she would never win this, "I'm going to try to go to sleep now, I will see you in the morning."

"goodnight Natalie."

"Goodnight Mr. Monk" Natalie said turning off the tv and heading up her stairs. She had gotten used to the midnight calls over the last year and a half of working for Mr. Monk. She minded a lot at first, but over time she realized that he wasn't trying to be annoying. In fact, she suspected the real reason he called was that he was a widower who was merely lonely at night, and that was a feeling she could relate to. She made herself a mental note to buy VHS copies of the thin man movies tomorrow for Mr. Monk. Maybe the movies would help.

December 9, 2007, 12:00

Natalie was tired. She wanted to sleep, but the phone was ringing and wouldn't stop. She knew it was Mr. Monk and that it would be him asking for a weather report, and she couldn't deal. She had already taken him to seven different stores today looking for the exact right lights for his kitchen. The third store had told him that the company that made those lights had gone out of business a year ago but yet he made her keep looking. Because no regular 40-watt bulbs would do, they all had to match. At the seventh store, he found them and bought 50 asking if she thought that would be enough backup bulbs. Then he told her to be careful as he watched her carry all the bags into his place without any help. She had had enough of Adrian Monk today and honestly didn't want to talk to him tonight, so for the first time, she just let the phone ring.

Natalie was a little surprised when later that week Mr. Monk called her at midnight again. He usually limited the midnight calls to 1 or 2 in a month there were never two like this spaced so few days apart. She answered the phone this night, "Hello Mr. Monk."

"Hello, Natalie, it's me Adrian Monk." He greeted as always.

"I know Mr. Monk," Natalie said with a sigh, "what do you need?"

"Could you read me the weather for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure Mr. Monk," Natalie agreed before getting up to get the paper resigned to the fact that midnight phone calls were just part of her life now.

January 20th, 2008 12:00 a.m.

"Hello, Mr. Monk" Natalie answered her phone with a grin. She had been almost hoping that after what they went through at the bank the last two days that she would hear from him tonight.

"Hello, Natalie it's me Adrian Monk." He returned the same as always.

"Mr. Monk I know it is you," Natalie explained yet again. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I finally have most of my oxygen back." He said without a hint of humor in his voice.

"It was scary," Natalie admitted, "you handled it very well."

"I gave up and sat with you against the wall for a full day." He said knowing he had not handled it well, he had not been strong.

"You didn't shut down on us though, not completely, and when we needed it, you let us use Trudy's bracelet to get us out."

"It broke," Adrian said thinking of his wife's bracelet that now lay in pieces in her jewelry box.

"I know Mr. Monk," she placated him, "but don't worry we will get it fixed. You did do well in there you know I am not just saying that to be nice."

"I fell apart instantly and picked a place to die then cried with my head in your lap for a long time." He disagreed.

"Yes, you did do that at first, but later after the captain got to the bracelet you were better you didn't cry after that, you weren't happy, but none of us were. And last night when I couldn't sleep you let me cry, and you hugged me and made me feel better." She listened to Adrian clear his throat uncomfortably but pushed it just a little more. "Have you ever noticed that there are times when you actually like to be touched or hugged by a friend, you just usually need to be in a life or death situation."

"Maybe I can get the bank to pay for the repairs to the bracelet." Adrian changed the subject.

"I bet they would," Natalie agreed, "they already gave you the toaster and let you keep the uniform.

"I didn't ask to keep the uniform," Adrian told her.

"I know I asked for you," Natalie smiled again, "I just thought you never know when you may need to go undercover as a security guard again and it would be a shame to get rid of it when you look so…spiffy."

"I don't do spiffy." Mr. Monk disagreed.

"Sharp?" Natalie's question was met by a small groan of disapproval, "handsome, or I got it dapper."

"Dapper?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, you look very dapper in your uniform," she decided it was the perfect descriptor, "I bet Trudy loved when you wore a uniform."

"She said I looked nice in it," Adrian agreed, "but she didn't go on about it like you. What is it with you and uniforms?"

"I don't know I always loved a man in uniform, looking strong and sharp and brave, all shiny and strong." Natalie was picturing it in her mind her grin getting bigger as she spoke.

"You said strong twice." Adrian interrupted.

"It deserved to be said twice," Natalie defended herself, "You were strong last night when I needed you, Mr. Monk, maybe the uniform helped."

"Are you bantering again?" he wondered, knowing it was closer to flirting but unable to wrap his mind around the idea nevermind voice it allowed.

"Yeah, I was sorry." She admitted although she didn't feel sorry at all.

"I don't know how," Adrian admitted, far less dismissive of her than he had been just three days earlier.

"That's ok Mr. Monk," Natalie dismissed, "It was nothing, just an effect from the uniform."

"Ok…" Monk paused for a long moment before admitting "Natalie, I'm glad you didn't die, but I'm glad you were in there with me. I think I would have been worse if you weren't there."

"Well Mr. Monk, I'm your assistant, it's my job to be there to help you. But you want to know something? I am glad you were there too."

"Natalie, you remember last year with Hal?" Adrian confused her a little when he suddenly changed the topic

"Yeah?"

"I thought he was my friend, but I was wrong and not just because he wanted to kill me I am used to people wanting to kill me." Adrian explained, "But then I told you I had no friends, but I was wrong about that too, you are my friend."

"Well," Natalie said, "I told you that last year."

"I know," Adrian admitted, "but I still thought that it was just because I paid you or that you felt sorry for me. But, even if we didn't work together, I would want to be your friend I like talking to you and spending time with you, and I just thought you should know I think of you as my friend."

"You're my friend too Mr. Monk," She said with a soft smile blushing slightly and happy that he couldn't see her right now, "Oh and I just thought of it; you could wear the uniform for Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to everybody for the reviews and messages they meant the world to me. I took some of the advice given to me and am going to make the change in their relationship very slow. These first few chapters will all take place during the show, but soon they will evolve to what it might have been like after the series ended. I know that they are a little out of character, but my whole idea of these calls is that maybe both Natalie and Monk were a little more open with each other over the phone late at night than they would have been face to face. Anyway, I hope you like it, but let me know either way.

 **Chapter 2 Midnight Phone Calls - better than normal**

 **February 24** **th,** **2008 12:00 AM**

"Hello, Mr. Monk." Natalie greeted with a sigh of relief it was the first time that he had called her at midnight since she thought he was dead and they worked to clear his name and catch Dale Biderbeck. She used to be so annoyed by these late-night calls, but last week it destroyed her to think he would never call her late at night again.

"Hello Natalie, it's Adrian Monk." The familiarity of the awkward greeting brought a smile to her face for once.

"I know it's you, Mr. Monk," she said, "how are you doing?"

"I can't sleep." His sat up in his bed not even close to sleep.

"Well you had an eventful two weeks Mr. Monk it's no wonder that you are having trouble sleeping," Natalie said. "I know I have barely been able to sleep. First I thought you were dead and then I was so worried about you, and even after you found the bomb and caught Biderbeck I just can't seem to get my brain to settle, I can't imagine how you are feeling."

"I can't figure out who he was talking about," Monk said, "Who is the judge?" Natalie gave another sigh, she fully understood why he would be obsessed with his new lead, he should be, but it still frustrated her when he ignored what she said. "That's why I can't sleep." He finished surprising Natalie with the fact that he had been listening to what she had been saying after all. "That and I can't stop thinking about the water, it was terrible Natalie, it was so dirty."

"I know it was Mr. Monk," Natalie said, "but think of this it was tough and dirty but when it was important you did what you needed to do, you fell and swam and dealt with dirt, and you were brave and strong. Just do me a favor and never do it again."

"Be brave?" He asked confused.

"Die," Natalie whispered, "or fake your death, I never want to think you are dead again."

"Fine, I promise the next time I have to go on the run I will tell you." He knew what he was saying was ridiculous and didn't hide it with his tone of voice, but Natalie didn't care.

"You better." She said seriously.

"I did want to call you," Mr. Monk admitted, "but it would have put you in danger."

"I know." Natalie relented. "I just can't plan another funeral." This was something that they both understood; they had each had enough funerals for a lifetime. There was a long pause that hung heavy in the air before Natalie spoke again trying to lighten the mood. "You know Mr. Monk you were right about one thing, that 'learn to swim' correspondence course paid off."

 **March 31st** **,** **2008 12:00 AM**

"Hello." Natalie picked up her phone and put down her book.

"Hello Natalie," Adrian greeted as always, "it's Adrian Monk."

"Hi Mr. Monk, would you like to know the weather for tomorrow?" She picked up the paper next to her on the nightstand and started to flip through it. She had begun to keep a paper there most nights after the first two years of working for Mr. Monk. It was easier for the nights when he did call she didn't need to get up out of bed.

"Yes please," Adrian said.

"Ok, a high of 46 degrees and a low of 33 with a 15% chance of rain in the morning." She folded the paper and put it back on the nightstand.

"Thank you, Natalie." Adrian felt better now, Natalie reading him the weather for the next day always calmed him if only a little.

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Monk?" Natalie settled the comforter back around her and grabbed her book ready to go back to reading.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Monk asked looking over at the empty half of the bed next to him.

"I was reading my book." Natalie knew that he wanted to chat for a few more minutes but didn't know how to admit to her that he didn't need to know the weather he needed to talk to a friend.

"I was reading," Natalie folded the page over and closed her book once again. "Our Town."

"What?" Adrian asked confused.

"Our Town," Natalie explained, "that's what I'm reading."

"But you have read that before." He stated confused.

"I have," she agreed, "how did you know that?"

"I saw it on your bookshelf years ago," Monk explained, "and I don't think Julie wasn't reading it when she was 12."

"I should have figured," Natalie said, "I have read it before, I read it about once a year. I like to re-read certain books."

"Trudy used to do that; I almost never re-read a book" Monk stated as he looked over at Trudy's book that still sat on her nightstand. He leaned over and touched the cover of it gingerly. He was lost in his thought, and it took him a minute before he realized that Natalie had been saying something and he hadn't heard a word of what she had said. "I'm sorry Natalie what did you say?"

"What books do you re-read?" She asked not minding that he had spaced out on her for a minute.

"Ones that Trudy loved, Great Gatsby, Weathering Heights, a lot of poetry, and of course anything that Trudy wrote."

"Did she write other than for the paper?" Natalie asked

"A little, here and there," he said with a smile, "She wrote to me, poems, notes, little stories, she was a beautiful writer, but she said that her non-journalistic writing was just for her she never wanted it to be something he did professionally, it was too personal."

"I get that," Natalie agreed, "I always wished that I had a talent like that as Trudy had with writing, or you have for solving cases, or Julie does with music."

"You have a talent," Monk stated as if it was obvious, "your good with people."

"Lots of people are, it's not a great talent," Natalie disagreed.

"Lots of people are ok with other people; they can do all those things I can't do, small talk, make jokes, lie, flatter, flirt," Adrian was starting to feel sorry for himself, so he quickly finished his thought, "you do more than that. Natalie, you have a talent for making people feel better. You can tell what it is they need, even if they don't know, and you make it better. You even deal with me."

"Thank you, Mr. Monk; I guess I do have a talent."

 **June 5** **th,** **2008 12:00 AM**

Natalie sat on the couch waiting for midnight. She was tired, it had been a long day, but she knew it was not time for bed yet. They had gotten the news early this morning from his messaging service. Natalie was glad that they had called her and not him. They called to let her know that Dr. Kroger had passed away the night before and that they would soon be referring his patients to other psychiatrists but they didn't have that lined up yet, and Mr. Monk should not go in for an appointment today.

She had broken the news to Mr. Monk, and it took hours before he even spoke. And once he did, he quickly switched from anger to sadness and back again for the rest of the day. She had just gotten him calmed down enough by eight when she had to go home to Julie, but she was waiting for him to call, knowing that he would tonight.

"Hello Natalie, it's me Adrian Monk," Adrian said as soon as she picked up his voice was rough and quiet, it was evident to her that he had been crying.

"Hello, Mr. Monk," Natalie said sympathetically, "how are you, did you get any sleep after we left."

"No, I tried to call Troy and his step-mother," Monk admitted, "but there was no answer, I don't think they are home."

"They might not be," Natalie took a deep breath, "Mr. Monk you can't call them ok, we will write a letter tomorrow, I will help you, and we can send it with flowers, but no calling them ok?" Natalie waited and when she got no response she knew she needed to continue, "Mr. Monk, I know that you cared about Dr. Kroger but you know what his family is going through right now, you have been there, and it's not time yet for you to talk to them ok? But we can see about maybe going to the funeral or wake."

"I don't want to go to the funeral or wake." He refused.

"It might be good to say goodbye." Natalie tried to convince him.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Adrian stated stubbornly.

"I know Mr. Monk." Natalie sighed not knowing what else to say. She knew no matter what she said this was a hurt that she couldn't make better.

"I don't understand, why is it that everyone leaves me?" Adrian's voice was smaller now, almost a whisper. "First my mother, then Trudy, then Sharona, and now Dr. Kroger."

"I don't know Mr. Monk," Natalie's heart broke for her boss, "But not everyone is gone, you have me and Julie, and the Captain and Randy, we are all here for you, and we love you."

"You will leave too," he said, "someday."

"How about I promise not to leave," Natalie offered.

"You won't quit?" Monk sounded surprised as if he expected her to quit any day now.

"You and me, Mr. Monk, we are partners, I won't quit us ok?"

"Ok," After a pause, he asked, "Natalie, I don't have to see the flowers we are going to send tomorrow, do I?"

 **August 5** **th,** **2008 12:00 AM**

"Hello," Natalie whispered as she picked up the phone. She and Julie had fallen asleep that night watching television together, and she didn't want her daughter to wake up. She quietly walked into the other room.

"Hello Natalie, it's Adrian Monk." He greeted, "Why are you whispering?"

"Julie was asleep next to me, and I didn't want to wake her, it's ok now, I'm in the other room." She explained as she walked into her kitchen getting herself a glass of water.

"I'm sorry," Adrian thought about it for the first time, "I guess it never occurred to me that I might wake up Julie when I call."

"We turn the ringer off on the phone in her room when she goes to bed now so you won't wake her," Natalie told him, "we learned that after the first time you called."

"Is that why you quit?" Monk asked, "because I call you late."

"No," Natalie said with a sigh knowing that she would be hearing about this for a long time, "that wasn't why I quit. I told you I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"I know," Adrian said, "but you never told me exactly why you quit, you told me you wouldn't quit us, that we were partners and then you quit to be the lotto girl."

"I am so sorry Mr. Monk," Natalie tried to collect her thoughts, "Try to understand you are this world-famous detective and I am the person that hands you wipes and deals with your phobias, it is a thankless job. As the lotto girl, people wanted my autograph, and the winners thanked me like I had been the one to help them, and it felt so good that after a while I started to believe it. And then you called me a bimbo."

"I'm sorry." He said right away; he had known that word had been wrong. "I don't think you are a bimbo, you are very smart Natalie, but you weren't acting like yourself, you were acting like a dumb girl whose only value was their beauty."

"I know Mr. Monk," Natalie agreed, "and I see that now, but it hurt, sometimes you do things that hurt my feelings and being the lotto girl was so easy, and it made me feel good."

"I don't mean to hurt you," Monk defended himself but then admitted, "But I know I do sometimes when I don't mean to, Dr. Bell told me I do that to people a lot, he wants me to work on it. I am sorry I hurt you."

"You also help," Natalie supplied, "I was horrible to you, and I quit, and when I was in trouble you were still there for me, no questions asked. Sometimes friends hurt each other sometimes they fight, the important thing is that they are there for each other when it really matters and you are there for me, and I promise you, Mr. Monk, I will be there for you too."

"I know you will," Monk said, "I will try to make sure I don't hurt you so much if you don't quit again."

"It's a deal," Natalie agreed with a smile.

"Natalie," he asked, "can you read me the weather for tomorrow?" Adrian and Natalie both felt a little better at that, knowing things were back to normal, or maybe even better than normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Midnight calls – Until the End**

AN: Thank you so much to those who reviewed, it is appreciated more than you could know.

So, this is the last chapter that will take place during the events of the show next week will be after the show ended. Not all the chapters will be these midnight call ones. I had actually started this story with ideas for about six months after the series ended and in it mentioned the idea that they were talking a lot more at midnight then had the idea that those calls are what I should start the story with. It was just going to be one chapter but…

 **August 26th, 2008, 12:00 A.M.**

"Natalie it's me Adrian Monk." He greeted as soon as she picked up the phone his voice small and broken.

"Hi Mr. Monk, how are you doing?" Natalie was concerned for her boss and friend. For the first time since she had met him, he had fallen for another woman, and it had not ended well.

"Why didn't she like me, Natalie," he paced around his house unable to stay in one spot for very long as he spoke, "I mean of course she didn't like me, but I thought she liked me, why didn't Layla like me?"

"Mr. Monk," Natalie spoke softly as if talking to a child with a skinned knee, "she liked you. She liked you a lot I think, but you guys just met and you helped put her mother in jail. She shouldn't expect you to let her mother go free, but you can't expect her not to care that you figured out her mother did it."

"If I let her take the fall she would have gone to jail for a long time." Mr. Monk knew that he was correct and didn't understand if he was right then Layla should see it his way, the correct way. He was right, so why didn't that fix it?

"I know Mr. Monk, but she would go to jail for her mother. Just like you would have done that for Trudy, or I would do for Julie," Natalie explained, "we always try to protect the people we love, and we hate the people who caused them pain even if it wasn't their fault. Last year when I thought that the captain had killed you I wouldn't even talk to him. You and Layla meeting like this it just wasn't meant to be."

"You're right it wasn't meant to be," Mr. Monk agreed with her momentarily, "Trudy and I were meant to be. And now, I am meant to be alone, I could never have been with Layla, I am married to Trudy, I was cheating on her, of course, that wouldn't work out."

"Mr. Monk that's not what I meant," Natalie said softly, "You were married to Trudy but she has been gone a long time, and it's ok that you liked Layla."

"No, it wasn't, that is why this is happening to me, that is why she couldn't like me," sad as this thought was it helped calm Monk slightly. Now there was a reason, there _should_ be a reason for why things happened. And now that he knew why things didn't work out with Layla he felt like he had control again. He knew who he was again; a devastated widower that would never be happy, it was his place.

"Mr. Monk Trudy was a wonderful woman; don't you think that she would want you to be happy and find someone else to love. It is a good thing that you had feelings for Layla, and it is wonderful that she liked you back, even if only for a little while. And maybe I was wrong maybe this is exactly what was supposed to happen. Maybe you aren't ready to really move on yet, so this was never supposed to work out, it was like just a little practice. You got to flirt and be attracted to her without having to deal with anything more than that."

"I don't think so, Natalie." He said disbelievingly.

"Well I do," she stated firmly, "I know that you are hurting Mr. Monk but this was a good first step and I am proud of you, and I bet Trudy would be too."

"Proud?"

"You know what Mr. Monk," Natalie added, "someday you will be ready. Someday you will be doing even better, and you will be ready to fall completely in love again. you will meet someone that you love, and they are going to love you right back."

"Have you loved anyone since Mitch?" He wasn't changing the subject, not really, he just wanted to know if she was speaking from her own experience or just trying to cheer him up.

"No," Natalie admitted, "but I try to be happy, I think Mitch would want that."

"You really think Trudy would be proud of me if I could be happy," Adrian had heard this before from other people, that Trudy would want him to be happy, but it carried more weight when Natalie said it. She knew the pain he knew, she knew the place he lived, her opinion on the subject had merit where others didn't.

"She loved you, Mr. Monk, I am sure she would want you to be happy, so I know you are hurting right now, but maybe this was a good thing, it reminded you that you can have fun with someone else."

"Maybe," he wasn't ready to agree with her yet, "hey Natalie, could you come over early tomorrow?"

"Sure Mr. Monk," she agreed easily, "get some sleep tonight ok?"

"Goodnight Natalie."

"Goodnight Mr. Monk." As Natalie hung up and tried to sleep, she kept thinking about their conversation. She told Mr. Monk that she hadn't loved anyone since Mitch, and that was true, but now Natalie wondered if like Mr. Monk she wasn't ready to love anyone new again either. Maybe that was why Natalie kept dating men that she didn't have strong feelings for, men that she knew she had no future with. If she really wanted to be happy again, she knew she needed to work past her own guilt and give a real relationship a chance. Maybe she would call Stephen after all, she figured that it was worth a shot.

 **February 13** **th,** **2009, 12:00 A.M.**

Natalie was wide awake and noticing it was nearly midnight grabbed the phone from her nightstand waiting for it to ring, "Hello," she answered on the first ring.

"Hello Natalie, it's me, Adrian Monk," came his familiar greeting but then he surprised her by adding, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," she said knowing that okay was a bit of a stretch, "I'm so glad that you caught Torini, and that you're all right. I was so worried when you disappeared."

"Me too," Monk said, "thank you for saving me."

"Well, it was the captain that found the trap door and then you," Natalie admitted.

"you were the one that got me out of there," Monk said thinking of that moment when she untied him and then hugged him close.

"You would do the same for me," Natalie said, thinking of the many times that he had saved her life.

"Well you told me we were partners, and that is what partners do," Adrian said, "you seemed like you were still upset this afternoon though."

"I'm ok," Natalie said trying to not tear up, "I'm better, I still feel so sorry for Kevin. Not only that he died, but I don't know… I know it's good in some ways that he didn't leave behind a wife or kids, but it's still sad, there should be someone missing him more than we do."

"It's like me." Monk practically whispered in response.

"What? No," Natalie quickly dismissed this idea, "Mr. Monk, that's not like you."

"It is," he argued his point "I don't have a wife anymore, no kids, Ambrose and I barely see each other."

"You have me," she interrupted his train of thought, "and Julie, and the captain, and Randy, we love you. Don't fool yourself for one minute; we would be devastated if we lost you. Why do you think I was so nervous when you disappeared today?"

"Fine," he placated her "I'll try to make sure not to die."

"Well that is our deal remember?" she asked softly thinking of the last time she thought she had lost him. She didn't want to admit to herself that what was upsetting her wasn't just the loss of a friend. It was that it made her think of losing Adrian Monk, and she didn't want to tell him that the nightmares about his death from last year were back again, she just wanted to forget it all, "Can we talk about something else?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Adrian asked, not knowing how to make small talk to distract her.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day," Natalie said after wracking her brain momentarily for a topic, "and Julie has a date."

"Okay?" Monk asked blankly not knowing how he was supposed to respond.

"No, it's not okay," Natalie said, "I know she has to grow up and go on dates. But after Mitch, for Valentine's Day, we were always each other's dates, and we had a girl's night, but now that she's 16 she wants to go out with her boyfriend. And I get it, I know my little girl has to grow up, but I miss when she was my little girl."

"Well, I don't get it personally," Adrian was clearly in over his head and had no idea if that is what he was supposed to say, "it is just valentines day, it's not like it's a big deal."

"What's wrong with Valentine's day?" She asked curiously.

"There is nothing really wrong with it," he clarified, "I just don't get the point. I would get Trudy a gift, but I was always getting her gifts, we didn't need a holiday to say I love you."

"I like valentine's day," Natalie said.

"I bet you do." Adrian was not at all surprised of course the cutesiest person on earth liked Valentine's Day.

"You know what though it was never a big romantic holiday for me though. Mitch was often away, so it was always just Julie and me, it reminded me of Valentine's Days back in school. You would make those little paper mailboxes and class, and everyone would give each other Valentines and maybe a small piece of candy. It was so sweet and innocent.

"I never got a Valentine," Monk said softly, "at least not until Trudy. I was always the kid that sat there with an empty mailbox."

"I'm sorry Mr. Monk, that was mean of those kids." Natalie felt so bad for her boss, she knew better than anyone that he could be tough to deal with but he was such a good man and really just wanted to be loved like everyone else. "I wish I was there so I could give you a hug."

"Then it's probably best that you're not here," he responded, "I hate hugs."

"Oh, you do not, I've hugged you plenty of times." Natalie thought of all the times that she did hug him and that a while ago he had stopped squirming and trying to pull away and lately he had been hugging her right back.

"So, what's the weather tomorrow?" Adrian quickly changed the subject. Natalie read him the weather and then made herself a note she wanted to get up a little bit early and make a paper mailbox and get a bunch of those little kid Valentines to give to Mr. Monk. It wouldn't make up for the hurt caused him on the Valentine's Day of his childhood, but it might let him know, but now as an adult, he had friends that did indeed love him.

 **February 18, 2009, 12:00 A.M.**

"Hello, Mr. Monk." Natalie greeted tiredly.

"Hello, Natalie, it's me Adrian Monk," he responded as always.

"I know it's you, Mr. Monk." She figured out within the first six months of working with Mr. Monk that he would always answer the phone by telling her his full name. She also figured out in that time that explaining that he didn't need to do so wouldn't change that, but it also didn't stop her from reminding him from time to time.

"Did I wake you?" Adrian asked noting how tired she sounded when she spoke, sure it was midnight but they always talked at midnight, and she didn't usually sound that tired.

"No," She reassured him, "I haven't been able to get to sleep lately."

"Do you want me to let you go so you can sleep?" Natalie smiled at his question, a few years ago there was no way Mr. Monk would have been so considerate, he was definitely making progress.

"No, it's okay I wouldn't sleep anyway. I haven't been able to get to sleep before two in the morning in a week, not since Kevin died," Natalie admitted.

"Is his death really affecting you that much?" Adrian was surprised Natalie was a compassionate woman, and Kevin was a friend, but they weren't close, so the idea that she hadn't slept in a week because of his death was puzzling.

"No," she admitted, "I think I just threw off my sleep pattern, plus it got me thinking about my own life. Big life thoughts always keep me up nights."

"What are you thinking about?" Adrian wondered.

"My life you know. His death reminded me of when we thought you died and then I started thinking about losing people, and Julie is going to college in a year. I went on one date with Steven 5 months ago and haven't seen him since. I don't know, I know I have a good life, I think I am just missing Mitch. Julie is out more, and I spend more nights alone. Even when I'm not alone, I miss having a partner, someone to be there for me on bad days, someone I could always count on. I miss it, and I miss him, and I'm just…lonely," Natalie finally admitted.

"I'm sorry." Adrian said, and he was because he understood that feeling and it wasn't fun, "nights are the hardest, aren't they?"

"They are," Natalie agreed, "thank you."

"For what?" Adrian asked, "I didn't do anything."

"For understanding it," She explained, "sometimes I feel like I don't have anyone to talk to about it that will really understand…but you do."

"Yeah, I understand that sadness." Monk agreed.

"I'm glad that we are friends, Mr. Monk," Natalie said it was quiet for a minute, and she knew that although he didn't say it back, he enjoyed their friendship too. "So why did you call anyway?"

"No real reason," Adrian admitted after a minute. He had been calling her for the past five years at midnight, it used to be only once a month, but lately, it was every week. Natalie had known for a long time that Mr. Monk wasn't calling for a weather report or any of the other stupid reasons he claimed. But, this was the first time he had admitted to her that he called for no reason, no reason that is, other reason than he liked to talk to her. He surprised her when he added, "I guess I am a little lonely too."

"Well, then it's good that we can at least be lonely together."

 **August 21** **st,** **2009 12:00 A.M.**

"Hello, Natalie it's me Adrian Monk." Came Mr. Monks usual greeting as Natalie picked up the ringing phone.

"Hi Mr. Monk, are you still mad at me?" She asked right away thinking of how upset he had been that afternoon.

"I'm not mad, but I didn't like it. It was embarrassing Natalie, you saw me _naked,"_ he whispered the word naked as if it was dirty just to say it.

"Mr. Monk I did not see you naked." Natalie sighed frustrated, "it was just your belly button."

"On my naked stomach," he argued.

"Mr. Monk there is nothing wrong with seeing a belly button," Natalie explained. "Besides," she added with a giggle "now I know you _have_ a belly button."

"You knew I had a belly button," Adrian moved a hand down over his belly button now as if to protect it from further torment even though he was alone in his house. "You didn't need to see my belly button." Natalie had waited outside the bathroom that Mr. Monk had run into earlier that day to hide from her. After a long wait, she finally yelled goodbye and noisily pretended to leave after closing the front door without going. She snuck back and waited for him to exit the bathroom and once he did she badgered him until he finally let her open just that one button so she could see his belly button knowing it was the only way she would ever drop the subject. He still wondered to himself how it was that Natalie could convince him to do almost anything.

Natalie did feel slightly sorry for the way she had tricked him, and the pestered him into it. She realized that although she had thought they were having fun, he was actually uncomfortable with the situation and not just being stubborn. "I don't know if this will make you feel better, but It is a nice belly button, but I shouldn't have tricked you or forced you to show me, Mr. Monk. I am sorry."

"I forgive you," Adrian thought about earlier that day and realized he really did feel ok about it, he knew he should be embarrassed and liked to say he was, but it really wasn't that bad.

"I don't know if this will help at all Mr. Monk," Natalie added, "but at least now I know that you are human."

 **September 28** **th,** **2009, 12:00 A.M.**

"Hello?" Natalie rasped.

"Hello, Natalie it's me, Adrian Monk." He replied.

"Hello, Mr. Monk," Natalie's voice was slightly shaken, and it was easy to tell she still wasn't sleeping "I am glad you called."

"Have you slept at all Natalie?" Adrian asked her worried that although they had caught Angeline Dilworth and he was able to prove to her that there were never any voodoo curses she didn't seem like she was back to herself yet. She was better than she had been that night they found the Natalie doll. But still, over the last three days, she seemed tired, she was moving a little slower and smiled less. Adrian wanted her to feel better, he wanted her to go back to being the sane and cheerful one, and if he was brutally honest with himself, it wasn't just so he could go back to being the unstable one. The truth was that he cared about her he cared about her enough that when the ambulance came to a stop there was nothing in this world that could have stopped him from rushing to her and holding her tightly for minutes on end. Adrian had been so relieved when she was safe. It was even more than that he wanted her to not only be safe but to be happy. Of course, all people wanted their friends to be happy, but it was something that Monk usually didn't give much conscious thought to. She had said earlier that she was happy that she had been wrong but he saw the look in her eyes and her smile that seemed forced and knew she wasn't ok. He was still clueless about how to help her though.

"I'm fine Mr. Monk I promise," Natalie said avoiding the question of sleep, she knew that Mr. Monk had caught the killer and that there was no voodoo curse, but when she closed her eyes, she was still terrified for some reason. "Do you want me to read you the weather?"

"Yes, thank you," Mr. Monk didn't know what else to say or do so he just listened as Natalie read the forecast for the next day. "Natalie?" He asked when she finished, "do you want me to let you go now so you can get some more sleep."

"No that's ok," Natalie said hoping for once that he would stay on the phone with her a little longer, "I'd like to keep talking."

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked her never good at coming up with a topic when he needed to.

"Anything Mr. Monk," Natalie was desperate to keep him on the phone at least with someone to distract her she could calm her thoughts.

"Do you want to hear about my new rock polisher?"

"Anything but that." Natalie knew she wasn't that desperate to keep him on the phone.

"Um," he said looking around the room his eyes landing on the book on his nightstand. "I'm reading a new book, it's called American Canopy."

"What's it about?"

"Trees." He answered simply.

"What about them?" Natalie asked, thinking that this had promise, she could listen to him tell her about a book on trees.

"American history with trees." Was sadly all he responded with, clearly not knowing what else to say about it.

"Read it to me?" She asked him knowing she just needed him to continue to talk.

"What?"

"Would you mind?" She pleaded, "Reading it to me, just a little, you can read from wherever you are, that way I can see if I would like it," she rationalized. After a small pause, Adrian Monk picked up his book off the nightstand, settled down in his bed opened the book and started to read it to Natalie over the phone. The soft words soothing Natalie, and soon after Adrian could hear faint sleep sounds from over the phone and he realized she had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Natalie," he whispered and paused for another minute before hanging up the phone.

 **October 16, 2009, 12:00 AM**

"Hello Natalie, it's me, Mr. Monk," Came the usual greeting.

"Happy birthday Mr. Monk," She responded with a smile.

"It's not my birthday anymore Natalie," he said looking at his clock that now read 12:01.

"I guess it isn't, is it," she agreed, "so now that it's over, what did you think of your birthday?"

"It was great," Adrian said a smile spreading across his face, "it was the best birthday I ever had, thank you, Natalie."

"It was my pleasure Mr. Monk," Natalie answered, "I am so glad you had a good time, and I told you everyone would want to stay for you even after Cowboy Hank left."

"Maybe they just wanted cake." Adrian ventured.

"The cake was good," Natalie smiled wider thinking of the piece of cake that Mr. Monk had fed her bites of, "but the people were there for you Mr. Monk."

"I think that some of them were there for you Natalie," Adrian admitted, "they love you at the station they would do anything for you."

"They like you too Mr. Monk, they were there for you." Natalie insisted.

"It's ok Natalie," he reassured, "it is really nice that some of them like me. But I realized that even if some of them don't, as long as I have friends like the captain and you who are willing to do all of this for me, then I am ok."

"You will always have me as a friend Mr. Monk."

 **November 15, 2009, 12:00 A.M.**

"Hello," Adrian said as he heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hi, Mr. Monk" Natalie responded.

"Hello Natalie," he greeted again, "it's me Adrian Monk."

"I know it's you, Mr. Monk," Natalie smiled slightly, enjoying their routine. "It was a good day today."

"It was, Leland and T.K. looked so happy," Adrian agreed, "I am glad that he found his Trudy."

"Me too, everyone should find their Trudy." Natalie sighed

"You were a great Maid of Honor." She blushed hearing the complement from Adrian and was glad that he couldn't' currently see her.

"You were a pretty good best man." Natalie returned the praise.

"I don't think Leland liked the bachelor party," Adrian admitted quietly, "but I held on to the ring."

Natalie laughed slightly, "you definitely did, how is your hand feeling?"

"I had to put an ice pack on it tonight," Adrian admitted. Natalie giggled at that.

"What's funny?" He didn't seem upset with Natalie for the laughing, but instead, he simply didn't understand what had caused it.

"It's nothing Mr. Monk," Natalie dismissed, "they had a beautiful ceremony, didn't they?"

"Yeah it was nice that it was a small wedding," Adrian said, glad that he didn't have to deal with a big crowd, "I just wish it hadn't been on the beach."

"You did very well on the beach," she praised.

"I threw away my shoes," Adrian admitted.

"That's ok," she said, "you were there, and you didn't' complain, and you got to enjoy their perfect little ceremony."

"What was your wedding like with Mitch?" Adrian surprised her with his question.

"Even smaller, not as nice, but we were young and in love," Natalie said wistfully, "He was getting shipped out, we just couldn't wait. I was only 20 years old, we had been together for two years and engaged for a few weeks when he got his deployment orders. So, we got married that weekend on the base by his commander. My parents were so upset, but I thought it was perfect, I just wanted to be married to him as soon as possible, and then a week later he shipped out and was gone for the next five months."

"That must have been tough," Adrian couldn't imagine if Trudy had to leave him for months at a time while they were married.

"It was sometimes," Natalie admitted, "but we were in love we made it work, and if I had to do it all again, I wouldn't have changed a thing. I told T.K. this week that if someone had told me that we would have only had eight days married instead of eight years, I still would have married him." There was a long moment of silence before Natalie spoke again. "You and Trudy had a nice wedding?" It wasn't really a question Natalie had heard about the wedding many times she had even watched the video before.

"We did," he smiled looking over at their wedding photo on his dresser, "it was the best day of my life, I still can't understand why she agreed to marry me."

"She loved you, Mr. Monk," Natalie said, "just like you loved her."

"Yeah, but she was perfect," Adrian explained, "loving her is natural, everyone loved her, I, on the other hand, am me."

Natalie sighed slightly hating his low opinion of himself, "you are loveable Mr. Monk…think about it this way if she was perfect and could have her pick of any man and still picked you, then you must be pretty amazing too."

Adrian's face turned red, and he couldn't help but smile at the praise, "Thank you, Natalie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Midnight Calls – After the End**

AN: so, here it is the first chapter after the run of the series, I hope you like it. Oh, and starting soon chapters that are not midnight calls. Thank you for the reviews and the PMs they make a world of suck a little less sucky.

 **December 11, 2010, 12:00 A.M.**

"Hello?" Natalie answered the phone.

"Hello Natalie," came Adrian's excited voice, "I forgot to tell you did you know that Molly is going to get to write a story about the production of a movie instead of just a review."

"What?" Natalie wasn't confused by the late hour or by what Adrian Monk was telling her, but she was confused that after six years for the first time he didn't introduce himself on the phone. She used to find that quirk annoying, but now that he didn't do it she found she missed it.

"I asked if I had told you about the story Molly is going to write," Adrian repeated.

"Oh yeah," Natalie said, "I mean no, Mr. Monk you are right you didn't tell me that about her."

"She is going to go up to Vancouver where they are filming the movie and interview the cast and the director and writer," he rattled off, "she's going to do a whole behind the production for a movie piece."

"That's wonderful Mr. Monk," Natalie said happy to hear her boss and friend so excited, he sounded like a proud parent.

"Yeah, and she is going all by herself." Natalie smiled at that, he was getting so much better in the last week since solving Trudy's case and finding her daughter Molly, but he still had that childlike innocence that could be so endearing.

"That's wonderful Mr. Monk," Natalie placated.

"She doesn't leave for another week," Adrian continued, "and she had asked if she could meet you and Julie before then. What do you think?"

"She wants to meet us?" Natalie asked slightly surprised, "you told her about us?"

"Well," Adrian explained, "she asks about my life and what I do, we spend a lot of time talking about Trudy and her, but she asks me about my current life too."

"Well that's very sweet of you and Molly," Natalie said, "and if she wants to meet us, we would love to meet her. When?"

"I have to check with Molly," Adrian paused slightly, "did you know that she has a dimple in the same spot that Trudy did."

"You did mention that." Natalie smiled softly again, Adrian loved Molly instantly, and it was heartwarming to see him so happy. "So what movie is it that she is writing the story for?"

"I didn't think to ask," Monk dismissed before he thought about it for a minute, "Should I have asked her? Am I doing this wrong?"

"You can always ask later, you just need to relax you are doing fine with this Mr. Monk." Natalie reassured him, "and if she is asking to meet your friends you know, that means that she likes you too."

"ok…thanks Natalie."

"It's no problem," Natalie dismissed, "I know you are excited."

"I am," Adrian admitted quietly, "I know she isn't my daughter, but I don't know I feel like she is still my family."

"You are her family. You are her, step-birth-father?" Natalie tried awkwardly, "Well, whatever you are, it is family." Natalie paused for a long moment playing with the edge of her blanket nervously before working up to her next question, "Hey, Mr. Monk?"

"What?"

"When I answered the phone," Natalie asked, "why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"What are you talking about Natalie," Adrian said cluelessly, "of course, you knew it was me, we talk almost every day at midnight."

"You're right Mr. Monk, we do." Natalie conceded. Yes, things were definitely changing.

 **December 16, 2009, 12:00 A.M.**

"Hello Mr. Monk," Natalie greeted as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Natalie," Adrian Monk returned the greeting. "So, what do you think of her?"

"She is lovely Mr. Monk," Natalie and Julie had met Molly earlier that night. She and Julie had them over for dinner, and although Natalie had secretly thought it would be a little awkward, it had been wonderful. "She looks so much like Trudy."

"I know," Adrian sighed, "I wish Trudy could have met her."

"I am sure that Trudy can see her and is just happy that Molly is in your life now," Natalie soothed.

"Yeah," Adrian agreed, and hoped that it was true, but he wasn't sure because Trudy had not visited since that last night just before her case was solved. "So, what did Julie think of her?" he asked changing the subject slightly.

"She really liked her," Natalie said, "she mentioned that Molly seemed like she was one of the family right away she just seemed to fit right in like she was always one of us."

"I noticed that she does that a lot," Adrian agreed, "I haven't decided yet if that is just a talent of hers fitting in anywhere, or if she just fits with us."

"It's probably a little bit of both Mr. Monk," Natalie said.

"Natalie?" Adrian asked almost hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being so great through all of this," he said hoping that she knew he didn't just mean all the support with Molly, but with everything for the last six years."

"That's what friends are for Mr. Monk."

 **December 20th, 2009 12:00 A.M.**

"Hi Mr. Monk," Natalie greeted as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Natalie, how are you?" came the new greeting that Natalie was still adjusting to.

"I'm ok," she said, "what's up?" she said sensing that something was off and this wouldn't be their regular midnight chat.

"Molly called me tonight from Vancouver," he said with a heavy sigh, "she wanted me to let you know that her trip has been extended another ten days so she won't be back in time to join us for Christmas Eve and she said that she is very sorry."

"I'm sorry Mr. Monk," Natalie sympathized, "I know you were looking forward to seeing her. Well, it looks like it's just going to be the three of us again this year anyway. My brother can't make it, and T.K. said that they couldn't get out of going to her aunt's house without really upsetting the family, so if it is ok with you I thought just a nice small dinner for the three of us would be good."

"What about Steven," Adrian wondered, "isn't he still in town?"

"I believe he is, but we broke up yesterday," Natalie confessed.

"Oh," Adrian felt bad for his friend, but was also trying to hide the slight happiness he felt, he never did like Steven, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok, I ended it," Natalie explained, "I had convinced myself when I started dating him that I had found a guy that I could be in a real relationship with. But, after months of him never being here when he finally was and we spent more time together I realized that I was just trying to force it. I guess part of me thought ok, he was friends with Mitch, and he is a navy doctor, and a lot like Mitch so he would be perfect for me. But in the ways that really matter, he wasn't really like Mitch at all."

"How wasn't he like Mitch?" Adrian asked but already thought in his head that there was no way that Steven was anything like Mitch at all.

"I don't know if I can describe it well," Natalie tried to explain. "He seemed like he was a nice enough guy, but it's almost like he does the right thing because it is what he is supposed to do, or because it's what I would want or he was trying to impress me, but it's not like its coming from inside him." Natalie knew she was fumbling over her own words how could she describe this feeling, "Oh, you remember Mr. Henry and the moon rock."

"Ugh," Adrian thought of holding that fish in his bare hands all those years ago, "don't remind me."

"I think he would have saved the moon rock," she confessed, "because that is what he thinks is the right thing to do, catch the bad guy. You saved Mr. Henry like Mitch would have done."

"Does that mean I'm like Mitch?" Adrian asked his sly smile spreading across his face.

"Yes," Natalie thought more about it, "in some ways you really are Mr. Monk, it is probably why we are such good friends."

"Maybe," Adrian consented, "I mean sometimes you remind me of Trudy."

"I do?" Natalie was shocked by the comparison.

"Yeah, like you are always so positive and supportive," he said almost shyly, "oh and your smile, it's not that your smile looks like hers your lips are a very different shape." Natalie rolled her eyes as he said this, "but when you smile it lights up your whole face, the whole room, it was the same way for Trudy." Natalie teared up a little knowing what a great compliment it was for Mr. Monk to compare her to Trudy who he thought was perfect. "Are you ok?" Adrian asked when he heard her slight sniffle, and assumed she was crying about her breakup.

"I'm fine," Natalie wiped the tears from her face, "thank you Mr. Monk, but I should probably be getting to bed, goodnight Mr. Monk" Natalie tried to hurry off the phone not wanting to deal with this flood of emotion.

"Goodnight Natalie, sweet dreams."

 **January 4** **th,** **2010 12:00 A.M.**

"Hello Mr. Monk," Natalie answered her phone.

"Happy birthday," he answered in return.

"Thank you, Mr. Monk," Natalie grinned, "I guess it is officially my birthday now."

"Is Julie still going to spend this afternoon with you for your birthday?" He asked even though he had verified it with Natalie after dinner just a few hours ago.

"Yup, I should get at least 4 hours with her," Natalie was happy that her teenage daughter would be spending the afternoon with her. More and more often lately she found herself spending time at home alone with her daughter always having plans, "but I'll still be over in the morning for anything that you need I'm just hoping no one gets murdered in the next 12 hours."

"If anyone gets murdered I'm sure the police can handle it for a few hours until they need me on the case," Adrian stated, knowing that after the surprise party she had thrown him this fall he couldn't miss her birthday this year.

"Thank you," Natalie said. "Hey, speaking of the police, did you hear that Dobson is going to get Randy's old position?"

"Yeah," Adrian confirmed, "it's going to be weird to have someone other than Randy with us on cases."

"Dobson's nice though," Natalie said, "and he seems like he's a pretty good detective. But, I am going to miss some of Randy's crazy theories, I don't think Dobson will ever say a gorilla escaped from the zoo and did it."

"No," Adrian chuckled remembering Randy's gorilla theory, "I don't see him doing that, if we ever want a crazy Theory, we could always just call Randy."

"Well, I will have to ask for a theory next time I talk to him or Sharona." Natalie had started talking to Sharona regularly since her visit in the fall. Although they had begun by disliking each other the quickly bonded over their shared experience. No one else understood like Sharona did how frustrating Adrian Monk could be, or how wonderful. They had become close friends and spoke to each other often, Sharona was excited to hear how much better Adrian was since Trudy's case was solved.

"I still can't believe they are together," Adrian said, "I always thought they hated each other they used to fight all the time."

"Yeah but it was probably more like flirting fighting than actual fighting," Natalie tried to explain.

"I wouldn't know," Adrian said almost sadly, although he had made a lot of progress there were still many social things that escaped him.

"You and Trudy never pretended to insult each other, did you?" Natalie ventured, "you know, give each other a hard time."

"No when we fought it was real," Adrian laughed slightly at the memories of past fights that now seemed so silly.

"It's funny," Natalie mused, "I can't picture you and Trudy fighting."

"Think about it Natalie," Adrian said, "Can you picture anyone being married to me without ever getting fed up with me and fighting?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Natalie laughed slightly and was a little surprised when Adrian did too. "Anyway, it's late, and I think I'm going to go to sleep have a good night Mr. Monk, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight birthday girl."

 **January 5** **th,** **2010 12:00 A.M.**

"Hello, Mr. Monk," Natalie answered the phone.

"So how was the rest of your birthday?" Adrian asked automatically.

"It was great, my _whole_ day was great," Natalie emphasized, "I had a wonderful morning with you too you know. I still can't believe you made me a birthday breakfast."

"You threw me a whole surprise party," he said, "it was the best birthday I ever had. This was the least I could do."

"No Adrian, I'm serious, and I want to say this," Natalie took a deep breath, "I know how hard you tried. From last year asking me to buy my own gift, to this year birthday breakfast and my new earrings, it was really great of you. And, it was the perfect way to start my birthday."

"So, the earrings were really okay?" Adrian asked nervously, "You weren't just being nice?"

"I love them," Natalie reached a hand over to her nightstand and gently touched her new earrings having just taken them out before bed, "I wore them all day."

"Oh good," Adrian let out a breath, "I was nervous about it, I had wanted to get you a planner or organizer or something that would be useful, but Leland told me that I should give you something you would want not something you would need. I saw these and thought you would like them because I've seen you wear pearls before."

"I love them, Mr. Monk, really," she said "thank you again so much. Between you and Julie I really got spoiled this year."

"What did Julie give you?" Adrian inquired.

"A gift certificate for two to the spa for massages, facials, and pedicures," Natalie said.

"Is that what you guys did today?" Adrian asked, "Did you go to the spa?"

"No just dinner and a movie at home," Natalie said, "it was actually really great, I think we're both trying to get mom daughter time before she leaves this fall. I don't know what I'm going to do when she goes to college, this house is going to feel so empty."

"She will visit a lot," Adrian tried to comfort her, "and she'll be home during the Summer and brakes."

"I know, but it won't be the same," Natalie sighed, "Maybe I should take up a hobby."

"What would you do?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know," Natalie said, "maybe I could take a yoga class, or join a book club, just anything to get me out of the house and seeing people maybe you should try a new hobby again too."

"Natalie hobbies and I don't mix we found that out the hard way," Adrian said thinking of when he had tried to take up painting. Not only had he made a fool out of himself, but he was so busy making a fool of himself that for the first time ever he didn't catch the killer. Thankfully Leland had caught the killer, but still, Adrian knew that whole ordeal had not been his finest moment.

"Oh, come on Mr. Monk," Natalie cajoled, "it could be anything you wanted this time it doesn't have to be creative. You could collect rocks or stamps or join a book club with me it could be anything, come on, I think it would be good for you."

"I don't think so," Adrian said in his old Monkish tone of voice.

"Just think about it," Natalie asked, "okay?"

"All right, I will think about it," Adrian agreed, "I do seem to have a lot more free-time lately which is odd because we've been working more cases."

Natalie knew the reason that Adrian had more free time was that he spent less than half the time cleaning that he used to, he didn't spend hours nervously reorganizing things. Everything went much smoother and faster than it used to. Natalie didn't know if it was solving Trudy's case or finding Molly that was making him so much better, but whatever it was the changes in the last month had been dramatic. The most significant change was that he seemed to be more relaxed and was definitely easier to get along with. Most of all he seemed more settled almost happy, Natalie smiled at that thought. "Well, Mr. Monk with all your free time I think a new hobby would be perfect for you."

"Maybe," he consented, "I already have a rock collection I could spend more time with that."

"I actually think the book clubs better for you," Natalie said now giving it a little more thought.

"But I wouldn't be the one picking all of the books," Adrian stated as if that obviously should rule out that option.

"Yes," she said, "but it would get you out talking to other people."

"Yes," he argued back, "but I don't like other people."

"You like some people," Natalie said unwilling to give up, "and these would be people that you have something in common with. And when you saw them, you'd be focused on an activity, so you wouldn't have to think of things to say."

"I will think about it," Adrian said even though he knew, in the end, he would probably say yes. When Natalie set her mind to something, she always seemed to be able to convince him of anything.

 **January 14, 2010, 12:04 A.M.**

"Hello?" Adrian answered the ringing phone in his apartment.

"Hello, Mr. Monk," came Natalie's soft voice.

"Natalie, you called me?" Adrian was shocked and pulled the phone slightly away from his face looking at it as if it had the answers.

"I did," came her simple reply.

"Is everything ok?" Adrian asked, Natalie had never once called him in the middle of the night, sure they talked almost every night now, but he was always the one to call her.

"Yeah," Natalie said getting nervous at his reaction, "you just didn't call, so I thought I would call you to chat."

"You have never called me at midnight before," he stated."

"Its ok that I called right?" He could hear the nervousness in her voice now and felt guilty.

"Of course, it's ok," he reassured, "It was just a surprise, but a good surprise. So, um, what are you doing?"

"I just woke up," Natalie admitted, "I fell asleep early, but I guess I am used to being up at midnight now because I just woke up around 11:30 and watched a little TV while I waited for you to call."

"I'm sorry I didn't call," he said quietly, and he was, he liked talking to her every night, but he also tried to not bug her every night of the week and so once or twice a week he went without a midnight call. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Julie submitted her information for financial aid to Berkley today," Natalie said trying to think of a topic that hadn't already come up earlier in the day.

"She did?"

"Yeah, I am really hoping that we get good aid," Natalie admitted, "I can't afford to pay much if we don't, and I don't want her to have a lot of loans right out of college."

"Yeah, I don't know what Trudy and I would have done if we had loans," Adrian admitted, "When Trudy and I were right out of college I was a rookie cop, and she was just starting out in journalism we were making almost nothing at first. I don't know how we could have paid loans."

"How didn't you have loans?" Natalie asked intrigued.

"Trudy's parents had enough money," Adrian admitted, "she had some scholarships but the rest they were able to pay for her."

"What about you?" Natalie asked, "I know that you and Ambrose didn't come from money."

"Oh that," Adrian dismissed, well I got a scholarship too, so it was ok."

"Mr. Monk," Natalie asked in disbelief, "did you have a full ride at Berkley?"

"No, I drove myself back then," he responded naively.

"No, Mr. Monk, that means a full scholarship," Natalie explained with a smile, he was the smartest man she knew, but he could still be so clueless, "did you have a full scholarship?"

"Yeah," he admitted in a whisper, "I did."

"How did I not know that?" Natalie questioned.

"You never asked," he said now hoping she would drop it, he knew he wasn't supposed to talk about this, but he couldn't lie.

"Still," Natalie said, "it seems like something you would have mentioned at some point."

"Trudy told me a long time ago that it upset some people so I shouldn't talk about it," Adrian explained.

"Mr. Monk, those people are just jealous," Natalie told him, "so what did you get the scholarship for?"

"I had won some academic competitions," he explained, "and with that and my SAT scores, they just offered to pay for the tuition and room and board."

"Did you get a perfect score on the SATs?" Natalie asked although she already knew what the answer would be, of course, he would get a perfect score on the SAT's.

"Maybe," he begrudgingly admitted.

"Let me guess," she said, "that is another thing Trudy told you not to mention because people got jealous?"

"Yeah," Adrian admitted again feeling more uncomfortable, he didn't want to get Natalie mad at him.

"Well, it's ok if friends know about it, Mr. Monk," Natalie reassured him, "I am not going to get jealous or mad at you, I am just proud of you."

"Thank you," Adrian said in a small voice, it was nice to hear, almost no one had ever told Monk they were proud of him, Trudy did, Leland did too and Sharona said it once or twice, but that was it. "I am proud of you too," Adrian told Natalie.

"For what?" she asked, "I didn't even finish college."

"I know," he said, "but you could have. And you raised Julie, and she is not only a wonderful person, but she got into Berkley, and that is thanks to you, you are a great mom, Natalie."

"Thank you, Mr. Monk."

"You know how you used to want me to take on private cases for the pay," Adrian thought aloud. "If you could work it so that it wouldn't interfere with our police work, we could do that, and I could split the money from those cases with you that might help with paying for Julie's college."

"Really?" Natalie asked in disbelief.

"Sure," Adrian agreed readily, happy that he may have thought of a way he could actually help a friend out.

"That is very nice of you thank you, Mr. Monk," Natalie said, "are you sure that you can handle it now?"

"Yeah," Adrian said thinking more about it, "I think that I could do that now, it seems a little easier than it used to, but everything seems a little easier than it used to."

"You are definitely getting better Mr. Monk," Natalie said.

"You know that scares me sometimes," Adrian admitted one of his most secret fears.

"What does?" Natalie asked.

"If I get better to where I didn't need an assistant would you still work for me?" Adrian asked timidly scared to death of what her answer may be.

"Oh Mr. Monk," Natalie soothed, "I'm not going to stop working for you because your improving, it just makes my job easier, and I'm not going to complain about that." Natalie could almost hear him smiling over the phone. "You know sometimes I get scared about the same thing, I watch you getting better, and I think that if you keep going at this rate, you won't need me, and you will fire me soon."

"I won't fire you, Natalie, I will always need you, and if we do take on private cases, I will need you to deal with the people and the money, and my schedule. No matter how much better I get, I am never going to want to do those things. Plus, you know killing spiders."

Natalie laughed happy that her boss and friend had gotten to the point where he could make little jokes even at his own expense.

 **February 3, 2010, 12:42 A.M.**

"Hello?" Monk answered the phone; his voice was quiet but rough like he couldn't get together the energy to say even that simple word. Natalie had tried calling at midnight, but there had been no answer then, she was happy that she finally got him on the phone, but his tone of voice instantly worried her.

"Hi Mr. Monk, are you ok?" Natalie was concerned not only by the sound of his voice but by his demeanor earlier and the fact that she knew it was Trudy's birthday tomorrow, well technically now today.

"She didn't visit," was his only response.

"What Mr. Monk, who didn't visit?" Natalie asked trying to not get frantic.

"Trudy, she always visits me the night of her birthday," he explained, "she didn't visit tonight. She hasn't visited since I solved her case. Natalie what if now that the case is solved I can't see her anymore?"

"Did you smell her pillow?"

"Yes, it didn't work, Natalie, why won't she see me, what am I supposed to do?" He broke down into sobs.

"Mr. Monk I am coming right over, I will be there in 15 minutes." Natalie jumped out of bed quickly throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, she quickly ran to her daughter's room and gently shook her slightly awake "Julie honey I have to go to Mr. Monk's place I am locking the door ok?" Julie mumbled something in return and turned back over, going back to sleep. Natalie was halfway to Mr. Monks place before she realized that she was still in slippers, but she didn't care. She hadn't heard her boss sound this bad in a while, and it worried her.

"Mr. Monk?" Natalie called as she let herself into the apartment. She knew he would be in the bedroom and rushed right in. There he was on the floor next to the bed clutching a picture of Trudy and her pillow. He was still crying and was shaking slightly. She knelt down next to him "Mr. Monk?" he didn't respond he didn't even seem to know she was there. natlaie carefully put a comforting hand on his shoulder trying to steady his shaking frame, but there was still no reaction, "Mr. Monk?" still nothing "Adrian, come on do you know I'm here?" she asked gently, at the sound of his first name he broke from his daze and looked at her.

"Natalie?" he asked as if coming out of a fog, "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." She said as she sighed just happy that he was responsive. "Come on time to get up off the floor." Natalie had him sit on the edge of the bed as she carefully re-bagged the Trudy pillow so it wouldn't get ruined and put the picture on the nightstand. She then helped him up and over to his bathroom where she wet a washcloth and wiped his face gently. The action seemed to bring him back even more. Afterward, she led him out the living room and got him seated on the couch. "Ok," she asked as she sat next to him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

After a minute of stillness, he nodded his head. "She isn't visiting."

"I'm sorry" Natalie pulled him in for a hug and just held him for a minute her heart broke for her friend as she could feel him start to cry again slightly. "I know she still loves you, maybe she just can't visit right now." Natalie suggested, "or maybe she just wanted to give you a little bit of time as you were getting better." Natalie pulled back and used her thumb to wipe a stray tear off his face. "I bet she is so happy and proud of you for living your life that she just won't visit quite as often as before, but I know that she will visit you again."

"You promise" He looked up at her like a sad, hopeful child.

"I promise." She said

"Did you call me Adrian?" he asked suddenly

"I guess I did, sorry it just felt right at the moment, besides when I was calling you Mr. Monk when I first got here you weren't responding." Natalie was trying to explain herself, but it turned out no explanation was necessary.

"It's fine, it's not a weird as it used to be," Adrian said, "maybe because we are better friends now?"

"maybe,"

"Well, I don't mind if you call me Adrian," he said.

"Ok maybe sometimes I will Mr. Monk," Natalie said with a smile, "So what do you say we put in a Trudy movie if she can't visit in person, at least you can still see her."

Monk gave the smallest smile, "That's a good idea, can you put one in?"

"Sure," Natalie agreed going over to his tapes, "which one?"

"Um, how about Trudy's 30th birthday?" he asked, Natalie had never seen that video. She quickly found the tape and put it in starting the movie for him. Sitting back down she was surprised to see Adrian in the video, she had only ever seen him in their wedding video, every other tape she had seen had been ones he filmed of her. Natalie watched as one of their friends filmed the festivities and how everyone took turns wishing Trudy a happy birthday into the camera, everyone had such wonderful things to say about her. Mostly though the camera focused on Trudy herself and Adrian who was always at her side. Natalie saw how much love the couple shared as the film continued throughout the party for the next forty minutes. She had seen these videos before of his life with Trudy, and something struck her about them. When she had seen Adrian in his wedding video with cake on his face or dancing or laughing, she used to have trouble reconciling the Adrian Monk she had known with the images of him on the screen. But now, she realized that who he had been lately, not tonight, but most days since solving Trudy's case and finding Molly was a lot more like the man she saw on the screen, the man he used to be than the Adrian Monk she had first started working for.

As the video ended Natalie stretched and got up putting the video away and turned to Adrian "Will you be ok?" He nodded slowly and so she gathered her purse getting ready to leave and get a few more hours of sleep before she would return to work.

"Natalie?" He stopped her before she could leave, "I will be ok, so if you want to go, you can…but I would like it if you could stay at least a little longer."

"Sure Adrian, I can stay," she said with a small smile as she set her purse back down and took her slippers off. She went to sit on the chair, but he jumped up off the couch and motioned towards it.

"Take the couch," he offered, "I am going to make cocoa, do you want some?"

"Yes, please." Natalie accepted his offer as she snuggled down into the arm of the couch. Minutes later they were sipping cocoa and sharing stories about their late spouses. Eventually, Natalie fell asleep on that couch, and Adrian simply laid a blanket over her before heading off to his own bed to get a little nap. He fell asleep, missing Trudy but also feeling grateful that he had a friend like Natalie in his life.

 **February 27, 2010, 11:50 A.M.**

"Hi, Natalie?" Adrian Monk answered his phone assuming it had to be her.

"Hi Adrian," she greeted

"You called early" normally Natalie only called him a few minutes after midnight if he did not call her.

"I know, but I was just flipping through the channels, and the Maltese Falcon just started, and I figured you would like this movie and you might want to watch it with me."

"I do like it," he agreed, "it's one of my favorites, what channel is it on?"

"18," Natalie said almost holding her breath. She was pleasantly surprised when she could hear the movie playing through the phone.

"Got it thanks" was all he said

"Watch it with me?" she asked, happy that it was no longer a problem for Adrian Monk to watch channels other than 10.

"Natalie by the time you make it over here you will have missed a lot of it," he argued.

"No," Natalie said almost laughing, "I meant, watch it with me over the phone."

"Oh, ok that sounds nice," Adrian agreed before they both settled under their respective blankets to enjoy the movie. They watched the movie occasionally making comments while it was playing but mostly talking during the commercials.

"I love film noir movies." Natalie said after it had ended, "you know before I started working for you I always had this idea that was what private investigators were really like."

"Sorry I disappointed you," he said.

"No, I am glad you aren't like that," she admitted, "in those movies they were cool, but they weren't real, and they weren't all good guys."

"Yeah, still great movies though, I always wanted to be cool like that," Adrian confessed.

"And I always wanted to look like one of those girls," Natalie said shyly.

"I think you are pretty just the way you are," Adrian admitted quietly.

"Thank you," Natalie said blushing at the rare compliment from him on her physical appearance, "and I think you are great the way you are Adrian, you don't need to be like one of those guys, besides they could never solve the cases that you do."

"Thank you," It was his turn to blush at her praise, "you know, the art-house plays film noir movies every Thursday and Saturday."

"Really?" Natalie asked as she reached for the paper from her nightstand. Flipping to the sections with movie times she found the art-house's listings. "Your right. This week they are playing the Glass Key on Thursday and the Blue Dahlia on Saturday, oh I love Veronica Lake."

"You want to go see them with me?" Adrian asked.

"Sure," she agreed happily, "oh it's after 2 I should be getting back to sleep."

"Goodnight Natalie," he said softly.

"Goodnight Adrian."

 **March 3, 2010, 12:00 A.M.**

"Hi, Adrian" Natalie greeted as she picked up the phone.

"Hi, did you and Julie have an ok time tonight?" he asked immediately nerves evident in his voice.

"We had a great time," Natalie assured him, "Adrian, you don't have to ask anymore, we like Molly, in fact, she and Julie talk quite a bit. Julie told me it is almost like having a big sister."

"Good," Adrian breathed a sigh of relief, this was the third time that they had all gotten together for dinner, but it

was the first time that they had dinner at his place and for some reason that made him even more nervous.

"So," Natalie teased, "you seemed pretty happy to hear that Molly's boyfriend was out of the picture."

"He wasn't good enough for her," Adrian defended himself.

"Will any guy ever be good enough for her?" Natalie asked.

"No," Adrian admitted, "I am never going to like any of her boyfriends, or Julie's for that matter." Natalie smiled at his inclusion of her daughter.

"Don't you want them to be happy?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, of course, I want them to be happy," Adrian agreed, "but they are too young to date."

"Adrian Julie is 18, and Molly is 26," Natalie pointed out, "wasn't Trudy 26 when you two got married?"

"25 but that was different," He argued.

"It is always different when it's a kid you care about," Natalie said with a sigh, "I get it, Julie dating still makes me nervous especially with her going to college soon." Julie had just gotten into a workshop at Berkley and would be leaving for college six weeks earlier than originally planned. Natalie's six months left with her daughter had just been shortened to four and Natalie was not dealing with it well. Especially with Julie being so busy this spring and having no time to spend with her mother.

"How are you dealing with that?" Adrian asked knowing that Julie leaving early was now what Natalie was nervous about.

"Better," Natalie said, "I mean I am so proud of her, the fact that she even got into this workshop as an incoming freshman is amazing, but I was supposed to have six more months with my baby."

"Well, you two will just have to make the most of the time you have together," Adrian commented.

"Yeah, I replied," Natalie said, "oh I almost forgot, Julie, said that we should have one more family dinner before her spring musical rehearsals start because she won't have any free time until June, once they start up."

"Family dinner?" he asked about the term

"Yeah," Natalie admitted "that is what she started calling them, I mean we are not all technically related, but we are family, at least we consider you family,"

"I think of you like family too, and I will ask Molly when she is next available for another family dinner," he agreed happily. Family dinner, he really liked the sound of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - More than Friendly Moments.**

AN: Thank you to the reviewers you're my good thing. So, this is the first non-midnight calls chapter, I may still do one or two of those calls, but they will no longer be the entire, or even majority of, the story. The first part of this story goes back a month to the middle of the last chapter.

 **February 9th 2010 10:14 a.m.**

Captain Leland Stottlemeyer looked over the crime scene photos from the file on his desk for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and it was only 10 a.m. Sighing in frustration, he rolled his neck trying to work out the kink that had formed there. When he did, he caught sight of a familiar blond head sitting at one of the desks in the squad room. He thought the timing was perfect, he was having no luck on this case. Hopefully, Monk had, and that's why he and Natalie were here. But, as he got up and went to leave his office, the Captain noticed that although he saw and Natalie, he did not see Adrian Monk anywhere.

"Natalie" he greeted as he exited his office, "what brings you here?"

"Good morning Captain," came Natalie's cheerful reply, "Adrian had an idea about the case, I don't think he solved it yet, but he thinks he has a lead."

"So, where is he?"

"Down in the records room with Dobson checking something out," Natalie explained, "I was just finishing up a phone call up here, I hope you don't mind me borrowing this desk for a minute."

"No, it's no problem, did you say the records room?"

A minute later, with Natalie at his side, Leland walked into the records room to find Adrian Monk with his new Lieutenant, Mark Dobson. Leland was surprised when he saw Adrian Monk he looked so different than he used to. It wasn't that he was dressed. Differently, the captain had gotten used to that in the last few months, it was that he seemed relaxed. Leland had once banished Monk from the records room unless he was there with him because Monk spent five hours straightening and dusting the records room instead of looking at the file they needed. Now some boxes weren't straight, and there was a layer of dust covering everything and not only was Adrian Monk not cleaning it, but he also didn't even seem to mind. He is just standing there looking through a file, not twitching, not rolling his shoulders, not flinching at the site of dust. Most importantly that constant look of sadness and anxiousness that used to be on Monk's face all the time was gone.

"Captain look at this," Adrian greets as soon as he walks into the room. He holds up two pictures in front of Captain Stottlemeyer's face, "look at this pattern, they are exactly the same it's a perfect match."

"What does that mean?"

"It had to be the same killer," Monk exclaimed pointing again at the photos.

"So, what case is this?" the captain asked pointing at the second photo Monk was holding he recognized the first photo as one from the current homicide he had been looking at all morning.

"It's a cold case from last year I remember seeing the picture on Sergeant Thompson's desk when I was here for the Barton case."

"That was years ago, and you weren't even on the case, how did you remember that?" Leland looked at Adrian incredulously before he thought about what he had just said, "Never mind, so, if they're the same pattern they must be"

"The same killer," Adrian interrupted finishing Leland's thought.

"Okay great, so who's the guy?" Leland was excited to be wrapping up the case.

"I don't know," Adrian said, "but now we know whoever it is was connected to both victims. Find out how they're connected we'll find our killer."

"Okay, Dobson, pull everything on the old case and the new one, do complete histories take some of the guys to help you and everyone just start looking for any way they're connected do they have anyone in common in their lives you know the drill."

"Got it," Dobson agreed. Adrian handed the photos to Dobson who carefully put them back in the correct files, he then put the files in their evidence boxes and tried to gather all of them.

"Here let me help," Natalie, who had been silent until now said grabbing the smaller box and following Dobson out of the room Adrian held the door open for them and was about to follow them upstairs when Captain Stottlemeyer grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Hey Monk wait a minute, let me ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's Natalie," the Captain whispered then looked to make sure that they were really alone before continuing, "upstairs when I asked where you were she said that Adrian was in the records room."

"I am in the records room, but I had Dobson with me, and I didn't try to reorganize anything," Adrian misunderstood what the Captain was trying to ask. He assumed that he was mad at him for being in the records room without him.

"No Monk, it's not that," the captain tried to explain, "it's not a problem that you were here or what she said, it's just well…she called you Adrian."

"That _is_ my name."

"She never calls you Adrian," Captain Stottlemeyer really hoped that Monk would understand what he was trying to say without him having to spell it out for him but it didn't look like that was about to happen.

"Why can't she call me Adrian?" He asked clearly defensive, "Sharona called me Adrian."

"I know she did."

"And don't you think it's a little weird for Natalie to always call me Mr. Monk?" Adrian questioned, "we're friends I don't call her Ms. Teeger."

"Monk I didn't say it was wrong," the captain didn't want to upset Monk, but he was too curious about the change to just let it go.

"You call me Adrian sometimes," Monk continued to defend himself, "I don't see why it's not okay for Natalie too."

"Monk!" the captain finally in forcefully interrupted, "I have no problem with her calling you Adrian I just noticed it was different and was curious, it's absolutely fine."

"Oh," Adrian said in a small voice now embarrassed at how defensive he had gotten.

"Yeah, oh," Leland said, "so when did she start calling you Adrian?"

"Last week."

"Last week she just randomly started calling you Adrian instead of Mr. Monk like she's been doing for six years?" Leland asked in disbelief.

"It was Trudy's birthday, I was upset apparently," Adrian gave the edited version of events, "I couldn't even hear her, so she called me Adrian to get my attention."

"And so, she just started calling you Adrian all the time?" Captain Stottlemeyer was still trying to fill in the blanks.

"Most of the time."

"It doesn't seem weird to you?" Leland asked him.

"I think it would be weirder if I insisted that my friend call me Mr. Monk," Adrian said amusedly.

"Really?" Leland questioned, "because I know for a fact that you used to like that she called you Mr. Monk instead of Adrian."

"Captain I know that we don't talk about this," Adrian blushed slightly and twitched his shoulders, "which I appreciate, but I do understand that I've changed since finding Molly and closing the case."

"And letting Natalie call you Adrian as part of that change?" the captain asked.

"In a way," Adrian tried to explain, "I guess being better friends with her as part of the change. Calling me Adrian just goes along the friend's thing, can we talk about something else, or just not talk?"

"Sure," Leland agreed, happy to finally have his answers, "Monk, come on, let's go catch up with them."

 **March 9** **th** **, 11:46 A.M.**

Adrian and Natalie are walking together down the sidewalk she is holding onto his arm like she always does. But, it's a warm day and Adrian's wearing a short-sleeve shirt, Natalie didn't think about that as she had taken his arm, but now she was trying hard not to notice how warm and soft his skin was.

"So where are we headed anyway?" Adrian asked thankfully interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't know," Natalie answered, "I'm pretty okay with anywhere you want to go eat."

"You know I can't decide."

"Okay how about this," Natalie proposed, "we will walk towards Vinton street, and if I see somewhere I want to eat, we will go there, but you have veto power."

"Thanks, that sounds good," Adrian thought about what a great plan it was, as he looked at Natalie, he still had control but didn't have to make a decision. It was perfect, Natalie almost always seemed to come up with a plan that was perfect Adrian thought in appreciation, _she_ was pretty perfect.

"So how is Molly doing?" Natalie now interrupted his thoughts, "I haven't talked to her since our last family dinner.

"She's great," Adrian instantly smiled while talking about Molly, "she's booked for a lot more film festivals which is a good thing for her career. She is getting to do more and more articles along with her reviews."

"That's amazing, tell her I said congratulations, are we still going to have another family dinner soon?" As Natalie spoke she naturally guided Adrian to the left side of the sidewalk avoiding the puddle on the right.

"Molly is checking her schedule for the next two weeks, she said if possible for Julie a weekday might be her only option."

"I will check with Julie and see if that works for her," Natalie said, "Hey, how about Saputo's for lunch?" The restaurant was right down the street, and Natalie's mouth started to rumble thinking of the possibility of fresh pasta for lunch.

"We had Italian for dinner last night," Adrian vetoed automatically.

"Okay," Natalie agreed, "we will find somewhere else." As they continued to walk they came across another larger puddle, Natalie moved to the right side of the sidewalk this time. Navigating them around puddles was something she did naturally as she got used to walking with him over the last six years. She let go of Adrian's arm knowing there was not enough room for them to walk side-by-side past it. No matter how much progress Adrian Monk made, he apparently would never be ok with stepping in puddles of water. Natalie didn't much care for ruining her shoes by walking in water, so this was one tendency she didn't even try to help him change. There was only a thin strip of dry pavement left next to the puddle, and Adrian had to walk almost heel-to-toe amusing Natalie. That is until he was past the puddle it was her turn, she realized this would be quite a bit harder for her in the heels she was wearing if she didn't want to risk ruining her shoes. Her first two careful steps were okay, but on the third, she started to lose her balance. Suddenly a hand grasped hers looking up she saw their joined hands and Adrian's concerned face. He held her hand helping her balance as she made it successfully past the water. Nothing was said about the fact that he willingly took her hand, as his germaphobia had lessened over the last few months it wasn't that uncommon for Adrian to touch Natalie in some friendly way. But after the puddle was behind them, and they fell back into step walking side-by-side, they still did not let go of each other's hand. Instead, their fingers entwined and they clasped each other's hands lightly. This was much better than holding onto his arm, Natalie thought as she squeezed his hand and gently gave him a soft smile, and they continued on to find somewhere to eat lunch.

 **March 25** **th** **, 8:22 A.M.**

"I hate having to testify," Adrian complained from the passenger seat of Natalie's car as she drove.

"I know Adrian, and I understand," Natalie sympathized as she navigated through the traffic, "but you've gotten much better at it, and it's important to make sure that jerk goes to jail for killing his poor wife."

"I know," Adrian conceded, "but I still hate testifying, and he's got Jacobson as a lawyer I hate Jacobsen he always keeps me on the stand forever."

"You know he's just trying to rattle you," Natalie responded.

"I know, but I still hate it," Adrian objected. "It's all day, and I can't fix the microphone, or tell the jury to straighten their clothing, or do anything. Because then the jury might not believe my testimony even though I'm right."

"I get it, Adrian," Natalie sympathized, "I really do. I wish you didn't have to testify either, but there's nothing we can do about it it's just part of the job. If you want, I'll let you straighten things during every recess, and I won't even complain."

"Really?"

"Sure," she said with a smile, loving how that simple pleasure seemed to make him feel better.

A few minutes later they walked into the courthouse and got in line for the metal detector. Adrian was careful to make sure he had no metal on him not wanting to risk having them use a wand detector or even worse a pat down. In less than half an hour Adrian was called in to testify. Thankfully the court was not closed, and Natalie was able to go in and sit and observe. Every time Adrian found himself getting flustered or upset all he had to do was look over at Natalie. She was always there with a smile and encouraging nod, and in desperate moments she would even do things like mouth the words you got this. And looking up at her smile he always felt better, looking at her smile he was able to compose himself, answer the lawyer's question, and not straighten out the microphone cord. Although Natalie's presence helped it didn't shorten their day any or make it easy. The defense lawyers started questioning him before ten in the morning and wasn't done until just before the close of court at six. And this lawyer was ruthless, he spent the entire day bringing everything about Adrian into question, his life, Trudy's death, everything. Even though he had just been sitting in a chair answering questions, Adrian felt like he had run a marathon by the end of the day. He was emotionally and physically tired I just wanted to go home. Adrian didn't think to tell Natalie this as he got into the passenger seat and zoned out. Adrian was surprised when the car stopped in her driveway. Too drained to even think about it, he just operated on autopilot following Natalie's lead. When she got out of the car walked around and opened his door, he unbuckled his seatbelt. When she took his hand, he got up and followed her clutching her hand tightly as he dutifully followed her into her house. She paused in front of the couch and pushed slightly on his arms until he sat down.

"Just relax Adrian I'll have dinner ready in a minute," Natalie soothed in a soft voice. Ten minutes later she called him to the table for dinner. Natalie tried at first to engage him in conversation as they ate but realizing quickly that he wasn't going to respond back she didn't try to force it. Instead, she let him just relax and listen as she told little anecdotes and cute stories to entertain him. By the end of the dinner, he felt a little more like himself.

"Natalie why don't you sit and relax while I clean up from dinner," Adrian suggested standing and gathering the dishes, "you cooked."

"Are you sure?" Natalie's concern was easy to see on her face, "you had a long day."

"I know," Adrian nodded, "but you know me, I like to clean." Adrian smiled at his own joke putting Natalie's mind at ease.

Natalie chortled slightly, "all right Adrian, thank you."

Natalie went into the living room and settled on the couch. Picking up the remote she flipped through the channels without anything grabbing her interest. She looked up and saw Adrian cleaning the dishes facing away from her concentrating on what he was doing. She was so proud of him today, she didn't know if she would have been able to sit there for hours on end on the witness stand and have every part of her character picked apart. The lawyer had asked him about his breakdown, about the fact that he was in therapy, about his OCD, and worst of all about the cause of all of it, about Trudy's death. He hadn't just asked about Trudy's death he made Adrian recount details of that day and how he had dealt with it since. Natalie was so upset that the judge and allowed it all. Since Powell, many defendant's lawyers had tried this strategy of rattling Adrian Monk, even though it had not worked since. Most judges didn't allow it to continue that long, saying it was irrelevant, today, however, the lawyer argued that Adrian Monk was prejudice against a man accused of killing his wife because of his own circumstances. That had been enough, the judge allowed everything, over seven hours of questioning, so of course, Adrian was drained. But there he was, doing the dishes while she relaxed. She smiled slightly, she was so lost in thought she missed it when he turned around after finishing with the last plate.

"Were you watching me clean?" He asked.

"Sorry no, I was just lost in thought," Natalie said hiding the fact that she been thinking about him and blushing slightly at being caught.

"The infomercial not holding your interest?" He smirked as he sat down on the couch next to her, noticing what was on the television.

"Sorry, there was nothing really on," she said, "I didn't even notice that this it started. Hey, do you want to watch a movie?"

"What movie?" He questioned, "I'm not really up for anything crime-related." Adrian settled more into the couch taking the blanket that on the back of the sofa behind himself and Natalie and spread it over his legs. Natalie turned toward him and extended her feet slightly, so they were laying close to his leg where the blanket was. He took the hint and moved some of the blankets and spread it over her feet sharing some of its warmth.

"Okay no crime, something light and fun, but maybe still an older movie." Natalie looked over at her rack of DVDs sitting on the wall next to the television, "oh how about Sabrina?" She asked, "it's got Humphrey Bogart you like him. Have you ever seen it?"

"No, Trudy didn't like Audrey Hepburn," Adrian said, "she used to joke that she was so beautiful she didn't want me to watch movies with her thinking I would fall in love with Audrey Hepburn and forget all about her."

Natalie laughed slightly, "really?" She asked.

Adrian nodded, "I tried to tell her that I prefer blondes," he said joining Natalie in laughter.

"What did she say to that?"

"She said I could never watch movies with Marilyn Monroe." Natalie laughed even harder it felt good to laugh after a day like today. After a minute they settled down

"So," Natalie asked again, "what do you think about watching Sabrina?"

"She doesn't use that awful voice in this one does she, and there isn't singing right?" Adrian asked.

"No," Natalie smiled, "this isn't My Fair Lady, it's not a musical, and she doesn't use a bad cockney accent. It's cute and funny and light and sweet I think you'll like it."

"Okay let's give it a shot." Adrian got up to put the movie in.

"I'm going to make some popcorn," Natalie said she quickly put a scoop of popcorn into her air popper and got out the cinnamon. Adrian had started her with cinnamon on popcorn, and it really was tasty she liked it was something a little different. A minute later she rejoined him on the couch settling back in this time sitting up near to him so they could share the popcorn and he laid the blanket over both their legs together it was comfortable and pleasant and exactly what they both needed after this long day.

Natalie and Adrian watched a lot of movies together lately, and although Monk had initially wanted to go home, he was glad that he and Natalie had come here instead. He realized about 20 minutes into the movie that even though most of the day had been really tough, right now, he had forgotten it all, he was happy to just sit on the couch watching a movie with Natalie. Adrian had barely seen any movies for twelve long years, and now in the last three months between Natalie and Molly, he was seeing movies all the time. He went to see the modern movies and the artsy movies with Molly, but with Natalie, they always watch the classics. It was one of the few things that he remembered from his childhood that he loved. He could get lost in those old movies, and for two hours turn off his brain and not think at all. It was something that he had shared with first his father, and then Trudy, and it was nice to have Natalie to share it with now. He really had forgotten how much he likes this. He was enjoying himself so much that he didn't mind that they shared the same popcorn bowl, he didn't even mind when their hands would touch as they reached for popcorn at the same time. He didn't care when Natalie moved a little closer to reach better, and her leg rubbed up against his. He realized that not only didn't he object but he felt good, safe and content, and some other feeling that he didn't know how to name. For a moment, Adrian was worried, should he be having these feelings about a friend? But he dismissed it thinking it was just because of the romantic nature of the movie itself. And instead of worrying about it for once in his life he just let himself relax and enjoy things.

Natalie was also having a good time and when the movie ended she wished it hadn't and found herself getting up and putting in another movie before she even asked him. She realized it was late, almost ten but she wasn't ready to end the pleasent time they were having. After she put a new movie in the DVD player, she turned around and went back to the couch settling back in next to Adrian.

"Roman Holiday okay with you for the next one?" She asked.

"I haven't seen it," he said, "but I liked that one, so if you think it's good let's watch it." As she settled back in next to him, he once again laid the blankets over both of their legs Natalie was enjoying the movie but felt herself getting more and more tired. She settled just a little bit closer to Adrian and rested her head on his shoulder. Any worries she had about it making him uncomfortable melted away as she felt his hand move up to her head and start running his fingers through her hair.

11:38 P.M.

Natalie slowly woke up with a smile on her face. She wasn't awake enough to know where she was yet, but Natalie felt good. Eyes still closed she snuggled into the warmth she felt sighing softly. When she felt a weight on top of her shift, she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head. Her head was resting comfortably on Adrian's chest one of her arms wrapped around him Natalie noticed his arms wrapped around her as well. Twisting her neck, a little further, she saw he was asleep too. She let herself just look at him, sleeping like that he looked peaceful and innocent and happy. Hoping to not disrupt the moment, she closed her eyes trying to just fall back to sleep and not deal with the awkwardness until the morning. But her body was used to being up at midnight, so she just closed her eyes and laid there listening to him breathe. Fifteen minutes later she felt Adrian stir looking up she saw his eyes slowly open and look around. He looked confused for a moment before he seemed to realize where he was and what happened. Instead of the awkwardness she thought would come he just smiled slightly.

"I guess we fell asleep," he said sheepishly.

"I guess we did," she said then looked at the clock, "it also seems like we are used to being up at midnight, it's five of."

"I guess we are," Adrian said with a smile, he thought about how Natalie hadn't gotten up, but then he realized he was holding her and had not moved his arms. "Well I'm never going to make it home in time. I guess we will just have to talk in person." And that's precisely what they did. They talked for the next hour before getting tired again. Eventually Natalie went up to bed and Adrian laid down on the couch to go back to sleep. He thought about the day, despite the hours of testifying he knew he would remember today as a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I have been trying to do a chapter a week, but life definitely got in the way of that this time trying to pack, and find a job and such, so sorry it has been two weeks. Also, I never remember a mention of Julie's middle name so I made one up. If she did have one mentioned and I got it wrong sorry.

 **Chapter 6 – A change is noticed**

* * *

 **April 7** **th** **, 2010 12:00 A.M.**

"So, I have something to ask you." Adrian blurted out as soon as Natalie picked up the phone.

"Oh," Natalie said surprised, "ok what is it?"

"I was thinking of giving some of Trudy's jewelry to Molly," Adrian said, "she is her daughter, and I thought she would have liked Molly to have it."

"Well that sounds really nice Adrian," Natalie said softly, "I think it's a great idea."

"Ok good so here's my question," he said.

"Oh," Natalie said confusedly, "that wasn't your question."

"What?"

"Giving the jewelry to Molly?" Natalie asked.

"No that just informs my question," Monk was getting impatient.

"Which is?"

"I have known you and Julie for six years," Adrian started to explain, "and I feel as close to the two of you as I do to Molly."

"Well, that's sweet, we love you too," Natalie interrupted.

"So," Adrian continued, "do you think it would be ok for me to give something of Trudy's to Julie?"

"Oh, Adrian," Natalie sighed. There was a long pause before Adrian heard a slight sniffle and he realized he made Natalie cry.

"I'm sorry," Adrian hurriedly apologized. "It was wrong of me to ask Natalie I take it back."

"No, Adrian, it's happy crying," Natalie explained, "you did good I promise."

"Does that mean it's ok?" Adrian asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Adrian its very sweet," Natalie said. It occurred to Adrian that he had told Natalie how he was close to both her and Julie yet he was only considering giving something to Julie. He had quickly considered giving something to Natalie as well, he pictured her opening it and smiling that smile that lit up the entire room. But, then he immediately felt terrible about it, guilty even. He didn't know precisely why the idea of giving something of Trudy's to Natalie felt so wrong, so he just tried not to think about it at all.

"So," Natalie asked, "do you know what you are giving to each of them?"

"Oh," Adrian paused, "I don't know, I hadn't thought about that. How do you pick jewelry for a girl?"

"You picked out earrings for my birthday." Natalie looked over at the nightstand at those earrings, she wore them almost every day.

"That was different," Adrian dismissed, "I see you every day I know what you like already."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes please, Adrian was suddenly relieved even though a minute earlier he hadn't even realized he would need her help. "So, when can you get here?"

"Adrian its after midnight," Natalie sighed, "I'm not coming over now."

"Please?"

"We can do this in the morning," Natalie felt bad, and it wasn't just because Adrian was disappointed. She realized she was a little disappointed too. Part of her wanted to go over there now, to talk to him, to pick out jewelry for the girls, to just be with him. Lately, she was feeling this more, when Adrian wasn't around, she wished that he was. She did now what she did with those feelings whenever they crept up, she ignored them completely. "I'll be over in the morning Adrian, and we'll figure it out together."

* * *

 **April 26, 2010 10:00 A.M.**

"Adrian, what seems to be troubling you?" Dr. Bell asked. Adrian was sitting in Dr. Bell's office as he did now every Monday. After solving Trudy's case and finding Molly, Adrian had been making significant improvements and was down to only one doctor's appointment a week. This week when he came in he was silent something obviously weighing on his mind.

"Nothing," Adrian said, "I was just thinking about something Natalie said to me today."

"Well, what did she say?"

"It wasn't really important," Adrian said, "it's just that she missed are midnight call. And then this morning she told me she was sorry. Natalie said she _actually_ just slept through it because she was so tired."

"Well, what's wrong with her being tired at midnight?"

"It's not that she was asleep. It's that she said she was _actually_ asleep _this time_ she used those exact words. And I hadn't put it together at the time, but when Kevin died last year, she told me that sometimes when I called her late at night, and then she stopped what she was saying midsentence. I just realized this morning that she used to pretend she was asleep instead of talking to me."

"I'm sorry, that must have been hurtful," Neven sympathized with his patient's pain, "but you must understand Adrian, midnight is late and her not answering probably had more to do with that than the fact that it was you calling. Do you call her often?"

"It varies."

"What do you call her for?" Dr. Bell enquired.

"She would read me the weather for the next day," Adrian explained as if it was normal, "so I didn't have to repeat my bedtime routine if I got up to read it myself."

"You said would," Dr. Bell noted, "does she still read you the weather?"

"Sometimes but we talk about other things too," Adrian was starting to get uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"Does she not answer a lot of your calls?" Neven continued to question.

"It used to happen more often," Adrian said, "I just didn't know what it meant back then."

"Before Kevin passed how often were you calling her at midnight?" Dr. Bell was jotting notes down quickly as he questioned Adrian.

"About two or three times a month," Adrian hated that he knew Dr. Bell must have a point to these questions but couldn't figure out what it was.

"How often didn't she answer?"

"About once a month," Adrian started to squirm uncomfortably in his chair, "is there a reason you want to,"

"Just something I'm curious about," Dr. Bell interrupted, "if you want to talk about something else we can," he offered.

"No, it's okay," Adrian took a deep breath to brace himself for any more questions.

"So out of curiosity, how often do you call her now at midnight?" Dr. Bell tried to sound casual but they both knew it wasn't a casual question, he had a purpose.

"Not every day." Adrian was worried now that he had figured out exactly where Dr. Bell's questioning was going. Natalie had been a topic of conversation before, and Monk usually hated when she was. Dr. Bell always seemed to think that Adrian needed to give her more space.

"But most days?"

"Yes," Adrian admitted timidly.

"Adrian," Dr. Bell admonished as gently as possible, "Natalie already spends most days helping you. She probably feels guilty if she doesn't answer, especially with what she said to you after Kevin passed away. She might not want to say anything, but it would be a good idea to either ask her how she feels about the calls or to just not call her if you don't really need too late at night."

"But she doesn't mind," Adrian blurted out flustered.

"Well, how can you be sure Adrian?" Dr. Bell asked,

"Because she felt sorry that she didn't hear the phone last night, and when I don't call her she calls me," Adrian defended himself desperately. "Would she call me some nights if she didn't want me calling her others?"

"She wouldn't," Dr. Bell tried to keep the look of shock off his face and calm Adrian down, "You're right. I didn't know that she calls you at midnight as well." Dr. Bell shifted in his seat clearly deep in thought, "She really calls you?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason," Dr. Bell tried to dismiss, "just another curiosity."

Dr. Bell moved on to other topics, but he did note how not only Adrian had improved this year but how his relationships with his friends, especially Natalie, had improved as well and he wondered.

* * *

 **May 15** **th** **,** **2010, 1:32 P.M.**

"Ok, your dry cleaning is dropped off, that's it we are done with our errands where are we going to go to lunch?"

"We still have to go gift shopping," Adrian said as they walked out of the dry cleaners and he automatically took her hand.

"Can we do that after lunch?" Natalie asked as she entwined their fingers and started to sway their hands slightly. "I am starving."

"I told you to eat more for breakfast," Adrian admonished while they strolled down the sidewalk together.

"I know, but please Adrian," Natalie turned to face him. She gave him that hopeful look that seemed to be able to convince him to do anything lately, "it's on the late side for lunch anyway, and we can go shopping afterward, or I can even go for you later just tell me what you want to get."

"How about we go to La Dolce Vita's for lunch, there is a stationary store right around the corner, I already got a box to put it in, I just need help with the card, oh and wrapping paper." Adrian was shopping for Molly's birthday. At Natalie's suggestion last month when he went through Trudy's jewelry he had picked out a few things for Molly and two for Julie and decided to give them to the girls for special occasions. Natalie smiled knowing that Monk would be giving Molly Trudy's silver and opal necklace next week for her 27th birthday, she thought it was the perfect gift.

"That sounds good," Natalie said as they turned the corner walking toward their new destination. They chatted as they slowly strolled towards the restaurant and ten minutes later they were being seated by a hostess. "I love it here," Natalie said as she settled into her side of the booth, "the food is always so good."

"It is nice," Adrian agreed, "very clean. As long as we don't get that one waitress."

"Urgh, Adrian it was just a nose piercing."

"Natalie she only has one side pierced, why would she do that?" He asked her seriously, "If you are going to get a piercing why wouldn't you keep it symmetrical."

"Just try not to think about it and if she is our waitress be nice," Natalie said as she opened her menu and started to look through the lunch options. "I love the food here, and I don't want to not be welcome back."

"Fine if we get her I won't say anything," Adrian agreed, "but I don't want to have to look at it."

"Fine, I can deal with that as long as you are good and I get my pasta carbonara," Natalie said looking at its description on the menu.

"You get that every time we come here," Adrian said, "why do you even look through the menu.

"Because all of their food looks so good," Natalie said, "but in the end, I love pasta carbonara, it's one of my favorites, and I don't want to pass it up."

"Well, then we should make it for dinner sometimes if you like it so much," Adrian said as he quickly straightened his silver wear out.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled softly, "but what makes it so good here is that they make their own pasta that is the key, and I can't make pasta, I have tried like five times and every time is just a disaster.

"I can make the pasta then," Monk said looking up at Natalie.

"You can make pasta?" Natalie couldn't believe that Adrian would make something that required you to be so messy.

"Yeah, Trudy taught me," he smiled at the memory, "I used to make it for her all the time."

"That's nice," Natalie said, "I can't picture you needing dough though."

"Well, I'm not a heathen, I wear rubber gloves, and I put this big mat down first."

"Of course, you do."

"But if you want I can teach you to make pasta," Adrian said, "I bet you would be really good at it once you got the hang of it."

"That would be great thank you, Adrian."

They ate their lunch together happily, especially Adrian who was relieved not to have a waiter with asymmetrical jewelry. Natalie noted that when the check came he just picked it up without argument or asking her for money. He then took her hand again as they walked the few blocks to the stationary store. When they got there, they took their time each reading birthday cards when finding one that they sort of liked they would give it to the other to read. Card buying turned out to be a challenge for Adrian. Molly wasn't his daughter so all those cards were out, and the ones that were supposed to be funny he either didn't get or thought were gross or inappropriate. Natalie finally found a card that was addressed to a wonderful person, it was sweet but not too sappy and it was simple. When she showed it to Adrian he handed her one to look at as well. She was shocked and touched when she saw it was a graduation card. Looking up she looked Adrian in the eye. He loved the card she found for Molly and wanted to know what she thought of the graduation card he found for Julie. She hugged him right there in the card aisle and then surprised him by kissing his cheek. She had always loved Adrian Monk as a friend but a few years ago he could often be self-centered and never would have thought about getting Julie a card. Now he was so different, he was so much more caring and generous and kind. She squeezed him tighter again for a minute before pulling back slightly and looking him in the eye.

"You are a deer, sweet, man."

* * *

 **May 28** **th** **, 2010 11:58 P.M.**

"Hi Natalie," Adrian answered his phone, "you're early."

"Just a minute early, we don't have to talk right at midnight you know."

"We don't have to," Adrian admitted, "but it's better if we do."

"Well I could hang up," Natalie teased.

"No, no," Adrian rushed, "that's ok."

Natalie laughed slightly she liked how much he liked talking to her, it felt nice to be wanted. "So, before I forget my yoga class tomorrow is later than usual, so I will be by at eight, but unless we get a case I will be gone from 10:40 until about 12:20."

"Oh, ok," Adrian tried to deal with the change in schedule, "I guess I can go running earlier or later." Adrian had started running a few months ago when Natalie had suggested he needed a hobby. He had liked running when he was younger, enjoyed that it was something he could do alone, and really didn't like how out of shape he had become. Now running, a few miles a day, Adrian found it not only had helped him to get back in shape but it helped him to clear his head. Natalie was still bugging him to join a hobby where he would interact with other people.

"Why don't you go for your run early, be back by eight and I will make us breakfast when I come over," Natalie negotiated, "Then when I come back from Yoga we can go out to lunch. And when we are done with that, we have the rest of the day free for whatever you want to do." They had non-stop private clients for the last 10 days along with a murder case for the police, and Natalie was determined to have a low-key day tomorrow.

"I don't have anything I need to do," Adrian stated.

"Ok," Natalie smiled, "then we will do something we want to do."

"Like what?"

"Anything you want," Natalie said and then thought about it, "how about this, we each pick one thing to do together, yours can be anything you want even going to that geology thing."

"Really?"

"Sure," Natalie said, "right now rocks would be great as long as it's a day off."

"What are you going to pick?" Adrian's voice suddenly filled with fear.

"I don't know yet, but I promise it won't be horrible for you."

"Natalie," Adrian paused for a minute, "Thank you for wanting to do things with me."

"Of course," Natalie smiled and wished that Adrian was with her now, "weather you want to believe it or not, Adrian, I like spending time with you, you always seem to make me feel better."

"You too."

* * *

 **June 9th, 2010 3:46 P.M.**

Natalie Teeger was trying to keep it together as she walked into the auditorium. She knew she couldn't start crying, at least not yet, the graduation ceremony hadn't even begun. She had just spent the whole day getting ready for tonight, she and Adrian had been cleaning and cooking at her house all morning. They would be having a small gathering at her house after the ceremony for family and close friends. Staying busy had been good for her, kept her mind off things, but now is she walked into the auditorium and saw the stage ready for the graduates with a banner that said congratulations class of 2010 she was immediately choked up with emotion.

Adrian took her hand and quickly led her off to the side, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my baby is graduating high school," Natalie's eyes started to tear up again.

"I know," Adrian sympathized, "come on let's find somewhere to sit before all the good seats are taken." Natalie smiled at Adrian, he was being such a good friend. She knew that he hated so much of this the germs, the crowds the noise, but he was doing fine, and even supporting her. They walked over and found a good place to sit. Natalie started looking around the room to see if she could catch a glimpse of the graduates. "It's funny," Adrian said interrupting her search it seems like it was just yesterday that she was this little girl so concerned about her fish. I mean I know that was six and a half years ago but..."

"I know," Natalie agreed, "I don't know where the time went either." They fell silent as pomp and circumstance started, and the ceremony began. Natalie thought she would be emotional through the whole graduation, but after she saw the processional, the vast majority of it was boring, the speakers, awards to students she never met, and the high school band all dragged on for the first hour and a half. It didn't get interesting again until they started announcing the graduates, with 280 students it took a while but Natalie perked up as they neared the end of the alphabet. With her camera ready, she held her breath as she heard the name Julie Elizabeth Teeger. With a proud smile and tears in her eyes, she took a few quick pictures watched her daughter confidently walked across the stage. Julie shook hands with her principal, received her diploma as Natalie watched filled with pride and love. Natalie was so focused on her daughter she barely noticed as the camera was lifted out of her hands. Clapping and crying she watched her daughter as she moved the tassel to the other side of her cap and waved at them before getting back in line in her row Natalie losing sight of her.

Finally looking away, she saw Adrian was now holding her camera. "I figured I would get more pictures for you while you took in the moment." He gave her a small smirk and handed the camera back.

"Thank you," she said quietly. After the ceremony, they met up with Julie. Adrian took dozens of pictures both posed and candid of mother and daughter together and was surprised but honored when Julie wanted pictures with him as well. A man noticed the switch and offered to take their picture altogether after posing as a group Adrian thanked the man. Adrian had his biggest shock of the night as the man handed the camera back to Adrian and told them what a beautiful family they were, and no one corrected him, not even Adrian. Adrian and Natalie then headed back to Natalie's house to get ready for their guests and give Julie a little time with her friend.

An hour and a half later, Natalie's parents, TK and the captain, Molly and Julie had all joined them at Natalie's house, and everyone was mingling having drinks and hors-d'oeuvres before dinner.

"Natalie dear," Peggy approached her daughter, "where are your pictures of the graduation?"

"You mean the graduation that just happened two hours ago Mom," Natalie gave an exasperated sigh not ready for her mother's judgment, "they're still in my camera."

"Well," Peggy snidely replied, "if you would let me send the professional photographer and videographer to the graduation, we could all be watching a video of the graduation right now."

"The school makes a video mom you can buy the DVD of it." Natalie pressed her fingers against her temples trying to soothe the tension that had suddenly appeared there. "They don't need another videographer getting in the way."

"Who knows what quality they will have?" Peggy commented swirling the ice in her rocks glass, "it was probably just some public-school teacher taking video."

"Well Mom," Natalie tried to keep her tone of voice even, "if you wanted to see it, you could have gone to your granddaughter's graduation."

"Natalie, I already told you the luncheon for the museum fundraiser was scheduled weeks ago," Peggy said as if that was all that mattered, "I couldn't just cancel last minute for some high school thing."

"It was your granddaughter's graduation from high school, not some high school thing mom." Natalie's teeth were clenched, and she was losing the battle to not raise her voice.

"Well give us the date well in advance for college, and we'll make sure we're at that one." Peggy thought this should solve whatever insignificant concern her daughter had, after all, graduating high school was not a big accomplishment, it was graduating college that actually mattered. Natalie mumbled something under her breath in response.

"Natalie Jane, speak clearly," Peggy admonished.

"Fine."

"What did you say?" Peggy asked.

"It was nothing Mom," Natalie gave a tired sigh of defeat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Adrian said as he approached the pair, "but I needed to talk to Natalie about something."

"It's quite all right," Peggy said once again shaking the ice in her now empty drink, "we were done here." Peggy walked out of the living room into the kitchen to get a new drink while Natalie turned her attention to Adrian.

"So, what's up?"

"You looked upset," Adrian's face was full of concern, "I know how your mother can get to you, so I thought I'd stop the conversation you were having before it got worse."

"You're my hero." Natalie smiled and leaned a little closer to him. "Do you think anyone needs anything?"

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves just fine," Adrian informed her, "hors-d'oeuvres are nearly, and dinner is almost ready."

"Ok, then I want to look through the pictures from today," Natalie grabbed the camera out of her purse. "My mother mentioned the pictures, and I know she wants professional prints, but right now I just want to see them."

Natalie and Adrian looked at the view screen on the camera as she flipped through the pictures, she recognized the first few she had taken of Julie walking into the ceremony and then starting across the stage to get her diploma. Adrian leaned in a little closer so he could see the pictures better. Natalie flipped through the next few photos, they were the ones she assumed Adrian took, Julie, getting her diploma, shaking hands and leaving the stage. The following picture amazed Natalie, it was of her, she was looking straight ahead smiling and crying at the same time, pride brimming from her eyes.

"You took a picture of me?" Natalie asked.

"I just figured that you and Julie might want a picture of how happy and proud you were of her the moment she graduated," Adrian wore a small nervous smile, "is that okay?"

"Yes Adrian, it's more than okay." Natalie smiled up at him she leaned in and laying her hands gently on his arm and whispered, "thank you, Adrian."

* * *

 **Eight minutes earlier on the other side of the living room**

"So, I hear you write movie reviews," T.K. said walking up to Molly, they had been introduced earlier that evening but had never talked.

"Yeah," Molly smiled, "I also do some other stories about movies in production film festivals behind the scenes stuff."

"That sounds fun."

"It is, I really like it," Molly said. "You write reviews too, don't you?"

"Yes, but I do reviews for household products," T.K. said, "nothing quite as interesting as the movie business."

"Hey those reviews are helpful," Molly insisted, "I always look at reviews before I buy."

"Thank you," T.K. smiled at the young woman in front of her. "So, I wanted to tell you I didn't know Adrian for long before he met you but even I can see how much better he is now that he has you in his life. I wanted to thank you."

"No need to thank me," Molly blushed, "I wanted to meet them. And I love Adrian and Natalie and Julie. I know this kind of sounds horrible but even though my parents were great and I wanted for nothing I always felt like something was missing. Then when I heard that my birth mother was finally found, but that she had been dead for years, I was really disappointed. I didn't know if I would want to meet her husband, he wasn't my biological father, so at first, I didn't see the point. But, as soon as I met him, it was like, oh that's the part of my family I was missing. It was like I was always supposed to know him. Not quite like a dad but definitely family. And, it's the same way with Natalie and Julie, they're just so great Julie is like the little sister I always wanted

I think they make a great family," Molly suddenly realized her mistake in referring to Natalie, Adrian, and Julie as a family, "oh, I mean, you know," Molly fumbled for a way to explain what she meant.

"Actually, I do know," T.K. seemed excited, "but I thought I was the only one that saw it."

"Okay we're talking about Adrian and Natalie, right? Molly nearly whispered.

"Yes, thank you!" T.K. brightened further, "I'm so happy to know this isn't just in my head. So, you're closer to Adrian than I am, are they…"

"No," Molly said disappointedly, "I don't even think they see it. I just don't understand how _no one_ else sees it. I tried to bring it up with Julie once, but I don't think she has any idea either."

"How is that even possible?" T.K. wondered, "they spend all of their time together, Natalie talks about him constantly, oh and earlier today they were holding hands."

"I know, I've seen that too," Molly nodded excitedly, "no one else has commented on it though, do they think that's normal?"

"I don't know," T.K. thought of her husband the great police captain not noticing any of this and shook her head. "What I do know is even if they don't realize it, Natalie and Adrian have definitely been happier lately."

"I know, do you ever think they'll notice it though or do anything about it?" Molly wondered. She loved Natalie and Adrian and sincerely hoped they would find happiness together.

"I don't know. I don't know if they'll ever get…the stain out of it. Oh, hi Peggy." T.K. quickly changed the topic as Peggy walked up next to them.

"Hello ladies," Peggy greeted unsure of their names, "what are you to chatting about?"

"Stains," said Molly uncertainly.

"Yeah, stains," T.K. agreed, "I had to make a stain to test out some stain removers for my job. But, none of them worked, apparently, nothing takes out red wine after it's set and dried."

"Well, that's... fascinating... Oh look, my drinks empty if you'll excuse me, ladies." Peggy quickly finished her recently refilled drink and walked away from the girls.

"Stains?" Asked Molly laughing slightly.

"I didn't know what to say," T.K. defended, "I couldn't just stop talking, she would know something was up."

"No, it was a good cover," Molly said with a grin, "and it did get her to go away quickly." T.K. chortled at that. "I mean I love Natalie, but how she is so great when she was raised by that woman, I have no idea."

"I think her nanny had a lot to do with it," T.K. said softly, her smile fading.

"Oh," Molly sighed, "I never thought about that, that's kind of sad."

"Yeah, but like you said Natalie did turn out great." The pair of women looked up at Natalie across the room. She was talking to Adrian, and they were both looking at the viewscreen of a camera. They watched as Natalie smiled at something that Adrian had said, leaned in just a little bit closer than friends normally would and gently laid her hand on his arm.

"Seriously," Molly uttered in disbelief, "how do they not see it?"

"Apparently, no one can see it," T.K. said as she scanned the room looking at family and friends and realized that none of them had noticed the way Adrian and Natalie acted at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Thank you to all of those who reviewed or send pm's. So, this is the chapter some of you have been waiting for, and others have been dreading. I hope most people like it. The basic plot of this chapter is actually the original idea I had that started this whole story.

 **Friday, June 11th, 2010, 2:38 A.M.**

"Adrian, wake up." Trudy was sitting next to Adrian on the bed whispering softly.

"Trudy!" Adrian was overjoyed he had not seen Trudy in six months now. "I've missed you. I haven't seen you in so long; I thought after I solved your case, that maybe I couldn't see you anymore. I was so scared."

"I will never leave you, my love, not ever" Trudy reassured him, "but right now, you don't need me as much anymore. That's a good thing."

"I still need you." he argued, "I still love you."

"I love you to Adrian, but you don't need me, not really." Trudy looked him in the eye then told him, "you need to let me go, at least a little."

"I can't. I won't." Adrian refused

"I don't want you to be afraid of the happiness that you found," Trudy soothed. "I will always be with you my love, but it's time for you to really live your life. Adrian, it's time to take off your ring."

"But we're married," Adrian said

"We were, and it was amazing," Trudy said almost wistfully, "but now your happiness is all I want. I want you to lead a full life. And part of that is you being open to what may come. It brings me such joy to see you happy. I love you, Adrian."

"I love you too," he replied sadly knowing that it might be the last time he got to say it to her but hoping he was wrong.

And then she was gone.

 ****

 **Friday, June 11th, 2010, 9:48 A.M.**

"Good morning Natalie." Adrian greeted as she let herself into his apartment.

"Good morning," Natalie greeted with a smile, "sorry I'm a little late, I had to say goodbye to Julie." Julie was going away with friends for a few days to celebrate their graduation, although she knew her daughter would be back on Wednesday Natalie still missed her, "so we have a client at 4:00, anything on the agenda for this morning?"

"Well I still need to finish getting ready for the day and do a few things around here," Adrian explained, "after that the only thing I'd like to get done today is grocery shopping, is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Nothing I need to get done," Natalie smirked, "but I'm sure we can figure out something fun to do today. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No that's one of the things I still needed to do here." He said almost apologetically he hated being off his routine.

"Well," she said, "why don't I make you breakfast while you do whatever else you need to do, eggs or pancakes?"

"Pancakes would be great, thank you," Adrian said with a relieved sigh, "I'm going to shave I'll be back in a few minutes." A few minutes later Adrian rejoined Natalie in the kitchen where she was putting two freshly cooked plates of pancakes down on the island. "Thank you, this looks delicious."

"So, Adrian," Natalie asked as she sat in front of one of the plates, "why the late start today?"

"I had a visit from Trudy last night," he explained, "and it was hard for me to sleep after that, so I slept in a little."

"Good visit?" Natalie tried to keep her voice neutral, but this was big he hadn't seen Trudy in months.

"She wants me to take off my ring," Natalie could see the conflict he felt in the expression on his face.

"That's big," Natalie said cautiously. "How do you feel about it?"

"I've never even imagined taking my ring off," He tried to explain. "As soon as I met Trudy, I knew I wanted to marry her, and I thought I would always be with her, always be married to her. Last year when she told me that it would be over soon I was terrified that she meant us, then that I would die, but it turned out she meant that I would solve her case and find Molly. But this, I can't think of any other way to take it, taking off my ring, there's nothing else that this could mean, is there?" Adrian didn't even give Natalie a chance to answer him before he continued. "She said she wants me to be happy, but I can be happy and wear the ring and still be her husband."

"You were," Natalie said sadly knowing this was hard for him but she knew now was the time. "But Adrian she's right, you never really are letting yourself live a full life without her if you're still wearing the ring." Natalie fingered her empty ring finger than laid her hand gently on top of Adrian's arm, "I get it. It took me two years to consider taking off the ring and then another year to work through it. But, it doesn't mean that I don't love Mitch, it just means that I'm not currently married to him. It's sad, and I think that's why taking off my ring was so difficult when I did it, but facing that sadness, really facing it and allowing myself to live, it's better than pretending. I couldn't have been happy if I didn't do that."

"How did you?" Adrian wondered, "how did you do it?"

"Like I said it took time," Natalie said, "almost a year. I did it a little bit at a time. At first, I just moved it on to my right hand, then I wore it on a chain like a necklace, and there were days that I would backtrack but eventually, the day came that I didn't put it on it all. But I will tell you a secret I still wear it around my neck on,"

"On your anniversary and his birthday?" He interrupted with a guess, "unless I'm wrong, which you know I'm not."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Natalie asked.

"You always wear a high collar shirt on those days," he explained, "but you can still see the outline of the ring."

"Well, of course, you would notice," Natalie said with a sigh, "What do you think about trying something like that, moving it off gradually, or at least just moving it to your right hand and maybe you never go beyond that, but it's something."

"I could try." He agreed after a pause.

"That's great," Natalie encouraged and rested her hand on his arm, "and if you don't like it you can always put it back on but trying is the first step." Adrian very slowly reached down carefully removed his ring and put it on his right hand. "How do you feel?"

"Weird," Adrian replied then paused before admitting, "and a little sad."

"Yeah," Natalie agreed, "It will always be a little sad, but I think it's a good thing in the long run, and if it helps Trudy would be so proud of you."

"Thank you." He said with a sad smile, "so, you ready to go to the grocery store?" He changed the subject letting her know that at least for now he didn't want to talk about it anymore. She nodded her head in agreement then got up and walked over helping him clean the dishes from breakfast. And as they walked out of his apartment, he took her right hand in his now bare left hand as they walked to the store.

 ****

 **Friday, June 11** **th** **, 2010 1:38 P.M.**

"Hello, Monk investigations this is Natalie speaking how may I help you," Natalie answered her phone when she saw an unknown number appear. Monk, who was looking through the jewelry case looked up at Natalie as she stepped away from him and towards the corner of the store. He watched as she rolled her eyes while listening to the person on the other end of the line. Finally, she spoke again, "I'm sorry, but we don't handle these sort of domestic disputes, but if you call Frank Tuttle at 415-763-1276 he may take your case." There was a long pause as Natalie listened again, "Goodbye," Natalie said with an edge to her voice and hung up the phone before practically throwing it back in her purse. Adrian walked over to her immediately and rubbed his hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"Everything ok?" He asked trying to catch Natalie's eye which was impossible because she refused to look up.

"Yeah, sorry," Natalie took a deep breath before finally looking up at Adrian, "let's find you a chain."

"Wait," Monk held her arm as she went to walk away, effectively holding her in place, "what was that call."

"Nothing, really," when Natalie looked at Adrian she realized he wouldn't let it go, "It was some jerk that wanted us to follow his wife and find dirt on her so he could divorce her cheaply."

"I didn't know we still got those calls."

"A few a week," Natalie said, "I just stopped telling you about them because we never take those cases anyway."

"Did it upset you this much?"

"No that was fine," Natalie gave him a tremulous smile, "I am used to calls like that, and I try to not judge and send them to Frank who is happy to spy on spouses like that." Natalie took one more breath preparing herself, "When I gave him Frank's number the guy got upset and started yelling and called me a bitch,"

"What was his name?" Adrian interrupted immediately, "Never mind give me the number I will have Leland track it and give me the address."

Natalie smiled a real smile at that, "Adrian what would you do if you went over there?"

"I don't know," Adrian admitted slightly deflated, "I'm fairly certain punching would be involved."

"Thank you," Natalie blushed, "that's sweet, but just let it go Adrian."

"He can't just talk to you like that."

"Adrian," Natalie tried to soothe him, "it's ok. Look he is a jerk, but some people are, and I'm fine, I was a little thrown, but I am all better now see?" Adrian looked her up and down and realized that she did, in fact, seem to be ok again. "It was sweet though," Adrian looked at her questioningly, "that you wanted to defend me." Natalie took Adrian's hand and squeezed it in hers before lacing their fingers together. "Now let's pick you out a chain."

"Natalie I can't do it," Adrian looked back at the jewelry cases with disgust, "I am not one of those guys."

"I know Adrian," Natalie said as she walked back to the men's area of the store and guided Adrian with her, "but you don't have to be, no one will even see it, that is the point. This is just for someday if you feel comfortable moving the ring onto your neck you will already have the chain for it."

"Can't I worry about it when the time comes?" Adrian practically whined.

"No," Natalie explained again patiently, "if at some point, you feel ready but you wait to get a chain to put it on you may lose your nerve in the meantime."

"Fine I will get one, but I'm not going to wear it." Adrian turned back to the case disgusted by the idea of being a guy who wears a necklace. After a lot of gentle prodding from Natalie, Adrian finally got a very plain utilitarian looking stainless steel chain. Natalie made sure that it was long enough that it would be easily hidden under any shirt especially with Adrian not wearing his old brown suit and shirts buttoned to the very top anymore. As they walked out of the shop holding hands Natalie smiled, this was a big step for Adrian, and she was so proud of him.

Later that afternoon they met with a client that had been robbed, and within an hour Adrian had figured out and proved that it was actually the man's step-son that had taken the jewelry and paintings. Adrian thought he would hate doing these private cases, but so far it had been working out so well. Most of the time Adrian could close the case quickly and efficiently, he was allowed to pick and choose which cases he took, Natalie dealt with the paperwork, money, and people, and the money was fantastic. By working a few quick cases a week Adrian and Natalie had more than doubled what they were making. Adrian had thought that the money wouldn't really matter, he did the work because it was important, it was who he was, it was never about the paycheck. But now, not having to worry about paying his bills, not fighting with Natalie about expenses, it had just made everything easier. He never realized how stressed he was about money until he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

When they finished today's case, Natalie took Monk back to his place. Without anyone asking she joined him inside and they made dinner together. They didn't eat together every night, but it was understood that with Julie gone Natalie would be joining Adrian.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Adrian asked as they started to clean the dishes.

"I don't know," Natalie shyly looked sideways noticing that it was already after eight, "You ok if I hang out here a little longer?"

"Of course," Adrian concentrated on the plate he was scrubbing before loading it into the dishwasher, "You still have stuff here if you want to stay the night."

"Maybe," Natalie said with a smile happy to have the invitation, "Do you want to watch movies?"

"Sure, but I don't have much here," Adrian admitted.

"Ok you finish up here," Natalie smiled, excited to have a plan and quickly dried her hands, "Then make us popcorn, I am going to the store, and I will be right back." Before Adrian could say a word, Natalie had grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Half an hour later Natalie walked through the door with a bag in her hands she had rented. "Ok I didn't know what you had seen or what you would be in the mood for, so I got a selection, Rear Window, the Princess Bride, Casablanca, and the Big Sleep."

"You decide." Adrian settled on the couch and waited for Natalie to join him. They sat close enjoying the popcorn as the Big Sleep started, "I see you went with another Bogart movie."

"I just think he's a good actor," Natalie blushed slightly at having been caught, of course, Adrian figured out that she had a thing for Humphrey Bogart.

"He was," Adrian agreed, letting it go. They watched for a while in silence.

"See that's why you are better than those guys," Natalie commented out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You told me once that you wanted to be more like these guys," Natalie gestured to the screen where Bogart's character, Marlow, had just slapped a hysterical woman. "You are better than that though, you would never slap a woman."

"No, I wouldn't," Adrian couldn't even picture himself doing such a thing.

"See you don't need to be like them, you are good just the way you are." Natalie and Adrian continued to watch the movie just letting her compliment hang there in the air between them. When that movie was done Natalie put in another and then a third even though at that point it was almost midnight. She fell asleep somewhere in the middle of Rear Window a little before one in the morning. Adrian knew Natalie just didn't want to go home alone and that was fine with him. She had leaned over in her sleep, and her head was now comfortably resting on his shoulder. Looking down at her sleeping face Adrian was surprised. Not only did she look entirely at ease there with him, he realized he felt the same way. Pushing his thoughts away before they could go any further Adrian concentrated back on the movie to distract himself. Twenty minutes later the movie was over, and Adrian carefully moved off the couch making sure to not wake Natalie. He went and got the extra pillow and blanket that she used whenever she stayed over these past few months. Adrian lifted her head gently and put the pillow underneath then covered her with the blanket before cleaning up the popcorn and heading to bed himself. It had been a big day, and Adrian knew that when he went to bed, he should be thinking of Trudy and missing her, he should feel unbalanced with the ring on his right hand instead of the left. He did think of Trudy and feel sad about her and his ring, but those thoughts were not the ones that consumed his brain.

The next day was Saturday and technically was Natalie's day off, but she found herself making breakfast for them as Adrian went for his morning run. Neither of them mentioned the fact that it was her day off, but as they planned their day, neither of them talked about cases or business either. They went back to her house later that afternoon where Monk finally taught her to make fresh pasta like he had promised that spring. After dinner, Natalie and Adrian went to read on the couch. When Natalie was unable to get into her book, she laid down with her feet in Adrian's lap, and he read his book aloud for her. At midnight they talked like they usually would over the phone. Afterward, Monk went upstairs to the guest room where he now had a few changes of clothes and a set of his toiletries. Natalie realized as she laid in bed that she and Adrian had spent the last 48 hours together. Natalie knew that it was because Julie was gone and Natalie didn't want to be alone, but she had a lot of friends. When she thought about it though it was Adrian that she wanted to spend time with.

 ****

 **Monday, June 14th, 2010, 10:00 A.M.**

"Good morning Adrian," Dr. Bell greeted his patient as they sat down, "how was your week?"

"It was okay," Monk started, "Julie graduated this week, so instead of our monthly family dinner we had a graduation dinner during the week and Natalie, and I spent the weekend together."

"What did you two do?" Dr. Bell asked.

"Not much," Adrian dismissed, "we ate, went shopping, watched movies, that sort of stuff."

"I thought we talked about you getting Natalie the weekends off?" Neven Bell asked.

"She did have the weekend off." Adrian defended.

"Adrian," Dr. Bell tried to explain gently, "if you make her cook for you and go shopping with you it's not really a weekend off."

"But I cooked. Well, at least we cooked together," Adrian admitted. "Natalie said she always wanted to learn to make fresh pasta, so I taught her."

"I'm a little surprised you know how to make pasta." Dr. Bell remarked getting sidetracked momentarily. But the image of Adrian Monk purposefully getting a messy dough all over his hands was too odd for him not to comment.

"Trudy taught me," Adrian explained simply before continuing his earlier argument. "The shopping was Natalie's idea. It was for me, but it was entirely her idea."

"What was it for?" Dr. Bell asked.

"A chain that I could wear like I was one of those guys." Adrian practically sneered, "Natalie thinks it's a good idea for if I'm ever ready to move my ring onto a chain instead of on my hand. But I don't see that happening." He continued without pause, "and even if I did, what kind of guy wears a necklace. A deviant that's who."

"Wait, Adrian," Dr. Bell tried to get some clarification, "did you just tell me that Natalie wants you to take off your ring?"

"No," Adrian started, "Trudy wants me to take off the ring. She told me Thursday night."

"Well that's big news," Dr. Bell said pleasantly surprised to see Adrian finally taking this big step, but knowing what the true cause was, "you say Natalie is helping you with this?"

"Yes, she told me what she did was to move hers off in stages, wear it on her other hand, then as a necklace, then finally not wearing it at all." Adrian explained, "she thought I would do better like that doing it in stages. So, I have it on my right hand." Adrian held up his hand showing that the ring had been moved, "And honestly that's been tough enough, I don't see myself moving it onto a chain on my neck, even if I was one of those guys. But Natalie argued with me about it saying that in case I ever change my mind I should get a chain now that I can stand and one that I could hide under my shirt. She said that this way if I ever change my mind I'm ready." Adrian finally finished explaining, and there was a pause for a long moment.

"Adrian as your therapist, I try to deal mostly with your feelings and reactions," Dr. Bell began, "and I like for you to realize certain things in your own time. But there's something I need to tell you. First of all, I am proud of you for moving your ring to your right hand. That's a huge step. I also believe that Trudy would be proud of you for it too." Dr. Bell took a breath and shifted in his chair, "in the last year, you've improved significantly. It has been amazing to see you move forward and allow yourself to be happy. And you have better relationships with your friends, you and Natalie have gotten to be very close. This is what I want to talk to you about. Natalie chooses to spend a weekend off with you, you spend time with each other's families. Now that you need less help, you spend more social time together. You call each other at midnight, and I suspect it's just because you missed talking to each other. Adrian, I have seen you hold her hand as you walk in here. Over the last six months, as you talk about her, your voice softens, and you smile. When I first met you, I didn't think you ever smiled."

"Well, we're friends." Adrian defended.

"You are," Dr. Bell conceded, "and that's wonderful. But, I believe it is also more than that."

"There is nothing going on between Natalie and me," Adrian insisted, "that's ridiculous. I'm a married man."

"You were." Dr. Bell added, "but Trudy's been gone a long time, and she wanted you to take off the ring, which you did with Natalie's help."

"Dr. Bell this is crazy," Adrian disagreed, "I promise you nothing is going on between us. I shouldn't even have to say this."

"Adrian, I believe you when you tell me nothing is going on," Dr. Bell said," at least there's nothing physical. I think if there were then you'd have to admit there is something between the two of you. But, I believe you have feelings for her. You treat her like a girlfriend, and it's not just you, she does the same thing. I think whether she's aware of it or not she has feelings for you. For all intents and purposes, the two of you are already in a relationship it's just not a physical one."

"Yes, but that relationship is assistant and boss, and friends at most," Adrian argued.

"Adrian friends don't call each other at midnight every night just to talk, especially if they already spent all day together." Dr. Bell said. "Friends don't hold hands all the time."

"Natalie is just a touchy-feely person." Adrian justified.

"Think about it Adrian, does she hold anyone else's hand, besides yours or Julie's?" Dr. Bell asked. "I know this is hard for you Adrian, and it might upset you, but you don't want to hurt Natalie, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Adrian wondered, "how would I be hurting her?"

"Adrian," Dr. Bell said, "right now you are basically in a nonphysical relationship with each other, whether either of you wants to admit it or not. But, if it's _never_ going to be physical, if it could _never_ be a real relationship where you can openly tell her how you feel about her, if you're _never_ going to want to kiss her or touch her, then you need to tell her. She deserves to know if nothing's ever going to go any further."

 **11:03 A.M.**

"Hey Adrian," Natalie said as he exited Dr. Bells office, "ready to go?"

Adrian simply nodded silently and walked out the outer office door and didn't seem to notice that Natalie had continued to talk to him, despite his amazing memory if asked later he'd have no idea what she had said. After a minute or two Natalie realized he wasn't listening and stopped. She reached for his hand, but Adrian didn't take hers, so she merely walked next to him then drove him home in silence assuming that something that he talked about with Dr. Bell had unsettled him. He seemed to move about in a fog, he was more like his old self, twitching his shoulders, templing his fingers to ensure that he didn't touch anything surrounding him. That is until they got back to the house, and he started touching all the knobs on all of the mailboxes and using a wipe after each one. Yes, Adrian was definitely unsettled.

Natalie tried to give Adrian some space back at his house. When he didn't talk but started vacuuming and cleaning things he'd already cleaned that morning she let it go without a word. Adrian didn't seem mad or sad even just shaken. Natalie figured that it was best to just give him time and space to work through whatever thoughts seem to be circling around in his head.

Having nothing to do she took a book out of her purse and settled in on the couch just waiting to see what would happen. Natalie wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she woke up suddenly when the sofa dipped next to her. Looking around trying to get her bearings as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw it was Adrian settling onto the couch next to her that had woken her. Adrian looked nervous and was staring at her as if she was unfamiliar to him.

"I need to talk to you," Adrian spoke to her for the first time in a few hours.

"Of course, what's up?" Natalie asked apprehensively.

"Doctor Bell brought up something that upset me today, but I wasn't sure why at first" Adrian didn't know how to talk to Natalie about this, all he knew was that this could ruin their friendship.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"He told me that I should, that it was the right thing to do." Adrian was pale and avoiding eye contact with Natalie.

"So, what was it about?" Natalie was now even more nervous, no longer sure she wanted to hear whatever this was, but if it would help Adrian, she knew she would do anything.

"You," Adrian admitted, "or rather us, our friendship."

Natalie was taken aback, "what about our friendship upset you?"

"He was talking about all of these things family dinners, cooking and shopping together, our midnight calls, and finally you helping me to take off the ring."

"I would have thought he would be happy that you are making progress," Natalie said slightly defensive herself now.

"He was, but here's the thing," Adrian paused for a while seemingly trying to figure out how to say the next part, then finally he just blurted it out. "He called our friendship a non-physical romantic relationship and then went so far as to tell me that if it wasn't going to become physical and needed to let you know."

"Adrian that's really not why I helped you take off the ring," Natalie explained, "when you told me what Trudy said, I thought that's what you wanted. And I thought it would be good for you to be able to help you move on and be happy, but it didn't have anything to do with me or us."

"I know," Adrian said, "and I figured that Dr. Bell was just misreading the situation and that he was crazy. I deal with crazy people all the time so I couldn't figure out why was upsetting me so much other than the fact that he is my psychiatrist. But he's been wrong before, and sometimes so was Dr. Kroger, so I thought I had no reason to be upset. But his words kept playing in my head, _if you're never going to want to kiss her or hold her or touch her then you need to tell her_ , and I just realized why I was upset. I didn't want to imagine _never_ kissing you and _never_ getting to hold you. But when I think like that I feel guilty and nervous."

"Adrian what are you saying?" Natalie asked unable to process everything she had just heard.

"I do want to kiss you," Adrian barely whispered, "and I have mixed feelings about that. But despite those mixed feelings that one about kissing you is not going away."

"Well my feelings are pretty mixed too," Natalie said looking down at her hands, then looked up at him through her eyelashes before adding shyly "but if you wanted to you could, you know, kiss me."

For once in his life instead of overthinking Adrian didn't think at all. He just let himself feel as he leaned over and kissed her so softly as if she were delicate and precious.

"Adrian, I really don't know how I feel either, but I liked that so if you wanted to kiss again," Natalie didn't get to finish her sentence before Adrian was kissing her again, this kiss was still soft and sweet, but they lingered longer. As Adrian ended the kiss, he grazed his lips against her cheek before pulling back and looking at her in awe.

"Wow..." Adrian whispered and then paused for a long moment.

"What are you thinking?" Natalie asked.

"Just…wow…" Adrian paused then took a deep breath trying to clear his swirling thoughts. "Natalie, I don't know what this means, I never thought I would kiss anyone again, but kissing you it feels right like when we hold hands, it's just natural. What do you think?"

"I don't know Adrian," Natalie admitted not sure if she wanted to laugh, jump for joy, or cry, "I really don't know what this means for us, I need time to think more about it. But you are my best friend, and you are right, kissing you feels natural. So, for now, could we just be friends who sometimes kiss?" Natalie leaned in and kissed him again lightly.

"Ok," Adrian said and pecked her lips again, "for now I think I would really like that." He leaned in again and kissed her this time also pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. The rest of the day Adrian and Natalie got no work done. They spent the entire day together talking about anything but what this meant. They kissed and cuddled together on the couch, a little closer than normal. They ate dinner and watched a movie like it was a typical Monday night, but they both knew this night wasn't typical. No night would be normal between them again, this was the start of something different. Too scared to talk about it for right now they just let themselves enjoy their time together, and at midnight, no call needed to be made because they were still there together as it should be.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** sorry for the big delay in the last few weeks I have had every aspect of my life change and unfortunately writing couldn't be made a priority. I had a rough draft of a much longer chapter sitting around for the last two and a half weeks waiting for me to edit and I don't have time now, and it was taking me forever, so I just edited the first little bit and decided to post that, sorry it is so short. I hate when people leave stories unfinished forever though so I will make sure I don't ever do that. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and messages I greatly appreciate them!

 **Chapter 8 – The next day**

 **Tuesday, June 15** **th,** **2010 10:02 AM**

Natalie always loved sleeping in, waking up in her bed surrounded by soft pillows and warm blankets slowly gaining consciousness in comfort and safety. That was not the way Natalie woke up this morning, she had a crick in her neck and pain in her back, but for some reason, she still felt great. She stretched and looked around taking only a second to realize she was in Adrian's living room on the couch. Instantly the memories from yesterday came flooding back to her, she and Adrian had kissed…a lot. The kisses had been sweet and fairly innocent, but they had still made her tingle as if there was an electric current that ran through her skin. Natalie had experienced her fair share of exciting kisses in her lifetime, but there was something different about these. It was like Adrian had said the day before they just felt natural. Natalie sat up on the couch and when she heard Adrian talking in the other room.

"Yeah captain," Adrian spoke into the phone, "no sorry I can't get there that quickly I have to wait for Natalie," as Adrian paused to listen he straightened the already perfectly straight jars on the counter. "Sure, we can make it there by eleven. Bye."

"Good morning," Natalie greeted as she stopped in the doorway.

"Good morning," Adrian turned around greeting her with a smile, "I didn't wake you, did I?" Adrian looked adorably nervous, and Natalie smiled back.

"No," Natalie reassured him, "I can't believe I slept so late, I heard you talking, we have a case?"

"Yes, a murder on Vinton street it should be fifteen minutes away can you get ready in time to be there at eleven."

"No problem, how about this," Natalie suggested, "why don't you start breakfast and I will go take a quick shower. When I am done, I can finish up while you get ready."

"Sounds great," Adrian turned and looked at the closed refrigerator as if he could see what was inside, "do you want eggs or French toast?"

"Omelets?"

"Sure," Adrian agreed then went to the refrigerator and started taking out ingredients, Natalie watched him for a few more seconds before making her way into the bathroom. She grabbed the overnight bag she had kept at Adrian's out of the closet on her way to the bathroom. She and Adrian had left overnight bags with changes of clothes and other necessities at each other's houses for a few months now, and Natalie was happy she wouldn't have to waste time going home to get something new to wear.

Natalie turned on the shower and undressed while waiting for the water to warm up before stepping in. She let the hot spray from the faucet work out the kinks in her sore muscles as she tried to not think about the fact that she was naked in Adrian's shower. She had showered here before when she had crashed on his couch after a long night, but this time was different. Natalie tried to get ready quickly, to focus on the task at hand, but her mind kept drifting. She kept thinking about last night and what this could mean and about her feelings for Adrian. Natalie thought about how crazy he could be, and infuriating, and smart, and annoying, and sweet. She realized that she had romantic feelings towards Adrian for a while but wasn't aware of them until he told her how he felt. Now, it seemed so obvious Natalie thought she was stupid for not recognizing it earlier. But what did it mean, and what did she want to do about it now? Natalie had no idea, so, for now, she tried to push those thoughts away and focus on what she needed to do right now. Shower. Get dressed. Finish breakfast. Go to the crime scene. Four things to do, four things that were considerably easier than figuring out what she wanted.

Adrian could hear the shower running as he whisked eggs and cut vegetables. After a minute he couldn't take it anymore and started running the water in the sink hoping that by drowning out the noise he could stop his thoughts. He was trying so hard to not think about last night or the fact that right now Natalie was naked in his shower. He did know that the thought of anyone else naked repulsed him, but the idea of Natalie naked intrigued him, but his intrigue made him uncomfortable. So, Adrian tried to shut down all thoughts and instead, he focused on cutting the onion into perfectly even pieces. A few minutes later Adrian heard the bathroom door open. Looking up he saw Natalie standing there, her hair was still damp, he could smell the shampoo and soap on her freshly cleaned body from across the room, she was barefoot and wearing a pale blue top with a flowy white knee-length skirt. He could do nothing but stare at her and how radiant she looked in that moment. Natalie padded across the room towards him when she was a foot away, she stopped and waited for his reaction.

"You look nice," Adrian managed in a near whisper, "angelic." Natalie in that moment forgot about all her conflicting feelings and stepped closer to Adrian eliminating the distance between them and kissed him wrapping her arms around his waist in the process. Adrian moved his hand up to cup her cheek as the kiss continued.

"Thank you," Natalie whispered when they finally pulled apart.

"I wasn't sure if today, you know if you would still want to…" he said nervously.

"I'm not sure about much, but as I told you last night Adrian," Natalie grinned up at him, "I like kissing you, now you go get ready I will finish breakfast. They ate and got ready quickly before heading out to the crime scene. As they drove through the streets of San Francisco, Adrian had time with nothing to do, and with Natalie sitting right next to him there was no way for him to avoid thinking about their situation.

"Natalie?"

"What?"

"What do you think about this," Adrian looked shyly at her, "what we are doing?"

"I don't know Adrian," Natalie sighed hoping that they would have a little longer before any conversations like this happened. "Adrian my thoughts are all jumbled about this, and we will be at a crime scene any minute, maybe we could talk about it later tonight?"

"I would like that."

"Until then," Natalie grinned at Adrian before focusing back on the traffic, "can I still kiss you?"

"I would like that too."

Natalie moved her right hand from the steering wheel and took his hand in hers. Adrian smiled at her again squeezing her hand gently. A few minutes later they saw the lights from the police cruisers at the crime scene up ahead. Natalie took her hand back from Adrian's and pulled over, parking on the side of the road.

"Natalie, what are you doing?" Adrian asked. "The crime scene is way down there."

"I know," Natalie said a small grin on her lips, "I just figured that the rest of the day is going to be the crime scene and the station house and who knows what else. I just thought this might be our last chance for a while." With that, Natalie leaned over and kissed Adrian again. His whole world became about Natalie, he wrapped an arm around her and felt how soft her skin was, how her lips pressed against his and made his heart feel like it once again had a reason to beat. Natalie pulled back just a little, their lips only an inch apart.

"I like the way you think." Adrian pecked her lips quickly again before sitting all the way back in his seat. Natalie didn't even try to hide her grin as she put the car back in gear and pulled back onto the street continuing down the road to the crime scene. As they got out of the car, Adrian immediately took her hand as they walked around the corner towards the people and he didn't let go until they got to the crime scene tape.

Once they got to the tape, Natalie and Adrian were complete professionals Natalie stood back next to the captain and Dobson as Adrian surveyed the scene. Adrian raised his hands and blocked out the rest of the world as he focused on the details.

"Sorry we took so long to get here today," Natalie offered as they watched Monk do his thing.

"Don't worry about it," the captain said, "the scene was old by the time we got the call, Monk told me he was letting you sleep in today, so I figured him getting here 24 hours after the murder compared to 23 hours didn't make a difference."

"Well thanks," Natalie smiled, "I really do think I needed that sleep."

"It looks like it helped," Captain Stottlemeyer commented. At Natalie's quizzical look, he continued, "I mean you look better…well rested…happier."

"Have I been looking bad or unhappy lately?" Natalie questioned.

"No, it's not that," the captain shifted uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck, "you know you always look fine, I was just saying you look extra nice today, very cheerful or something and can I stop talking now?"

"Yes," Natalie said laughing at Leland's obvious discomfort. Natalie knew the captain was right; she was extra cheerful today. She was trying hard to stay focused and professional but as she stood there watching Adrian work her mind kept drifting. Natalie looked around the crime scene noticed she wasn't the only one that had been watching Adrian. Some cops especially the newer ones watched amazed. It was hard to not be amazed, Adrian was remarkable, he saw what nobody else did, he was brilliant, and it was difficult to not be memorized.

Natalie realized the captain had been talking to her, and she hadn't heard a word. She knew she had to focus, listen, get through this day. Natalie tried to listen to the captain, but when she found herself looking at Adrian's biceps in his short sleeve shirt, she gave up. Natalie listened to the captain's tone and would nod along offering up little hmms of agreement, but her mind just like her eyes never left Adrian.

The crime was an easy one for Adrian to solve a robbery gone wrong, but really it was just staged to look that way. Once he showed it wasn't a robbery Adrian quickly deduced that the ex-husband would be the one with a motive. By six that night he had disproven the ex's alibi, found the evidence proving he was, in fact, the guy and done his whole here's what happened summation. With the case wrapped up, Natalie suggested that they eat out tonight to celebrate. They both knew they were just delaying going back to the house where they had agreed to talk about this, but eventually, that's exactly where they ended up.

"So, are you ready to talk?" Natalie ventured, as they settled down next to each other on the couch.

"I guess so," Adrian looked both excited and terrified at once.

"Do you know what you want?"

"You," Natalie looked up suddenly at his simple response, "Natalie I have feelings for you, and I want to be with you in whatever way I can."

"And if I say I just want to be friends again?" Natalie questioned.

"Then I would be lucky to still have someone as amazing as you as my friend," Adrian took her hand as he spoke needing to hold on to her afraid that she may bolt.

"And what if I told you I thought about it all day," Natalie met his eyes, and Adrian knew he wasn't the only one that was scared, "but I'm still not sure what I want for us?"

"That's ok."

"It is?" Natalie had been so sure that Adrian would want a decision now.

"Natalie," Adrian looked her right in the eye and didn't squirm or flinch. He needed her to understand exactly how serious he was about this, about her, "I care about you. I'm not trying to push you into anything, I don't want you to rush this decision."

"I don't know how long it will take me to make a decision Adrian," Natalie admitted, "you're my best friend. I do have feelings for you, obviously, but I don't know if I'm ready to risk that friendship. I don't know if I or we are ready for a relationship." Natalie paused and bit her lip an idea forming, "but our friendship has been growing naturally, so what if for now we just let that continue. Because, what I said before is true I do want to hold you and kiss you."

"Would we be allowed to date, other people?" Adrian wondered.

"Do you want to date other people?" Natalie asked incredulously, this was not the Adrian Monk she knew.

"No," Adrian clarified. "I was thinking about you, while we let our friendship grow, would you date other people?"

"No," Natalie said right away offended by the idea, "you know I haven't dated anyone in forever, not since Steven. And I don't see that changing, especially now."

"Okay," Adrian flashed Natalie that smile the one that made him look like a mischievous boy, "so this letting our friendship grow as we figure things out, we wouldn't date anyone else, we'd still be friends that spend all our time together and talk every night, you continue to be my assistant, and I get to kiss you?"

"Ok I get that it sounds like we're dating when you say it all like that," Natalie admitted, "but really the only thing that's new is the kissing. So, what do you think?"

"I do like kissing you," Adrian said as he pulled her close and kissed her softly and slowly. When he let Natalie go and pulled back slightly, she was smiling, and it was obvious to him that something was amusing her, "what?"

"Nothing," Natalie tried to dismiss, "I guess it's just, I never assumed you'd want to kiss me. Not just because I didn't think your feelings for me were romantic, but because of the germs, you don't seem to mind at all."

"Oh that," Adrian said, "your germs are fine, I got used to them years ago."

Natalie looked at him in amusement, "what are you talking about?"

"Natalie from the day we met you did not respect my personal boundaries," Adrian explained, "As my assistant, you helped make sure nobody else touched me, but you have _always_ touched me all the time. You were constantly holding my arm, or tapping me on the shoulder, or hugging me, I had to get used to your germs very quickly."

"Well I'm glad you did," Natalie laughed, "because now I can do this" Natalie leaned over and kissed him quickly.

"Me too," Adrian said giving her a quick peck on the lips before pulling back again, "I have to admit it wasn't just getting used to your germs though, it's just different with you, it has been for a while."

"What is?"

"Touching, and kissing," Adrian admitted, "when someone else touches me it feels awful like it's burning me or something. Some people aren't as bad like Julie or Molly or even Leland. But, when you touch me it's the opposite, instead of feeling anxious I feel better. You pointed it out to me years ago that I liked hugs, but it wasn't that I liked hugs, I liked hugging you. You have always made me feel calmer more peaceful. I can't explain it right, but even though I know, logically you have germs like anyone else I feel like they aren't bad cause they're yours and nothing about you is bad. Natalie, I don't just not mind touching you I crave it."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you to all of those who reviewed it means a lot to me.

Chapter 9 – Changing Definitions

.

 **Wednesday, June 16** **th,** **2010 1:32 PM**

Natalie rushed around her house getting things ready for Julie's return. Julie had been gone for the last five days having fun with her friends celebrating her graduation, Natalie had spent almost every minute of that time with Adrian. Last night they had stayed up late once again talking, cuddling and kissing on the couch. Natalie had woken up on Adrian's couch for the second morning in a row, but this time he was there with her. It was innocent they had simply fallen asleep while talking late, but Natalie loved waking up cuddled next to him. And although Natalie knew that she had laundry, grocery shopping, and cleaning that she wanted to get done before her daughter came home, she seemed unable to say goodbye and stayed at his place until after lunch. So now, having just arrived home a half an hour ago Natalie rushed to put away the groceries and clean up a little before she heard the door start to open.

"Welcome home!" Natalie ran to the door immediately pulling Julie into a big hug, "how are you? How was your trip?"

"It was great, mom, but let me in the door." Natalie let go of her daughter, Julie took her travel bag off her shoulder and put it down by the bottom of the stairs. She put her purse on the coffee table turned to her mother and opened her arms. "Ok, let the hugging commence." Natalie grabbed Julie up in her arms again holding her tight. "What's that smell?"

"What?"

"It's you," Julie said leaning over and sniffing her mother's shirt, "you smell different."

"What do you mean I smell different?" Natalie asked, "since when do you smell me?"

"You're my mother," Julie rolled her eyes, "we live together, I know what you smell like normally, and this is not it. Where do I know that scent?"

Natalie blushed realizing that she probably smelled like Adrian. "How was your trip tell me all about it." Natalie changed the subject.

"It was great," Julie said, "I have pictures I can show you guys, "where is Mr. Monk?"

"At his place."

"That's weird he is always with you on a Wednesday," Julie said confused by the change.

"Not tonight sweetie it is just you and me." Natalie knew she was hiding what was going on with Adrian from her daughter but what would she say? She didn't even know what they were doing, never mind have an idea of how to explain it to her daughter, "now come on let's look at those pictures."

.

 **Sunday, June 20, 2010, 9:48 PM  
**

Sunday night Adrian found himself at Natalie's. He was completely content to sit on the couch after dinner reading his book as Natalie laid with her head in his lap watching her runway show. He hated the show, but he loved sitting with her like this, occasionally running his fingers through her hair. 

Adrian realized how much better he was with Natalie. She made him feel calm, and Adrian Monk never felt calm. When he was calm, it was easier for him to be better, to be the strong one at least some of the time, to take care of her. He still had problems, but in moments like this he didn't feel like he was broken anymore he was just him. Adrian had never thought he would feel this sense of contentedness again in his life and he realized that right now the simple act of sitting on the couch with Natalie running his fingers through her hair was his happiest moment in over a decade.

Natalie was barely watching her show at this point, Adrian's ministrations nearly putting her to sleep. She was delighted when he leaned over kissed her temple and whispered to her, "you want to go to bed? I can tape the rest of your show."

"No," she stretched and yawned, "it's almost over." He and Natalie had spent a lot of time together the past week but tonight, was their first night at Natalie's alone. Julie was going to a concert with her friend Erin and would be staying at her place for the night. This was the first time that they were able to be affectionate towards each other openly in Natalie's house. And although they hadn't spoken about it beforehand, and neither of them wanted it to end early. Natalie turned her face up to Adrian, "you know the guest room is all ready if you want to crash here."

"Thanks" Adrian joined their hands pulling her hand up to his lips he turned it over and kissed her palm, "I already changed the sheets."

"Good," Natalie snuggled in closer to Adrian happy to know that tonight he would be under the same roof as her.

Natalie fell asleep minutes later only to be woken back up with a kiss to the temple, "come on Natalie, time to go to bed." Natalie tiredly got up off the couch with Adrian's help and let her lead him up the stairs to her room. When she walked in, Adrian pulled back her comforter holding it open for her. Natalie practically fell into her bed and felt Adrian pulling the covers up over her tucking her in. "Goodnight, sweet dreams," Adrian leaned down and kissed her lips then her forehead.

"Goodnight," Natalie mumbled back already feeling the pull of sleep return. As Adrian got up and walked out of her room to go to bed in the guestroom, Natalie felt a wave of disappointment wash over her waking her back up. She wished he could stay with her and just hold her all night. She thought about their situation. There was no denying that she had romantic feelings for him, she liked kissing him, and wished they had spent the rest of the night like earlier when they were cuddled up on the couch. More importantly, Natalie knew she felt not only physically comfortable with him but emotionally took great comfort in his presence as well. But he was still Adrian Monk. He could still be infuriating, oblivious, and annoying. And although he had no problem touching her, he still couldn't touch anyone else. He wanted food on separate plates, he was afraid of so many things. But Natalie knew he was trying, and he was getting better. But, could she really spend her life with someone who had these problems? If it were anyone else this would be an easier decision to make because if it didn't work that would be fine. But Natalie knew that if she decided to be with Adrian Monk, it couldn't be just a fling it would be serious right from the start. Natalie knew she had to be entirely sure and she wasn't at least not yet. She knew that he really liked her, he might even love her someday. This last week, he had been so sweet, and attentive, he showered her with affection and praise. And unlike most men that she had dated his praise was not centered solely on her physical aspects, sure he sometimes told her she was beautiful, or cute, but he also told her that he loved how she was passionate and intelligent and caring, and a wonderful mother. And Natalie knew he wasn't lying to be nice. For Adrian Monk couldn't lie, he simply was who he was. Natalie's circuitous train of thought was interrupted an hour later by a soft knock at the door. 

"Come in." 

"I was wondering if you would be up," Adrian opened the door a crack, "it's midnight." their midnight phone calls turned into midnight visits when one of them stayed at the other's house.

Natalie scooted over making room at the edge of the bed for Adrian to sit down. After sitting next to her resting his back against the headboard, he leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Adrian asked as he settled in.

"Did you?"

"I will take that as a no." Adrian turned to face Natalie and cupped her cheek in his palm, "you need to get some sleep."

"I know," Natalie sighed, "just too many thoughts, I need new ones, want to distract me?"

"Do you want me to read to you?" Adrian asked moving his thumb up and down against the soft skin of her face.

"No," Natalie thought for a minute, "tell me a story, something about you, something I don't know already."

"Anything in particular?"

"Something nice," Natalie leaned over and snuggled into Adrian's side, "how about a story from your childhood?"

"There aren't a lot of nice stories there Natalie," Adrian whispered.

"I know there are some," Natalie kissed Adrian's pajama covered chest then looked up at his face, "can you tell me one?"

"Ok…" Adrian paused for a full minute trying to think of what he could tell her. "My mother taught me to cook breakfast."

"That's nice, how old were you."

"Seven," Adrian replied, "It was before my father left, she thought it would be nice if we made him breakfast for Father's Day. We got up early just the two of us, and she taught me how to make fried eggs with centered yokes and pancakes. She used a cookie cutter to make everything a perfect circle all the same size."

"What did Ambrose do?" Natalie asked.

"He didn't cook with us," Adrian dismissed, "I taught him to cook some things when I was a teenager before I went off to college."

"Why didn't he cook that morning with you and your mother, he is older than you." Natalie innocently wondered.

"He wasn't allowed out of his room then.

"What?" Natalie looked up at Adrian in shock.

"He dropped a mug, and it broke," Adrian said, "my mother locked him in his room for two months as a punishment."

"Oh god, Adrian, I am so sorry." Natalie immediately sat up and pulled Adrian into her hugging him close, "I am so sorry you grew up like that it wasn't fair." Natalie knew that Adrian had a lousy childhood but every time she heard any of the details she was still stunned. How could a parent treat a child that way? For long minutes she hugged Adrian.

"My mother loved us," Adrian said after a minute, "she just wasn't strong like you, she was like me."

"You are not like that Adrian," Natalie said looking into his eyes, "I know that you have anxiety like that and that you have many of your tendencies in common with her." Natalie gave Adrian an extra squeeze, "but your mother, it was worse than OCD Adrian. OCD doesn't make you treat someone you love, your child, that way. You would never treat anyone that way."

"You know I can be mean," Adrian admitted, "especially when I get to wrapped up in other things."

"Adrian," Natalie rubbed her hand up and down his arm comfortingly, "I watched you roll around on the ground playing with Tommy. Sure, you put him in a helmet, but you would have never locked him away or hurt him the way I know your parents hurt you. You are a good, sweet man Adrian, and I can't let you think that you are the same as them. You should have had parents that let you know every day that you were loved."

"Like you with Julie?" Adrian asked.

"I try with Julie," Natalie said, "I am not perfect, but I would do anything for her, just like I know you would."

"I think you are a pretty perfect mother," Adrian said looking at Natalie with wonder.

"You want to know the sad truth," Natalie snuggled further down in the bed resting her head on Adrian's chest once again, "I am scared that being a mother is all I am."

"That's not true."

"It is though," Natalie finally voiced thoughts she had been too scared to talk about for the last few months, "and next month Julie is going to college and then I will be nothing. I mean I am your assistant, but that is not really a big accomplishment, other than that I don't have anything. And who thinks these thoughts, I should just be happy for Julie, but instead I am sitting here worrying about myself, maybe I am a bad mother."

"You Natalie Teeger are an amazing mother, but it is not all you have. You are an amazing woman inside and out, and there is nothing that you couldn't do, and I promise you, you will never be all alone, I wouldn't let that happen." Adrian leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose then smirked, "you know I never give you any time to yourself."

Natalie laughed slightly feeling a little better. Natalie loved moments like this, Adrian had become the person in her life she didn't need to be strong for, she didn't need to put up a front, or hold it together, or smile and look happy, not for him, not for a long time. She had forgotten how good it felt to have someone in her life like that, she had dated many men over the last twelve years, but she had never felt this safe with anyone but Mitch.

"This was a pretty heavy conversation for what was supposed to be a nice story," Natalie said.

"Sorry," Adrian murmured and wrapped his arms back around Natalie, "how about you tell me a nice story then?" Natalie and Adrian continued to talk for the next hour before they both slowly drifted off into a blissful sleep.

The next morning Natalie found herself waking up cuddled next to Adrian, which had happened last week on his couch. But somehow, in her bed, it was different. She knew that they just accidentally fell asleep while talking, but she also knew it was the best night's sleep she had gotten in years. It felt like he belonged here in her bed and she belonged there in his arms. Glancing at the clock she realized she only had 20 minutes before the alarm would go off, so right or wrong, she nuzzled in deeper to Adrian's side and enjoyed this moment of peace.

.

 **Wednesday, June 23, 2010, 7:03 A.M.**

Natalie was early getting to Adrian's place today, Monday morning after bringing Adrian to Dr. Bell's office they had separate plans the rest of the day. And then yesterday was her day off and although she usually still saw Adrian on days off this was the day that she and Julie had used the gift certificates to the spa.

When Natalie had realized Monday morning that she wouldn't see Adrian for almost two full days, she assumed that she would be happy to have her own space again. They had been spending nearly every waking minute together for the last week after all. But, Wednesday morning she found herself back at his door an hour early for work, eager to see him.

Natalie used her key to let herself in and was only a few steps into the apartment before Adrian greeted her with a kiss. For the past week, their kisses had been soft and sweet; this was different, he kissed her forcefully with passion this morning. Adrian moved his hands to her hips holding her tightly and pulling her body flush against his as the kiss continued. Natalie's senses were filled with this man and the way he touched her, practically devouring her and always trying to get her closer. She let herself get lost in this heated embrace for long minutes before oxygen became an issue and they finally pulled back slightly panting for breath.

"Sorry," Adrian said sheepishly, "I just really missed you the last two days."

"I missed you too," Natalie admitted before kissing him again. She had meant for this kiss to be soft and slow and had started it that way. But it was as if their bodies now knew what they were missing and the kiss quickly escalated becoming hungry once again. Natalie couldn't think for long minutes nothing existed but this man and his arms and hands and mouth the combination setting her on fire. When Adrian finally pulled back slightly again, Natalie realized her back was pushed against the door, and her front was pleasantly crushed by his. Natalie tried to say something to find words to tell him how much she enjoyed that but no words would come. Instead, she stood mute with only one thought going through her mind, Adrian Monk's tongue was in my mouth.

.

 **Tuesday, June 29** **th** **, 2010, 6:42 A.M.**

Natalie woke up excited for the day. She quickly got ready for the day left a note for her daughter and was at Adrian's place half an hour early.

"Good morning" Natalie called as she let herself in the door. She found Adrian looking through the pictures for a case at the desk. Walking up next to him she immediately bent down as he looked up kissing him thoroughly.

"Definitely a good morning," Adrian murmured against her lips, "you seem happy."

"Jonathan is in town and Julie, and I are seeing him for lunch."

"I know, I remember," Adrian said grinning at her, glad to see her so happy.

"Well lunch isn't until one, so I'm here till a quarter of, and then I can come back here after but that probably won't be until at least three." Natalie started looking through the list of things to do for the business as she spoke, "I have some calls to make for some of our cases, and I need to go to the bank, I can work around your schedule though, do you want me to do that after breakfast or I could get it done after lunch?"

"how about you do calls and whatever from here this morning and then just go to the bank on your way back this afternoon."

"No problem," Natalie smiled still in a giddy mood, she tried to turn to go make them breakfast when Adrian tightened his grip on her hands and pulled her back over as he stood up. Standing close together Adrian finally released her hands only to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her into an embrace. He kissed her on the mouth before kissing her nose, "it seems like you're happy this morning too."

"It's because of you," Adrian kissed her cheek, "seeing you all cheery and adorable, just made me feel good."

Natalie kissed him quickly once more before pulling back, "I don't want you to think that I'm not enjoying myself here, but can we make breakfast, I'm starving."

"Of course," Adrian chuckled slightly pulled back further took her hand and led her into the kitchen. They worked together in the kitchen. The pair made breakfast together naturally helping each other and knowing what the other needed without a word needing to be spoken. Making breakfast together had been a fairly regular activity between them for a few months, it was comfortable and familiar, but over the last few weeks, there was an added dimension to their routine. They touched now, a hand on the small of her back, random kisses, a hand run down his bicep. Even now after Adrian was done slicing fruit he walked up behind Natalie who was working at the stove and, careful not to disrupt her work, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind hugging her back to his torso and linking his hands over her stomach. Adrian kissed her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder where it stayed for the next two minutes as she finished cooking. They ate their breakfast in the dining room reading the paper together and pleasantly chatting. Natalie loved their mornings together, they were peaceful and relaxing, and they didn't need to hide or pretend she could just be.

After breakfast was done, they cleaned together, and Adrian got changed to go run while Natalie sat at the desk getting work done. After returning from his run an hour later and getting re-showered and changed Natalie had finished her work and they got to spend a quiet hour on the couch snuggled up together reading. Although Natalie noticed she didn't get very far in her book, which was probably since they spent more time kissing each other than reading their own books. Natalie felt young again, she would kiss him innocently at first but then there was almost always a second kiss and a third, and often they would quickly find themselves lost in the moment and would spend long minutes making out on the couch like they were teenagers. They always stopped it before it went further than that, neither of them ready for anything else, but Natalie had forgotten how the simple act of kissing could be so enjoyable.

Just before noon, they were interrupted by the ringing of Natalie's phone. It was the captain calling them to a case in Hillsborough, the Captain said it was urgent, so Natalie and Monk hurried out the door. A few minutes into the drive Natalie remembered her lunch plans with Julie and Jonathan, looking at the clock she realized there was no way she would make it to that lunch in an hour. Natalie tried to not be upset she knew she would see her brother another day, he only lived a few hours away, but she was still disappointed. Natalie wanted to at least call them now and was kicking herself for not having thought of it before they got in the car. She knew, no matter how much better Adrian was, he wouldn't be okay with her using her cell phone while she was driving. When they got to the crime scene, there was nothing to see but parked cars at first. Then Natalie saw a group of people further away across a small field and near some trees. Knowing they were going to have to walk over there and not seeing a path Natalie heaved a sigh of frustration. Now on top of not having lunch with Jonathan and Julie, she was going to have to walk through that field with her heels and deal with Adrian who would undoubtedly be upset at that the murder had taken place around nature.

Sure enough, she could hear him grumbling under his breath as he got out of the car. "Don't even have the common decency to kill someone in a clean house."

"Hold on a minute," Natalie reached for Adrian's arm and stopped him from walking into the field yet, "I have to call my brother and let him know I can't make it to lunch." 

"You don't have to cancel lunch," Adrian turned to face her, "we don't even know how long this will take." 

"Well it's already 12:30 and the restaurants about twenty-five minutes away," Natalie was digging through her purse looking for her cell phone, "I doubt this will take less than five minutes."

"Well then you should go now and have lunch with them," Adrian suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked Adrian confused, "we have a case." 

"You can miss one," Adrian said as if it was obvious, "I'll be okay on my own for a day. And after lunch, you can meet me at my house." 

"How will you get home from here?" Natalie didn't want to get her hopes up until all the logistics were worked out. 

"I'm sure that Leland can give me a ride back to the station," Adrian thought, "in fact, you could just pick me up there after your lunch." 

"Are you sure, you'll be okay?" 

"Yes." Adrian said with certainty but after a moment's thought added, "but maybe you could leave me with an extra pack of wipes?"

"Of course!" Natalie smiled wide and instantly pulled her small travel package of wipes out of her purse leaned in and tucked them in his pocket. "thank you so much," Natalie said giddily, excited that she would get to see her brother after all, "this is so sweet of you."

Natalie leaned in again this time wrapping her arms around Adrian quickly hugging him goodbye, as she started to pull back from the hug she turned her head and gave him a kiss goodbye as well. It wasn't a long or passionate kiss, but it was definitely more than a friendly peck. A second later Natalie's eyes widened in shock when she realized what she had done. They had never really kissed out in the open in public, and this was not only public, it was next to a crime scene. Natalie looked over at the people on the other side of the field no one was looking at them. But the captain, or Mark or anyone could have seen them. Natalie didn't know what she was thinking of kissing Adrian like that. Honestly, she just hadn't been thinking, she had gotten used to kissing him goodbye.

Looking up at Adrian she saw the same shocked expression on his face that she knew must be on hers. "it's ok," he managed to say, "we will talk later."

"Okay…um…well, I'm going to go to lunch," Natalie stammered awkwardly, "you go catch the bad guy." Natalie backed up a few steps before she was willing to turn around to get back into her car. Making sure to not look back as she drove off.

Natalie surprised herself by kissing Adrian in public, but when she really thought about it, it had felt normal to do so. To kiss Adrian goodbye, kiss him hello, hold his hand, be close to him, And she knew then what doctor Bell had told Adrian weeks ago was right, they were already in a relationship, it didn't matter what they called it. Her feelings that had been conflicted and confused for weeks were suddenly so clear. No matter what was the smart thing to do Natalie knew it was too late, worries or not, Adrian was the man she wanted to be with. 

Julie knew something was up as soon as she saw her mother. She seemed distracted, and one minute she was nervous but the next was just incredibly happy almost giddy. When Julie asked her mother, what was going on, she became evasive, and Julie knew better than to push. Jonathan watched the interaction between his niece and sister but didn't say a word about it. Natalie really wanted to talk to her daughter about the whole Adrian situation now that she knew what she wanted, but she knew Adrian had to be the first person she told. Natalie also knew she had to talk to Julie about it alone and not with her brother there. Natalie felt guilty she didn't get to see her brother often and finally they were having a nice lunch together, and all she wanted to do was rush back to Adrian and tell him how she was feeling. She did her best to focus on Julie and Jonathan, and an hour later they were finishing up lunch

"Well it's been great to see you," Julie said to her uncle, "but I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Natalie asked her daughter, "I'm meeting Emma and Taylor in 20 minutes we were going to hang out before we go to the bonfire tonight."

"Okay just make sure you keep your cell phone on."

"I will. Love you, Mom." Julie got up and hugged Natalie quickly before turning to her uncle, "bye Uncle Jonathan, it was great to see you." he stood, and they shared a big hug.

"You too, I'm going to miss you kid."

Julie waved as she walked away from the table then turned and immediately pulled out her phone to text her friends that she was on her way.

"I can't believe how old she's gotten," Jonathan remarked now that Julie was gone.

"Yeah," Natalie agreed, "not much longer until she goes to college."

"And yet you seem happy," Jonathan had a sly grin on his face and looked at his sister with a critical eye.

"So?" Natalie asked, "I'm a happy person."

"Yeah but you seem suspiciously happy," Jonathan clarified, "any news you want to share with me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Natalie said demurely.

"Come on, Jonathan cajoled, "Julie noticed too, you've been off all lunch. I haven't seen you in 8 months, and you keep spacing out like you're lost in your own little dreamland.

"Oh, I am not."

"Yes, you are," Jonathan insisted, "you just did it again for a second. You get a little smile on your face, and you're clearly not here, so where is your brain going off to that's so nice, is there a man there?

"I plead the fifth," Natalie smirked her mind instantly going to her morning with Adrian.

"Come on you're not going to tell me?" Jonathan tried again, "I'm your brother."

"Listen," Natalie tried to appease her brother, "let me figure it out myself, and then I still have to tell Julie, but then I will make sure that I tell you."

"Fine," Jonathan relented, "but if you're not going to tell me now at least tell me this is he a good guy."

"The best."

Natalie and Jonathan stayed chatting at the table for another hour before Natalie got a call from the captain. He let her know that they were done at the crime scene and he was driving Adrian back to the station to interview a suspect. Natalie agreed to meet him there. Her entire drive over Natalie was nervous, she wanted desperately to talk to Adrian about what she was thinking, now that she finally knew what she wanted, she wanted it right now. But she knew that it would have to wait. First, they had a murderer to catch. It was hours later Natalie, and Adrian finally returned to his place.

"So, I have to talk to you about something important," Natalie said as soon as they walked into the living room. She was fidgeting with her hands and wouldn't make eye contact.

Adrian was instantly on alert, "Is everything okay with you? And Julie?"

"Yeah," Natalie took a breath and paused realizing that her behavior had scared him. At the same time, she was touched that his first thoughts were those of concern or for her and her daughter. "Everything's fine, sorry, I just was thinking today about everything, and I want to talk to you about us." Natalie took his hand and led him over to the couch sitting down, and she guided him to sit next to her.

"What about us?"

"Adrian, I don't want to do this like this anymore," Natalie blurted out suddenly.

"Oh," Adrian had this defeated, forlorn look on his face like someone had just killed his puppy, "well I told you in the beginning that we could do whatever you wanted, and if that's what you think, then we can go back to just being friends."

"No Adrian," Natalie clarified quickly, "that's not what I mean at all. I want more, not less I want to be with you for real, I want a relationship with you."

"Really?" Adrian looked up at her hope returning to his eyes than a boyish smile on his face, "you mean you want to go steady?"

"Sure," Natalie laughed at his innocent wording Adrian used. He could call it anything that he wanted as long as they were together.

The next thing Natalie knew Monks arms were around her pulling her closer, and his lips were on hers. Natalie felt her heart race, thumping madly in her chest as the kiss of this man made her dizzy. Natalie was sure for the first time in weeks that she was doing exactly the right thing. And Adrian felt a sense of joy and contentment flood his senses as he kissed the woman that was finally his girlfriend.

There was a lot they needed to talk about and many questions that needed answering, like where would they go from here? For right now none of those questions mattered, the only thing that mattered to Adrian and Natalie is that they were finally together, the way it should be.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, it has been a rough month, and the nice things you had to say definitely were my good thing. So in this chapter, I try to write something with Monk at a crime scene finding a clue, I have tried several times to do this while writing and basically cut it every time because I suck at thinking of crime scene situations and clues. So sorry in advance.

Chapter 10 – And so it begins

.

 **Tuesday, June 29** **th** **, 2010, 9:48 P.M**.

I should go home. Natalie said half-heartedly while making no effort to extract herself from Adrian's embrace or his couch.

You should stay. Adrian tightened his grip around Natalie's waist and nuzzled her neck. "Tonight, you should stay, what could be more important than us tonight?"

"Julie is expecting me to come home tonight." Natalie sighed.

"Oh," Adrian felt embarrassed, he hadn't thought about Julie. He hadn't thought about anything other than Natalie all night, Natalie, his girlfriend. Adrian couldn't believe it, this perfect strong, intelligent, beautiful woman was now with him. "I forgot, when do you have to go?"

"I have some time," Natalie's breath hitched as Adrian placed small kisses on her neck. "I wish I could stay here with you," Natalie admitted, "I am afraid that when I leave here, reality will set in. I am so happy we are together, but Adrian you know after tonight we have details to figure out."

"As long as I am with you," Adrian said, "I don't really care about the details."

"That is sweet Adrian," Natalie smiled softly, "but, I don't want to mess this up."

"Me neither."

"I know," Natalie reassured him, "but the details do matter Adrian. Do you want to move quickly or slowly and what does that look like; do we have any idea where we want this to go and is it the same place? The details do matter."

"Ok, well what do you think?"

"This is new, and I don't want to mess it up by going too fast" Natalie admitted quietly, "would it be ok with you if we took this slow?"

"I think that's a good idea." Adrian admitted, "but you might have to help me along the way with what that looks like."

"We will help each other Adrian," Natalie kissed his cheek, "I'm not going to dictate what this will be, we are in this relationship together."

.

 **Thursday, July 1** **st** **, 2010, 2:36 P.M**.

"We should go out somewhere," Natalie said as she pushed a shopping cart around the grocery store next to Adrian.

"We are out somewhere."

"No, I mean on a date," Natalie explained, "We have been dating for two days, and it would be nice to go on a first date."

"I'm sorry I should have thought of that," Adrian was afraid he had already messed this relationship up.

"It doesn't matter who thinks of it Adrian," Natalie took one of his hands in hers, "what would you think of going out on a real date though?"

"Honestly, and I never thought I would say this again, I would love to go out on a date with you." Adrian smiled down at Natalie, "where would you like to go? What do you want to do."

"I don't care specifically what we do," Natalie said, "I don't need anything elaborate, but something romantic would be nice."

"Ok," Adrian smiled at Natalie, "would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

Natalie nodded smiling before taking a breath and pushing the cart into the checkout lane. Yesterday they had talked about their new relationship and agreed to take things slow for now, they wanted to take their time adjusting to the change and not rush things. They had also decided that they would keep it secret for a little while. As soon as they got the groceries in the car and got in Adrian leaned over and kissed Natalie.

"Adrian," Natalie asked as she started the car, "I know we said we were going to wait to tell people about us, but what would you think about telling Julie and Molly?"

"I think that sounds great," Adrian smiled over at Natalie, "I actually really wanted to tell Molly yesterday, and I am sure you felt the same way with Julie. Do you want to call them when we get home?"

"No, I think I want to tell them in person," Natalie said, "we are having a family dinner this Saturday, what do you think about telling them then?"

"Sounds good, I wonder what they will think."

"I don't know," Natalie answered truthfully, "I am worried about what Julie will think."

"It will be ok," Adrian reassured her, "she is your daughter, she just wants you to be happy. And you are happy right?"

Natalie glanced over at Adrian and could see the nervous tension in his body, "Yes I am happy," she took one hand off the steering wheel and moved it over, taking his hand in hers giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I am very, very happy."

"Good," Adrian let out a sigh of relief then took Natalie's hand and moved it back toward the steering wheel, "but Natalie, ten and two."

The next day Adrian surprised Natalie when he took her to the de Young art museum then out to a nice dinner for their first official date. She had not expected him to go all out for their first date but was pleased that he had. He even opened the doors for her without using a wipe afterward. Adrian had been nervous that he wouldn't know what to do, or how to act on a date, Natalie had noticed his nerves instantly and reassured him that it was just them and the only thing he needed to do was to be himself, that was, after all, who she wanted to be with. Their night ended like most nights between them did the two of them cuddled on Adrian's couch talking softly and just enjoying their time together, as it should be.

 **.**

 **Saturday, July 3** **rd** **, 2010 5:58 P.M.**

"You ready for this?" Natalie asked Adrian as he walked into the kitchen where she was working.

"No...yes...no..." Adrian nervously straightened things that were already in place, "is there another option?"

Natalie suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked up at Adrian, "do you not want to tell them?"

"No, I want them to know," Adrian struggled to find the right words, he twitched slightly and rolled his shoulders, is there another option besides ready or not?"

Natalie walked over to Adrian and ran a hand across his shoulders and then up and down his arm. The tension instantly left Adrian as he surrendered to the warmth of Natalie's touch. "Yeah, I don't know if I'm ready either, I get it, but I still think we should tell them. If we wait too long, they'll be mad that we kept it from them. So how do you want to do this?"

"I was thinking the way we could do this is that you would do it." Adrian looked at Natalie with pleading eyes, "you tell them. You're better at talking with people."

"No, no way." Natalie put her foot down, "if we are telling the girls, we are doing it together." Natalie felt her own anxiety increase as she thought about the fact that any minute her daughter would be here. "So, when do we think we should tell them. As soon as they get in, before dinner, during, after?... what do you think?"

"I think you're nervous," Adrian said, "and I'm supposed to be the nervous one. You are supposed to be the sane, rational one."

"You don't get to call dibs on being nervous all the time," Natalie rolled her eyes, "I get to be nervous about things too. So, tell me what do you think?"

"I think I don't want to fight," Adrian said, instantly sorry for his comment, "I think I'll do this however you want." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Then pulled back holding her shoulders and looked her in the eye for a minute as she took a deep breath.

"Sorry," Natalie instantly calmed down, "I've just never had to tell Julie anything like this before. She's known that I've dated, and sometimes it's developed into a bigger relationship. But by the time it did she already knew about them. This happened so quickly; I feel like I'm blindsiding her. What if she's not okay with this?"

"If she's not okay with it we deal with it together," Natalie worries made Adrian instantly want to support her and make her feel better, "it's not like she can or would try to forbid us from being together."

"No," Natalie consented, "but if she's not happy about it, that could definitely put a strain on the relationship."

"Ours?" Adrian asked, "or the two of yours?"

"Both maybe," Natalie considered, "maybe none, but it wouldn't be good happy times. And right now, I am happy. I'm happy with you. I just don't want anything to ruin that happiness."

"It won't," Adrian kissed her forehead again then looked her straight in the eyes, "I promise."

A knock came at the door. "So, when are we telling them?" Natalie hurriedly asked.

"Whenever you want," Adrian said, "If you want to start it just go for it. If you want me to start the conversation just let me know." Adrian went to the kitchen to start getting dinner on the table, while Natalie went to the door to let them in. She opened the door to see Molly's smiling face as they hugged and exchanged pleasantries there was a second knock at the door, and Julie quickly joined them. Natalie ushered the girls in, put away their coats and got them a drink, in the meantime Adrian was setting the table, so it was just right.

They had barely sat down to dinner before Julie asked. "So, what is this dinner about? You guys never schedule these last minute, and you are acting weird. Clearly, something's up. are you guys going to tell us what's going on?"

"What," Natalie looked around as if she was confused, "I don't know what you…I mean, well there is one thing…Adrian has something to tell you." Natalie sputtered and then finally blurted out. Three sets of eyes turn towards a shocked Adrian.

"Well, okay, here's the thing, well it's like this, sometimes as you get to know someone, see here's the thing, things change, sometimes no matter what you do things change." Adrian couldn't seem to complete a thought, never mind a sentence, but it turns out he didn't have to.

"Adrian and I started dating." Natalie suddenly interrupted Adrian's rambling.

Silence. For one full awkward minute, there was nothing but stillness and silence.

"I knew it!" Molly finally broke the silence. "I mean I didn't know you were actually dating now, but I so saw this coming."

"You're dating?" Julie looked bewildered, "how long have you been dating? why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry honey," Natalie turned to her daughter as she tried to explain, "we just started dating this week we just wanted to wait to tell you in person."

"And it's serious?" Julie questioned, "I mean, of course, it is the two of you wouldn't risk it if it weren't serious. Right?"

"Yes." Natalie confirmed, "I mean we are taking it slow, but it's serious."

"Ok...well ok," Julie said trying to wrap her head around the information she had just been given.

"Well I think it's great," Molly chimed in with a big smile. "I am really happy for both of you; I was waiting for this to happen for months."

The dinner that followed started a little awkwardly, but in time it seemed to settle into a regular family dinner. Julie was still apprehensive about the whole situation. This was Mr. Monk who was afraid of everything including milk. He needed her mother to take care of him. Julie wanted her mom to be with someone that could take care of her not the other way around. She sat there thinking in silence as the conversation was dominated by the tables other three occupants. After dinner, Mr. Monk cleared the dishes bringing them to the kitchen and Natalie followed to get dessert. Molly tried to make conversation with Julie, but Julie thoughts were too jumbled to be able to concentrate on what was being said to her.

"You ok?" Molly finally asked her.

"Yeah sorry," Julie dismissed, "I'm just tired I'm gonna go see if they need any help so we can speed this along a little."

Julie got up and walked down the small hallway and turned the corner into the kitchen doorway and stopped dead in her tracks. her mother was standing at the counter facing mostly away from Julie. Mr. Monk was standing behind her arms wrapped around her middle, his body flush against hers and was rocking ever so slightly side to side. She could see that he was whispering something, but it was so quiet she couldn't hear it even from ten feet away. As Julie stood frozen watching the pair, he kissed her shoulder and her temple and whispered something again and her mother smiled slightly. Julie knew she had interrupted an intimate moment, but it wasn't a romantic moment it was a comforting one. Julie's mother was upset and if Julie had to guess it was her reaction that had upset her and Mr. Monk was holding her and making her feel better. Julie silently backed out of the kitchen and went further down the hall to the bathroom instead.

When Julie got back to the dining room, her mother had returned with cake. Adrian, having just finished in the kitchen, joined them a minute later with a pot of coffee. After everyone was served Julie suddenly burst "wait!" she then slowly lifted her mug of coffee and looked at the others until they caught on and did the same. "to the happy new couple. Congratulations." she said as she raised her mug slightly higher then lowered it and took a sip. Molly echoed the congratulations and did the same. Natalie sat there with a beaming smile on her face obviously pleased by her daughters shift in demeanor and Adrian shifted slightly and said thank you. After that, they ate cake and drank their coffees and had a much livelier conversation at dessert than there had been at dinner.

An hour later when they said goodbye at the door, Julie was surprised when Mr. Monk initiated a hug with her. "Thank you," he said softly again.

"No problem. take good care of my mom ok?" she whispered back.

"That's the plan," he said as they pulled apart.

A few minutes later Julie and Molly were back in their cars driving away, and Monk and Natalie were left alone. "So, what's this plan?" Natalie asked.

"What plan?"

"The plan with you and Julie?" Natalie had heard him loud and clear and was not about to let him off the hook.

"Oh that," Adrian walked up to his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her, "it's just my plan for us. Take good care of you, make you happy."

"What about your happiness?" Natalie wondered.

"I'm happy making you happy," Adrian stated and after a pause added, "as long as there are no snakes or spiders or ladders around."

"Well that works out well for both of us," Natalie swayed slightly rocking their bodies back and forth. "I like your plan. I'm glad Julie came around."

"I told you she would," Adrian stated before leaning down and kissing Natalie on the top of her shoulder right above her shirt.

"I know," Natalie sighed, "you were so great tonight, thank you for everything." Natalie turned in his arms then leaned up and kissed Adrian slowly, "What do you say we go put on a movie and kiss on the couch instead of watching it?"

"How about I do the dishes from dessert first?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, some things would never change, "fine, but you have ten minutes that's it."

.

 **Monday, July 5, 2010, 9:48 A.M.**

"Should I tell dr. Bell about us?" Adrian asked as he fiddled with his seatbelt. Natalie had come over a little early this morning to have breakfast before his weekly appointment with his psychiatrist. Adrian had been anxious all morning but waited until right before they got to the office to ask Natalie what he had been thinking all morning.

"What?"

"Well normally I would talk to Dr. Bell about us dating," Adrian explained, "but we said we weren't telling anyone but the girls."

"Oh, um, I hadn't thought about that," Natalie admitted. "It's your appointment with your therapist, Adrian. I'm not going to start telling you what you can and can't talk about with your therapist. Just do whatever feels right."

"I don't want to tell him," Adrian looked at Natalie nervously, "at least not yet, but here's the thing, I can't lie."

"I know you can't lie, that one's definitely a gift and a curse," Natalie agreed, "so just don't bring it up."

"I can't not bring it up, if I know I'm trying to not bring it up, it's the first thing I'm going to bring up. He's going to know I'm lying," Adrian started breathing heavily and could feel his anxiety getting worse.

"Well think of something else to talk about," Natalie knew finding a solution was the fastest way to calm her boyfriend in a situation like this. "I'm sure you have plenty of other things to talk about. Or you could just tell him, if it's easier for you that's fine, it's not like you're sharing the news with the world."

"So, what, I just go in with no plan?" Adrian asked.

"Do you usually have a plan when you go to talk to him?" Natalie countered raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Of course, I do."

Natalie took a deep breath and thought for a second before responding. "Well if you need a plan, plan one thing to talk about, and I'm sure you can see where it goes from there."

"I guess it'll have to do." At that moment they pulled into the parking lot Adrian promptly unbuckled his seatbelt using his shirt sleeve to cover his hand, then opened the door the same way and went to get out. He had missed entirely that Natalie had leaned in for a kiss. 

"What no kiss?"

"Natalie, I can't kiss you now," Adrian said as if it was obvious, missing the look of hurt on Natalie's face. "I'm trying to think of my one thing to talk about, it's the plan you suggested." Natalie was swiftly turning from hurt to upset before Adrian finished his thought, "kissing you is too distracting."

.

 **Tuesday, July 13, 2010, 8:54 P.M.**

"Hello" Adrian answered the phone.

"Hey you," Natalie replied, "I couldn't wait for midnight."

"Good," Adrian smiled, "I was missing you."

"I missed you too," Natalie admitted even though she had just left his place four hours ago, "I am lonely here."

"Where is Julie?"

"She decided to stay over at Erin's tonight because she said it was their last chance before she leaves for college," Natalie explained.

"Come over," Adrian suggested.

"It's late."

"Yes, but if you come over here we would both feel better," Adrian reasoned, "we could be cuddled in bed together in twenty minutes if you left now."

"I will be there in ten," Natalie said before hanging up the phoned.

Just like Adrian had promised twenty minutes later they were cuddled up together in bed. Even though in many ways they were taking it slow in their relationship, they physically had done nothing more than kiss, they loved sleeping holding each other in the same bed. It was something they hadn't gotten to actually do often because Julie would be leaving for college soon and Natalie didn't want to miss any mother-daughter nights that were left. Since they had started dating, this was only the second time that Natalie got to fall asleep in Adrian's arms. And this night, her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep that was here with Adrian, everything would be ok.

.

 **Wednesday, July 14, 2010, 8:32 A.M.**

Captain Leland Stottlemeyer was looking over the crime scene in an office building when something out the window caught his eye. Looking up he saw Natalie and Monk approaching the crime scene from a little down the road, he stopped and blinked not believing what he saw for a second. Captain Stottlemeyer then looked back and assured himself that his eyes were correct, Monk and Natalie's hands were intertwined. He had noticed them holding hands once before, but this seemed different. Before he could give it any more thought his new lieutenant, Mark Dobson walked up and started to tell him about blood found in the other room.

"Hey, Captain, hi Mark, what do we get?" Natalie asked a minute later as she walked into the room Adrian now behind her looking at something in the entryway. Leland knew even if Monk weren't looking at him he would be listening.

"Double homicide, Dianne here," Stottlemeyer gestured to the first victim, "is some sort of financial planner, and in the front is her assistant Jane. We found Dianne's blood on the assistant's desk, so we think that the perp had an appointment or talked their way into the office see her killed her and then back out to the assistant and killed her to make sure there was no witness. And it looks like they took things off the desk, we can't find an appointment book probably wanted to keep their name out of it, we're doing a background check on Dianne right now finding out about friends and family. Anyone that might have a motive, any clients."

"The assistant was the target," Monk said from the front room. "look see this Mark on the carpet over here, and the way the blood drained. She was killed out here near the door and then moved 5 to 10 minutes later. She was killed because she was in the way, the assistant she was the target. Think about it if the perp had made it into the office and killed her there why wouldn't the assistant have tried to call somebody or run away when she heard it. And then why did they move her but not the assistant, they wanted you to think that she was the target they were setting it up. Which means whoever did this has a motive against the assistant that we're going to find. If it weren't an obvious motive, there'd be no reason to cover up who the actual target was. And Dianne was killed quickly, one hit to the head something large and heavy, the assistant was struck several times."

"Maybe because she wasn't taken by surprise," Leland argued, "she tried to fight back."

"No," Monk stated, "there are no defensive marks she would have been unconscious, but they hit her several more times that was a crime of passion, she was the target look to see who has a motive against her I guarantee you'll find them quickly."

"Anything else?" Dobson asked writing everything down as quickly as he could.

"Yes," Adrian replied, "this outer office isn't very big, and since the crime took place near the door if it had been a spur-of-the-moment thing they would have grabbed something near them. There wasn't anything here though, nothing that could have been a convenient bludgeoning tool. I think whatever they hit her with, they brought it with them, which means it was planned out. Oh, and the assistant recently divorced, so I believe it was the ex-husband."

"Okay, Monk, I do not doubt you because well it's you," Leland said, "but how do you know that?"

"You can see a slight indent on her finger," Monk pointed at the assistant's ring finger. "She wore a ring there for several years and took it off within the last few months. And, look at the picture of her and her daughter at graduation. You can see someone's shoulder on the other side of her, it's not cut evenly if you take the time to frame something you take the time to make sure the edges are cut evenly, and if your husband dies, you don't cut them out of your daughter's graduation picture."

"No, she got divorced and didn't want the husband picture still on her desk," Captain Stottlemeyer said when he caught on, "but didn't want to lose the picture of her and her daughter on the graduation."

"Exactly."

"That's great Monk," Leland slapped Monk on the back. "Thank you, I love ex-husbands, they make great suspects. Okay, why don't we get our last looks here, make sure we didn't miss anything. Then we'll go back to the station and look up background information and then probably go visit the ex-husband, we can let forensics finish up here."

Half an hour later the captain stood in his office looking through the information they had found so far. He noticed Monk and Natalie come into the squad room and walk towards his office. They were not holding hands, but he did notice that they walked so closely together that sometimes their arms would brush up against each other. He knew that Monk wouldn't allow this with anyone else and for the second time that day his curiosity was peaked.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Leland asked as they walked into his office.

"Sorry," Monk apologized, "it wasn't straight, and I had to..."

"Stop right there, Monk," the captain interrupted, "I get it, I don't need to know what you were straightening out." Natalie caught his eye and mouth the words thank you, clearly, she didn't want to hear about it again either, whatever it was.

"Do we have any news on the victims yet?"

"No, I'm having Dobson run-down information on both of them just to be sure. So far you were right she was married and did just get divorced, but the ex-husband's been kicked out of his old apartment, we're still trying to find where he's currently living. Once we do are you coming with me to talk to him?"

"Of course."

"So, sorry I had to call so early this morning."

"It wasn't early, you know me, I'm up at five most days."

"Well, it was a good thing that you were already at Monk's place Natalie, I didn't know that you started work before nine now."

"Sometimes I do, it depends on the day, and what we have planned." Natalie smoothly answered but Leland didn't miss that Adrian was twitching his shoulders in his peripheral vision, so he continued to question her.

"Oh, what big plans did you guys have today?" the captain made sure to keep his voice casual.

"Organizing the desk drawers, I figured it would take a good eight to twelve hours," Natalie joked.

"Natalie, why on earth would we reorganize the desk drawers?" Adrian exclaimed, "the desk drawers, are perfectly organized. It took me years to come up with that system. It is perfect the way it is. You didn't change the system, did you?"

"No, Adrian, I didn't change the system, sorry I must have misunderstood you when we talked about this yesterday," Natalie responded hoping that Adrian would catch on. But it was too late, and she knew it. Natalie knew she was lying, she knew the captain knew she was lying, it was only Adrian that had yet to catch on. Thankfully, captain, Stottlemeyer took mercy on her when he noticed she looked upset. He knew they were lying, but he still didn't really understand why, but he didn't want to press it and upset her further.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Dobson, see if he's made any headway," Leland said and swiftly walked out of his own office.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" Natalie asked as soon as the captain left.

"What?" Monk asked, "I don't want to reorganize the desk drawers, I don't understand why you're upset."

"Adrian, I was trying to cover for us," Natalie sighed. "Did you want to tell Leland that I was already at your house this morning because I stayed the night at your house last night. He knows something's up, he asked point-blank why I was there early."

"He was just making conversation," Monk said, "killing the breeze."

"It's shooting the breeze," Natalie smiled at his misphrasing, "and he wasn't doing that, he was trying to sound casual, but he was fishing for information. Which means he knows something's up."

"Do you think he knows we're dating?" Adrian wondered.

"I don't know," Natalie answered, "but if he didn't suspect something before he definitely does now."

They solved the case quickly after finding the ex-husband. Adrian had been right, and when they did find him, there was plenty of physical evidence to prove he was the guy. It definitely wasn't a case that tested Monk's skills, but it was nice to have a case wrapped up all in one day. Leland was happiest of all, it would look good for their clear rate.

That night after finishing with paperwork and getting home Leland was happy to greet T.K. at the door. He liked being in a relationship where the best part of his day was seeing her as he got home, he hoped it would stay like that forever. Over dinner as they talked about their day Leland brought up the fact that Natalie had been lying to him earlier.

"Well, that doesn't sound like Natalie," T.K. commented.

"I know," Leland agreed, "I usually think of her as a sincere person, but she and Monk are definitely keeping something from me."

"Well, what did she lie about?" T.K. asked her husband. Leland filled her in about everything that he saw them holding hands, walking close together, and finally the fact that when he asked why she was there a little early for work, she lied about it.

"Something is going on," Leland said, "but I can't figure out what it is yet."

"And you're supposed to be a detective?" T.K. teased.

"What?"

"I think they're together," T.K. informed her husband.

"What?"

"I think Adrian and Natalie are together," T.K. saw the blank look on Leland's face, "you know romantically, as in dating."

"No."

"Why not?" She questioned him.

"Because it's Monk," Leland thought that explained it all, "it's Monk and Natalie. Monk's still so in love with his wife he still wears his ring. He doesn't see women that way."

"You told me that he did once, that woman who was a suspect."

"Yeah but it wasn't anything substantial, even he denied it. Look I know you've mostly known him as he is now that he's relaxed a little bit more but at his core, he is still neurotic and troubled, and most importantly deeply in love with his wife and unable to even really see any other women."

"Well, Leland think about it, you said they were holding hands, she's suddenly calling him Adrian instead of Mr. Monk, they're lying about spending time together, early in the morning. And finally, he hasn't been wearing his ring for a few weeks."

"What do you mean he isn't wearing his ring?" Leland asked.

"I saw him at the station two weeks ago when I brought you dinner, he was not wearing a ring then."

"How did you notice that?"

"I have been keeping an eye out for anything, I thought there was something between Adrian and Natalie a few months ago, I mean think about it Leland, what friends hold hands."

"There's got to be another explanation for all of this. I know what it looks like, and if it was anyone else… but it's not anyone else it's Monk, and even if it wasn't Monk, it's Natalie in Monk. I know she likes him as a friend, but there is no way she would put up with him in a relationship."

"You never know Leland, I mean I'm friends with her, we talk."

"And has she said anything to you about it."

"No, but the way she talks about Adrian, in general, has changed so much over the last year, Molly noticed it too," T.K. informed him, "think about it. They hang out all the time as friends not just professionally, and things change, people change."

"People change, Monk doesn't," Leland stated. "I mean for God sake Natalie, and I once joked about the fact that we didn't even think he was human."

"Yeah but that was before wasn't it?" T.K. asked, "I mean Leland you know he's changed a lot, it's possible, and I can't see any other explanation that makes sense."

"Well, I still think there has to be another explanation."

Across town Monk and Natalie were settled together on the couch discussing the same incident. Monk was sitting on one end of the sofa with Natalie facing away from him leaning her back against his front as she stretched her legs down the length of the couch. He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey Natalie," Adrian started, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Natalie turned her head so she could see his face, "ask me anything."

"Do you really think the captain figured out that we are dating?" Adrian wondered.

"I don't know."

"Would it be okay if he did?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know," Natalie said, "it's not that I don't want him to know, it's just, I guess, not right now. Just not quite yet, we agreed we would wait a while to tell people.

"Are you embarrassed?" Monk finally gave a voice to the worry that had been plaguing him all afternoon.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," Natalie felt so guilty for making Adrian think that could be a possibility. "It's just, it's been kind of nice, being a secret. It feels special something that's just ours, no one can weigh in, it's just the two of us. I want to tell people, I'm not at all embarrassed to be with you. I want to tell our friends, but part of me will miss that specialness, of it just being us."

"It's okay, I get it," Adrian said. "But I have to tell you, part of me really can't wait to tell people, I am so proud to be with you, and I don't have that many friends, but I want to share it with the ones I do have. Honestly, I'd like to share with people who aren't friends too. Part of me wants to put out an announcement in my alumni newsletter, with a picture of you next to it."

"Adrian!" Natalie exclaimed pretending to be embarrassed, "you would not."

"I don't know," Adrian teased, "I'm quite the lucky man. And there's definitely part of me that wants to brag about being with you."

"You're sweet, you know that," Natalie said softly as she turned her head farther. She pressed her lips to his in a soft lingering kiss, "you really are very sweet."


	11. Chapter 11 Off to College

AN: Sorry it took so long, good news I found a new apartment and moved in and also found a new job. Other possible good news, although I don't have a lot of time to work on this I want you to know that I have mapped out events for the story for the next year or so of the timeline, so there is plenty more to come if anyone is interested in reading it just let me know. Thank you to the reviewers I always get so excited to hear what you think.

 **Chapter 11: Off to College**

 **Tuesday, July 20, 2010, 9:08 A.M.**

"Morning Angel," Natalie said as she saw her daughter wake up.

"Mom?" Julie asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"It is my right as your mother," Natalie said as she moved over to sit on the bed and swept the hair off Julie's face tucking it behind her ear. "You ready for today?"

"I think so," Julie thought about it, "I am excited, but a little scared too."

"Me too kid," Natalie leaned over and kissed her daughters forehead, "I think that is how it is supposed to feel."

"How long do we have before I have to go?" Julie craned her neck but still couldn't see the clock.

"How about never?" Natalie proposed, at Julie's look of exasperation she gave a sigh and answered, "it is just after nine, so we leave in two hours, but don't forget Adrian is going to come over for breakfast and to say goodbye around ten. He wanted me to make sure that was still okay and to offer to go with us and help you to move in, but he understands if you want it to be just the two of us."

"I want to see him to say goodbye, but it would be nice if it were just you and I going there," Julie said.

"Okay, well if you change your mind let me know," Natalie said, "about anything, even this moving away to college thing, you could always stay here."

"Mom," Julie groaned.

"Okay, I'm sorry,

Julie quickly showered and got dressed before heading downstairs and finding her mother with a cup of coffee waiting for her. "Mmmm coffee," Julie inhaled deeply from her mug before taking a sip, "ahhh," she sighed instantly feeling better, "thanks."

"I figured coffee would be essential today," Natalie said with a shrug thinking about the long day ahead of them.

"At least it won't be so crazy moving in because I'm there early," Julie reasoned. "That's one good thing about my workshop, I will just be there with the theater kids and get to know them before I have to deal with classes and papers and other people."

"That's true, but there's a lot of good things about your workshop sweetie," Natalie knew that today would be tough for her but she didn't want her nerves to affect Julie, she wanted her daughter to be positive.

"I know," Julie agreed, "hey, we're doing a production right before school starts. It's going to be small, but maybe you could come if I get cast?"

"I will be there whether you are cast or not," Natalie promised. There was a knock at the door as Natalie finished her sentence. Natalie went to go let Adrian in as she opened the door she saw him standing there with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box in the other arm. "What did you do?" She asked sweetly.

"These are for you, the mother of the college student," Adrian said handing her the flowers then leaning in to kiss her softly. "The box is not yours, it's for Julie, it's just something for her dorm."

Natalie smiled up at Adrian as she took the box and flowers resting them on the table in the entryway before taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply.

"What was that for?" Adrian asked as they eventually separated.

"For being so amazing." Adrian smiled at Natalie and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Would you two get in here, I want breakfast," Julie called to them from the kitchen.

"I guess her coffee has kicked in," Natalie said as she took flowers in one hand and Adrian's hand in the other.

Adrian grabbed the box for Julie with his free arm and walked with Natalie into the kitchen, "good morning Julie, how are you?"

"Hungry."

"Alright then," Adrian stepped into the kitchen, "let's get breakfast started."

"Oh, I already started it," Natalie said as she went to the sink and started cutting the stems of her new flowers. "Pancake batter is over there, and the bacon is in the oven already."

"Thanks," Adrian placed the box in front of Julie and then went to the stove to start cooking the pancakes.

"What's this?" Julie asked gesturing to the box she had just been handed.

When Adrian didn't say anything, Natalie spoke up, "it's for you, from Adrian, and he brought me flowers."

"That's nice mom, but what is this?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Natalie said, "you kind of have to open gifts to find out what's inside of them."

"It's for your dorm room, some things I thought you would need," Adrian finally spoke up.

Julie opened the box in the first thing she pulled out with a small fire extinguisher. "Thank you, Mr. Monk, but I don't think I need a fire extinguisher."

"Julie, I know you won't smoke or drink, but the amount of people that do in college is astronomical," Adrian practically ranted. "Someone falls asleep with a cigarette in their mouth the next thing you know the whole dorm burns down.

"It's actually a good idea," Natalie said, "I mean they don't want you to have your hot plate because of the risk of fire, so shouldn't you have a fire extinguisher?"

"There's also a label on it with the correct directions," Adrian gestured to the label he adhered to the back. "The directions on those things are all wrong." Natalie smiled brightly at Adrian's comment thinking of the first time they met and how far they both had come since then. Julie retrieved the next item from the box, and no one was surprised to see a small first aid kit which although she wouldn't want to bring her mother did think again that it was important having the dorm.

The last item Julie pulled from the box was a picture frame. When she turned it over, she saw it was a picture of herself with her mother. The photo was a few years old, and in it, they were smiling but were unaware that their picture was being taken. It was Adrian's favorite picture of them, it was one of Adrian's favorite pictures of anything. "I just thought that you might want a picture on your desk of you with your mother. I know this one's old and I probably should have used one from graduation."

"It's perfect," Julie said cutting him off she got up and walked over to Adrian who is still at the stove cooking. She waited for him to take a break with the flipping of pancakes before she stepped forward and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "thank you, Mr. Monk." Julie was touched when he didn't wipe off the kiss, not even with his shirt sleeve.

A few minutes later Adrian was done cooking and brought three perfect plates over to the dining room table they sat together eating and chatting sometimes talking about their plans for moving today and sometimes avoiding the idea entirely. Adrian looked at the two girls beside him, his girls, and was filled with a sense of family that he'd never felt before. After breakfast Adrian helped them carry the last few items into the car and what he nervously started to 'fix' how the car was arranged. Natalie let him know that it was okay, they would be fine. It was time for him to go and leave mother and daughter to this moment together.

"Okay, Julie, I'm going to leave you two alone," Monk said, "but I am going straight to my house, and I will be there all day, so if you guys need anything you can call me there I can take a cab up and help."

"Thank you," Mr. Monk.

"Have fun in college, learn a lot. Berkley's amazing and you're going to do so well there. Adrian hugged her this time squeezing her tightly as he told her, "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Monk."

Adrian walked down off the porch to find Natalie still standing by the car having watched his exchange with her daughter. He tilted her head up and saw that she was crying slightly. Leaning in, Adrian kissed her tear stained cheek. He pulled her gently into his arms and held her for long minutes, "everything will be okay. She's going to be great."

Natalie sniffled and nodded her head, "I know," she murmured, "I'm just going to miss her so much."

"Do you want me to come over tonight when you get back? Should I just come to your house?" Adrian asked.

"I don't want to come back here tonight without her in the house," Natalie admitted, "can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course," Adrian rubbed soothing circles on her back as he held her. "Call if you need anything I already told Julie, I will stay at the house today and can come up if you change your mind.

"Thank you," Natalie kissed his chest, "and thank you for coming here this morning."

"I wanted to be here, there's no need to thank me for doing what I wanted to do."

.

Natalie and Julie spent the day moving boxes from the car up to her new dorm room and then unpacking and setting up the space. Julie's roommate, a fellow thespian and the only other freshman to be invited to the summer workshop would be moving in later that day. Around two in the afternoon Julie assured her mother that she could do the rest of the unpacking on her own and that they should go get a late lunch. They walked over to a restaurant just off campus Natalie would not go back to Rocco's again. After lunch, Natalie suggested that they walk around the area and see what would be available on and off campus for food and shopping and other things that were within walking distance. Julie was excited that as a freshman she could have her car on campus, but that wouldn't be until the semester officially started in two and a half more weeks.

"So, you and Mr. Monk seem to be doing well," Julie commented as they strolled down the road together.

"We are," Natalie couldn't help the soft smile that crossed her face, "but we are taking it slow still, it's early."

"Is he staying over with you tonight?" Julie smirked at her mother.

"No," Natalie said before murmuring, "I am going to his place."

"Mom sleepovers three weeks into a relationship isn't taking it slow."

"It's not what you are thinking Julie," Natalie said, "I am literally just sleeping at his place."

"You still aren't taking it slow," Julie insisted, "you are closer to him than any other boyfriend you have ever had."

"Yeah but we started that way," Natalie explained, "we were already such close friends before."

"Do you love him?" Julie asked, looking her mother in the eye.

"Maybe," Natalie admitted, "I don't know. I love him like a friend, and I know that I _**could**_ be in love with him, I am just not quite there yet."

"Do you think that this is it for you."

"Yeah kid," Natalie reached out and stroked her daughter's hair, "I think it might be, we have a long way to go though. Is that okay?"

"What that he might be the one? Or that it may take you two a while?" Julie asked

"Either."

"It is okay with me, mom," Julie said, "I know I didn't react well when I first found out, but I think I was thinking of how he used to be when I would stay with him when you went out."

Natalie laughed slightly, "he has changed a lot since then."

"I know, and thinking of how he is now," Julie explained, "how he was there for you this morning, I think he is exactly who you should be with."

"Me too kid," Natalie said, she then linked arms with her daughter and continued their walk, "so when we get back, your roommate should be there."

"Yes, but you should probably call her Jo and not just my roommate when you meet her."

"Did you find out anything else about her?" Natalie asked realizing she hadn't heard anything new about it in the past two weeks.

"Nothing, I tried again to get her contact information last week, but it was a no-go," Julie said, "what if we don't get along?"

"Well you are very likable, so I am sure she will like you, and you are in the same program and workshop so you will have plenty in common, I bet you will get along great."

"But what if we don't?"

"Well, then you will deal," Natalie said, "you will always have some people that you don't like, and you will have to co-exist with them. And you will make other friends and if you really need to you can request a new roommate for next semester or year."

"I guess," Julie said, "I have never lived with anyone but you before, and I never had to share a room, "I guess I am just nervous."

"It will be great," Natalie reassured, "I promise."

When they got back to the dorm room Jo was there, Natalie introduced herself and was pleased to see that Jo seemed very sweet right away. Natalie didn't want to intrude so soon after getting back she told them that she was going to get going.

"Wait mom I will walk you out," Julie said.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Natalie asked, "so what do you think?"

"I really like her."

"See I told you it would be fine." They walked down the hall in silence for a second before Natalie started her goodbyes.

"Okay well if you need anything at all just call me, it isn't that far. And I will see you in a few weeks. And don't forget that you have the credit card for books and emergencies.

"I know Mom."

"And don't forget that I love you." Natalie pulled Julie into a tight hug.

"I love you too, Mom," Julie held her mother firmly, "I will see you soon okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm a mess," Natalie finally let her daughter out of the hug, "this is going to be amazing for you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Okay, I'm going to go now," Natalie said, "you go have a great first night in college."

Julie just nodded and started to tear up as well. Natalie stepped forward again and kissed Julie's forehead holding her face in her hands. "Bye Julie, see you soon."

"Bye Mom, I love you."

"I love you too," Natalie said, then stepped back and watched as her daughter finally turned around and headed back into her new building.

Natalie didn't even make it to the car before she started to cry. At first, they were small silent tears easily wiped off her cheeks. By the time she sat down in the driver's seat, she had collapsed on the steering wheel sobs racking her body. Her baby girl was gone. And she knew that she was currently just a few feet away, and while Julie was in college she would be less than an hour from the house. Natalie knew she would see Julie all the time. But she also knew that when she woke up in the morning, her daughter would not be in her room. And there was a good chance that although she is there for brakes, her baby girl would never live at home again. She was grown up. So, Natalie sat and cried. She let herself cry until there was nothing left until even if she had wanted to her body would not be able to produce one more tear. When Natalie could finally breathe, when she could eventually move again, she sat up and dug through her purse. Pulling out her phone she dialed a familiar number which barely rang before he answered. "How are you?"

"She's all moved in," Natalie said by way of explanation.

"Are you on your way home?" Adrian asked.

"I'm leaving now," Natalie said turning the key in the ignition, "I'll be there in less than an hour."

"Can I do anything for you?" Adrian's voice was full of concern for her.

"No, just be prepared," Natalie finally pulled out of the parking lot, "I'm probably going to be a little emotional when I get there."

"Okay, drive safe," Natalie could hear in his voice that there was something else he wanted to say but didn't.

Although Natalie thought she had gotten every possible tear out on the way home, she had to stop on the side of the road when her body still somehow found a way to cry. When she eventually made it in Adrian's door, his arms are around her immediately. He offered her food or something to drink, but she said the now all she wanted to do was be held. So, Adrian led her to his bedroom and tucked her under the covers before crawling into bed on the other side. He immediately pulled her close, and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck as if she was trying to burrow right into him. Natalie wasn't aware of the fact that she fell asleep at some point until she woke sometime later, Adrian was still right there holding her making sure she was okay.

"Hey there," he greeted slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Hi," Natalie greeted with a small smile, "what time is it?"

"9:16," Adrian looked over her shoulder to the clock, "how are you?"

"Better, I think sleep helped."

"Good, do you want some dinner or do you want to do something together, watch something, do you want to just get your pajamas and call it a night?" Adrian desperately wanted to make Natalie's night better for her.

"Dinner would be great," Natalie admitted, "I'm starving."

"Okay, I'm going to go get things ready why don't you get in pajamas anyway that way you'll be comfortable," Adrian suggested.

After Natalie got changed, she joined Adrian and the kitchen to see him warming up grilled cheese and soup that it looked like he made earlier. "You made my favorite comfort food," Natalie side happily.

"Well, today definitely seems like a day for comfort," Adrian said. "There are brownies with ice cream for dessert too."

Natalie smiled shyly, "speaking of brownies, you earned a lot of brownie points today mister."

"What are brownie points exactly?" Adrian wondered, "do I want them?"

Natalie smiled he was still Adrian Monk. "You do, they're not a real thing, you've just been so wonderful to me today, and brownie points are a cute way of me telling you I appreciate it."

"Is there a scale or score should be keeping?" Adrian asked seriously.

"No, Adrian," Natalie tried to explain, "it's kind of like Karma chips no scale, no score, no physical points just I appreciate how wonderful you were today and I will remember it in the future, and it will come back to you in a good way."

"I didn't do it for points," Adrian said, "I just wanted you to feel better."

"I know, that's why you got them," Natalie clarified, "if you were only kind to me to get something out of it, then it wouldn't have meant much."

"So, I can only get brownie points when I don't want brownie points?" Adrian puzzled.

"I guess," Natalie admitted, "I never really thought about it like that."

"Well if you knew about brownie points, why didn't you think about how they worked?"

"It's just something cute Adrian," Natalie's smile brightened, "if you want something tangible to trade them in for we can make out after dinner."

"Okay, now I like brownie points."


	12. Chapter 12 - Not a Secret

**AN:** Thank you to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciated it. I found some extra time to write this week so this is just a little chapter but I got it done quickly, at least for me, and hopefully I will be done with the next chapter soon too. Let me know if you would like smaller chapters more often or large chapters less often.

 **Chapter 12: Not a secret**

.

 **Saturday, July 24, 2010, 10:15 A.M.**

"Good morning, you two," Mark greeted Natalie and Adrian as they walked into the squad room, "what brings you here, I didn't think we had a case."

"We are just picking up a check," Natalie said.

"I'm going to see if the captain is free," Monk excused himself as he walked towards the captain's office.

"He seems like he is in a good mood," Mark said. When he noticed Natalie's look, he added: "I meant that seriously, he was smiling, Monk seems like he is in a good mood."

"Well I guess getting money does that to a person," Natalie responded.

"It takes two of you to pick up a check?" Mark asked.

"Yeah well we are running errands right after this," Natalie replied coolly, "it is easier than driving back and forth."

"Wow you dress nicely for errands," Mark looked Natalie's outfit up and down, "didn't you wear that blouse on Wednesday."

"Maybe I just thought it would look nice and I didn't think about when I last wore it." Natalie was wearing the same blouse as she did Wednesday. She only had a few changes of clothes at Adrian's, and since she brought Julie to college on Tuesday, she had not yet felt ready to go back to an empty house. The only problem with that was that she ran out of clean clothes yesterday and had to do laundry at Adrian's and re-wear something from earlier that week. "Since when do you pay so much attention to my clothing."

"I always notice clothing," Mark looked at Monk through the open blinds of the captain's office, "I notice a lot, Natalie."

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing," Mark held up his hands as if surrendering, "I didn't mean a thing. So, what have you been up to this week other than the case Wednesday? Have you talked to her?"

"I actually have gotten to talk with her for a few minutes every day." Natalie smiled, although Mark was a new friend he remembered that Julie had left this week and cared enough to ask her about it. "I have been staying busy, we have solved four private cases along with our case Wednesday."

"Staying busy is probably the best thing to do in this case," a sly smile crossed Mark's face, "I'm sure Monk has found plenty of ways to distract you."

"What?"

"You know like cleaning," Mark said with a laugh. At that moment Captain Stottlemeyer and Monk exited the office and joined Mark and Natalie.

"What's so funny?" Leland asked.

"Nothing, come on Mr. Monk, we have to go," Natalie said and walked quickly out of the office trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. Monk followed, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Leland turned to his lieutenant.

"So, what did you do?"

"I was just teasing her a little," Mark said, "have you noticed that Monk has become a touchy subject for her lately?"

.

 **Monday, July 26** **th** **, 2010, 9:48 A.M.**

"I think I'm going to tell Dr. Bell about us today," Adrian said looking over at Natalie while she drove.

"Oh, I guess I figured you told him last week," Natalie said, "you know you didn't need to wait for my permission, right?"

"I know, I wasn't," Adrian answered. He paused for a minute fidgeting with his seatbelt, "I guess it's just that I didn't know how to tell him. I think I was afraid that once I told him it would change everything for me in therapy. Every time we talked about anything that's going on in my life, he will ask how it affects you and every time I'm upset he'll wonder if I'm legitimately upset or just upset about something between us. And if I'm happy am I legitimately happy or is it just because of you. Everything will change, all my issues will now be thought of in terms of you and us. I know it sounds selfish, but I like therapy the way it is now."

"I agree with you," Natalie saw the stunned look on Adrian's face and continued, "it doesn't sound selfish, your therapy should be about you, Adrian. What you tell Dr. Bell, and what you discuss with him is up to you."

"So, I don't have to tell him?" Adrian wondered.

"You tell him, or don't tell him anything you want," Natalie said pulling the car into a parking spot.

"I think I'm going to tell him."

"Ok," Natalie unbuckled and looked at her boyfriend, "so if Dr. Bell doesn't know about us yet, then I can't kiss you in the office, can I?"

"Actually, if you did that would be great. I wouldn't have to tell him anything."

"Too bad," Natalie laughed and leaned over kissing him quickly before getting out of the car and walking into the office leaving Adrian to follow."

"So are you going out while I'm in there or,"

"No, I've got a book with me," Natalie lifted the book out of her purse, "I was going to stay in the waiting room for the hour today. Is there something you wanted me to go do instead?" 

"No, I like when you're nearby." Before Natalie could say anything in return, the waiting room door opened and Dr. Bell walked out.

"Good morning Adrian, Natalie." He greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," Natalie returned the greeting while Adrian, on the other hand, was silent he just walked into the office without a word.

After the door was closed and Adrian and Dr. Bell were settled in their usual chairs Neven picked up his notepad and asked, "so how have you been Adrian?"

"It was a good week," Adrian said. "Julie went off to school, and that has been a little tough on Natalie, and I miss her too." Dr. Bell and Adrian talked about the rest of Adrian's week for a while and then moved on to phobias that he had been working to overcome.

At the end of their hour, Dr. Bell said, "all right Adrian, well I hope you have a good week that's it for our time today."

As Dr. Bell started to stand to walk Adrian out, Adrian turned and blurted out, "oh, by the way, Natalie, and I started dating a while ago."

Adrian continued to walk towards the door, and with his fingers just barely touching the knob he heard Dr. Bell command, "Adrian stop right there."

"But our time is up."

"I don't care; sit back down Adrian," Adrian returned begrudgingly to his chair, and Dr. Bell sat next to Adrian once again. "You and Natalie are dating?" Adrian nodded. "Okay we're going to come back to that, right now I want to know why you told me like that?" 

"I thought that it was something I should tell you," Adrian acted innocent as if he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"It is something you should tell me," Dr. Bell acknowledged, "but it's not something you say on your way out the door. You were trying to tell me without having to talk about it." 

"Well maybe I don't want to talk about it," Adrian said stubbornly.

"Adrian therapy doesn't work if you're trying to trick me or manipulate things. If you're not ready to talk about something yet, then you just say that to me."

"Sometimes you keep asking about things even if I don't want to talk about them," Adrian argued.

"Well sometimes as your therapist is important for me to do that," Dr. Bell reasoned with him.

"Not this, this is different," Adrian insisted, "this is private."

"I'm your therapist Adrian," Dr. Bell sighed, "it's all private. Is there some other reason you don't want to talk about it? Are things okay with you two, is it going well?"

"They're great," Adrian couldn't keep the smile off his face, "it's not that, I mean we're happy, I just don't want to share details."

"Okay Adrian," Dr. Bell relented, "no details today, but you're happy? She's happy?

"She says she's happy," Adrian thought about it, "she seems happy. And I haven't been this happy in 13 years."

"That's good Adrian, how long has this been going on?"

"It will be one month on Thursday," Adrian's voice was full of pride.

"That's fantastic Adrian. I hope you have a great one-month anniversary and that the rest of your week is well, but now we really do have to wrap this up. I have an appointment with another patient in a minute. Before you leave there's one thing I want to tell you to keep in mind; happiness is a good thing, you deserve happiness." 

.

 **Monday, July 26, 2010, 12:02 P.M.**

"Good morning Mark," Natalie walked over to the side of the crime scene, away from where Monk had gone to investigate the body with the captain.

"Morning Natalie," Mark greeted, "how was the rest of your weekend."

"Weird, it was hard without Julie there, usually on Sunday we have a late brunch together as a family, and it just made me miss her like crazy. But we are still keeping busy, and that does seem to be helping."

"That's good," Dobson noticed that Natalie had slipped and said we and not I am keeping busy, but he kept it to himself, but Natalie didn't make it easy. "So, did you work any more cases this weekend."

"Nothing new, just paperwork for old ones, calling clients back for potential new cases, things like that," Natalie said, "and you know Adrian, there's always something to do."

"I bet there is," Mark smirked and muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Mark said, "I just was saying I was sorry about last time we talked, I shouldn't have teased you."

"It's okay," Natalie said, "it was nothing."

Natalie and Mark chatted for a few more minutes while watching Monk investigate the scene. Natalie noticed a cop that she didn't recognize, he had been talking with a few other uniformed officers, but he was now approaching Mark and herself. Natalie assumed he was there to speak with Mark, but quickly found out she was wrong."

"Dobson," the officer said with a nod.

"Corbins," Mark greeted in return.

"And you are?" The man asked turning to Natalie.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize you hadn't met yet," said Mark, "Natalie this is Brock Corbins. He just transferred from Seattle. Corbins this is Natalie Teeger, she's Adrian Monk's assistant."

"Wow, that must be an exciting job," the officer smiled at Natalie.

"I like it." Natalie agreed, "so Brock, how are you liking San Francisco?"

"It's nice," Brock said, "still adjusting to all the hills though."

"You get used to it."

"That's good," Brock said. "I still don't know the city very well maybe sometime you could show me around?

"I don't think I would make a good tour guide," Natalie dismissed, nervous at where this conversation was going. She looked up and noticed Adrian had stopped examining the scene and was walking her way, it was just her luck.

"Well if you don't want to be a tour guide we could just get coffee, and you could tell me more about the people here," Brock said smoothly. "Or maybe we could have dinner together."

Adrian had heard that. The look on his face made it obvious. Natalie hoped that he also noticed look on her face which was a mixture of surprise, discomfort and disinterest. "You seem very nice, but I can't go out with you."

"Why not?"

"I am already seeing someone."

"You are? Who?" Mark asked feigning surprise.

"I am, it's new, but I am already taken, sorry Corbins." Natalie made a point of using his last name, "now if you will excuse me I have to go talk to the captain. Natalie walked away leaving a bewildered Adrian Monk to follow her.

Adrian caught up to her before she made it to the captain, "did he just ask you out?"

"He did Adrian, and you were there I said no," Natalie whispered not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Yeah but Natalie,"

"Adrian, we are at a crime scene," Natalie said, "can we talk about this later when we get home?"

"Yeah, you're right." And Adrian did know she was right. This was not the time or the place talk about this. But it didn't stop him from wanting to. For the rest of the day, Adrian was off, he was getting distracted and having difficulty staying focused. After a long, frustrating day of not being able to put the pieces of the case together, Natalie drove them back to her house.

As soon as they got in the door the dam burst, "He asked you out."

"I know," Natalie barked, "are you surprised someone wanted to ask me out?" 

"No of course not, you're perfect, I'm sure pretty much every man out there wants to date you," Monk said, "but how could he have asked you out, we're dating already."

"But he didn't know that," Natalie reasoned, "I said no."

"So that's the only reason you said no?" Adrian asked, "If it weren't for me would you want to go out with him?"

"God Adrian no," Natalie said, "I don't even know that guy and from one minute of interacting he was pushy and forward and not someone I ever would have gone out with. But you need to know that you're all I want, even if he was a great guy I wouldn't want to date him. You, Adrian, are all I want. You never have to worry about me with anyone else because you're the one for me."

"Really?"

"Of course," Natalie stepped closer to Adrian.

"You're the one for me to Natalie," Adrian admitted softly.

"I better be," Natalie said with a smirk before leaning up firmly kissing him. "You know there's something else we have to talk about."

"What's that?"

"I don't want guys to ask me out," Natalie said.

"I don't want them to either."

"And, I lied to Mark, and I have lied to Leland several times," Natalie continued, "I don't like lying to our friends, but as long as we are keeping this a secret."

"We don't need to," Adrian interrupted, "I don't need to keep this a secret, and then there would be no more lying, and no more cops asking you out."

"So how do you want to tell people?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about that," Adrian admitted as he thought about trying to announce this at the station, "I don't think I am comfortable with announcing it."

"Well how about this," Natalie suggested, "we don't have to tell them, but no more lying or hiding. I'm sure they'll figure it out soon enough on their own.

"Sounds good," Adrian gave a sigh of relief, "but what about other people that aren't around to see it, like your family?"

"Well how about we each tell the people like that in our own lives when we want," Natalie proposed.

"You and Julie and Molly are the people in my life," Monk said, "and three of you know."

"What about Ambrose?"

"Okay, I will have to tell Ambrose," Adrian agreed, "that's going to be tricky since he had a crush on you."

"Oh, he did not," Natalie dismissed.

"He asked you out," Adrian argued, "Of course he had a crush on you, good taste runs in the family."

"You really can be a charmer when you want to be."

.

 **Tuesday, July 27, 2010, 10:08 A.M.**

"Hey, Natalie how are you," Jonathan Davenport cheerfully answered his cell phone, happy to see his sister's name come up on the screen.

"I'm doing good, how are you?" Natalie moved about her kitchen cleaning up from breakfast as she spoke to her brother. She knew Adrian would be back from his run in less than an hour and she wanted to have everything clean before then.

"Fine, work is, well you know busy, but it's good." Jonathan got up and closed his office door.

"Are you still dating Ashley?"

"No Ashley was two girls ago, now I am with Monica," Jonathan had become a serial dater since his disastrous one-day marriage a few years ago.

"And how is that going?"

"So far so good," Jonathan said, "but it has only been two dates so far so we will see. How about you, do you have any news in the relationship department."

"That is actually why I called," Natalie said, "I told you last month that after I figured it out and told Julie I would let you know."

"And?" Jonathan prodded, "who is this guy that has you all smitten?"

"Okay well, you remember my boss right, the private detective that saved you," Natalie started.

"Yeah, the crazy guy Monk, what did he introduce you to the new guy?" Jonathan asked.

"No, and he isn't crazy," Natalie defended, "I know how Adrian was before but he is so much better now, he is sweet and thoughtful and."

"Wait, Natalie," Jonathan cut her off, "are you trying to tell me you're dating him?"

"Um, yeah I am," Natalie took a deep breath waiting for Jonathan to say something else when he didn't speak she continued, "look I know how better than anybody, how Adrian used to be, but it's different now. You know how last year I told you he solved his wife's murder and found her daughter, well it changed him. He is so much better than he used to be I promise."

"Yeah but Natalie I don't think you should be with a guy that is better than before," Jonathan said, "you should be with a guy that is perfect, whatever happened to that navy doctor?"

"He was not the perfect guy Jonathan," Natalie scoffed, "he wasn't even really a good guy, buy Adrian is. And he is sweet and caring, and so smart, and he makes me feel good."

"Natalie, what do you want me to say?"

"Say you are happy for me," Natalie pleaded.

"I am happy you are happy," Jonathan relented, "but I need to re-meet this guy and will have to decide then if he is good enough for you. So, I am assuming Julie knows."

"She does, and she is happy for me," Natalie said.

"Do Mom and Dad know?" Jonathan smirked already knowing what the answer would be.

"God no," Natalie said, "actually we have been keeping it kind of quiet, you're the only person that knows besides the girls, we are just starting to let people know so if you could not tell them."

"Not telling people because you know they wouldn't react well?"

"No," Natalie rolled her eyes, "it was just new, but we are starting to tell people now."

"Well, I won't tell Mom and Dad," Jonathan said, "but I would love to be there when you do."

"Well telling our mother is last on my list of to do's so you might have to wait a while," Natalie laughed, "but eventually when I do tell her it actually might be nice to have you there."

"You're the best Nat," Jonathan said, "hey look I have to get back to work, you sure you're happy?"

"Ecstatic," Natalie smiled.

"Well good, love you, big sis."

"Love you too little brother," Natalie said before hanging up the phone.


	13. Chapter 13 - the Sweetest Women on Earth

**AN:** So, thank you to Alex Hoodle, Monkish, Kathy, and the guest reviewer, getting your reviews was the highlight of my week (I understand that is sad, but right now that is my life.) I will try to do shorter chapters more often.

 **Chapter 13:** The Sweetest Women on Earth

.

 **Friday, July 30, 2010, 6:23 P.M.**

"You have to be the one to tell him this time," Natalie said, as she drove through the streets of San Francisco.

"But you are better at telling people," Adrian reasoned, "you had practice, you told the girls and your brother."

"Yes, I told _my_ brother, and now you need to tell _your_ brother," Natalie said.

"This is going to be horrible," Adrian practically whined.

"Well if it doesn't feel right you don't need to tell him today," Natalie said, "but, don't you think he deserves to know."

"Yeah, you're right."

Adrian had called Ambrose the other day to try to tell him but wasn't able to do it over the phone and instead told his brother that he and Natalie would like to see him. But since Ambrose still didn't leave the house, Ambrose agreed to have them over for dinner, and so they were on their way there now. As Natalie pulled her car up in front of the house, she turned to Adrian and took his hand between hers. "Everything will be okay Adrian, I promise."

"Thank you," Adrian said, he paused for a minute afterward, Natalie was sure he was about to say something else, but instead he just smiled at Natalie before turning and opening his door.

It was good to see Ambrose, Natalie realized how much she had missed him as soon as she saw his face. Although Adrian made it over to Ambrose's house every six weeks or so, Natalie had not seen him in months. Natalie greeted him with a hearty hug, and the pair immediately started catching up. Ambrose told her about the books he was reading and the new manuals he had written, and Natalie told Ambrose about Julie and cases they had worked. For the most part, Adrian just sat back and watched the pair talk. He loved that Natalie got along so well with his brother. Other people had been kind to his brother like Sharona, but they all just feel sorry for him. Natalie appreciated Ambrose for who he was as a person. She could make him laugh, and she genuinely seemed to enjoy her time with him. The only person he had ever seen interact with Ambrose like that before was Trudy. Adrian felt his heart swell, Natalie was perfect, and he was in lo… he liked her and cared about her a great deal.

"Adrian…Adrian," Natalie waved a hand in front of his face making him realize he had drifted off in his thoughts and had no idea what they were talking about, "there you are, where did you go to?"

"Sorry, I guess I just got lost in my thoughts," Adrian said shyly. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that we had to make sure to come to visit more often," Natalie said, "we don't see each other enough."

"You're right," Adrian agreed, "we will have to do that."

"We have family dinner planned in a few weeks, what would you think about having that here?" Natalie turned to Ambrose, "I mean if you would want, I don't want to impose."

"No that would be lovely, thank you, Natalie," Ambrose fidgeted with the glass he was holding. "I would be honored to have three such lovely ladies join me for a meal. And I have only met Molly once before, it would be nice to see her again."

"Well I will call the girls and see what they think and then call you back," Natalie offered.

"Thank you, Natalie, I would appreciate that very much," Ambrose paused for a long time looking for something else to say. "Are you two ready for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," Natalie got up from her chair in the living room and followed Ambrose into the dining room. There were three places already set at the table Ambrose pulled out a chair on the side of the table for Natalie who dutifully sat down, "you're always such a gentleman, thank you." Adrian took his seat across from Natalie and Ambrose excused himself to get dinner from the kitchen.

"He still likes you," Adrian whispered.

"As a friend he does," Natalie said.

"He is trying to flirt with you," Adrian insisted.

Natalie coughed on the water she was sipping, "that is ridiculous he is not flirting, he is just being a gentleman." Natalie took Adrian's hand in hers reassuringly but had to let it go a second later as Ambrose entered with a serving dish and needed to place it between them on the table. "Ambrose that looks amazing, what are they?"

"Roasted Guinea hens," Ambrose said proudly, "I talked to the butcher at McCabe's, he recommended them."

"I didn't know you were such a gourmand," Natalie complimented as Ambrose started to carve and serve the small birds.

"I like cooking, I have been learning a lot more about it since I got the internet, I have tried out all sorts of recipes."

"I didn't know you used the internet," Natalie commented slightly surprised.

"We are not all like Adrian," Ambrose said. "Since I can't leave the house the internet is wonderful for me, I have the whole world at my fingertips in the safety of my house."

"You can leave your house," Adrian muttered under his breath.

"And you can deal with germs, heights, and milk," Natalie pointed out immediately coming to Ambrose's defense.

"Sorry," Adrian muttered to Natalie sheepishly, at her glare and then pointed look to his brother he turned and apologized to him, "sorry Ambrose, that was wrong of me." Adrian was ashamed of what he had just done. Natalie was right of course, Ambrose's fear of leaving the house was just like Adrian's fears, it merely took a different form.

"Think nothing of it," Ambrose said happily. They ate for a few minutes in silence before Ambrose asked, "how does Julie like college so far?"

"Well so far she has been having a great time," Natalie said, "but it's just the workshop now, we will see how it is once classes start up."

"She will love it," Adrian interjected, "I promise. Think about it, there are very few things I like, and if I loved it, even before I met Trudy, then I am sure that Julie will love it too."

"Thank you, Adrian."

"Natalie, were the directions on her fire extinguisher adequate?" Ambrose asked.

"The ones added on?" Natalie questioned, "you wrote those?"

"I did," Ambrose said proudly, "Adrian told me that he didn't like the ones that they had, he is right they should say approximately."

"Of course, Ambrose did them," Adrian interjected

"And how have you been doing with her away?" Ambrose asked.

"I have been a wreck, I am proud of her, but it is still so hard, I miss her like crazy," Natalie admitted. "On Tuesday, Adrian had to stop me from driving up there to see her for no reason."

"Why can't you go see her?"

"I can, she actually might come home this weekend, I just can't go whenever I want for no reason."

"We still don't know about her coming home tomorrow?" Adrian asked surprised, he figured that they would have found out by now.

"They have some work they are doing this weekend, but apparently it is mostly the tech crew and just the scenes the director feels need more work, but they don't find those out until after rehearsal today."

"Natalie, it is 7:12," Ambrose practically exclaimed, "shouldn't they be done with rehearsal by now, I mean they have to be in bed by eight."

"Ambrose their rehearsal doesn't end until at least eight during the workshop," Natalie explained, "and in college, they don't go to bed until much later."

"But she is just a child," Ambrose said, "when I was 18 I went to bed by eight every night."

"It's different nowadays," Adrian said knowing he would never really be able to explain to Ambrose what he had discovered, that their childhood in every way was _not_ normal. So, if it was normal for them growing up, then it probably wasn't what was normal for most people.

"Anyway, if I get a call from Julie during dinner I hope you don't mind if I take the call," Natalie said to Ambrose.

"Of course not, Natalie," Ambrose smiled at her, "she is your daughter, you should take her call."

"Thank you."

There was another long pause in the conversation during which Adrian tried to psych himself up to tell his brother about him and Natalie. Adrian knew the longer he waited, the harder it would be for him. He tried several times to rehearse what he would say in his head, but it never sounded right. Making up his mind to not tell his brother tonight after all Adrian caught Natalie's eye and shook his head no slightly. When Natalie gave him the stare, his mind was immediately changed back. Adrian cleared his throat loudly before speaking. "Ambrose, Natalie and I have some news we wanted to share with you." Adrian reached across the table around the platter and took Natalie's hand in his

"Is it that you are romantically involved?" Ambrose asked in a casual tone as if he had asked what time it was.

"Um, well, it is," Adrian was flustered, "how did you know?"

"Simple Adrian, she is calling you Adrian instead of Mr. Monk, you are holding hands, I see the looks you are giving each other, Adrian you say _we_ and _us,_ like you are a pair, it is only logical that you are romantically involved," Ambrose explained his reasoning to the stunned couple. "If you will remember I asked you about this possibility almost five years ago."

"I remember," Adrian said.

"You said there was nothing between you and it wasn't like that," Ambrose continued.

"It wasn't like that," Adrian said, "things changed."

"Two months ago?" Ambrose asked.

"About," Natalie said in shock, "although just one month since we made it official, "how could you tell that?"

"That was when he started to change," Ambrose nodded his head towards his brother, "I have to say this is quite good news. Although Natalie, now if you get a new job, it would no longer be appropriate for me to ask you back out."

"No, it wouldn't," Natalie agreed with a grin that she tried to stifle, it was difficult with Ambrose being so sweet. "I am sorry Ambrose."

"Don't worry about it Natalie," Ambrose dismissed, "any romantic feelings I had for you ended years ago since then you have been more like a sister to me. And now someday you might actually become my sister, so this works out perfectly for me."

Adrian suddenly coughed loudly at Ambrose's words and Natalie turned bright red, "um excuse me, I have to call Julie," Natalie said as she practically ran from the room. The brothers heard her hurried footsteps go all the way up to Adrian's old bedroom followed by the sound of a door closing.

"She left her phone here," Ambrose reached over to pick up the phone.

"She didn't leave to call anyone," Adrian told his brother.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ambrose asked cluelessly.

"Ambrose, we have been dating for a month, I haven't' even told her I, well let me just say we are a long way from discussing marriage. We are just figuring out how to make this work, and are taking it slow, you assuming we would get married makes it awkward."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward," Ambrose apologized, "But I still think you will get married eventually."

"Well, we will see," Adrian couldn't keep the smile from his face.

A few minutes later Natalie returned downstairs, and the three of them enjoyed the rest of their meal and dessert. Natalie had felt bad when she got a text from Julie and had to check her phone at the table, but was overjoyed when she saw that her daughter would, in fact, be home the next day around one. Natalie was having such a good time with Ambrose and Adrian that she hadn't noticed how late it had gotten and the didn't leave until 10:30.

"I'm sorry it is so late," Adrian apologized as they got into her car, "are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's only 30 minutes," Natalie quickly navigated her way back to the highway and saw that one of the first signs was for Berkley. "We are passing by the school anyway, I wish I could just pick her up now."

"I am sure you could," Adrian suggested.

"I am trying to give her space," Natalie said, "that's what college is for, but I haven't seen her in ten days."

"I know I was thinking about that," Adrian replied, "I was thinking that tomorrow I should go back to my place before Julie gets home, give you guys some alone time."

"Adrian, she will want to see you too."

"I want to see her," Adrian looked over at his girlfriend, "but you are her mother, and you only have a little time with her. Besides, I will see her next week at the production, and she will be home the weekend after that, and we have family dinner planned already for that Sunday."

"Adrian are you sure?" Natalie quickly glanced over at him before looking back to the road.

"I am."

"Are you sure you don't just want your bed to yourself again?" Natalie teased looking over at him to see him frown.

"I hadn't thought of that," Adrian admitted, "it's going to be weird sleeping alone again."

"You know Julie told me the day I brought her up there that if we were sleeping together, then we weren't moving slowly."

"Julie knows!" Monk started to breathe more rapidly and could feel his discomfort creeping up the back of his spine.

"Adrian," Natalie put her hand on his leg, "Adrian, everything is okay. Julie knows it is just sleeping and nothing more and she is fine with it." Natalie moved her hand up and started stroking his arm, "everything is fine." Adrian concentrated on the tone of Natalie's voice and her soft touch against his arm and tried to take deep breaths counting them and tried to return his breathing and heart rate to normal. Eventually, he could feel himself start to relax. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," Adrian blushed embarrassed that he had freaked out. "I still am not comfortable with Julie knowing private things about us."

"Julie is my daughter, and she knows me well," Natalie explained. "She knew I wouldn't want to sleep alone in the house the night I brought her to Berkley so she assumed you would be staying the night. She asked me, and I wasn't going to lie to her."

"Okay," Adrian conceded. "Thank you for calming me down."

"That's what I do," Natalie smiled before venturing, "so what was that breathing thing you were doing."

"Nothing," Adrian dismissed, "just a deep breathing exercise that Dr. Bell taught me for when I panic."

"Is it helping?" Natalie wondered.

"Well, I think it was that and you," Adrian moved his hand over resting it on her leg.

Natalie paused deep in thought for a second before asking, "Do you think your brother would consider going into therapy?"

"I don't think he would have a problem with therapy, it would be the _going to_ that might be difficult," Adrian answered. "Where did that come from?"

"I just thought that therapy is so helpful to you, that it may help him too." Natalie glanced over again quickly, "I feel bad for your brother. He is such a nice guy, and I hate that his life is so limited by one phobia."

"You are the sweetest person on this earth."

.

 **Sunday, August 1, 2010, 2:14 A.M.**

"Adrian, wake up my love," Adrian turned slowly coming out of his deep sleep and looking for Natalie in the other side of the bed. Finding the bed empty, Adrian realized he was home and alone. "Adrian, I need you to wake up," Adrian smiled, he had missed that voice. Opening his eyes, he saw the vision of his wife before him, as beautiful as ever.

"Trudy," Adrian whispered, "I have missed you," he looked down guiltily, "I have to tell you something."

"Oh Adrian, you don't have to worry," Trudy moved closer to him sitting down on the bed, "I'm not upset. I know that you are with Natalie. This is what I wanted for you my love, to be happy."

"But I still love you," Adrian admitted.

"I know, and it is okay," Trudy smiled softly, "I love you too Adrian, but I am gone, and we can't be together. You are right where you belong now, with her. You have a lovely girl Adrian."

"Thank you, Trudy." A small child like grin played across Adrian's lips, "You know I actually know that reference now," he let his late wife know. "Natalie and I watched 'The Way We Were' this spring back when we were just friends."

"Adrian, you and Natalie have been more than just friends for a long time," Trudy gently chided.

Adrian considered the truth in her words before nodding in agreement. He paused in thought for a minute before daring to ask what he desperately wanted to know, "Trudy, even though I am dating Natalie, will you still visit?"

"I will still sometimes visit Adrian, but not as often as I did in the beginning," Trudy saw the deep hurt in his eyes caused by her words. "Adrian, you don't need me anymore."

"I will always need you, Trudy," Adrian paused for a minute thinking about Natalie, before looking up at his wife, "I need both of you."

"Thank you, Adrian," Trudy smiled at her husband and reached out so close to touching his cheek.

"For what?"

"Loving me," Trudy answered softly, "it fills me with joy to finally see you happy again Adrian. Promise me now that you found your way back you won't lose it, promise me you will try to be happy always."

"I will."

"And thank Natalie for me too, I am so thankful that you found her." Adrian nodded at his wife, "Oh and Adrian, don't wait too long to tell her how you feel." Trudy leaned over and kissed Adrian's forehead, "goodbye Adrian."

"Goodbye my love," Adrian whispered, and then she was gone. As always when her vision left, Adrian was happy to know he would see Trudy again, but it usually was always accompanied by a feeling of emptiness at her departure. Adrian waited a minute for the despair to overtake him, but he realized that this time there was none.

Adrian laid there thinking of what his wife had told him, she wanted him to be happy with Natalie. Looking at the time, he smiled it was exactly midnight. Reaching for the phone, he dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey," Natalie answered the phone almost immediately, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Adrian admitted, it was after all the first time they slept apart in over a week. "Trudy just visited me."

"Oh," Natalie didn't know what to say to that.

"She wanted me to thank you for her, she said you make me happy," Adrian told her.

"That's nice," Natalie said, "is she right?"

"Definitely," Adrian smiled into the phone.

"Then next time you see her, tell her I say your welcome."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Thank you to all of the people still reading this story, and a special thanks to alex hoodle, Kathy, Monkish, and amanda317 for reviewing, your kind words brightened my week. I posted this the other day and this is just a repost fixing the messed up name. Another chapter should hopefully be up this weekend.

 **Chapter 14:** Exactly how lucky I am

.

 **Tuesday, August 3, 2010, 7:30 A.M.**

"Good morning," Adrian mumbled, as he leaned over to his nightstand to turn his alarm off.

"Morning," Natalie murmured back before turning towards him for her morning kiss. Natalie yawned and stretched a little but then tried to snuggle back into Adrian's side for a bit more sleep.

"Sorry I need to get up," Adrian said, "we have to leave for work in an hour, so I have to go start getting ready." Adrian gently extracted himself from the warmth of her. "You sleep a little more I'll get you up in half an hour," he quickly kissed her again before gathering his clothes and heading off to the shower.

They got ready and ate a speedy breakfast before meeting the captain at a restaurant where their latest victim was poisoned. Monk was having trouble figuring the case out, but he knew something didn't add up. They found poison in the fridge in a leftovers container from this restaurant. It was a small restaurant with only six people that could have poisoned the food in the kitchen. But the employees would have had time and opportunity to get rid of the leftovers with the poison. Why didn't they, knowing that it would lead the police back here? It didn't make sense and Monk just knew it wasn't any of them, no one here knew the victim, but then who was it. After sharing his thoughts with the captain, they decided to interview other people again starting with the girlfriend.

The four of them left the restaurant and walked to her car together. On their way, Leland let Dobson go ahead of him, and he watched as Monk took Natalie's hand in his own. Not only were they holding hands, but Monk had initiated it. The captain had been suspicious of the pair for a while and was interested to see what was going on, but right now he had a job to do. Soon the four of them were at the girlfriend's apartment, and Leland kept a close eye on the pair, as they got out of the car, and walked up to join him. But there was nothing suspicious with them now.

/././.

This was painful for Adrian. All he had asked this dolt was if he ate at that restaurant a lot. That was almost five minutes ago, and she was still talking. She was rambling on and on and somehow had yet to answer his simple question or to say anything useful at all. She also was misusing and mispronouncing words and had just said

'suposably' and Adrian couldn't take it. He looked at Captain Stottlemeyer, Lieutenant Dobson, and Natalie to see if they felt the same way he did. He couldn't tell a thing, they either were fine talking to this woman or were being polite. Monk knew there was no way that this woman had poisoned her boyfriend and that she would be no help to them in solving the case.

Adrian wanted to get out of this conversation and move on to something that could be helpful to them, but the girl was still droning on. She had just said 'Jason used to tell me how smart I was.' Adrian coughed slightly and was about to inform this girl how wrong her boyfriend had been when Natalie tapped his arm and shook her head no. Last year he would have ignored Natalie and said what he thought. Now, even if he didn't really understand her reason, I mean really this girl must know she's dumb, he knew to trust Natalie. So, Adrian shut his mouth let Natalie say goodbye for both of them, and they all headed back to the station, back to square one.

The captain pulled into the parking lot, and as he turned to walk into the building, he saw Natalie's car approaching the lot. Just like earlier, he let Mark go ahead as he stopped to observe the pair, but this time he pretended not to be watching, and that was how he saw everything. At this angle, he could see through the passenger window of the car and saw Monks hand was resting on Natalie's thigh. He could see they were deep in conversation and both occupants of the car were smiling. Finally, Natalie leaned over looking like she was about to kiss Monk, but then she saw the captain and just pretended to pick a piece of lint off his shoulder. As if there would be lint on Monk's shoulder that he hadn't noticed.

The captain marched over to the car and wrapped his knuckle on the window. Natalie got out of the car, and the captain stepped back and opened the door for Monk to do the same. "Hey, what's up?" Natalie asked

"See that's what I want to know," Leland tried not to yell, "I want to know what's up with you two. I mean I saw you holding hands, you, Monk, we're holding someone's hand. And now you're touching her leg."

"Well, what does it look like is going on?"

"It looks like you're dating, but I know you're not dating," Leland asked exasperatedly. "So, tell me what is this?"

"We are," Monk said after a beat of silence, "we are dating."

 **5 minutes earlier inside of Natalie's car:**

"Thank you for not saying anything mean to that girl," Natalie said as she drove them back to the station.

"I saw you shake your head no," Adrian said, "I figured it was best to just do what you said."

"I like that policy," Natalie teased. "You should do that more often."

"I do what you say most of the time." Adrian added quietly, "at least I do now."

"I think I'll like having that power," Natalie smiled and nudged Adrian with her elbow to make sure he knew she was teasing, "let's try it out. Let 's see, tell me something nice."

"Okay," Adrian thought for a second trying to think of the perfect, nice thing to tell Natalie, "I am amazed that you were able to tell what I was about to do back there. You're intelligent and intuitive and amazing."

Natalie blushed slightly and smiled dipping her head down ever so slightly, "Thank you, that was very sweet."

Adrian was filled with pride, he liked making Natalie feel good, "anything else I should do?"

"Okay um," Natalie thought for a second, "kiss me."

"Natalie I can't kiss you, you're driving," Adrian looked at his girlfriend like she was insane.

"Well there goes doing whatever I tell you," Natalie kidded.

"I said I do _most_ things you tell me, not all," Adrian clarified, "and it's not like I don't want to kiss you, I just can't while you're driving, it's not safe." Adrian reached his hand over placing it gently on her thigh just below her skirt. He started to slowly move his thumb back and forth over her soft skin, "I can do this."

"I like that," Natalie didn't want to tell Adrian that his hand on her leg was probably more distracting than a kiss on the cheek would have been. "Okay," she said wanting to lighten the mood slightly, "how about another. How about you tell me something funny."

"You know I'm not good at funny."

"You can be," Natalie insisted, "I'll admit you're not the best joke teller. But funny things have happened to you, you've done funny things, you've seen funny things, see if you can think of something."

There was silence in the car for a minute as Natalie continued to drive to the police station and Monk just sat and thought. "Okay, I think I've got it, a couple months ago I was funny, but I wasn't trying to be. I had met with Molly for lunch, you remember how she was sick this spring?" Natalie nodded, and he continued on, "well she was telling me this story about her work, and it was hilarious, I think she gets that from Trudy. Anyway, it was so amusing that we both started to laugh, but then she started to cough and it took a few minutes for her breathing to settle."

"Oh, but that's kind of sad," Natalie said.

"I'm not done," Adrian assured her. "So, when she had started breathing more normally, I asked if she was okay. Molly insisted that she was better she just coughed easily, especially when she would laugh. So, I told her that I would make sure to not be hilarious."

Natalie snorted and chuckled a little picturing Adrian's accidental deadpan delivery.

"Well Molly started to laugh, and then I did because she was laughing, thankfully she calmed down before the coughing started and she explained to me that it was funny in a dry way," Adrian finished. Natalie laughed more at Adrian's explanation and nodded her head. For the rest of the drive every time Natalie pictured it, she would giggle, and Adrian would laugh along with her, one of his purely happy comfortable laughs. After a minute, he looked around and realize that they were at the station. "You know Natalie since the car is parked that whole kissing thing is not as dangerous."

Natalie smiled and leaned over to kiss him, but at the last second pulled back and picked something off his shoulder. Before Adrian could begin to freak out about there being something on his shoulder, there was a knock on the window next to him. He looked up to see the captain there with an odd look on his face that Adrian couldn't quite place.

"Here we go," muttered Natalie as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Leland then stepped back so Monk could get out too.

"Hey what's up?" Adrian heard Natalie ask.

"See that's what I want to know, I want to know what's up with you two. I mean I saw you holding hands, you, Monk, we're holding someone's hand. And now you're touching her leg."

"Well, what does it look like is going on?" Adrian asked him keeping his voice low hoping the captain would do the same.

"It looks like you're dating, but I know you're not dating. So, tell me, what is this?" The captain was not keeping his voice low, he wasn't yelling, but he wasn't quiet.

Adrian and Natalie had talked about this, they had agreed if they were asked directly they would be honest. So, after a pause, he answered once again in a calm, quiet voice. "We are, we are dating."

"I knew it!" The three of them looked up to see Mark only a few feet away, "sorry I just came out to see where you were." He put up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Monk looked around noticing all the attention they were getting. "Leland, could we talk about this more quietly, or somewhere more private?" The captain was quiet now. He just stood their mouth open. Done. Silent.

"Captain Stottlemeyer?" Natalie asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh yeah, why don't we go to my office," the captain muttered and just started to walk ahead of them. The four were silent as they walked into the station, Mark went to his desk, knowing he was not wanted there and the rest of them went into the captain's office. Leland closed the door behind them then lowered the blinds.

"Ok, so I don't know if I heard you wrong or what," Captain Stottlemeyer started.

"How are we supposed to know what you heard?" Adrian asked confused.

"You didn't hear wrong." Natalie reached over and took Adrian's hand in hers, "It's true," she said, "we are together."

"How long has this been going on?" Leland sat back onto the front edge of his desk.

"About five weeks," Natalie said sheepishly. "Sorry, we didn't tell you before."

"I can't believe it," Leland muttered. He looked up at Natalie and Monk holding hands, "But it's you, and you're Monk."

Adrian wasn't offended, "I know sometimes I can't believe it myself," Monk said looking over at Natalie. So, what do you think?"

"I'm surprised."

"But you basically knew it didn't you?" Natalie asked him.

"T.K. told me that she thought you two were together, but I mean it's Monk, I was sure there was another explanation." Leland was quiet for a minute before he asked again, " _you're_ in a relationship with Natalie?"

Monk proudly nodded his head, "I am."

"How do you do it?" Leland shook his head looking at his oldest friend with wonder.

"What?"

"Get women like this?" The captain asked, "first Trudy now Natalie these women are way out of your league."

"I don't know," Monk admitted, "I think that's more a question for you." Adrian squeezed Natalie's hand and turned to face her.

"You wore me down," Natalie smiled to let Adrian and the captain know that she was only kidding.

"So Adrian Monk finally started living his life again," Leland stated. "I honestly thought I would never see this day, but I'm happy for you." Looking at Natalie, he added, "both of you."

"Thank you, Leland," Adrian let go of Natalie's hand momentarily, to shake his friend's hand, and he didn't use a wipe afterward.

"So, is it a secret?" Leland asked, "should I not talk to anyone about it? Because T.K. will kill me if..."

"No, it's not a secret, not really," Natalie explained, "and definitely not now. You can tell anyone you want." Natalie smiled "so you're sure you are really okay with this?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm shocked," Leland admitted, "but if you guys are happy, that's what matters."

"We are," Natalie confirmed, "so I'm going to go check on something in the other room I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

"What do you have to check in the other room?" Adrian questioned.

Leland let out a heavy sigh, "Monk," he started, "Natalie is giving us time to talk alone together." Natalie blushed, and Leland muttered, "as much as some things change, you never really change Monk."

"That's good because I like you the way you are now," Natalie said leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Now you guys talk for a little bit I'll be back in a few. She squeezed Adrian's hands slightly before letting it go and giving him a nod and walking out.

"So how did this happen?" Leland asked immediately.

"I'm not even sure, it just kind of snuck up on us," Monk said. "I didn't even realize that my feelings for her had changed until Dr. Bell pointed it out."

"What?"

Monk then gave Leland a greatly abbreviated version of what it happened. "Well Monk, I am very happy for you. You really care about her?"

"Very much," Adrian breathed. "She's home to me. When I'm with her, I feel calm, and you know me I never feel calm."

"That's good Monk, just make sure you take good care of her."

"I think I do, I try," Adrian thought about it for a minute, "she tells me I do."

"Good, because I don't know how you got to be so lucky," Leland said, "but that is a special woman, she deserves to be treated well."

"I know," Adrian agreed, "trust me, I know exactly how lucky I am."

.

 **Tuesday, August 3, 2010, 6:52 P.M.**

Leland walked into his house to find his wife setting the table for dinner. Walking over he kissed her quickly before saying hello and helping her get dinner on the table.

"So, I got some news at work today," Leland started as he put the basket of bread down.

"Oh, what is it?" TK asked as she started to serve herself.

"Natalie and Monk are dating," Leland told her, "apparently they have been for five weeks."

"Really?" TK asked excitedly, "its official?"

"Yup," Leland said, "I saw them touching and confronted them today, they confirmed it for me."

"So, you know what this means," TK smirked at her husband, "I was right."

Leland let out a sigh, "fine if that is what you need to hear you were right and I was wrong."

"Thank you," TK smiled, "so how are you dealing with this news?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Leland dismissed, "I mean it's good you know, I want them to be happy."

"But…"

"It's weird, seeing them together," Leland admitted, "seeing Monk with someone that isn't Trudy, it just doesn't seem right. Trudy and Monk had that storybook, big romantic love of your life thing. Now if he's moved on maybe they didn't have that after all. It was just nice to believe that existed, you know?"

"I get it," TK said, "at least I think I do. But them dating doesn't mean that he is over Trudy. I think that they did have that great fairytale love. I didn't know Trudy, but with everything I have heard about her, I am sure that she would be happy that Adrian found a person to be with that he found love." TK looked her husband in the eye, "and if that doesn't make you feel any better how about this, I know that great love exists because I have it with you."

"Yeah?"

"You bet." TK kissed her husband with purpose and smiled as she leaned back.

"Am I still allowed to be weirded out by their relationship?" Leland asked sheepishly.

"Yes, but not for long," TK granted him.

"A year?" she gave him the 'you must be joking' look, "fine a month."

"Deal," TK agreed, "as long as you are also happy for them and you are cool about it when they are around. Which includes when we go out to dinner to celebrate."

"We are going out to celebrate?"

"Well, I'm going to call Natalie and ask if they would like to," TK said, "are you ok with that?"

"Do I have a choice?" Leland asked.

"Not really no," she answered with a teasing lilt to her voice. Leland leaned in and kissed her again, she was right, they did have that storybook love.

.

 **Wednesday, August 4, 2010, 9:14, A.M.**

"Hello," Molly answered her phone.

"Hi Molly, it's T.K., I hope you don't mind me calling you."

"No of course not," Molly said, "is everything ok?"

"Things are great. In fact, I just found out about Natalie and Adrian."

"Oh," Molly said surprised, "I didn't realize they were telling people now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" T.K. asked, "I mean we talked about this, you knew I was waiting for this."

"I know, I'm sorry," Molly apologized, "they wanted it kept secret, what could I do?"

"No, I get it, it's ok," TK quickly relented. "But now that I know, what else can you tell me about it?" The two women talked on the phone for half an hour each happy that they had the other to talk to. They were both in the unique position of being very close to Adrian and Natalie but also having known them for less than a year. Molly really liked TK and was ecstatic to finally be able to talk freely to her without worrying about spilling the secret.

.

 **Wednesday, August 4, 2010, 10:00, A.M.**

"Hey, Natalie what brings you guys here?" Mark greeted as Natalie walked into the squad room and right up to his desk.

"Actually, it's just me," Natalie said as she sat at the chair next to Dobson's desk, "and I'm here to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about yesterday," Natalie lowered her voice slightly.

"Natalie, if you are here to tell me not to say anything about… you know you don't have to worry about anything, I'm no gossip."

"No, it's not that at all," Natalie said, "I really don't care if people find out about Adrian and I. I was wondering about how you said that you knew it."

"Yeah, I thought you two had been dating for a while," Mark said, "you two weren't the best at being discrete."

"Okay, well I knew you suspected we were together at the very least with the comments you had made, by why didn't you ask us directly or say something to the captain?"

"It wasn't my place," Mark explained, "I had my share of secret relationships back in the day when I was still in the closet. No matter the reason people are in a secret relationship it's personal, and it shouldn't be made into water cooler gossip. I would never out your relationship, Natalie, I would never do that to anyone."

"Thank you, Mark."


	15. Chapter 15 - Good Days and Bad

**AN:** Thank you to all my readers and a special thanks to Alex hoodle, Kathy, and the guest reviewer, for their reviews, you guys are my good thing. In case anyone would like to know, the last scene in this chapter is one of the earliest things I had written, but then when I planned out events there were a whole bunch of things I wanted in the timeline before that moment and I have been dying to get to this chapter just for that one part. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am still trying to keep up with this despite all the suck going on in my life these last few months and especially these few weeks, I will tell you guys something I discovered though, despite how much busier I am with the new job and the unpacking and everything without a husband there at night anymore sometimes writing is the best thing I can do. Anyway, on with the story.

.

 **Chapter 15:** Good days and bad.

 **Wednesday, August 4, 2010, 10:32, A.M.**

Natalie was driving back to Adrian's house when her cell phone rang. "Well that didn't take long," Natalie muttered to herself looking at the caller ID before hitting the speakerphone button, "Hi TK."

"Hey Natalie, how are you?" 

"I'm good," Natalie said, "and I am assuming you heard the news from Leland.

"Yes, and I am so excited for you," TK practically squealed, "I am guessing he didn't tell you that I called this a while ago."

"No, he didn't tell us that," Natalie laughed, it seems everyone had seen this coming except for the captain. "So how did you know?" Natalie parked her car in her usual spot at Adrian's place before grabbing the phone and her purse and walking in to find his apartment empty.

"I thought it was pretty obvious just from talking to you, but then Leland told me that he had seen you two holding hands and was wondering what that was about. I thought it was obvious, but when I told him I thought you were dating, he said there must be another explanation."

"Well Mark, Ambrose, and Molly had suspected it too," Natalie told her, so apparently you were right it was obvious.

"I actually knew that Molly suspected you two were together we talked about it at Julie's graduation party," TK admitted to her friend. "By the way, should we be at all be concerned that my husband is the captain of the police department and was the only one that couldn't see this?"

Natalie laughed, "I actually was thinking that too."

"Yeah, I have determined that he was just too close to it, you know because as long as he has known Adrian, he has known him as…" TK suddenly stopped midsentence when she realized what she was about to say.

"Trudy's" Natalie finished for her. There was an awkward silence that followed for a second.

"Natalie, I am so sorry."

"No, it's fine," Natalie consoled, "Trust me. I'm well aware of Trudy, just like he is aware of Mitch. "It's funny but that is one of the things that I think started making us close friends, in the beginning, we were the only people we knew that understood that feeling."

"That's actually kind of sweet," TK said. "Well anyway, I wanted to call and say congratulations, and to see if you guys wanted to go out to dinner with us to celebrate."

"Yeah, that sounds amazing, thank you so much," Natalie was excited, she and Adrian had never been out with another couple. "When were you thinking?"

"Well, I know you guys are in the middle of a big case right now," TK started.

"Oh, well we should still be free for dinner," Natalie looked up as she spoke, Adrian had just come in the front door. He was just back from his run wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt that she had gotten him for working out. Natalie admired his physique as the shirt, damp with sweat, stuck to him. He came into the room but wouldn't touch her before he was showered and clean.

"Okay well I know it's short notice but how about tomorrow night?" TK asked, "Sorry it's just we're busy this weekend."

"Don't worry, we are too," Natalie said, "tomorrow sounds great." TK could hear Natalie pull the phone away from her face than talk to someone there, she assumed it was Monk. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Natalie say, 'well you're going.' "Hi TK sorry about that, what time were you thinking?"

"Natalie if Adrian's not comfortable..."

"No, it's fine, trust me," Natalie told her, "just concerned over details."

"Okay well then why don't we figure those out tomorrow," TK suggested. "We will make sure to pick somewhere very clean."

Natalie laughed before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. As Natalie pushed end, she turned back to Adrian who was still standing there in his running clothes, waiting and listening.

"We will figure out the details tomorrow so if you have any reasonable requests I can suggest them," Natalie let him know as she moved in closer to him.

"But tomorrows Thursday," Adrian argued, "we make dinner together on Thursday's, homemade pasta."

"I know Adrian, but our friends want to take us out for dinner, to celebrate our new relationship," Natalie moved so that she was standing so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body. "That's really nice of them, it's going to be a lot of fun, and I'm not turning it down." She leaned over and ran her hands up and down his bare arms, he didn't seem to mind being this close to her after all. "Now come on, I have some things I want to do before we have to go to work. You still have to figure out who the killer was so I can watch you do the whole here's what happened thing. I like watching that."

"You do huh?" Adrian asked with a cocky grin.

"Always have," she leaned in and kissed him, "It's very attractive. Everyone standing around, the guy thinking they'd never get caught. Because they had no idea who they were up against. So smart." Natalie was punctuating each phrase with a kiss, and the kisses were getting deeper and finally, she gave up on talking altogether. After a minute or two they pulled apart.

"Natalie, what did we have to do before we go in?"

"A little more of this," Natalie moved Adrian to sit and then placed herself in his lap and kissed him again.

Adrian kissed her back before suddenly pulling away. "I know that look," Natalie said before kissing his neck softly, "you figured it out, didn't you?"

Adrian nodded, "but it can wait a while before we go do the summation."

"No, there's no way I'm missing that show," Natalie said as she got up off his lap, "But afterward, we will have hours to spend here, however, we'd like."

Adrian sprang up, kissed her quickly but firmly and passionately before pulling back and nearly running into his bathroom. He was showered, changed and ready in record time practically dragging her along with him as he rushed to the door. "Come on, Natalie, the sooner we do this the sooner I get you back here."

.

"Here's what happened," Natalie watched Monk say. They had the captain meet them at the girlfriend's apartment where Adrian had figured out that her neighbor was the guy. He had figured out that he was the girlfriend's ex-boyfriend and he also used to work at the restaurant where the victim was poisoned. Monk had seen him in the background of some old picture that was up at the restaurant and he put it all together.

This is where Adrian Monk was in his element. He was confident, he was sure, maybe even a little cocky. And most importantly, he was right. In these moments, Adrian could do, what no one else could do, solve cases that they'd never crack. He was brilliant, and it was sexy. Natalie couldn't quite figure out when she first had feelings for Adrian Monk. But she knew the first time she had ever looked at him in this way, was during a summation.

After Adrian finished talking, and the cops had the guy in cuffs, Natalie finally snapped out of it. Adrian and the captain we're walking over to her, "so Natalie, I hear we're having dinner tomorrow," the captain said, "the four of us."

"Yeah," Natalie said, "we are really looking forward to it."

"Well that should be fun," the captain agreed. "You coming back to the station house now?"

"Actually, we have something we have to get done," Natalie apologized, "but we will see you tomorrow night okay? You can call us if you need us for anything."

Captain Stottlemeyer watched as Monk took Natalie's hand and together they left quickly. He was not going to get used to that, especially not by dinner the next night.

Two hours later, Natalie found herself laying on the couch with Adrian Monk above her. They had basically been making out like teenagers since they got back there from the case. They were still fully dressed except Natalie's shirt had come untucked on the side with the smallest sliver of skin high on her hip being exposed. Adrian couldn't get enough of that bit of skin, warm, soft, tantalizing. Eventually, Natalie reached down and untucked her own shirt all the way around, making the exposed skin all that much bigger. Adrian took this as a green light that she approved of the touching and wanted more, and unlike in the rest of his life, Adrian wanted more touching.

For the next hour, Adrian got braver with his hands and by the time her phone rang interrupting them Natalie had needed to rebutton part of her shirt. TK had been calling to work out details for the next night. Natalie was flustered but was able to calm herself down and talk to TK. After hanging up the phone, Natalie took a deep calming breath. This was the first time their relationship had moved so far physically. For the last five weeks, there had been kisses, cuddles, and light touches, but all clothes had stayed firmly in place. Natalie was exhilarated. But also, a little overwhelmed. Deep down she had been worried, with Adrian's phobias, would he ever want to touch her, or make love to her. With the way he kissed her today and touched her, those fears had been quieted in her head. But after their moment was interrupted Adrian was awkward. He barely touched her the rest of the day and didn't seem to want to talk about what happened between them, at least not now.

.

 **Thursday, August 5, 2010, 6:45, P.M.**

"Hey guys, thanks for picking us up," Natalie said as she answered to door finding the captain and TK there. Natalie walked out towards the back seat, she had hoped that Adrian would sit with her, but TK had already moved, giving up the passenger seat for Adrian. It was probably for the best, this was not the time to see if he had tackled that quirk yet.

"Don't worry about it," Captain Stottlemeyer said as he got back in his car behind the wheel, "Monk's place is on our way to the restaurant anyway."

Everyone but Adrian chatted a little on their way to La Dolce Vita, but Natalie noticed that Adrian seemed anxious. As they were seated, he wiped his chair down, and then he would not stop fidgeting with his silverware. Natalie even noticed his shoulders twitching and him separating out his food. Natalie was still having a good time, she enjoyed the captain and TK's company, and it was nice to be out with a happy couple. She did worry about Adrian though, she had no idea why he was so uncomfortable, he had been fine all day. Eventually, despite his disdain for public displays of affection, she reached out under the table taking his hand in hers simply holding it. The effect was almost instantaneous, it was as if you could see the wave of relaxation take over his body. The shoulder twitching and fiddling with things stopped immediately.

Leland was shocked. One minute it was the uptight neurotic Adrian Monk he was used to and the next he was someone new. He watched in awe as Monk started to talk and laugh with them, he saw him eat food without complaint, and he even witnessed Adrian Monk take his fork and feed a bite of his pasta to Natalie. This was not the Adrian that he had known for the past 12 years, and it occurred to Leland that he wasn't someone knew, he was the old Adrian Monk. At long last here was the friend who existed when Trudy was still alive.

Between dinner and dessert, the captain looked over at his wife and tried to send a silent message with his eyes. He realized exactly how perfect she was when she understood him perfectly and suddenly announced, "I am going to the lady's room, Natalie come with me?"

"Oh," Natalie straightened her skirt and stood, "ok."

As soon as they left the captain turned to Adrian, "so Monk?"

"Yes?"

"You two aren't just dating, are you?" Leland asked.

"We are dating," Adrian completely missed the point he was trying to make.

"Yeah, but you're not _just_ dating right," the captain emphasized, "I mean, you love her, don't you?" Leland tried to keep eye contact with Monk but he immediately looked to the ground.

"Well, um… the thing is captain…we haven't yet…" Adrian mumbled for a minute before closing his eyes taking a deep breath working to calm his nerves and collect his thoughts. "Don't you think the first person I should tell that to is Natalie?"

"I do Monk," the captain agreed, "I am sorry I didn't understand before. I am really happy for you Monk, and it is nice to have my old friend back."

"I have been right here," Adrian said confused.

"Yeah, you have Monk," the captain dismissed. He knew that no matter how much Monk had changed he would never be able to explain this to him.

TK and Natalie were barely 10 ft from the table on their way to the bathroom before TK started, "wow, I was delighted for you guys and I thought I got it but seeing you together. It's just, I can't believe that's the same Adrian that a year ago couldn't touch anyone. He's so different with you."

"Not that different," Natalie said, "he still doesn't like to touch anyone."

"Except for you," TK pointed out, "He seemed to have no problem holding your hand. in fact, it seems like that's what calmed him down. So, I have to ask, do you guys kiss, I mean, does he like to kiss you?"

"Wow, out of context that would be so insulting," Natalie laughed.

"I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it that way," TK apologized. "It's just, it's Monk."

"No, I get it," Natalie reassured her friend, "actually I'm a little surprised you didn't ask me about this when you called yesterday."

"Well if I'd asked you earlier, you might not have agreed to come to dinner," both women laughed slightly at her little joke.

"Well, if you must know," Natalie shared, "yes we kiss. And yes, he likes it, and so do I. But that's all I am going to tell you about it."

A few minutes later the girls returned to the table and the couples enjoyed dessert. When Adrian fed a piece of his pie to Natalie reminding her of his 50th birthday party, and it made her wonder how it had taken them so long to get together. Half an hour later the foursome left the restaurant full and happy. This time Natalie got her wish, Adrian got into the back seat with her.

"Thank you for the ride," Natalie thanked her friends again when they dropped Adrian and herself back at his house. "And thank you for taking us out we had a great time."

"Yeah it was fun," Leland agreed, "goodnight guys," he held up his hand, half waving goodbye.

"Goodnight," they chorused in return before walking up the steps to Adrian's place and disappearing behind the door.

"Ok, what did you find out," TK excitedly turned to her husband anxious to finally compare notes.

"He loves her but he hasn't said it yet," Leland shared as he started to drive towards their home, "how about you?"

"I got a few details on how close they are," TK said, "but Natalie didn't want to share too much."

"Yeah, I am still trying to wrap my head around it," Leland admitted. "It's hard enough for me to think about him dating someone, but when he fed her with his fork or the touching thing, I see it, and I can see that it's Monk. But it's like my brain can't believe what my eyes are seeing."

"I know what you mean," TK confessed, "I actually asked her if they kissed."

"I just can't believe I saw her kiss him the other day," Leland said thinking about two days ago in his office.

"Well, I think they do more than a kiss." TK alluded.

"There is no way."

"Think about how they were acting tonight," TK argued, "and she mentioned they spend all of their time together."

"That doesn't mean they're sleeping together," Leland couldn't even imagine that it was a possibility.

"Well, where do you think he's sleeping tonight?" His wife asked. "Natalie was drinking tonight she's not driving home."

"It's not what you think," Leland said, "he has a couch, I know she has crashed there before."

"Maybe," TK conceded, "Either way, it is nice, them being together. He is a lot better but she is too. You know I love Natalie, but there used to be this, … I don't know, she was always happy. But sometimes I got the sense that it was empty like she was putting on a brave face. Now she just seems completely content."

"I know what you mean," Leland said. "And as weird as it still seems you're right, they are good together, I am happy for them."

TK looked over at her husband, "Well that's good because I think they're going to be together for a long time."

.

 **Sunday, August 8, 2010, 10:32 P.M.**

Natalie was lying in her bed waiting for Adrian. Although they were still taking it slowly in some ways, Natalie loved the nights they spent sleeping cuddled in the same bed. Adrian came into the room freshly showered and wearing his pajamas, Natalie immediately lifted the covers anxious for him to join her. As Adrian settled into the bed, he quickly pulled Natalie close and held her tightly. He positioned them to be lying side by side so close their noses were almost touching, his arms wrapped around her torso protectively and he rested one of his legs over hers as if shielding her entire body from the outside world. Completely tangled up in each other Natalie took a deep, shaky breath and Adrian leaned in and kissed her forehead.

After a long pause, Adrian finally asked what he'd been waiting to for hours, "you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's really wrong," she said, "I was just in a mood today."

"Any reason for that mood?" Adrian didn't want to push her too much, but he hoped that she would open up to him.

"It's no big deal," Natalie practically whispered, "it's just when you went for your run this morning, I talked to my mother. And you know how she sometimes gets to me. I mean we've gotten a lot closer in the last few years, but still, sometimes she just has this effect on me."

"I've met your mom," Adrian sympathized, squeezing her slightly tighter, "I definitely get it, what did she do?"

"Like I said, it was no big deal," Natalie paused and took a few deep shuddering breaths, Adrian simply rubbed her back and waited. "We were just catching up, and it was going well. I was even thinking that maybe I would tell her, that you and I are together. But then she started to try to set me up with this guy I knew, he was a year behind me in school, named George Parker, or at least that's what I thought she was trying to do. I told her I didn't want to be set up but she just kept going, so I tried to think of some excuse and said I don't date younger men and I thought she would accept that. She said 'I hardly think he's too young for you.' And I find out she was trying to set me up with his father George Parker Sr. He is about 75 years old; can you believe that's the man she was trying to set me up with? When I told her that was ridiculous, she told me that I couldn't afford to be choosy, that 'I wasn't so fresh myself anymore.' I just couldn't believe that she said that to me, but honestly, I shouldn't have been surprised, she does things like that all the time. And it just brought up all these bad feelings from when I was a kid. I just hate that she can make me feel that way like I'm small and useless, like I don't matter at all. All that mattered to her, was how people saw me and how it reflected on her. She only cared about was how things looked; when I was a kid she was so beautiful, and I thought for a while if I could just be pretty like her then maybe she would want me around, maybe she would love me. It took me so long to get past those feelings, but now sometimes when she says things like this it just reminds me, that I will never be beautiful like she was and I will never be good enough."

"But you already are," Adrian finally burst. He had been trying to stay silent and just let Natalie vent and get it all out, but he couldn't hold back anymore. "Natalie, you are the most beautiful thing on this earth, I'm so sorry you ever felt like you weren't as beautiful or weren't good enough for your mother, but that's just wrong. You are beautiful, and ravishing, adorable, and gorgeous. Sometimes when I look at you I get a little dizzy, and it takes me a minute to realize that I'd forgotten to breathe because I was so awestruck by your beauty. I'm sure back in your mother's day she was pretty, but there is no way that she could have been as beautiful as you are, that just doesn't exist."

Adrian kissed Natalie's forehead, then nose then kissed her eyelid where a tear had escaped. "Natalie you are more than good enough, you are perfect inside and out." Another tear escaped from Natalie's eye and started to run down her cheek, Adrian leaned in again and lightly kissed it away. He started talking again punctuating each word with small kisses all over her face. "You are beautiful," kiss, "and special," kiss, "smart," kiss, "passionate," kiss, "perfect," kiss, "and I love you," kiss. He pulled back slightly again and saw that although there were still tears in Natalie's eyes, she didn't look sad anymore.

She kissed him then, a kiss full of passion and love, a kiss that tried to convey everything she was feeling for that dear sweet man that moment. Knowing that no words would ever be enough, she said the only words she could think of it started to convey these feelings, "I love you too Adrian."


	16. Chapter 16 Big Talks

**AN:** Thank you so much to all of the people still reading and a special thanks to amanda317, alex hoodle, monkish, Kathy, and Marymorgan05 for reviewing, you're the reason I am trying so hard to keep up with this despite my crazy schedule. I have had some other ideas for moments in the life of Adrian and Natalie, but they don't fit into the timeline of my story (especially not where I am now in the story,) and have even written rough drafts for two of them. I am thinking of posting them as one-shots, let me know if there is any interest from anyone in reading them.

 **Chapter 16 – Big talks**

 **Tuesday, August 10, 2010, 10:48 AM**

"Randy!" Captain Stottlemeyer exclaimed as he answered his phone, "it's been a long time, what's up?"

"I am sorry I haven't called in a while captain," Randy apologized, "I have just been so busy here, but I have news."

"What is it?"

"Guess,"

"Randy, I don't want to guess," Leland sighed, "just tell me your news."

"Sharona and I are moving back to California,"

"Really, that's great," Leland said, "when?"

"In a month or two," Randy replied, "we are moving to Atascadero, they need a new captain of their police force and it is close to Sharona's mother, she hasn't been doing so well lately."

"Oh, that's not great Randy, I'm sorry," Leland sympathized, "is there anything I can do?"

"Yes actually, the job is not officially mine yet," Randy explained, "but they said as long as my references checked out it would be. I listed you as a reference I hope that's ok."

"Of course, it is," Leland said, "I am sorry about the circumstances, but it will be nice to have you closer to home."

"Yeah, we are looking forward to it," Randy looked at the picture of Sharona that sat on his desk. "It will be close to her mother, and it is only a few hours from San Francisco, so I will be close to my family too, and Sharona's sister, and with Benji in Seattle for college, we just didn't have anything keeping us here anymore."

"Well, we will have to get together when you guys get out here."

"I should know about the job in the next few days and as long as I get it Sharona and I are going to come out in the next week or two to visit and look at places to live."

"That's wonderful Randy," Leland said, "I know TK will be happy to see you and of course Natalie and Monk will too."

"How are they doing."

"Great," the captain said, "Randy you won't believe how different he is now that they are together, he laughs and smiles and can relax, it's amazing, you and Sharona won't even recognize him."

"Who?

"Who what?" Leland asked confused.

"Who won't I recognize?

"Monk."

"Adrian Monk?" Randy confirmed, "who is he together with, was I right is Trudy really alive."

"No, and I told you never to bring up that theory again," Leland reminded him, "Monk is with Natalie."

"Ohhhh Natalie," Randy said with sudden understanding, "of course he is with Natalie, she is his assistant, you confused me for a minute there."

"No Randy," Leland sighed, "together as in dating. You didn't know about this?"

"No," Randy stared blankly. "Captain are you sure this isn't some undercover operation?"

"I'm sure Randy," Leland sighed and looked around his office uncomfortably, "Adrian and Natalie are dating."

"Hold on," Captain Stottlemeyer pulled the phone further away from his face as he could here Randy yelling, "Sharona! Leland just said that Monk is dating Natalie." Leland had just moved the phone back to his ear only to be practically deafened by a screech."

 **2:08 PM**

Natalie hurried to Adrian's door. He had gone running this morning then she had errands to run and finally yoga, she hadn't seen him since early that morning. And ever since they had said I love you this weekend she couldn't seem to get enough of him. Natalie felt her heart rate increase as she unlocked the door and let herself in. Finding him in the kitchen Adrian turned and greeted her with a smile showing off his adorable dimples. Natalie wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly before pulling back and giving him a long lingering kiss.

"That's an extra nice hello," Adrian murmured against her lips as they pulled slightly apart.

"Well, I guess I missed you," Natalie said, "how was your day so far?"

"I missed you too," Adrian pecked her lips quickly, "and I guess Leland told Randy about us today."

"Oh," Natalie let go of Adrian and let him get back to cleaning the knobs for the oven, "which one did you hear from?"

"Sharona called me," Natalie was happy that Adrian was back in touch with Sharona, they hadn't talked for such a long time after she had left and Natalie could tell how much he had missed her. "She had some big news herself," Adrian continued, "they are going to come up and visit for a week or so because they are moving to Atascadero and they are coming out to look for a place to live."

"Wow!" Natalie couldn't believe what she had heard, "that's surprising, I mean Randy just moved there for her."

"Apparently Sharona's mom isn't doing well so they want to be out here to be close to her," Adrian explained. "Sharona seemed excited about it though, I think now that Benji is going away to college there is nothing keeping her there, her sister lives out here too."

"Well it will be nice to have them close by," Natalie said. She really was excited about it, Natalie had always liked Randy and although she and Sharona had gotten off to a rough start they had become friends and had even talked a few times over the past year. Natalie could now admit to herself that part of her initial distaste for Sharona had been jealousy. She and Adrian weren't together at the time but they were close friends and her feelings had gone deeper than that; Natalie had been scared that this woman might mean more to Adrian than she did. Now she understood how silly those thoughts had been. "So, I am assuming she said something about us too."

"She was surprised," Adrian said, "really surprised. She said that it was great though and that she was proud of me, that felt awkward." Adrian couldn't really describe this feeling and didn't want to say it the wrong way and hurt Natalie's feelings. "I mean it's not like I didn't want them to know about us, but I hate discussing our relationship with anyone."

"I get that," Natalie agreed, "it is weird for me sometimes too."

"It was weird though because it was almost as if she didn't believe me at first," Adrian admitted, "I think she thought Randy or Leland were playing a joke on her. It was insulting, I know it wasn't like she was saying anything mean or laughing at me, but why would you dating me be a joke? What is so wrong with me that would make, us being together, funny?" Adrian hated this feeling, where he knew he was the joke but he didn't know why.

"Oh honey," Natalie stood behind Adrian and wrapped her arms around him from behind like he so often did to comfort her. "It isn't a joke, you aren't a joke, and there is nothing wrong with you." Natalie leaned in and kissed the side of his neck trying to comfort him and feeling instant guilt for every time in the past that she had mocked him. "I know that it was insulting, but I really don't think she meant it to be. Remember she hasn't seen you in almost a year, and you were different then. She hasn't seen how much better you are or how we grew closer, to her this was instantaneous. And the last time you saw her you weren't available, I think that is the biggest surprise to her. I mean the last time she saw you I didn't know if you would ever allow yourself to date again. If you had told me back then that you and I would be in love now I would have thought you were insane."

"I get it I guess," Adrian admitted, "I would have said the same thing."

"I am still sorry you felt insulted," Natalie squeezed her arms around his middle again.

"I feel better now," Adrian smiled and turned his head to look at her, "and I love you too."

Natalie slowly smiled back and craned her neck in order to peck a kiss on his chin. "So what else did she have to say?"

"I don't know."

"Wait," Natalie shook her head in disbelief, "you don't remember what she said?"

"No, I remember," Adrian said, "I just didn't understand what she was trying to say. It was like she was trying to say or ask something and I just didn't get what it was, I don't understand why she couldn't just be direct with it."

"Well, what did she say?" Natalie was used to being Adrian's decoder.

"She asked if I kissed you on the lips," Adrian confessed.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that a gentleman would never kiss and tell," Adrian said, "but that we have been together for six weeks and she could make her own inferences from that."

Natalie gave a small laugh and smiled at that.

"Well if there is nothing more than that I don't think you missed anything."

"She said that a few times too, _more than_ ," Adrian said. "She used it in a few ways but it was always about us, she was asking if there was 'more than that.' Like I was supposed to know what that meant, do you think she was trying to ask if we were in love?" Adrian asked confused.

Natalie gave a heavy sigh, now knowing that she would be hearing from Sharona herself, "Adrian she meant sex, she was trying to ask if you and I were having sex yet."

"Oh," Adrian muttered before he twitched his shoulders. He took a small step away from Natalie and she let him go. Adrian immediately started to fiddle with the oven knobs that he had just put back in place a minute before removing then replacing each one. He then quickly started rearranging jars that sat on the counter and then touched each knob again.

Natalie stood there watching Adrian giving him a few minutes to collect himself. When he wasn't calming down after a few minutes she finally stepped in, "Adrian, honey are you okay?"

Adrian neither answered her or looked at her, he was acting like his old self and not in a good way. "Adrian," Natalie paused when she got no response again before simply taking his arm and leading him into the living room before sitting him on the couch and sat herself down next to him. Years or practice made Natalie an expert at helping Adrian when he got like this, but she had even better methods than she used to. She took Adrian by the shoulders and applied pressure until his body gave way and she was able to guide him. She moved his head down so that it was lying on her lap and slowly began to stroke his hair. After a minute of this treatment, Adrian curled into the warmth of her and Natalie leaned down kissed his temple and whispered, "everything is okay, it was just a word, everything is fine."

After another minute of silence Natalie felt him shift again, Adrian was coming back from wherever his mind had gone. "It's not just a word," Adrian muttered, his voice hoarse and his throat tight, he felt as if he hadn't spoken in hours when it had only been a few minutes.

"It's us," he whispered, "it's you and me, and the idea that we'd…" Adrian stopped talking mid-sentence, unable to even finish the thought.

"It that so bad," Natalie's body stiffened suddenly, "the idea of it, you and me, at some point? Do you not want that with me?"

"What?" Adrian's head snapped up and suddenly, his soulful eye's searching hers. "Natalie, it's not a bad thought, not even close," he implored her. "It's just huge. Honestly, I just hadn't even let myself think about it, and I guess it just hit me all at once. I do though…want you. Not right now, I'm not ready, but just the idea of it Natalie, that we will share that together someday, that eventually, we will make love, it amazes me."

"Good," Natalie sighed in relief, "I'd like to share that with you someday too."

"Are you satisfied now, with what we are doing?" Adrian asked nervously, he hated the idea that he was disappointing her.

Natalie leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "Very satisfied, with all aspects of our relationship," Natalie reassured him. "I am happy to know that in the future our relationship will continue to grow in every way."

.

 **Friday, August 14, 2010, 9:12 AM**

"Molly!" Julie greeted her friend with a hug as she answered the door. "How are you? I have missed you!"

"I'm good, I missed you too," Molly said as she let go of Julie and noticed the girl standing in the background, "hi I'm Molly you must be Jo."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm being rude," Julie said and stood between her roommate and friend. "Molly, this is Jo, my roommate, she is an amazing singer, and Jo, this is Molly, my friend and Mr. Monk's sort of stepdaughter."

"It's nice to meet you," Molly said as she stepped forward and shook the younger woman's hand.

"You too," Jo returned, "and Julie you are going to need to draw me a picture or something for that family tree."

Julie laughed, "it's not a very big tree, but it is a fairly odd looking one," she admitted. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us for girl time?"

"Thank you but no," Jo said, "James and I might grab dinner together tonight."

"Okay well I will be back tomorrow night, and I am going to want details on that," Julie said as she grabbed her overnight bag.

"It was nice to meet you, Jo," Molly gave a half wave as she followed Julie out of the dorm room.

"You too."

"So, who is James?" Molly asked as soon as they were in the elevator.

"He is one of the guys on the tech crew that was here for the workshop," Julie said. "He is a nice guy and they hang out a lot, but they are "just friends" for now. But I think that might change this weekend."

"How about you, any guys you're interested in yet?"

"No," Julie said, "I was way too busy with the play to even think about guys. Although I only had a few lines, I was the understudy for the female lead."

"How was the play?" Molly asked. "I am so sorry I couldn't make it."

"It was okay, Mom came up to see me with Mr. Monk," Julie said. "And don't worry about being there, you weren't even in the country I get it. But when I have my first big movie premiere you better be there."

"It's a deal. So, how is it going with Jo, the whole you had a part last week but she didn't?" Molly questioned as they got into her car.

"Better," Julie said, "she was bummed at first and a little short with me. But after a day or two, I think she realized that with her primary focus being dance and singing that she will have a better shot in musicals. I am more acting first, singing second, and dancing never."

Molly laughed as she pulled out of the lot and headed towards San Francisco. Julie and Molly were joining TK and Natalie for a girl's day. They were going to meet at Natalie's place at 10:00, where they would then spend the day drinking mimosa's, going to lunch, getting pedicures and then going out to a "chick flick" together before going back to Natalie's for dinner and margaritas. Julie was looking forward to the day even though she knew that as soon as they got to Natalie's she would be the designated driver the rest of the day. She had told her mother last week that Molly had mentioned how much she liked TK and Natalie came up with the idea of them all doing something together and from there girl's day out had grown.

 **9:47 PM**

"He did not!" Molly insisted as Natalie, laughed hysterically at the story TK had just shared. After a full day, they were back in Natalie's living room sharing stories over margaritas.

"He did," TK continued her story. "So all night he is snoring so loud I bet you could have heard him here, I tried to wake him up but nothing he kept me up all night. Then the next morning he tells me that he barely slept."

"And he is still alive?" Molly asked with a look.

"Barely," TK muttered causing Natalie to giggle again. Natalie was so happy that they got this girls day together, she loved Adrian but it was nice to be spending time with other people, especially with these three women that she loved so much.

Natalie had consumed quite a few margaritas and she was starting to feel delightfully warm and fuzzy, "we should do this more," Natalie suddenly suggested, "more girls drinking nights."

The others chimed in with words of agreement and then Molly turned to Natalie, "we aren't the ones who got new boyfriends and forgot that the rest of the world existed."

"I did not," Natalie argued, "it's just that Adrian and I work together."

"Okay well you don't work together at night," TK disputed, "when is the last time you didn't have dinner with him?"

Natalie paused for a minute thinking, "Umm…"

"If you can't remember, you just proved our point," Molly said.

"Okay, I may have disappeared a little," Natalie relented, "but you know how it is when you first fall in love with a guy, I think the world always disappears for a while."

"Love?" Molly asked her tone suddenly more serious, "you love him?"

Natalie saw three sets of eyes now trained on her, "I do," she admitted quietly with a nod.

"And he?" Julie was afraid to ask the whole question, but everyone knew what she was saying.

"He loves me too," Natalie said with a smile. Suddenly Natalie was being squeezed in her daughter's arms.

"You finally said it," Julie squealed, "Mom I am so happy for you."

"Well we already knew they were in love, didn't we?" TK whispered to Molly.

"We did," Molly said, "they didn't. Honestly, I am surprised Adrian got up the courage to tell her."

"For Natalie, I am pretty sure he is very courageous."


	17. Chapter 17 - Visits and Fights

**AN:** Sorry it has been more than a week, this week has been especially awful. Thank you to the readers and especially reviewers it has never been more true that you are the good thing in my life.

 **Chapter 17:** Visits and Fights

.

 **Sunday, August 15, 2010, 7:00 PM**

"I would like to thank everyone for being here tonight and including me in your family dinner, I am truly fortunate to have all of you in my life." Ambrose stood at the head of his dining room table overjoyed to be here with this group. Adrian sat across from him, with Molly and Julie on one side of him and Natalie on the other.

They all raised their glasses and took a sip of their drinks. "We are happy to be here," Molly volunteered to which everyone agreed. Soon everyone's plates were full, including all three of Adrian's, and people were happily eating.

"Ambrose this is amazing, you should be a chef," Julie said as she took a bite of the beef wellington. It was only a fraction of a second before Julie realized what she had done, she just meant it to be complimentary, but she realized someone who couldn't leave his house couldn't very well cook in a restaurant.

"Or maybe give private cooking lessons," Molly threw in trying to save them from an awkward situation, "I would love to learn how to make this and a few other things. I am useless in the kitchen."

"I would be happy to teach you how!" Ambrose seemed to light up at the idea, "whenever you want, just let me know."

"It's a deal," Molly agreed. Adrian watched the scene and smiled. Molly was so much like her mother, she was kind and thoughtful and seemed to really care about everyone, including Ambrose.

Everyone enjoyed their meal and had fun together. Ambrose was thrilled to have a family there with him, his family in a way, he spent so much time alone this was a welcome change of pace. After dinner, Adrian and Ambrose did the dishes, and then they all sat in the living room, enjoying drinks. When Adrian mentioned that his childhood room was still intact, Molly wanted to go see it, and Natalie suggested that Julie should see too.

"So, Ambrose how are you doing?" Natalie asked as soon as they were alone.

"I'm great," Ambrose grinned, "thank you for letting us have the dinner here this has been a wonderful night."

"Well we like being here," Natalie said, "but I didn't just mean tonight, how are you doing in general?"

"I am fine, why do you ask?"

"I had an idea," Natalie ventured she was nervous about asking Ambrose this, she didn't want to offend him. "Would you be interested in seeing a psychiatrist?"

"Doctors don't make house calls anymore."

"I know that Ambrose," Natalie moved to sit next to him on the couch, "I was thinking maybe you could do sessions over the phone. Or since you are tech savvy, you could do a skype session."

"I don't think psychiatrists would do that."

"They do, I checked with Dr. Bell," Natalie blushed, "I hope you don't mind, I just know how much it has helped Adrian to talk to someone, and thought maybe you would be interested. Dr. Bell couldn't treat you because it is a conflict, but I got recommendations if you would like them." Natalie pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. "These are all psychiatrists that Dr. Bell recommends. They all specialize in agoraphobia or general phobias and anxiety. I wrote where they are located, most aren't local because you would be calling I didn't think you would care if they were here or in New York or Chicago, or wherever. They are all fine with phone sessions."

"Thank you, Natalie," Ambrose said quietly, "but I don't know if I would be able to talk to someone like that."

"You know Ambrose, I have gone to therapy before," Natalie said quietly.

Ambrose had been looking down at the paper in his hands, and his head whipped up to look at Natalie upon hearing her confession, "You?"

"When Mitch passed away I went to therapy for two years," Natalie admitted. "We all need someone to talk to sometimes, there is nothing wrong with that. Besides if Adrian can do it, then you can do it."

"But Adrian has you." Ambrose was reminded of a time when he told Sharona something very similar to this.

"He had a therapist first," Natalie said, "and I can tell you if he didn't have a therapist there is no way he would have ever gotten to the point that we could be a couple." Natalie could hear the others making their way back downstairs, "just think about it okay?"

Ambrose nodded before carefully folding the piece of paper and putting it in his own pocket.

When everyone left a while later, Ambrose made the effort to hug each of them goodbye. Although it was awkward and difficult for him, he did like having people to embrace. He cleaned up from dessert, then walked to his desk and took out the paper that Natalie had given him. Ambrose traced the names with his fingers as he thought, he even went so far as to pick up the phone, but could not get himself to dial any numbers. With a sigh, Ambrose put the paper to the side and started up his computer. Opening his email, Ambrose saw messages for work and ones about the Japanese class he was taking online. Finally, he saw the one he was hoping for. He clicked on the one from Emily and read it with a smile. Ambrose re-read the simple message from his friend three times before he took a breath, picked up that piece of paper once again and called the first number listed and left a message. It was a step, a small step but at least it was in the right direction…he hoped.

.

 **Monday, August 16, 1:12 PM**

"Sharona!" Natalie hugged the blond woman as soon as she saw them at the airport, "It is so good to see you, how have you been? How was the flight?"

"Flight was fine," Sharona stepped back from the hug and stood next to Randy, "and we are great!"

Natalie leaned forward and hugged Randy quickly, "hey Randy."

"Hey guys, it is good to see you!" Randy replied, "thanks for coming to get us."

"It's no problem," Natalie said, "do you have to go get bags?"

"No, we didn't check anything," Sharona said before turning toward her old boss who was standing slightly behind Natalie. "Hello, Adrian."

"Hi Sharona, Randy," he nodded at both of them but made no move toward them, "so are we ready to get out of here?"

"Yup," Sharona kept an eye on Adrian, she had been hearing about how great he was doing, but other than dressing more casually he seemed like his old self to her.

"Ok then let's get home," Natalie unfazed by Adrian's demeanor and unaware of Sharona's watchful gaze turned, took Adrian's hand in hers and led their way out of the airport towards the car.

"Are you sure you want us staying with you all week?" Sharona asked as she loaded their carry-ons into Natalie's trunk.

"Of course, it's no problem," Natalie said. Sharona watched in her peripheral vision as Natalie rubbed her hand up and down Adrian's arm in a gesture of comfort filing away the knowledge of their interaction in her mind. "Why waste all that money on a hotel when I have a guest room?" Natalie said as she got into the car.

The entire way back to Natalie's house Randy talked. Natalie was active in the conversation, but Adrian didn't say a word. Sharona occasionally contributed to their chat, but mostly she was taking mental notes about Adrian. Sharona noticed when he fiddled with the air vents, and how he seemed to flinch when he looked over at the speedometer. She also saw that when he was at his most tense Natalie slid her hand off the wheel and laid it next to his leg. What was Natalie thinking, getting closer to Adrian was not the way to help him relax. Sharona knew a second later she would have to rethink that idea when Adrian immediately moved his hand on top of hers and laced their fingers together.

When they arrived at Natalie's house forty minutes later, Monk disappeared into the house by himself as Natalie helped Sharona and Randy unload their things and bring them inside.

"Well I know you two had a long flight and probably want to get settled, why don't you go get set up the guestroom is up the stairs to the left and the bathroom is right next to it." Natalie suggested, "And you must be hungry. I can make you guys some lunch, I have some chicken piccata I could heat up."

"That sounds great thanks, Nat," Randy said happily as he grabbed bags and headed up the stairs.

Sharona followed behind her boyfriend, and as she closed the door behind her, she immediately whispered, "well that was weird."

"What was weird?" Rand asked at full volume as he opened the bag and started to unpack items into the dresser in the room.

"Adrian," Sharona whispered and sat on the bed exhausted, "didn't you notice he barely said two words to us."

"Yeah so?" Randy shrugged, "that's Monk for you."

"Yeah, but he is supposed to be so much better now that he is with her," Sharona practically sneered. "If he is so much better why wasn't he talking?"

"What are you jealous?" Randy sat next to her, "because it seems like your jealous."

"That's ridiculous Randy," Sharona harshly whispered and stared disbelievingly at him, "I never looked at Adrian like that even a little bit."

"No, but it was your job to help him get better," Randy reasoned, "and now she is doing that in a way you never could have."

Sharona actually took a second to think about that. The first time she met Natalie she had been jealous. Sharona was mad that Adrian had made such great strides with Natalie's assistance when Sharona herself was the trained nurse. Thinking about it now though she knew that wasn't what was irking her. Sharona shook her head slowly, "no it's not that. I just am nervous for Adrian. I don't know if he is ready for a relationship, or if she will be good for him. What if she leaves him, that would destroy him. And what if just trying to be in a relationship destroys him."

"Sharona stop," Randy put his hand over her mouth effectively silencing her. "You know how much Natalie cares about Adrian," he reasoned, "she wouldn't be with him if it was bad for him." Sharona smiled at her boyfriend, for all his silliness he was very insightful sometimes. "Besides it's Monk, I'm sure it is the most innocent 'relationship' of all time," he said using air quotes.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Natalie found Adrian there cleaning. "Hey there," Natalie greeted walking up to him, "you okay?" Adrian simply nodded his head and continued what he was doing. "All right well I was going to heat up that chicken for lunch and make a salad to go with it, do you want to help?" Adrian nodded again, but he stopped cleaning and washed his hands before walking to the refrigerator and taking out vegetables. Natalie sighed, she didn't know what was bothering him, but she could sense that it was not yet time to push the matter and decided to give him a few minutes.

They worked together in silence for a while, Natalie getting the chicken covered and in the oven before setting the table as Adrian went about chopping vegetables for the salad. As she returned from the dining room, Natalie waited for Adrian to finish with the knife and put it down before she walked up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. It took a minute, but eventually, Natalie felt the tension start to drain from him and when it did she loosened her hold so he could turn around and move his own hands to her hips. Natalie leaned up and kissed him softly but was relieved when she felt him returning the kiss. "There you are," she said softly.

"Sorry," Adrian apologized. "It was just too much. First, we were in that parking garage forever, and then the airport had so many people, and 11 different people touched me while we were there, and the noise and the germs I just couldn't…"

"That's okay Adrian," Natalie took his face in her hands and guided his head down so she could kiss his brow. "It's okay if you get overwhelmed, I'm here for you." Natalie moved one hand back to rub up and down on the nape of his neck, she discovered a few weeks ago how much that one spot could settle his agitated mind.

"I love you Natalie Teeger," Adrian vowed before claiming her mouth with his.

Natalie felt her head spin she was so overcome with love, she felt her heart would burst, "I love you, Adrian," she promised as she pulled back before pecking his lips again, "so much." She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head, "but let's get lunch on the table, they will probably be down any minute." Adrian blushed at the idea that they could have been caught by their friends, in this moment. And kept his gaze down as he stepped further away from Natalie's warmth and finished his task of preparing the salad.

A few minutes later Sharona and Randy made their way down the stairs to find Adrian putting a serving dish of chicken on the table. "Perfect timing," he greeted them, "we just finished."

Natalie walked into the room with a basket of bread, "oh good, what do you guys want to drink?"

"Soda?" Randy asked.

"Just water is fine," Sharona said.

"Okay you guys sit I will be right back," Natalie offered and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"before you sit down," Adrian moved closer to Sharona, "I think I would like to retry our hello," he admitted shyly. "Sharona it is so good to see you." Adrian then moved forward and hugged Sharona, she was so surprised that it took her a minute before she returned the hug. When she pulled away he turned to Randy and extended his hand, "Randy it's good to see you." Adrian shook Randy's hand and then sat himself down at the table. The astonished couple followed suit sitting down next to each other.

"Adrian," Sharona asked, "what was that?"

"A new hello," he offered, "I know the one at the airport was not good, sorry about before, there were too many people."

"That's okay buddy," Randy offered, "we are just glad you are feeling better."

"All right," Natalie walked into the room expertly managing all four drinks. "Here we are," she put the drinks down each person taking their own before she sat next to Adrian and raised her own glass. "What should we toast to?"

"To friends," Randy suggested raising his glass as well.

"To friends, they chorused and clinked glasses. Adrian made sure that the only glass that touched his was Natalie's, he was doing better, but no matter what touching someone else's glass with your own was just gross.

.

 **5:16 PM**

"Well, why didn't you text her before we got into the car?" Adrian asked as he sat in the passenger seat looking down at Natalie's phone in his hand.

"I didn't think of it," Natalie said. After lunch, Sharona and Randy had gone to visit Sharona's sister and would be back for dinner that night. Natalie had received a call from Mark soon after that to meet them at a crime scene as soon as possible, and they had rushed out before Natalie thought of letting Sharona and Randy know that they wouldn't be back for a while. "Look, Adrian, I understand why you don't want me to text and drive, but why can't you just text her for me?"

"What do I look like to you," Adrian asked, "some computer master?"

"My six-year-old niece could do it, Adrian," Natalie said with a sigh of exasperation.

"Tracey is seven," Adrian replied flatly wholly missing her point. Natalie smiled slightly to herself, although part of her was still frustrated with him, the rest of her was flattered that he cared about her enough to remember details like that about her family.

"I guess I will call her when we get there," Natalie relented. That is precisely what she did when they got to the crime scene, Natalie immediately called Sharona and let her know that they would be out at a crime scene for an hour or two, but told her where the hide a key was in case they got back to her house first. Natalie hung up and looked around noticing that she was alone Adrian must already be inside looking around. After joining Adrian inside Natalie stayed close by in case he needed anything but not too close to get in the way. They didn't finish at the crime scene until after seven, and Natalie knew she wouldn't have the energy to cook, so they picked up a pizza on the way home. Natalie enjoyed relaxing eating pizza with Randy Sharona and Adrian but by the time dinner was done it was after nine and she was ready for bed.

"Okay I hate to be a bad host, everybody," Natalie announced, "but I am tired, and I think I am going to head upstairs. Randy, Sharona, there are clean towels under the sink in your bathroom, and if you are watching TV, the little remote is for the cable box. If you guys need anything else just let me know."

Natalie was almost out of the living room when she heard Adrian's voice, "Natalie, are you going to take me home?"

"What?" Natalie grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him after her into the stairwell. "Adrian, what are you talking about?"

"Before you go to bed are you going to take me home?" He asked mater of factly.

"What are you talking about," Natalie was trying to keep her voice quiet so that their guests would not hear her, "we are staying here tonight."

"But Sharona and Randy are in the guest room."

"Adrian it's not like you would be staying there anyway," she pointed out.

"Natalie," Adrian started to get more agitated, "I can't stay with you in your room with them in the guestroom."

"Fine whatever Adrian," Natalie didn't want to discuss this, so she just went along with what he needed. "Hey Sharona, Randy," she called into the other room stepping back into the doorway. "I am going to bring Adrian home, and I might just crash there, you have a key if you need anything, feel free to call my cell." Without waiting for a response, she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Sharona stared down her former boss and tried not to laugh, "goodnight Adrian and good luck."

.

Natalie was exhausted as she walked in Adrian's door, but Adrian was in a great mood. Despite her frustrations today, his attitude started to ease her tension. Instead of going straight to bed he convinced her to read with him in the living room. Natalie laid her head on his lap and a few minutes later when Adrian noticed that Natalie's eyes were no longer focused on her book. He took it from her and laid it on the coffee table. Then he started to read aloud from his book, his gentle voice easing the strain from her thoughts. Soon after Natalie showered and dried her hair changing into her pajamas and crawling into bed.

"Natalie," Adrian called into her from the bedroom. Natalie was instantly put on alert, she had heard this harsh tone from Adrian, but she had not heard it directed at her in over a year. Natalie ran out of the room stopping in the doorway of the bathroom where she found Adrian standing.

"Adrian, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Instead of answering her Adrian stood and stared at her holding something in his hand. Eventually, he asked, "Did you move this?"

"Did I move what?" Natalie asked, then she saw what it was that was grasped in his fist. It was a hairbrush, but it wasn't his, it was Trudy's. That hairbrush had sat in the same spot in his medicine cabinet since Natalie had met him.

"Maybe," Natalie admitted, "I wasn't really thinking. I was tired, I don't remember moving it, but I guess I could have accidentally as I was putting my stuff away, I'm sorry."

.

 **11:18 PM**

"What in the world!" Sharona exclaimed as she opened the door to find Natalie crying on her own doorstep. Without a thought, Sharona pulled the woman into a hug squeezing her tight before pulling away. "Natalie, are you okay, Adrian, Julie?"

When Natalie tried to talk the lump in her throat prevented her from forming words, and all that escaped were more sobs, she managed to shake her head though and after a minute made out one word, "fight."

Fighting with a boyfriend, this was something Sharona had plenty of experience with and she knew just what to do. She got Natalie inside and onto the couch. Sharona held the blond woman until she could breathe more normally then she got tissues, a damp washcloth, a glass of water, and another of wine.

Eventually, Sharona got Natalie to calm down and tell her what had happened. "I moved her brush, but I swear it was an accident."

"Okay, you got to fill in some of the blanks for me here," Sharona gave Natalie another tissue, "whose brush are you talking about?"

"Trudy's," Natalie sniffled, "it's always been in that spot in the medicine cabinet, and I wasn't thinking, and I must have moved it while I was getting ready for bed. When Adrian noticed he got all upset, and then I snapped. I had been so accommodating to him all day, and then he got mad at me."

"Was that the real reason?" Sharona knew there was more to this story.

"No," Natalie admitted. When she didn't start talking right away, Sharona poured them each a glass of wine and just sat waiting. I really thought I was okay with the Trudy thing, it never mattered before that her brush is in his medicine cabinet, I thought it was sweet. But I don't know this got to me."

"Because he got mad?" Sharona guessed.

"Yeah, I mean it should be okay that I accidentally move something. I'm not asking Adrian to stop loving her. My spouse died too, I still have pictures up, I kept some of his things, but if Adrian moved something of Mitch's it wouldn't be a big deal. I can still love Mitch, and love Adrian and our life together. Shouldn't he be able to make room for Trudy's things and me, I mean there needs to be room for me in his life. He needs to be able to make his world bigger so it can include me too."

Sharona leaned forward and hugged Natalie again. "It does include you, I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but Natalie, his life is all about you."

"Well, his apartment sure isn't."

"No, it sounds like it's still the same shrine to Trudy that it has always been," Sharona agreed. "But this is about more than the apartment."

"Maybe," Natalie admitted. She took a fortifying sip of her wine before she admitted, "I just I know that I will never measure up to Trudy. She was the love of his life, their love was like something in a fairytale. It really is okay that Adrian will never love me that much, but I just hate having my face rubbed in it. I know that's not what he's trying to, but still it ..."

"It hurt?" Sharona asked although it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah."

"Oh honey," Sharona pulled Natalie into another hug and ran her hand soothingly down her hair several times. "It's not that you don't measure up, or that he doesn't love you as much. Honestly, I don't think he's even making a comparison between you two. Hey did you know that before I called Adrian last week, I called Leland?" Natalie shook her head, and Sharona pulled back to look Natalie in the eye, "one of the first things he told me was how different Adrian was because of you. He told me that Adrian was back to the way he used to be with Trudy. That he looks at you the same way, he used to look at Trudy. Adrian loves you, Natalie, just like he loved her."

Half an hour later the girls had finally finished talking, Natalie apologized for dumping all of this on Sharona especially with it being her first day in town. Natalie knew she wasn't ready to go back to Adrian's and deal with him tonight, so she settled into her own bed. But Natalie couldn't seem to find a comfortable position and missed having Adrian's body spooned up behind hers.

.

 **1:03 AM**

"I am never getting to sleep tonight," Sharona muttered as she made her way down the stairs to answer the knocking at the front door. she was unsurprised to open the door and find Adrian standing there looking distraught and even disheveled.

"Sorry," Adrian muttered, "I didn't think it was right to use my key since…"

Sharona held up her hand and interjected, "I already know, she's here she's upstairs in bed. Let's go see if she will talk to you." As the pair made their way upstairs Sharona gave him only one piece of advice, "you are lucky to have that girl, Adrian, I know you love her, so make sure you fix this." Sharona knocked at Natalie's door "Natalie it's me, I got Adrian here with me he'd like to see you."

"Come in," Natalie called immediately. Adrian slowly opened the door, and his heart broke a little as he caught sight of Natalie laying on the bed. Her eyes were red, and her face was puffy, it was clear she had been crying, and he hated himself for making her cry.

"Oh Natalie, I'm so sorry," he stepped toward her but then stopped himself unsure if Natalie would want him close.

"How did you get here?" Natalie momentarily ignored his apology.

"I went for a walk, as a brilliant, and beautiful woman, once told me to do when I was upset." Adrian gave her a timid smile, "and my feet just kind of brought me here. I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Adrian, but we need to talk about this more," Natalie said, "you need to know why I was so hurt." Natalie then filled Adrian in on everything she had been feeling, about the way he loves Trudy, and how she couldn't compare. She let him know that when he did certain things it pointed that fact out to her. And finally, she asked if he would ever be able to make his world bigger to include her more.

"Natalie, you are my world," Adrian whispered walking over to sit on the bed next to her. "You are right I love to Trudy very much, but I love you too. You are the most important thing in my life, and I'm sorry if my apartment, my behavior, or anything has ever made you feel that you weren't. You are not less than anybody."

Twenty minutes later Adrian was changed into his pajamas and back where he belonged, together with Natalie. Although having their first real fight was not a fun experience, he knew that they were closer now and their relationship was stronger.


	18. Chapter 18 Small News

**AN:** So, this is embarrassing I accidentally posted the wrong chapter yesterday. This is the correct chapter 18, and that one that was up yesterday is chapter 19 and I am still editing it. When I finish with the editing I will repost that one as ch 19 like it should be. SORRY! Thank you to Alex Hoodle, Amanda 317, Kathy, Monkish and MaryMorgan05 for their reviews

 **Chapter 18:** Small News

 **Tuesday, August 17, 9:42 AM**

"Morning Sharona," Natalie looked up from where she was eating breakfast to greet Sharona as she made her way down the stairs.

"Good morning," Sharona walked into the dining area, "sorry I slept so late."

"No, I'm sorry that we kept you up so late," Natalie said, "sorry about everything yesterday, and thank you for everything you did."

Adrian looked down and muttered, "sorry Sharona," he then got up and went into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it," Sharona dismissed as she sat down at the table across from Natalie.

Adrian came back to the table with a plate with pancakes and scrambled eggs. "I saved breakfast for you and Randy," Adrian said, "will he be down soon?"

"I don't know," Sharona replied, "we are a little off and woke up at five this morning, I don't know what time he went back to sleep so he might be a while." Sharona started to eat her breakfast, "Natalie, these pancakes are really great."

"Thank you, but Adrian made those," Natalie said, "I made the eggs."

"But they aren't square." Adrian chuckled at Sharona's surprise. "They are really delicious Adrian."

"Thank you," Adrian said blushing slightly as he rewashed his hands. "I have to get changed, I will be right back," Adrian disappeared up the stairs.

"He still gets changed after cooking?" Sharona whispered to Natalie.

"Oh no," Natalie said, "he hasn't been doing that for years, he is getting into his running clothes."

"Adrian runs?" Sharona looked up from her food.

"Almost every day," Natalie said with a smile, "we talked about finding hobby's, he, of course, picked one where he would be all alone. I am still trying to get him to do something that would involve other people."

"Good luck with that," Sharona said sarcastically.

"I know, he still struggles with other people," Natalie got up and refilled her coffee then poured a mug for Sharona going back to the table placing it in front of her, "but I think that's why it would be good for him, I think if we could just find the right hobby he would be okay with it"

"He might do something if you did it with him," Sharona suggested.

"Yeah, but I want him to have something for himself," Natalie said, "I thought that if I could find the right activity that I could go with him the first time and see if he would just continue on his own."

"Not a bad idea," Sharona said as she finished up her breakfast just as she heard someone walking back down the steps. Looking up Sharona was a little surprised to see that it wasn't Randy, but Adrian coming back down the steps, it had only been a few minutes, and she was used to Adrian taking forever to get changed. Sharona was further surprised by his appearance. She wasn't yet used to seeing him wearing jeans and different colors, and here he was in sweatpants, sneakers, and a t-shirt. Sharona could see that Adrian was in better shape now, he was slightly slimmer, and his arms had a little more muscle to them, apparently running was good for him in more than one way.

"I will be back in an hour," Adrian said as he grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, "do you need me to pick up anything before I come home?"

"Nope," Natalie said then lifted her head up, and he dutifully leaned over and pecked a kiss to her lips. "Have a good run, I love you."

"Love you too," Adrian smiled at his girlfriend before he walked out the door.

As soon as Adrian left, Sharona turned to Natalie, "so you two are good now?"

"Yeah, we're good," Natalie said, "I really am sorry about last night."

"Seriously Natalie don't worry about it, all couples fight."

"Well it was our first," Natalie said, "at least since we started dating."

"You guys haven't had a fight before?" Sharona asked, "how is that even possible, you have been together for almost two months."

"We have had little disagreements, small things," Natalie clarified, "but that was our first real fight. Which is weird because before we used to fight pretty often."

"Okay, I have to ask, how did this happen?"

"What?"

"You know what, you and Adrian, how did this happen? Last year you and I were joking about him, and now you love him, how did that change?"

"I always loved Adrian, I mean not romantically, but as a friend. I mean, you did the job, you know that to work for Adrian you have to love him, but back then I also hated him a little bit too. Well not hated, but he drove me crazy."

"Driving me crazy I remember, and even the loving him like a friend, but how?"

"Well, we slowly became closer friends over the last year or two. He was like family, and more and more he was like a partner, it was nice having someone who knew me so well that was always there for me. Even back when you were here, last year feelings would pop up occasionally, but they were just fleeting thoughts. Like once there were these voodoo murders, and I was terrified, and then I got one of the dolls sent to me, I was so sure I would die. I was in an ambulance when Adrian figured out that the murderer was the paramedic and saved me. I remember when I fell out of the back of the ambulance he was there and he held me so tight, and I couldn't help but think how nice it felt."

"Adrian held you then?"

"I _had_ just almost been killed."

"Still that's big for him," Sharona said, "I bet he was having feelings for you back then too, even if he didn't know it."

"Maybe, but then, even if I had wanted something to happen, it would have been impossible. He simply wasn't available. And then he solved Trudy's case and found Molly. That's when everything changed. He was so happy, and suddenly everything he did that used to infuriate me went away, and all that was left was the love. He was still had his phobias and anxiety, but he was never callous or self-centered anymore. Those moments where I was attracted to him were happening all the time. He was so good to me, and when I was with him, I was happy. The more time we spent together after that, the attraction grew. Then one day in June he realized, with the help of Dr. Bell, that we were basically already in a relationship it just wasn't physical. When we got home, he told me about it and said that he _wanted_ it to be physical, and he kissed me. We started dating, and it was amazing."

"Dating Adrian is amazing?"

"I know it sounds weird but think about it, you know Adrian, the people he loves are his world," Natalie said. "He is so loving and attentive, he constantly compliments me, he makes me feel safe and happy and loved."

"That's good, I am glad it is going so well," Sharona said, "So there is something I need to ask," Sharona paused for a second. "You're sleeping with Adrian Monk?"

Despite others having evidence that they spend the night together, Sharona was the first person to ask Natalie about it. Natalie knew that Sharona was assuming it was more than just sleeping, and she figured that Sharona would ask her about it at some point. Natalie took a deep breath before answering, "Sleeping is the key word there."

"So, you haven't had sex with him?"

"Sharona, I'm not discussing if Adrian and I have been intimate yet, with you," Natalie shook her head.

"You said yet,"

"So?"

"So, that means if you haven't already that means that you are going to have sex with Adrian."

"I didn't say that," Natalie sighed, "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah but I'm right," Sharona said, "I can't believe you are going to have sex with him."

Natalie gave an exasperated sigh, she hadn't wanted to say anything, but she didn't like what Sharona was implying, that anyone having sex with Adrian was unfathomable, as if he wasn't a man. "We are dating Sharona, we're in a serious relationship, it's only natural for us to eventually get to that point."

"Yeah, I know, but it's Adrian."

"Okay don't think of the old Adrian you used to know," Natalie explained, "think about how you saw him this morning, wouldn't you believe that Adrian wants to have sex with his girlfriend."

Sharonda laughed a little, "actually, I don't really want to think about Adrian having sex at all."

"Good, because I would love to talk about something else."

"So, you and Randy are going to Atacerdo today?" Natalie changed the subject.

"Yeah, we are going to look at a few houses," Sharona said, "do you guys want to come along it could be fun."

"Thanks, but we have three potential clients we are meeting with this afternoon," Natalie said, "we are still on for dinner with the Stottlemeyer's though right."

"Yup we will be back before six," Sharona sipped her coffee, "Adrian has that many private cases? I only ask because he used to hate them."

"He started taking them on a few months ago with the condition that I do all of the finding of and vetting clients, dealing with the money, everything he hates most, now he solves anywhere from one to five in a week."

"That's fantastic," Sharona finished the last sip of coffee before loading her mug in the dishwasher. "I'm going to go wake up Randy, we have to get going soon." Sharona looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 10:30 and hurried up the stairs.

Natalie made her way over to the desk and started her work for the morning. Putting in her headphones, she sat down to do the books and was almost done when arms snaked around her hugging her tight. Natalie pulled out her earbuds as she turned her neck to see Adrian. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and then her neck. "You're home early from your run."

"I missed you," Adrian murmured before placing more little kisses down the side of her neck working back to the spot just below her ear. "Are they still here?"

"Yeah they are upstairs," Natalie tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. "They are leaving today, they have plans, and I will get you to myself."

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" Natalie asked coyly.

"How about after our client meetings, if there is nothing pressing, I take you back to my apartment," Adrian's soft breath against Natalie's neck was driving her insane. "I was thinking about last night, I made room for you in my life a long time ago, maybe you could help me to make room for you in my apartment." Adrian kissed her neck again, "then I could spend some time properly apologizing."

"That idea is brilliant, just like you."

.

 **11:35 AM**

"Why didn't we just rent a car for the week?" Randy asked Sharona as they pulled out of the rental car lot, "we wouldn't have needed Monk and Natalie to pick us up from the airport.

"I know," Sharona replied, "but we only need the car for three days it just seems like a waste to pay for a week if we don't need it."

"I guess," Randy got on the road and smiled. "It's nice to be driving though, being driven around and waiting to be picked up was making me feel like I was a kid again."

"I know," Sharona agreed, "oh and that reminds me we need to stop at a pharmacy on our way, I didn't want Natalie to have to take me yesterday."

"No problem there is one a few blocks away," Randy took the next right heading toward the pharmacy on Vinton Ave. "Remind me to get mouthwash while we are there, so what did you need?"

"I forgot to bring tampons."

"Sharona," Randy whispered red-faced.

"Oh, grow up you baby, they are just tampons. Usually, I would need them on the 16th. We are just lucky that didn't happen, and I didn't have to stop and get them with Adrian in the car."

"Yeah that wouldn't have gone well," Randy agreed as he pulled into the parking lot.

.

 **Thursday, August 19, 2010, 2:12 PM**

"Randy?" Sharona looked over at her boyfriend. They had finished early in Atacerdo today, finally finding a house they liked they made an offer right away, and the sellers had already accepted. They had just gotten back to San Francisco and were almost back to the car rental place to return the car. "Before we return the car, can you stop at that CVS around the corner again?"

"Sure, no problem," Randy agreed easily before changing direction. "What did you forget?"

"Nothing," Sharona said.

"We were just at the pharmacy two days ago," Randy said confused, "if you didn't forget anything are you just getting gum or something."

Sharona let out a breath, "Um, no. So, you know those things I picked up last time, I haven't needed them yet, so now I need to get something new to confirm what's going on."

"Wait, what?" Randy asked confused as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm late Randy," Sharona said plainly, "four days now, and I am never late."

"Sharona are you pregnant?"

"No, I don't think so," Sharona said and instantly felt horrible as she saw the light in Randy's eyes dim slightly. "I'm 42 Randy, and we use protection, it is most likely the beginning of the end of all of that for me. I just want to make sure."

"Oh," Randy sat there stunned.

Forty minutes later with a test purchased and their car returned Randy and Sharona sat next to each other on the edge of Natalie's guest bed waiting. Sharona clasped the end of the test stick in her hand holding it so that they couldn't see until the timer went off, and when it did Sharona had no idea what she wanted it to say. Randy was confused and overwhelmed. He thought that they weren't ready for kids, they had been together for less than a year. But if she wasn't pregnant, Randy finally realized that he would most likely never have a child. Like Sharona had said she was 42, he honestly had never even thought about it. Being with Sharona, he now realized meant that children would never be in his future, but looking at the blonde next to him Randy knew that as long as he had her, that was okay. He moved his hand over and laced their fingers together just as the timer on his phone went off."

"You ready?" Sharona asked. At Randy's nod, Sharona turned the stick over, "well I guess I'm not having any wine at tonight's dinner."

Randy immediately hugged Sharona tightly and couldn't keep the smile from his face. After squeezing her tight he suddenly pulled back, "are you okay?" Randy asked worriedly

"Yeah Randy, a hug isn't going to hurt me or the baby," Sharona smiled because of his concern.

"No, I mean are you okay with this?" Randy said gesturing to her stomach.

Sharona took a second to think, "I am. I know we didn't plan this Randy, but I am. I mean we are having a baby," Sharona almost squealed.

"Sharona I love you so much."

.

 **Friday, August 20, 2010, 5:30 PM**

Sharona looked around the table at Adrian's house, both leaves had been added to the table so they could all fit. Adrian, Natalie, Julie, Molly, Leland, TK, Randy and herself were all getting settled for their meal. Natalie had brought four chairs from her house, so they didn't match, but Adrian didn't seem to mind at all. He also didn't mind that he and Natalie weren't sitting at the ends of the table. The couples were all sitting together, and Adrian seemed happy to be squeezed in the middle of one side between Natalie and Molly. While Sharona was listening to Randy, she saw Adrian talking and laughing with Molly. Meeting Molly had been fantastic and surreal, she looked so much like Trudy. Molly was a smart, fun, sweet young woman and although they were not technically related, she and Adrian interacted as if they were father and daughter. In two weeks, she and Randy would be moving back here, and Sharona knew that these people at this table would be her child's extended family. Watching Adrian act as a father, Sharona knew he would be a wonderful uncle. Sharona couldn't keep the soft smile off her face as she moved a hand down on top of her stomach. Randy stopped what he was saying and discretely slid his hand on top of hers and smiled wide. They were thrilled to be here with family, but were even happier that their family was about to get bigger.


	19. Chapter 19- Freak outs and make outs

**AN:** If you read this on 9/15 or 9/16 I accidentally posted it instead of chapter 18 so you may have missed that one. The correct chapter 18 is now there so you might have to go back a chapter for the newly posted one.

SORRY

So first and foremost this chapter earns the T rating people if you don't like that skip the scene that takes place on Thursday the 1st. Also thank you to Alex Hoodle, Amanda317, Monkish, Kathy and MaryMorgan05 your reviews keep me going. Also, I had a few people message me asking about why is Monk still freaking out and this is probably self-centered of me, but I have suffered from anxiety and depression since I was a child. Often anxiety is biological (at least partly) and finding love does not make it all go away. When life is going well, it may lessen your symptoms, but it doesn't cure you. I mention this here because it comes up again in this chapter, and will continue to come up from time to time in my story.

 **Ch. 19 – Make outs and Freak Outs**

 **Sunday, August 29, 2010, 2:25 PM**

"Adrian where are we going?" Natalie asked again as she drove along the streets.

"I will tell you when you need to turn," Adrian said with a smirk, "stop asking." Adrian looked at his girlfriend, she seemed to be glowing. She was in a new blue dress that was light and airy, her hair was in big waves framing her face, it looked so soft Adrian struggled to not run his fingers through it while she drove. Natalie seemed to exude joy from every fiber of her being and Adrian thought he had never seen anyone look so ethereal.

Two months, it had been two months since they had started dating and Adrian couldn't believe how amazing it had been. They spent almost every minute together, and he couldn't get enough of her. Adrian kept thinking that Natalie would get sick of him, but the more time they spent together, the more she seemed to want him around.

"Ok turn here then, pull into the parking lot on the right," Adrian instructed. He wanted to do something special for their two-month anniversary, it was a little awkward giving her directions to drive them to her surprise, but it would be worth it. "We have to walk three blocks; will you be okay in those shoes?"

"No problem!" Natalie said as she practically jumped out of the car once they parked. "Oh my God, the theater!" Natalie exclaimed as soon as they turned the corner and she saw it in the distance. "Adrian are we going to see a play?!"

"You got me," Adrian shrugged. "I hope it's okay I figured we eat dinner together every night, we should do something special for our anniversary."

Natalie looked like an excited child, smiling wide and bouncing on the balls of her feet, her enthusiasm threatening to bubble over. Natalie gave Adrian a short but fierce hug before pulling back and kissing him quickly. "Adrian this is perfect thank you so much, I love the theatre, what are we going to see?" Natalie asked rapid fire.

"The music man," Adrian told her, "I hope that's okay with you."

"It is, I love it," Natalie grabbed his hand as they continued their walk to the theatre, "isn't that your favorite play?"

"Yes," Adrian admitted, "but it was just a coincidence. San Francisco is not New York, thank god, and for this Sunday it was either this or something that was experimental."

"Good choice." When they took their seats, Natalie was reminded of last year when Adrian fought to get the armrest all to himself. This time that wouldn't be necessary, this time neither of them used the armrest, instead Adrian reached underneath it taking her hand in his and didn't let go for the rest of the play.

When they left the theater that night, Natalie figured they would go to a restaurant. Instead, Adrian suggested they go back to his place, when they arrived, Natalie saw that the table is set for a romantic dinner for two. Adrian quickly pulled a roasting pan out of the fridge and put it in the oven. "Well, one hour until dinner will be ready."

"Adrian, when did you even find the time to do all of this?" Natalie gestured to the table and the oven.

"Well remember when I went for a run this morning?" Adrian watched as Natalie nodded before admitting, "well I didn't actually go run."

"Adrian this is amazing, thank you," Natalie gushed.

"You're amazing," Adrian said, "and if I had any sense I would do this for you every day, and not just on an anniversary. I Love You Natalie Teeger. Adrian then took Natalie in his arms and started to sway, swaying turned into dancing slowly around the living room, and they continued to dance until the timer for dinner went off.

 **Wednesday, August 31, 2010, 3:18 PM**

He hated bugs, with their germs and crawling, and creepy little legs that irritated the skin. It had crept right across his arm, he should have been wearing long sleeves, why wasn't he wearing long sleeves? He could feel it now, crawling across his skin, under his skin, bugs everywhere, itchy and shaky and no matter how hard he scratched, no matter what he did, it wouldn't go away. There was noise everywhere around him, but he couldn't make out what any of the sounds were. He couldn't stop the noise around him, he couldn't stop the noise in his head. He felt as if he would explode out of his skin at any moment if he couldn't make his thoughts work if he couldn't breathe if he couldn't find something to weigh him down and bring him back.

Adrian's week began with such promise. He and Natalie had taken the whole day off on Sunday to celebrate their two-month anniversary. But quickly after that things started to go wrong. Monday morning Dr. Bell had called telling them that he was sick and had to cancel their appointment. Although Adrian was doing better and only saw Dr. Bell once a week, he needed that time. There had been so many changes in his life the last two months, and even though they were good changes, any change was stressful, and Adrian needed Dr. Bell to talk him through dealing with the stress and fear that those changes brought.

He and Natalie worked on a double homicide on Monday, a young woman and her mother had been killed. Not only had they spent all day on the case just to hit dead ends, but there was another murder with the same m.o. on Tuesday. Someone was out there killing women, and Adrian couldn't figure it out. Natalie had to reschedule client's appointments those days for later in the evenings. By meeting at night, they didn't lose clients, but they were so busy that for three days in a row they had no downtime together.

By Wednesday afternoon. Adrian had finally found some leads on their case, but it didn't seem to make the Captain's mood any better. Leland had gotten in a fight with his son the other night and was now on a tirade snipping at everyone no matter what they did, Adrian and Natalie included. By Wednesday the other officers had had enough and decided to all go out for a few drinks after their shift to blow off some steam. Mark was invited, Natalie was invited, everyone was invited, everyone but Adrian. For all the progress he had made, Adrian still wasn't normal, he still wasn't wanted. Adrian was at his breaking point, and then there came the straw.

Adrian, Natalie, Leland, and Mark had gone back to the second crime scene, on the edge of a field to recreate the crime, Adrian had just squatted down to look at something when he felt it. Looking down Adrian saw the spider crawl across his arm. Adrian had jumped up trying to swat it away, and then he wiped at his arm, and then he wiped it again. He kept wiping and scratching, and suddenly he couldn't breathe, and everything was closing in on him.

Adrian hadn't realized that he had walked away from the scene, he had no idea that he was muttering to himself, or twitching and shaking. He knew nothing of what was going on in the world around him. Adrian didn't know that the captain had yelled at him and then Natalie telling them to get it together. He had no idea how worried Natalie was as she approached him. The first thing Adrian started to really feel after his panicking started was tight arms wrapped around him. Small arms that held him close that weighed him down that brought him back. Natalie squeezed Adrian as hard as she could and moved her hand up to rub the spot on the back of his neck. She felt as Adrian started to come back to her, his lungs filled with giant shuddering breaths. She knew when the fog began to clear in his mind and when he was finally back with her. "Come on, let's go home," Natalie muttered against Adrian's neck. Unable to speak yet, Adrian simply nodded his head.

"Captain, I am taking Adrian home, I will call you later." Natalie didn't wait for a response before she led Adrian away from the two men towards her car, "I just need to get him home."

"What about the case?" Leland called after her.

"Later captain," Natalie lowered Adrian into the passenger seat and hated the look of fear on his face when she had to let go of his arm to go around to the driver's seat. As soon as she was back in the car, Natalie took Adrian's hand in hers, "we will be home soon."

At Adrian's house Natalie helped Adrian take off his shoes and get into bed, she thought he would be more comfortable in his pajamas but didn't know if he would be able to change himself right now. So instead she crawled into the bed next to Adrian

Natalie was worried, Adrian hadn't had a panic attack this bad in a very long time. She didn't have time now to think of the causes or implications of this, she just wanted him to feel better. Crawling into the bed next to him Natalie moved close to his side put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Noticing that the pressure of the hug caused Adrian's twitching to subside slightly, Natalie snaked her right leg over both of his and shifted so most of her body now blanketed his, her weight pressing down on him. Whatever nervousness she felt about their positioning dissipated a moment later when Adrian's twitching further and soon after that he fell asleep.

.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Natalie gently asked as she saw Adrian begin to wake up a few hours later.

"I have a headache," Adrian's voice was scratchy and broken.

"I know you normally wouldn't take it," Natalie said, "but do you want some Advil?"

"No, but water would be nice."

Natalie gently leaned over kissing his forehead before getting up and going to the kitchen. While she was gone, Adrian took stock of how he was feeling. First, he was confused, a whole chunk of time it was missing from his memory. Adrian wasn't sure how he got back, to his place, the last thing that was clear was him being at the crime scene everything after that we're just muddled moments. He remembered the pain and being unable to breathe, and he remembered Natalie. He felt horrible, more than the headache Adrian was embarrassed and ashamed he hadn't had a panic attack in so long. His life is going so well, why was this happening now?

When Natalie got back into the bedroom, she could see Adrian's face full of worry and confusion which he immediately tried to hide from her. "Hey there," she soothed as she sat on the bed next to him handing him the glass of water. As soon as Adrain took a sip and put the glass down, she reached over and rubbed her finger down the bridge of his nose a few times. "You don't have to do that Adrian, you don't have to hide it from me, anything you're feeling is okay."

Adrian let out a big sigh, "I don't want you to worry."

"I get to worry," Natalie insisted, "I love you, I don't want you to feel bad, and you had a panic attack. I don't know if this helps Adrian, but I promise that we will figure this out and that you will be okay."

Adrian gave her a soft smile, "it does help, at least a little. I just I thought I was better."

"You are doing better," Natalie laid back down next to him and moved to stroke the side of his face. "But Adrian, I don't think this will ever go away completely you have an anxiety disorder. I know I just say you're persnickety, but it's anxiety."

"I know that," Adrian admitted, "but I've been better, less anxious."

"I know Adrian," Natalie agreed, "and I'm no expert, but I don't think it ever goes away completely. It's part of who you are, and that's okay, I love who you are."

"Do you really think I will have panic attacks for the rest of my life?"

"I think that's more of a question for Dr. Bell. I already called him, he can see you in the morning if you'd like." Natalie said, "Adrian, even if you do have panic attacks sometimes, I think you're still going to have a great life. We will have a great life." At her use of the word we Adrian smiled, the idea that she thought of it as their life together for the future lifted his spirits immeasurably. "How about we try to not worry about that right now? Why don't we eat dinner, curl up together on the couch and watch movies? I think we could both use some time to unwind."

"What about the case?" Adrian wondered, "is the captain mad?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Natalie answered. "I didn't give him a chance to say much when we left, he left a message on my phone, but I haven't checked it yet."

"Natalie, it could be important."

"Right now, you Adrian Monk are the only thing that is important," Natalie insisted. "Now let's get dinner."

.

(this is the scene to skip if you don't want T rated)

 **Thursday, September 1** **st** **, 2010, 12:18 P.M.**

Natalie and Adrian got out of Natalie's car and immediately reached out to hold the other's hand as they walked into Natalie's house. Today had been so different than yesterday. Adrian was feeling better when he woke up between his talk with Natalie the night before and their downtime together, plus he had finally gotten some decent sleep. Then at 9:00 this morning Adrian had an emergency appointment with Dr. Bell. Neven had informed Adrian that what Natalie had said had been right, he would always have anxiety and OCD, but he could continue to lessen their severity and lead a happy and basically normal life. He also told Adrian that one panic attack in the last few months wasn't bad and that he shouldn't get discouraged. Although Dr. Bell had told him all of this with a long-winded story about golfing.

When Adrian left at ten, he was feeling calm enough to return to the crime scene. Feeling so much better this time it did not take very long before Adrian got that smirk on his face and told Natalie to call the captain, he had solved the case. The captain met them at the perp's place to arrest him after Monk's summation. Finally, Adrian's world was back in order, and he and Natalie could relax and go home.

They had barely made it inside her front door when Natalie turned and kissed Adrian, it was a hard and passionate kiss that went on for several minutes before either of them were willing to come up for air. "I have been waiting to do that since you said here's what happened," Natalie muttered her lips still close to his.

"Oh really?" Adrian asked with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Uh huh," Natalie murmured before kissing him again. She continued to kiss him between her words, small pecks working her way down to his chin and then along his jaw. "Despite everything, you got him, I was so proud," Natalie made her way to the spot right behind his ear that she knew drove Adrian crazy. Adrian was getting fuzzy he was so overloaded with sensation as Natalie kissed than licked that spot before nibbling slightly on his earlobe. "It was so sexy Adrian," Natalie whispered gently, her hot breath caressing his ear and causing him to snap.

Suddenly Adrian's hands were firmly on the sides of Natalie's face holding her in place as he kissed her hungrily his tongue immediately plundering her mouth and battling with her own. Natalie groaned softly at Adrian's actions, and when he slid his hands down her sides and grasped her hips pulling them closer to his, she moaned again. Adrian slowly started to walk them both forward into the living room, when Natalie's calves hit the edge of the couch, she fell back onto it half sitting and half laying there. Adrian followed Natalie onto the couch his body quickly moving above hers pressing her down into the cushions. "Oh, god Adrian, that feels so good."

"You feel good," Adrian said running his hands up and down her side as he moved his lips to her neck. "You're so tiny, and beautiful, and soft." Adrian moved his hand back up this time moving in slightly and grazed the side of her breast over her shirt.

Natalie moaned again and nodded her head, at her approval Adrian moved his hand in further grazing her breast with his palm before cupping it gently caressing her through the thin layer of cotton. Natalie felt like every nerve ending was on fire and her head was spinning, "Adrian please."

Adrian continued to caress her with his right hand as he kissed her neck and moved his lips down to her collarbone and moved his left hand down to her hip. Adrian slid his fingers up slightly delving under the fabric. Natalie's skin was so warm and supple, he couldn't get enough. Natalie's moans and gasps of pleasure emboldened Adrian, and he slid his hand further up her side dragging her shirt up with it. "Off, off," Natalie practically chanted as she raised her arm. Adrian took a breath and moved his other hand from Natalie's chest then pulled her shirt up and over her head.

Natalie's shirt had a built-in bra, so she was now lying there bare from the waist up before Adrian. "Natalie you are so beautiful," Adrian leaned down and kissed her softly before he dared to put his hands back on her. Starting on her stomach, he slowly moved his hands higher, always caressing her with small circles. They both took in a sharp breath as Adrian's hands finally met the bare skin of her breasts. Adrian slowly mapped every millimeter of this new skin before palming both breasts squeezing them gently. He moved his lips to her neck kissing the column of her throat before licking the hollow at the base of her neck. Natalie was feeling dizzy and lightheaded at Adrian's ministrations, and when he grazed her nipple, she groaned loudly. Adrian moved his thumb in small circles playing with the hard peak of her breast. Natalie was having trouble breathing, and she felt like she was building to something then suddenly she broke apart. Every muscle in her body went stiff, and she let out a squealed as she tensed. A minute later her body collapsed, her muscles went limp and her body melted into the couch. Adrian stopped what he was doing and laid there supporting his weight so as not to crush Natalie, but letting his body blanket hers.

"Sorry," Natalie muttered shyly when she came back to earth.

Adrian pulled back and looked down at Natalie in wonder, "what on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"I didn't mean to," Natalie blushed and stopped mid-sentence.

"Are you upset that you did?" Adrian asked concerned.

"No," Natalie smiled, "if you couldn't tell I had a lot of fun." Adrian chuckled then leaned over again hugging Natalie and holding her close."

"I had fun too," Adrian said, "a lot of fun. But I think we should slow it back down now." Adrian was disappointed at his own idea of slowing down. He wanted to continue, he wanted to make Natalie feel that way again, he wanted to do everything with her. But they both knew that he wasn't quite ready yet.

"You're right," Natalie agreed regrettably. She snaked her hand out to find her shirt before sitting up and pulling it back on. "Why don't we get some lunch?" Natalie suggested. When Adrian agreed they made lunch together and spent the rest of the day with each other. They didn't work any cases or do any cleaning or anything else the rest of the day. The couple read together and watched movies and talked and ate. Of course, they kissed and even made out a few more times, but all their clothes stayed in place. Although Adrian smiled when he thought of the step, they had taken today, the memories of earlier, and the knowledge of where their relationship was heading.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: sorry about the mix up with the last two chapters again. Thank you to Alex Hoodle, Monkish, and Kathy for reviewing anyway. So I messed something up badly today, and because I am already so on edge with everything going on in my life, I had a panic attack. Three hours and 3 shots later I am somewhat calmer, but I needed a distraction, so I wrote this. It did not get my normal week and double proofing that I do with stories, so I am sorry in advance if it sucks, I just needed to do something, so I didn't have to think.

Sorry again.

Chapter 20:

 **Monday, September 6, 2010, 1:34 PM**

"Ok everybody, food is ready, come help yourself" Leland yelled loudly to the crowd in his backyard. He and TK decided to have a Labor Day barbeque this year, and their yard was now filled with cops, TK's friends, Sharona and Randy, and of course Natalie and Monk. TK was off somewhere being a good hostess, but Leland was tired from spending the last hour and a half grilling and was ready to sit. Grabbing one of the burgers he had just made and a little potato salad he went and sat next to the cooler of beer and was soon joined by Randy and Sharona. "You want a beer?" Stottlemeyer asked the pair.

"Yeah, thanks," Randy said holding out his hand at the same time as Sharona shook her head no. The three of them made pleasant conversation while they ate their burgers. They watched the activities of the rest of the guests including Adrian and Natalie. Natalie had quickly filled her plate of food whereas Adrian was a little pickier, but they knew the fact that Adrian was eating potluck food at all was amazing.

When Adrian finished filling his plate, he looked around to find Natalie and shook his head as he saw that she was settled on a picnic blanket on the ground. The trio observed as Adrian walked over to her and started talking and gesturing to some chairs on the other side of the lawn. When Natalie said something in return, smiled and patted the blanket next to her Adrian gave a sigh but settled carefully on the blanket as well.

The moment Adrian sat down with Natalie it was like they were in their own world, they talked and shared secret smiles slowly eating the food on their plates. "He is doing really well," Sharona finally said in awe. "I saw him last month, but part of me was still expecting the old Adrian when we came here today. I mean I went away for five years the first time, and he didn't change a thing; this time was less than a year, and everything is new. I guess I am just having trouble wrapping my head around it."

"It took me a while too, but it's like I told you, it isn't that things are new, this is basically what he was like when he was with Trudy." Leland shared. "He still has quirks, he argued against sitting on the ground, but he will do it for Natalie. I have thought about this a lot actually. If you think about it, for all his phobias, Monk has always been brave when he needed to be. He followed a murderer through a sewer and climbed up a Ferris wheel to save you Sharona, and he sat out the window of a speeding car to shoot at a dump truck to save Natalie even before they were together."

"He ran through the woods after a murderer with a gun to save Natalie," Randy added.

"Exactly, he was always able to be courageous for someone he loved. I think that he just loves Natalie so much that he is able to find the courage to be the man she needs."

"See I think that he is just more relaxed," Randy said. "Now that he has Natalie, Monk has all the love and safety he always wanted so he can finally relax."

"It's probably a little bit of both," Sharona said.

"And getting some probably helps too," Randy added.

"Ewww, Randy that's gross," Sharona said covering her eyes as if that would stop the vision in her head. "They aren't doing that yet."

"We did that the first week we were together."

"Randy stop," Leland said. "They aren't doing that, and no one wants to hear about Monk's or your sex life."

"Hey, you know what else is weird?" Randy asked suddenly.

"Do we want to hear it?" Sharona asked.

"I don't see why not," Randy said obliviously, "if I didn't already know Monk, I wouldn't know that he was different, and I wouldn't think they are a couple." Randy gestured to the pair on the picnic blanket. It was true, although anyone that knew the two of them could now spot it instantly with the way that Monk looked at Natalie. But if someone didn't know them, they wouldn't see how much Monk had changed. They also might not notice the secret looks and smiles between the pair. The two of them didn't hold hands or kiss in front of anyone at the station, so it was entirely possible that no one else here knew they were even a couple. The three of them all came to the same realization about this simultaneously and looked around at the rest of the people in the backyard.

"Should we be talking about this here?" Sharona suddenly wondered looking around her.

Leland looked at the couple on the blanket and then the rest of his friends in his yard. "Probably not."

.

 **Friday, September 10, 2010, 5:05 P.M.**

"Oh sorry," Adrian said as he walked into the living room to find Julie there watching tv. He and Natalie had picked up Julie a few hours ago from school. On the way back to the house Julie had asked for lasagna for dinner, while Natalie had no problem making whatever her daughter wanted, she also didn't have the ingredients. So, Natalie had dropped the pair of them at the house before turning around and going grocery shopping. Adrian spent some time looking through the current case file, but after finding what he was looking for and calling the captain, he had nothing to do and went to watch some television, but when he walked into the living room, he found Julie had the same idea and turned to leave.

"Mr. Monk you don't have to go," Julie called. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Adrian took a breath, in his experience conversations that started with that phrase didn't end well. He couldn't say no to Julie though, so he slowly let out his breath and sat in the armchair, "what about?"

"Well, um, you know a few years ago when I asked you how you know when you're in love?"

"Yes, why, are you seeing someone?" Adrian was surprised at the sudden feeling of protectiveness that came over him at the thought of Julie dating a new boy.

"No, it's not about me," Julie said, "um well what I was wondering is, do you love mom?"

"Yes," Adrian answered quickly without a hint of hesitance or embarrassment.

"Good," Julie looked up quickly and gave him a shy smile. When there was a long silent pause, Adrian started to plot his escape before he suddenly heard, "do you love her like Trudy?"

"No," Adrian said softly. He watched as Julie's face fell then explained. "Julie, your mother and Trudy are different people, I couldn't love them in the exact same way. There are similarities. Like I love Natalie more than anything else in this world, just like I did with Trudy, and I know I will love her for the rest of my life, no matter what happens. And even though your mother has only been out for twenty minutes, I miss her like crazy."

"Okay," Julie said with a shrug.

"Okay, what?" Adrian asked confused.

"Yeah, its okay with me," Julie said, "I was worried that mom was just a replacement, or a consolation prize or something. But she isn't, clearly, so I'm okay with it."

"Okay, we don't have to talk about this anymore do we?"

.

 **Saturday, September 11, 2010, 11:14 A.M.**

"Good morning sleepy head," Natalie greeted as Julie made her way into the kitchen.

"Morning" Julie groaned, "sorry I'm on college time up until one or two sleep until at least ten.

"You making it to all your classes?"

"Yes," Julie groaned, "I really like my classes, although check with me next semester when I am taking my required history credit, and it might be a different story." Julie picked up a muffin of the table and ate for a minute pondering her next question. "So where is Mr. Monk right now?" Adrian had left around nine, although when Julie got up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, she had heard her mother on the phone and knew that it was Mr. Monk that she was talking to.

"He and Molly are going to see a movie today before she comes over for girl's night," Natalie said.

"Mom, why didn't he stay here last night? Was it because of me?" Julie looked nervous as if she was unsure of even asking her mother this. Natalie understood it was awkward and wished that she wasn't going to have to have this conversation, but if her daughter wanted to know something, it was important to Natalie that Julie felt comfortable going to her about it.

"Well he doesn't sleep over every night sweetie," Natalie said slowly unsure of what exactly to tell her daughter.

"When he isn't here are you at his place?" Julie speculated nervously. She started to pick little bits of the muffin apart, afraid to look up and see her mothers face.

"Sometimes," Natalie said noncommittally.

"When was the last night before tonight that you slept alone?"

"It has been a while, Natalie admitted. "Why sweetie, are you upset about it?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just, when we talk it sounds like you two are practically living together. And I don't want you to not be with him or to not be happy because I'm home," Julie looked at her mother shyly before looking back down at the muffin she had pulled apart into a thousand little pieces.

"Oh honey, I am so happy you are home, and you are the best kid ever," Natalie leaned over and hugged her daughter from the side, "you are never in the way." Julie hugged her mother back and nodded before she sat back in her chair.

"Hey mom," Julie asked, "do you think you guys going to get married?"

Natalie had been sipping at her juice and suddenly started to cough. "Oh honey, I don't know." Natalie thought about it for a minute, it was weird they were in a serious relationship, but the idea of marriage had never occurred to her. She smiled as she thought about it, then frowned slightly. "I doubt it Julie."

"Why not, you love each other," Julie wondered.

Natalie reached over and laid her hand on top of her daughters, "I don't need to get married again. I am happy, and I don't think Adrian will ever want to get remarried."

"Will that be okay with you in the future?"

"I think as long as I get to be with Adrian, it won't matter if we get married." Julie reached over and hugged her mom tightly. She believed what her mother said about not needing to get married…at least Julie mostly believed her.

 **7:28 PM**

"I am getting another daiquiri, who else wants?" TK asked as she got up from the couch. Natalie quickly sipped the last of her cocktail then held the empty glass up. They were having another girl's night, Julie, Molly, TK, Sharona and Natalie had gone out for mani-pedis and were now having girly cocktails and talking.

"Sharona, how is the new house?" Natalie asked.

"It's great, I have to find a handyman though," Sharona sipped her drink, "Randy tried to mount the flat screen on the wall, and now I need someone to patch the wall and mount the tv." The girls all laughed. "Randy has a theory that it was the humidity in the air that softened the plaster and that was why the wall crumbled there.

"Oh, I have missed his theories," Natalie cried, "I like Mark but the job can be so tense, Randy always used to say something about aliens or evil twins and lighten the mood. I used to roll my eyes at his theories, but now we are standing there over some poor dead person, and I find myself wishing someone would say that a robot came to life and did it."

"Well, theories he's got," Sharona said, "but don't let that fool you he is a good cop."

"Oh, we know," Natalie agreed, "I bet he is a wonderful captain, I remember when Leland almost quit a few years ago he stepped up, he was great."

"I think he is better at being in charge than he is at being a detective," Sharona admitted. "He is good at organizing everything, working with the other cops, keeping everything running."

"He is really positive," Julie added, "I bet that helps with morale."

"I think it does," Sharona said. "It is weird sometimes being with someone who is so positive and so nice all of the time. I don't know if Adrian ever mentioned this, but I always managed to pick the bad guys. Liars, married guys, the streaker, and every time Monk would figure it out as soon as he met them and tell me. I used to hate it, but it was good, to have Adrian looking out for me. Maybe if I had told him that I was planning on leaving with Trevor, he could have stopped me from making that mistake too."

"What mistake?" TK asked as she walked back into the room and handed Natalie her drink.

"Who is Trevor?" Molly asked at the same time.

"He is my ex-husband," Sharona explained, "and my mistake was marrying him again."

"Again? You married him twice?" Molly asked confused.

"Apparently I didn't learn my lesson the first time." Sharona muttered, "although I think if I hadn't gotten back with him I would have always wondered. I remember after the first time I left him, I would sometimes think that it was just because of the drinking and that if he just got cleaned up that it could work."

"And?" Molly asked.

"He managed to be a horrible husband while sober too," Sharona said, "I went back to Jersey and married him when Benji was 11, the first two years were bad but manageable. He was never there for Benji and me, and we fought all the time, then a few years later he hit me. I grabbed Benji and got out of there."

"Sharona I am so sorry," Natalie said, "does Randy know about this."

"Yeah," Sharona said, "I hadn't wanted to tell him, I didn't want him to look at me like I was a victim. But then he started talking about marriage, and I had to tell him that I didn't want to ever get married again, so I thought he had the right to know why."

"How did he take it?" Julie asked.

"He was so mad at Trevor, and he treated me like I was so fragile, he wouldn't touch me for a week. Eventually, I had to practically attack him to get him to sleep with me again." TK and Molly laughed slightly. "I bet you know about having to practically attack a guy to get some loving," Sharona laughed gesturing to Natalie.

"Hey, trust me Adrian doesn't need any encouragement to touch me, Natalie defended him indignantly before she thought about what she had just said.

"Ewww," Julie groaned.

"Sorry," Natalie's face turned bright red when she realized what she had just said, "I should stop drinking."

 **12:00 AM**

"Hey there," Natalie answered the phone before the first ring had even stopped.

"Were you waiting for me to call?" Adrian asked.

"I can't sleep without you here," Natalie pouted, "I have gotten too used to you being here with me.

"I know," Adrian agreed, "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"You should stay here, Julie wouldn't care, Adrian," Natalie pulled Adrian's pillow closer and took a deep breath.

"What was that?" Adrian puzzled over the noise, he could tell she was taking a deep breath but didn't know why "are you okay."

"I can smell you on your pillow," Natalie admitted softly.

Adrian pulled the pillow next to him into his face and sniffed it, "I can smell you too." Adrian hugged the pillow tighter wishing it was her.

"You know someday you will have to spend the night with Julie here," Natalie said, "I mean what are we going to do when she is here for almost a month in the winter, or two months next summer?"

"Well we can figure that out next year," Adrian said, "what do we do tonight?"

"Maybe we could talk for a while, and then you could just leave your phone on while we try to sleep," Natalie suggested. "Maybe you being on the phone I will get some sleep tonight."

"Even if it doesn't work, it would be nice to stay on the phone with you," Adrian agreed. "So how was your night with the girls?"

"It was good, a lot of fun," Natalie thought of what she had let slip, "I drank a little too much though. Oh, and I think Sharona might be pregnant."

"What?"

"She took one drink at the beginning of the night, but she never drank it, she just let it sit there and had water," Natalie explained. "Sharona usually drinks with us, and even if she didn't want to drink why didn't she just say so."

"Well that's interesting," Adrian agreed. "I don't think I can picture Randy as a father."

"I think he will be a great dad," Natalie said, "he is kind and goofy, and he will love that kid more than anything."

"I guess your right," Adrian agreed. "Why didn't you ask Sharona if she was pregnant?"

"You can't ask someone that. You can't ask her, Adrian," Natalie warned.

"You know that will be tough for me," Adrian said, "you might have to help me, so I don't slip. I will need you near me to help me remember not to ask.."

"You mean when Sharona's around?" Natalie asked

"Or just always be with me," Adrian suggested, "just to be sure."

.

 **Monday, September 13, 2010, 10:00 A.M.**

"So how are you, Adrian?" Dr. Bell greeted his client as they took their seats.

"I'm good," Adrian sat down and smoothed his jeans and shirt, "we had a good week, and Julie came home this weekend."

"That's nice, did you do anything special while she was home?" Dr. Bell asked opening his file and readying his pen.

"I had dinner with them Friday, I saw a movie with Molly on Saturday, it was a bad movie, but it was still fun to see her," Adrian said. "Then they had a girl's night, and yesterday the four of us had a family lunch before Molly took Julie back to school."

"It sounds like you had an eventful weekend," Dr. Bell commented, "how was that for you."

"It was okay, great actually except for one thing," Adrian said.

"What was that Adrian?" Dr. Bell prodded.

Adrian paused and smoothed his jeans down again before muttering, "Natalie and I had to sleep apart all weekend."

"I am assuming that sleeping is still just sleeping," Dr. Bell stated as he wrote and waited for Adrian's nod of agreement before continuing. "How often do you sleep together?"

"Every night for two weeks now," Adrian continued to look down unable to make eye contact. He didn't want to have this conversation, but he knew that it was necessary for his progress, and he wanted to make progress, for Natalie.

"Well that's pretty big news Adrian, why didn't you tell me?" Dr. Bell asked gently.

"It wasn't a problem," Adrian said, "I didn't think to tell you."

"Does that mean it's a problem now."

"No, I mean it was hard to sleep without her this weekend, but that isn't what upset me really." Adrian paused, and when Dr. Bell didn't respond, he eventually continued. "The second night Natalie and I talked on the phone, and I," Adrian nearly whispered, "smelled her pillow."

"Well if you were missing her there is nothing wrong with smelling her pillow Adrian," Dr. Bell tried to reassure him, "it's a completely normal behavior."

"I didn't smell Trudy's pillow, just Natalie's." And there it was, the real problem.

"You are afraid that you have replaced Trudy with Natalie?" Dr. Bell checked.

"Yes."

"And you feel guilty?"

"Yes."

"Adrian," Dr. Bell took a deep breath, "I understand why you feel guilty, but you don't need to. Do you still love and miss Trudy?" Adrian nodded immediately. "Then you haven't done anything wrong."

"I am losing Trudy," Adrian said, "how do I love Natalie without losing Trudy?"

"You never will lose Trudy Adrian," Dr. Bell tried to reassure him. "I have an idea that might make you feel better when these things happen though. I think you should make a list, pick some things of Trudy that you will never let go of, no matter what happens with Natalie."

"Like her stuff, I still have a lot of them, but I packed some away and gave some things to Molly and Julie."

"Well they could be physical things," Dr. Bell said, "or things you will do, like continue to celebrate your anniversary. Then when you start to feel like you are losing her, you can look at your list, think of those things that keep Trudy in your heart."

"I don't know," Adrian said noncommittally.

"Well just think about it, we can talk about it more next week," Dr. Bell suggested.

"All right."

"So how was your anxiety level this week?" Neven changed the subject.

"I got a little anxious at the barbeque," Adrian said, "Natalie made me eat on the ground on a blanket."

"So, what did you do?"

"I told Natalie that it made me nervous. She said that she would watch out for me if I seemed too anxious we could go before I got too bad," Adrian said. "Then I just tried to concentrate on her, I didn't mingle much, but I thought that eating on the ground was enough progress for a day."

"It is good progress," Dr. Bell commended. "How about your phobia work for the week, did you have a sip of milk."

"No, I didn't make progress with milk."


	21. Chapter 21 Mix personal and professional

**AN:** Thank you to Alex Hoodle, Monkish and Kathy for taking the time to review and thank you to allmy readers This chapter earns the t rating again in the Friday, September 17th scene, I put in a little where to skip if you don't want to read that. I am new to writing anything like this so sorry if I am not very good at it. I am thinking of taking it further as their relationship progresses if anyone were interested in it, I would post any m rated scenes as a separate story. If there is no interest, I will just allude to what they do instead of actually writing those scenes.

 **Chapter 21:** Mixing personal and professional.

 **Wednesday, September 15, 2010, 1:28 P.M.**

"Hi captain, what do we have today?" Adrian greeted as he and Natalie walked into the morgue. They had been out to lunch when they got an urgent call about a new case and rushed to meet the captain at the morgue to talk with the medical examiner and see what she had found.

"Hey guys, we don't have much and just to warn you what we have isn't pretty. We were hoping you would be able to find a clue even though we have so little to go on." The captain looked slightly shaken and after thirty years on the job he was not a man that shook often

"I think we can handle it," Adrian stated, "we have seen just about everything at this point." He and Natalie approached the corner's table which was covered with a sheet. At the captain's nod, the M.E. lifted the sheet revealing the mangled bits of remains.

"Where is the rest of the body?" Natalie asked and immediately wished she hadn't.

"This is all we found," the examiner said, "the victim was a Caucasian male approximately 15 to 18 years old. He was cut up, by something not made for the job which is probably why it was so poorly done. I can't figure out anything about who the victim was, or what object was used to bludgeon him or cut up the body," she finished.

Natalie stepped back from the table and when Monk's focus shifted from the body parts to Natalie as she muttered, "excuse me a minute," and slipped out the doors to the hall pale, faint, and slightly shaking.

"I'll just be a minute," Monk said, "why don't you two continue."

"Adrian, I'm sorry," Natalie said as soon as he joined her in the hall," I will be ok in a minute and be right back in."

"No."

"What?" Natalie asked confused.

"Natalie, you shouldn't have to see that," Adrian stepped closer to his girlfriend putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"Well, it's part of the job."

"My job," Adrian argued, "not yours."

"But I help you, that is my job," Natalie said, "you have told me before that sometimes I have good ideas on a case. I don't just hand you wipes. I would like to think that I am more than just a girl to pass you things.

"You are, Natalie," Adrian agreed, "but right now we can manage without you for this one. Why don't you go see Mark upstairs and see if there is any information in the file that catches your eye. Just do me a favor, if it is too much, stop."

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked apprehensively.

"Yes." Adrian leaned in and kissed her quickly, "now go I will be there in a few minutes."

 **5 minutes earlier in the Medical Examiner's offic** **e**

"Is she ok?" the medical examiner asked Leland.

"Natalie will be fine," Leland said as they watched the pair in the hall through the large window in the door.

"Is there something going on between the two of them?" She asked suddenly. The question surprised the captain until he noticed how the pair was standing very close together and Monk was rubbing her arm. Although Leland knew that friends and family were aware of their relationship for a while, he didn't know if they wanted it to be public knowledge.

They both got an answer as they watched the couple in the hallway kiss quickly before Natalie walked away and Monk returned to the room. "Ok, what did I miss?" Monk asked the two stunned faces upon his return.

 **Friday, September 17, 2010, 1:18 PM**

Natalie walked in the door carrying her yoga mat and bottle of water, "Adrian I'm home," she called as she put her things away then looked through the house. She found Adrian at the desk looking through those autopsy photos, he still hadn't solved the case, but she hadn't been able to help with it at all and felt terrible about it. As soon as Natalie walked into the room he closed the file.

"Natalie, I am so glad you are home," Adrian said. He got up from the desk, shook his head slightly and embraced her tightly. "I can't think about that case anymore right now."

"I am so sorry sweetie," Natalie said rubbing his back, "I know you will figure it out, right now let's get your mind off it. Did you eat while I was gone?"

"No, I lost track of time, but now I can eat with you," Adrian leaned forward and kissed her, he then kissed her again, and again. "Maybe we could eat a little later though, maybe you could cheer me up first." Adrian moved his kisses to her neck. Natalie immediately moved her head back to give him better access.

"Yes please," Natalie said as she stood up on her tiptoes in order to kiss his neck in return. Natalie moved her hands to his stomach and quickly worked her way under the fabric causing Adrian to moan. She ran her hands up taking the shirt with it then lifted it off over his head.

**********(if you don't want T rated material skip to the other line of stars now) **************

Adrian moved Natalie against the wall and went back to kissing her neck. He licked and nibbled his way down to her collarbone but didn't stop there. Adrian paid extra attention to the spot where her neck met her shoulder as he moved one hand to her hip and held her in place as the other hand moved up to cup her breast over her shirt. Adrian tweaked Natalie's nipple as his lips traveled down the scoop collar of her shirt. He paused momentarily then kissed her right over her heart, feeling her pulse quicken beneath his lips. "I love you so much Natalie," he murmured before kissing her there again. Adrian nudged her shirt down further with his chin and lips kissing the top swell of her breasts. Natalie suddenly lifted her own shirt off unable to wait any longer. As soon as Adrian felt skin against skin, he worked his hands around to her back holding her tightly while unclasping her bra simultaneously. He immediately pulled the straps of her bra off leaving her bare from the waist up. Adrian moved his lips back to her heart kissing it reverently. He could not believe that this perfect, beautiful angel, let him touch her, let him love her, and he would never stop being grateful. Adrian moved his hands back up to cup both of her breasts.

"Oh god Adrian," Natalie gasped. Every time he touched her it drove her insane. He had this way of setting her whole body on fire with just a few caresses. Natalie had slept with very few men after Mitch, and it was never like this. They were always in a rush to get to what they wanted, and Natalie considered herself lucky if she had an orgasm at any point in the night. Adrian was the exact opposite, they had still not made love, but he satisfied her completely. Before they started dating, Natalie had never thought about what being intimate with Adrian would be like, but it turned out being obsessive, focused and detail-oriented could be an excellent thing. Adrian worshiped Natalie and she felt so cherished and loved. When she was with him like this everything else in the world went away, and Natalie was filled with perfect joy.

Adrian moved his lips down to her left breast and slowly kissed his way over to her nipple. Natalie grasped at the muscles in Adrian's back as she started to get dizzy. Adrian kissed her nipple softly causing Natalie to gasp again. When he licked the stiff peak and then closed his mouth around it, Natalie's knees buckled, and she had trouble breathing. Adrian moved his left hand down to Natalie's hip helping her to stay upright as he moved his other hand to her right nipple. Natalie was drowning in sensation she wasn't going to last much longer. "Adrian, Adrian," Natalie started to chant as he suckled her when he grazed her lightly with his teeth she came undone, "ADRIAN!"

Natalie sagged down against the wall, and Adrian stopped what he was doing to hold her limp body up. He ran his hands up and down her back soothingly until she calmed down. When she started to come back to her senses, she could feel Adrian's warm skin against hers. She could also feel that he had responded physically to their activities. "What about you," Natalie murmured against him, "what can I do for you."

"Oh Natalie, that was for me," Adrian said. "If we do anything else I won't be able to stop myself from doing everything with you. Do you think we are ready for that?"

"I don't know," Natalie admitted.

"I want us to be sure," Adrian said before leaning over and kissing her forehead, "thank you for letting us do this though."

Natalie giggled softly, "I am a giving person," Natalie smiled coyly. "Why don't we put our shirts back on and get some food."

Adrian pulled his shirt on and handed Natalie her bra and blouse. "We should go out," Adrian said, "if we stay here I am not going to be able to control myself.

**************************************(end of T rated) ********************************

Natalie turned and put her shirt on the desk so she could refasten her bra. When she picked the shirt back up, she noticed a check sitting on the desk. "Hey what's this?" Natalie picked up the check, it was made out to her.

"It's your paycheck," Adrian said as he tucked his shirt in and concentrated on calming himself down, "it's Friday."

Natalie looked at the check, it was for a lot of money more than double her regular pay. "It's larger than normal," she commented trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Splitting the private cases," Adrian said barely paying attention. This was the one bill that Adrian still paid himself, Natalie had taken over with everything else, but it didn't feel right to calculate or write her own paychecks. She tried to shrug it off as they left her house and went out to lunch but something was bothering her about it.

.

 **Saturday, September 16, 2010, 12:14 P.M.**

Natalie was on her way to TK's place for lunch. Her head was spinning, $1932.47, that check was still in her purse, she hadn't deposited it. Natalie needed to talk to her friend, she needed an outsider's opinion. She had barely assisted Adrian this week. They only met with one private client this week, and Adrian solved that case in under an hour. On Wednesday when they had a real case for the cops, Natalie had walked out of the corner's office, and Adrian hadn't wanted her to help with the case after that. It was sweet of him, he was a great boyfriend. All week, Natalie had been with Adrian almost every minute, but practically all that time was couple-time, not work. She had spent more time fooling around with Adrian than she had running errands or helping out. And now she had this giant check, what was she getting paid for?

"Hey, Natalie!" TK greeted as she opened the door, "Uh oh, what's wrong?" TK asked as soon as she saw her face.

"I work for my boyfriend," Natalie said as she stepped into the house. TK immediately walked Natalie into the kitchen, sat her down, and poured her a glass of wine. As soon as the glass was placed in her hand, Natalie took a big gulp.

"Did you get in a fight?"

"No, he doesn't even know I am freaking out," Natalie admitted. "I just barely did any work this week, and then yesterday he gave me this." Natalie rooted through her purse and pulled out the check. "I'm not assisting on the police case, he barely needs an assistant at all anymore, what is this, for making out with him? Hanging out with him? How do I tell work time apart from girlfriend time?"

"Well," TK smirked, "I would say that any time that your making out is girlfriend time."

Natalie smiled a little at that. "Seriously though TK, he doesn't need a full-time assistant anymore, but he can't stop paying his girlfriend. I am basically a prostitute."

"No," TK couldn't help laughing at the ridiculousness of it, "you are not a prostitute, you work very hard with Adrian, it was just a weird week."

"Who's a prostitute?" Leland asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh captain, I'm sorry," Natalie swiped at the tears in her eyes, "I didn't know you were home."

"I was on my way out," Leland said, "so who is a prostitute."

" _No one_ ," TK said pointedly at Natalie, "Natalie is just freaking out about working for her boyfriend."

"That's crazy Natalie, you have one of the hardest jobs in the world," Leland said, "and you have been criminally underpaid for six years."

"Not anymore," Natalie grumbled, "Adrian is so much better now, what do I do?"

"You keep him better,"

"As his girlfriend," Natalie said, "not as his employee."

"You organize everything for the private business, you do all the paperwork, deal with all the clients, and most of all you deal with Monk."

"I love Adrian though, I'm not dealing with him anymore it isn't really work."

"Natalie, I can tell you right now, if you stopped being his assistant, his private business would immediately be over, and we couldn't hire him. You are our insurance policy, and a crime scene here or there without you is okay. But I need to know that if we need someone to handle Monk any time day or night I can call you and you will make him better. And by you being there, he is fine most of the time, he wouldn't be that way without you. If you make any less than six figures, you are not making enough."

Natalie smiled and nodded, "thank you, captain."

"I just speak the truth," Leland leaned over and kissed TK, "I am going out for a ride with Joe, I will be back in a few hours."

TK smiled at her husband, he could be so wise sometimes, "have fun, and thank you."

"I love you TK."

"Love you too." TK watched as her husband made his way out the door, "you feeling better now."

"Yeah, sorry I was freaking out," Natalie said and took another sip of her wine. "Now what can I do to get lunch ready?

 **10:08 PM**

Natalie walked into the bedroom to find Adrian already in bed waiting for her. She went over to his dresser and opened her drawer pulling out a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt. She went to the bathroom and hurriedly changed and a minute later was crawling into the bed next to him. Adrian immediately pulled her close to his body and ran his hand up and down her arm. "You want to tell me what was wrong?" Adrian asked quietly.

"I had a little freak out about my paycheck," Natalie admitted, "I didn't do that much assisting this week."

"Yeah but last week we had three private cases that all paid this week, thanks to you," Adrian soothed, "and we split those."

"I know, I think it was just the timing," Natalie admitted, "I'm not working the police case, and then you and I fool around, and a minute later I get a giant check."

"You feeling better about it now?" Adrian asked although he could tell that she was.

"Yeah, Leland set me straight," Natalie leaned down and kissed Adrian above his heart like he so often did to her. "It is also just weird because I like the time we spend together, it doesn't seem like work."

"We go to cases together though," Adrian said, "I wouldn't have any jobs if it weren't for you."

"That's what Leland said," Natalie kissed Adrian's chest again and moved up to kiss the underside of his chin.

"Now I think if you are going to be doing that, we should talk about something other than Leland," Adrian said with a smirk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Natalie asked as she moved her kisses along his jaw to his ear.

"How about, how that tiny t-shirt is driving me insane," Adrian said as he reached for the hem of her t-shirt. Natalie knew it would be a while before she got to sleep tonight, but that when she did, she would sleep well.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Thank you to Alex hoodle, Monkish, Kathy and Nico for their reviews this week. And thank you to everyone that took the time to review. Some of you were interested, so I am currently working on the chapter 2 from now, and there will be two that week one will be separate with the M rated content, so be on the lookout for that if interested.

 **Chapter 22:**

 **Wednesday, September 22, 2010, 8:00 AM**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Natalie groaned and reached out to turn the alarm off, but a strong arm moved over her and switched it off first. "Morn'n" Natalie mumbled softly then opened her eyes. She saw Adrian lying there his eyes were bright, he seemed wide awake, he had clearly been up for a while.

"Happy Anniversary," Adrian murmured then pulled Natalie's soft form closer to his and kissed her gently.

"How long was I asleep," Natalie struggled to sit up and look around. Their three-month anniversary was a week away still.

"No," Adrian knew what she was thinking, "It has been 100 days since our first kiss." The smile slowly grew across his face. "I figure that was something worth celebrating."

"And how do you think we should celebrate?" Natalie asked coyly.

"I figured 100 kisses would be nice," Adrian pulled her impossibly closer to himself, "one for each day."

"And what about after that?"

"Breakfast?"

.

 **Thursday, September 23, 2010, 10:06 AM**

Natalie had been on her way to pick up their dry cleaning when she stopped for a red light and then her memory went blank. She didn't remember the car that rear-ended hers. It was nothing really, basically just a fender bender. But Natalie's head had hit the steering wheel, and she was unconscious for a minute. The driver that hit her had gotten out to check on her and finding her unconscious he immediately called 911. When Natalie came to a minute later, she insisted that she was fine, but the police officer that showed up told Natalie she had to go to the hospital. Natalie asked for her cell phone, and they allowed her to have it only if she got on the stretcher and did whatever the paramedic said. Natalie wanted Adrian there, she wanted him there to hold her hand and tell her that she was okay. She hurriedly called both their houses but got no answer. Leaving messages on their machines, Natalie's next call was to captain Stottlemeyer.

"Hi, captain,"

"Hey Natalie," the captain said distractedly as he looked through the files on his desk, "what's up."

"I need a favor," Natalie started, "I am okay, but I was in a little car accident, and they are taking me to the hospital to get me checked out."

"What hospital?" Stottlemeyer asked right away, as he jumped up from his desk and grabbed his jacket and keys.

"St. Mary's, but wait," Natalie hurried, "Adrian wasn't at the house, he is probably still out on his run," Natalie explained. "Is there any way you can go to my house and when he gets back there bring him here?"

"I'm on it," Leland said, "is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No…well wait, make sure you tell Adrian, I really am fine," Natalie didn't want Adrian to worry too much, she knew how her being in the hospital would affect him.

"Sure thing," Leland reassured her, "we will be there soon."

Natalie closed the phone and let the paramedic tend to her, checking her vitals as they zipped along the streets. They didn't bother with the lights or sirens which Natalie was glad for, she had the worst headache. They got to the hospital in just a few minutes, and Natalie was brought right in and given a room. The doctor came in a few minutes later and told her that she was lucky this could have been worse, but he wanted to get a cat-scan and see if she had a concussion. It was a slow day at the E.R., and it didn't take long before someone brought Natalie in for a cat-scan. When she was returned to her room, Leland was there with an extremely nervous Adrian.

"Are you okay?" Adrian rushed forward and leaned over hugging her tightly in the wheelchair. He suddenly pulled back and looked down, "did I hurt you."

"No," Natalie leaned up and hugged him again for a long minute, "I'm so glad you are here."

"Okay, I'm sorry to break this up," the orderly behind Natalie stated, "but I have to go get another patient."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Natalie muttered. Adrian backed away, and Natalie got out of the chair and walked to the hospital bed climbing in. The orderly promptly left, and the three were now alone in the hospital room.

"Thank you, captain, for bringing him here," Natalie said.

"I would have been coming here anyway," Leland dismissed. "So, any word yet?"

"I may have a very small concussion," Natalie admitted, causing Adrian to take in a deep breath and grasp her hand. "Even if I do, it's not a big deal, and I will be fine tomorrow."

"Are they sure?" Adrian questioned, "have they checked everything?"

"I am just waiting for the results from my scan, but I promise you I am fine," Natalie ran her hand reassuringly down the side of Adrian's face. "You guys made good time getting here, shouldn't you still be running?"

"I knew where he always runs," Leland admitted, "so instead of waiting I drove the route until I found him."

"Then we used the siren and parked in one of the spots for the police here," Adrian added.

"Well, that explains that," Natalie laughed slightly. "Thank you though, it is nice to have you guys here with me, I hated being here alone."

"No problem," Leland waved his hand, "I am going to call TK and let her know you are okay, do you want me to call Julie."

"Thanks, but I will call her in a little bit after I talk to the doctor," Natalie said, "she is still in class now anyway."

As soon as Leland stepped out of the room, Natalie scooted her body away from Adrian, but then patted the bed next to her. "Natalie I can't get in the hospital bed with you."

"Yes, you can," Natalie lifted the sheet to show him how much room there was, "just for a minute. I know you want to, and I would like it if you could hold me for a minute."

Adrian looked around and seeing no one around, sat on the bed next to her. He paused then, but when nothing bad happened Adrian moved his legs up and laid-back settling in next to her. As soon as Adrian laid down Natalie curled up next to him laying her head on his chest. "Thank you," she whispered softly. Natalie turned her head and kissed the scar under Adrian's chin, "mine."

"I am yours," Adrian promised, "everything I am is yours."

 **Hallway**

"I promise she is okay honey," Leland spoke into the phone, "I was just talking with her, at most it's a minor concussion. I bet she will be home in a few hours." Leland traipsed around the halls as he spoke looking for coffee.

"I can leave the product show and come right over," TK offered quickly.

"Don't do that," Leland reassured his wife, "Natalie would hate it if you missed work for this. Besides I bet by the time you got here she would be released already." Leland finally found a coffee machine and got himself a cup. Taking a big gulp immediately he didn't even care that he burned his tongue, this is what he needed. "Okay I'm going to go back in there," Leland started to say goodbye to his wife as he walked back toward Natalie's room. "Or maybe I'm not," the captain had turned the corner only to see into the window of his friends' room. He quickly backed away when he saw that Monk was now lying in the hospital bed holding Natalie.

"Leland, what's going on?" TK brought his attention back to the phone in his hand.

"You are never going to believe this," Leland lowered his voice to an almost whisper, "Monk is in the hospital bed with her."

"Why wouldn't I believe that?" His wife asked, "if I was injured in an accident, wouldn't you want to hold me too?"

"I guess, it is just weird to see it," Leland was so engrossed in his conversation he took no notice of the doctor that passed by him and walked into Natalie's room.

 **Natalie's hospital room.**

"Those beds are really only meant for one person," the doctor teased as he walked into the room finding the couple together in the bed.

Adrian couldn't speak, and his face turned bright red as he scurried out of the bed. "Sorry doctor," Natalie apologized as she grabbed Adrian's hand before he could bolt from the room altogether. "That's my fault."

"No big deal Ms. Teeger," the doctor smiled good-naturedly and held out his hand to Adrian, "you must be the boyfriend, I am Dr. Jha."

Adrian took the offered hand and shook it, "Adrian Monk."

"All right I have to talk to you about your results, can Mr. Monk stay?" Dr. Jha asked as he opened the file. Knowing what the answer would be, he barely waited for Natalie's nod before he continued. "It seems you did have a very minor concussion Ms. Teeger, you can go home, but you need to be monitored for the next twenty-four hours."

"Do I have to stay awake?" Natalie practically groaned, she hurt, and there was nothing more she wanted to do than sleep.

"No, but you should be woken up every two hours or so at first, and every four hours after that," the doctor said as he started to write on his prescription pad. "Mr. Monk I am assuming you will be the one monitoring her, so just make sure she doesn't have any trouble waking up, that her pupils aren't dilated, and that she doesn't have a fever. Your brain wasn't bleeding Ms. Teeger, it is just a little bruised. You will have a pretty bad headache for a few days, I will write you a note to take off from work."

"He is my boss," Natalie said with a smirk as she gestured to Adrian.

"Well then we can skip the note," Dr. Jha smiled pleasantly, "I am writing you a prescription for some painkillers, and you will get a typed sheet of care directions, what to look out for."

"Anything else?" Natalie wondered.

"That's it," Dr. Jha said, "a nurse should be by in a few minutes with your papers, and you can get out of here."

As soon as Dr. Jha left the room, Natalie started to think of what else would need to get done. "We will need to find out where my car was towed to, get a copy of the accident report, call insurance."

"Don't worry about any of that," Adrian reassured her, "I will take care of all of it when we get home and you nap."

"Thank you," Natalie was so thankful that she had a partner to be there for her in moments like this, that she had someone to help out and take care of her.

It was only twenty minutes later that Natalie was released from the hospital and Leland drove the tired couple home. As Adrian helped Natalie out of the car, he noticed her squinting and hiding her eyes from the sun. Adrian thanked his friend for the ride and all his help that day before he walked his girlfriend into the house. "Why don't you go get into bed," he suggested softly, "I will make you some tea and be right up."

"Hot chocolate?" Natalie requested in a small voice that seemed so far from her own. At Adrian's smile and nod, Natalie started to make her way up the stairs but paused on the fourth step when she heard a beep and her own voice playing from the table. 'Adrian, Adrian if you're home, please pick up,' Adrian was playing her message on the answering machine. 'Adrian there was an accident, I'm okay, but they are taking me to the hospital to be checked out, Adrian when you get this please come to St. Mary's, I really wish you were here.'

Natalie hadn't noticed that she had walked back down the steps until she was right next to Adrian. "I'm getting a cell phone." Adrian's voice was soft but sure.

"You don't have to," Natalie felt a wave of guilt wash over her, "I was just scared of the ambulance after last time."

"Then I should have been there," he cut her off, "you were scared Natalie, and you couldn't reach me, so it's either we go cell phone shopping this week, or I never leave your side again."

"Okay," Natalie smiled slightly and nodded. She hadn't wanted Adrian to feel like he needed to change for her, but she liked the idea that they would always be able to reach each other.

"I don't have to give the number out to other people though," Adrian asked when he gave it a second thought, "or use it to go on the world-wide internet web, do I?"

"No," Natalie's smile grew, he might be willing to buy a cell phone, but he was still her Adrian.

 **.**

 **Friday, October 1, 2010, 7:06 P.M.**

"Hey everyone, sorry we are late," Mark greeted as he approached the table where the Stottlemeyer's sat along with Natalie and Monk.

"You're not really late," Natalie waved it off, "we just got here." Natalie extended her hand towards the man standing next to Mark, "hi, you must be Sean. I am Natalie, it's so nice to meet you I have heard so much about you."

"All good I hope," the tall man quickly shook Natalie's hand and then extended his attention toward Monk.

"Oh sorry," Mark finally chimed in, "Sean this is Monk, Monk, Sean."

"It's nice to meet you," Adrian shook the man's hand and then discreetly held his hand under the table toward Natalie for some hand sanitizer gel while Sean was formally introduced to Leland and TK. When introductions were done, they all happily ordered drinks.

"So, Sean, what do you do?" TK asked.

"I'm a doctor," Sean answered modestly.

Mark smiled over at his boyfriend, "he's a trauma surgeon," Mark boasted proudly, "he works at St. Mary's."

"That's funny," Leland snorted slightly and gestured to himself, Natalie and Monk, "we were just there."

"Oh really?" Sean asked, "what brought you to St. Mary's?"

"I was in a car accident last week," Natalie answered, "but I am completely fine."

"A concussion is not completely fine," Adrian muttered under his breath.

Natalie put her hand on Adrian's knee to try to soothe him. She knew he was just concerned for her, but she really was okay. "So, a trauma surgeon, that sounds exciting."

"It can be," Sean admitted, "today in the middle of an operation I had a guy flatline on me. It took three minutes, but I managed to shock him back to life. He is going to be fine now, and it is just so rewarding to be able to bring someone back to life from the grip of death like that." As Sean spoke Mark stared at him as if he was a golden god, even TK and Leland looked impressed, but Adrian quickly reached up and grabbed Natalie's arm stealing her attention.

Natalie knew as soon as she looked at Adrian, that he was unsure of something, but she also knew from experience that it would be best to wait until they were alone, if possible, to find out what it was. Natalie made eye contact with Adrian before looking pointedly at his watch and then shaking her head ever so slightly. No one else noticed as they had a full conversation silently, but Adrian got Natalie's message loud and clear, this was not the time.

Adrian was on edge throughout the dinner, he had to tell Mark, didn't he? Wouldn't he want to know? He hated these situations he had enough trouble at dinner with people when he didn't have to worry about situations like that. Adrian knew he needed to turn his brain down a little so he decided eventually to use a little advice that Leland had given him years ago. Adrian took the bottle of wine they had ordered for the table and poured himself half a glass. Natalie's eyebrows shot up when she saw what Adrian was doing. She wasn't upset, in fact, she thought it might be good for Adrian to have a little drink, but it did surprise her.

That one sip of wine helped Adrian to calm down and hold his tongue, that is until Sean left the table to use the bathroom. "Okay, I don't know what to do here, but this man is lying to you." Adrian finally snapped, it felt so good to get that off his chest.

"What?"

"He isn't a doctor," Adrian explained, "we were at St. Mary's last week, they don't have a trauma surgeon. And you don't shock a patient that flat lines, you shock an abnormal rhythm. No doctor would make that mistake."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked trying to not let his voice break. Adrian nodded.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything," Natalie tried to comfort Mark, "a lot of people embellish a little at the beginning."

"We have been together for a month," Mark said quietly as he stood from the table. "Monk, what is the technical name for a flat line?"

"Asystole." Adrian and the rest of the table watched as Mark nodded at his response then walked away from the table towards the bathrooms.

"Adrian," Natalie groaned, "how could you do that?"

"I thought he had a right to know," Adrian said confused, "besides I waited until he left the table like you wanted."

"I wanted you to wait until tomorrow," Natalie whispered, "so it wasn't awkward in the middle of dinner."

"I'm on Adrian's side," TK piped up, "if it were me I would want to know, I mean what a jerk, I can't believe that…" TK suddenly stopped talking when she saw Mark across the room walking back to the table.

"Hey everyone," Mark sat back down as if nothing had happened, "Sean decided to go home."

"I'm sorry," Adrian offered an apology, he really hadn't meant to hurt Mark.

"No," Mark stopped him, "I am glad you told me, you were right, he had no idea what asystole was, but somehow he was smart enough to fool me. It's good though, that I don't waste anymore time with him. I just feel stupid."

"Don't feel stupid, this happens to all of us," Leland offered, "my last girlfriend was a murderer remember?"

"No, it's not that," Mark said, "it's just Sean was my ride."

Natalie laughed slightly, "I'll bring you home," she offered readily.

"Well then, now that's all settled, let's enjoy the rest of our meal," TK proclaimed before taking another sip of her cocktail.

An hour later they all left the restaurant, and when they hit the parking lot, TK and Leland went in one direction as the three of them walked in the other. Mark followed a few steps behind the couple and watched as Adrian took Natalie's hand in his even though it was only a short walk to the car. He observed silently as Adrian opened the driver's side door for Natalie before going around to the passenger side himself. Mark observed them from the backseat, the way that Monk watched Natalie taking in every word and movement of hers as if he were witnessing some miracle. Mark hoped that someday he would find what Natalie did. He knew that somewhere out there, there had to be a nice guy that would look at him the way that Adrian looked at Natalie.


	23. Chapter 23 - Celebrations

**AN: IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER ALREADY A MISSING SCENE WAS ADDED. Sorry I suck at this, I don't know where my brain is.** Thank you to Alex Hoodle, Monkish, and Kathy for taking the time to review. Sorry that this took me longer than normal to upload I have had 15-hour days every day this week, and it left me no time to write.

 **Chapter: 23 Celebrations**

 **Friday, October 1, 2010, 5:08 PM**

"Hello," Randy called as he walked into the house. Looking around he was amazed once again at the progress Sharona had made. Sharona's schedule at the hospital varied, but she had made sure she had these three days in a row off. Earlier this week there were still boxes everywhere even though they had moved in a month ago. Now there were not only no more boxes but the home décor things were all out and around, and their house was really looking good, Sharona did a fantastic job on it. Tomorrow they were having people over for a housewarming party, and Sharona insisted that it needed to look done before that.

Walking around looking for his girlfriend, Randy noticed that Sharona had put many things of his up around the house. There were some of his pictures on the wall and mantle, and his favorite photo of the two of them was sitting next to his favorite chair. Some of his Sunny Chow memorabilia graced the bookcase, and Randy realized that this place was theirs. He had moved in with Sharona in Jersey nine months ago. Randy had been so happy in that time, that he never realized until this moment that it had never been _their_ house, it was just hers. This house, however, was theirs, it was something they shared together, it was where they would raise their child together. Just as soon as that thought came to Randy's mind, Sharona walked into the living room finding Randy staring at the bookcase.

"Randy?" Sharona ventured tentatively, "everything ok."

"Hi," Randy quickly whipped around to face Sharona, "you are so amazing," he blurted out as he rushed forward and pulled her tightly into his arms. "The house looks great," Randy murmured against her hair before pulling back and kissing her thoroughly, "I love you." Randy had spent three years joking and teasing this amazing woman, only to end up spending another five missing her terribly, but at this moment, he knew it was all worth it.

.

 **Saturday, October 2, 2010, 1:15 PM.**

"Why are we bringing them this?" Adrian gestured to the bag in his lap, as they pulled off the highway.

Natalie sighed, "traditionally you bring a housewarming gift."

"I know," Adrian said, "but why a plant?"

"Adrian it isn't just a plant it is a smart garden," Natalie noticed Adrian poking at the tissue paper to look into the gift bag. At first, she just swatted his hand away, but then she took his hand in hers, holding it and helping him to settle. "Sharona mentioned that she likes to use fresh herbs in her cooking. This way she can keep them growing inside year-round and they get automatically watered, and the grow light is on a timer. That way she doesn't have to do much for them. I thought that would be nice with a baby on the way."

"Since she is pregnant why not get her something for the baby?" Adrian wondered, "I mean won't she need all of the baby stuff?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't told us she is pregnant yet, so we can't," Natalie smiled at her boyfriend, "don't worry, she will have a baby shower, and I can get her those gifts then. I am so happy for them, they have to be so excited."

"They are probably scared, I know I would be if I was Randy," Adrian stopped and thought about it for a second, "but I would probably be excited too. Sometimes I feel so bad about that."

"What?"

"Trudy wanted to have a baby," Adrian told her, "I said I wasn't ready. "When I got buried alive, I saw Trudy, and I told her I was wrong, that I should have said yes."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't know then that she had lost Molly, well she thought she had." Adrian stared out of his window, "she must have been in such pain."

"Adrian, do you think Trudy knows about Molly now?" Natalie asked, "maybe she has gotten to watch her for the last thirteen years, as she grew up."

"I think so," Adrian squeezed Natalie's hand and turned giving her a slight smile, "and that's good, she is such a wonderful kid."

"She is," Natalie agreed. "Adrian, that is their house up there," Natalie nodded down the street to the little cape with cars parked along the road. "Do you need a few minutes first?"

"No, I'm okay," Adrian said, "let's go in." Natalie parked behind the last car and kissed Adrian before she got out of the driver's side.

Soon after, when they were inside, Adrian wished he had taken a few minutes. There were more people inside than he thought would be here today, and unlike at the Stottlemeyer's Labor Day picnic, he didn't know most of them. Sharona had answered the door and shown them where to put their coats and once his jacket was off Adrian retook Natalie's hand and held it tight. Not only Natalie but Sharona noticed this as well. "Do either of you want a drink?"

"Maybe later," Natalie said looking up at Adrian.

"Well you guys can put the gift on the table in the study," Sharona said, "and it should be less crowded in there. It is the last room on the left."

"Thank you," Natalie said gratefully before walking away down the hall with Adrian, "you going to be okay?" Natalie asked as soon as they were alone in the room.

Adrian took a few deep breaths and nodded, "it was just more than I was expecting," he admitted, "I will be fine." Natalie and Adrian stayed in the quiet of the den for a few more minutes before Adrian's head cleared, the moment it did Natalie could tell.

"There you are," she said softly and hugged him, "you sure you want to stay?" Natalie whispered against his ear.

Adrian nodded, "yeah, I'm better now," he mumbled, "but maybe you can stay with me out there until I am more comfortable?"

Natalie pulled back enough to see his face but left her arms wrapped around him, "I was planning on staying with you most of the time anyway," she pecked a kiss to his lips, "I like having you around." Natalie smiled when she saw his grin, she then gestured with her head jerking it up slightly. Adrian dutifully lifted his head slightly, and she kissed the bottom of his chin. "Mine," she claimed.

"I am," Adrian smiled wider then finally took one last breath before they pulled away. "Okay, I'm ready." Adrian did well at the party. With so many people he didn't know he was sure to keep Natalie at his side and she made sure she was always holding onto his arm or his hand. Once he relaxed a little, he was much better at talking with strangers and with Natalie by his side he almost enjoyed it. He didn't feel like he was being mocked or laughed at, and when he didn't know what to say Natalie covered. There were some people there that Adrian did know, Leland and TK and a few other guys from the station were there, as was Sharona's sister Gail and both Randy's and Sharona's mothers had made it. Whenever they were speaking with people that Adrian knew he was more at ease and Natalie even took advantage when he was talking with Randy and Leland to go to the bathroom and to get them each a plate of food.

At around four people started to leave. When the first person left Natalie and Adrian didn't give it a second thought, sometimes people leave early. But then more people began to go when half the guests were gone at 4:15 Natalie finally found Sharona, "I thought that this went until seven," Natalie whispered to Sharona, "did I have the time wrong."

"Most invitations said until four-thirty, we thought it would be good to just have the six of us for dinner afterward," Sharona whispered back before saying goodbye to yet another guest.

"I can clean up, so we are ready," Adrian automatically volunteered. Adrian immediately started to throw things away, happily found some rubber gloves and started to do dishes." Natalie smiled, shook her head and went off to find the captain or TK to tell them what was going on. Natalie then helped Adrian in his efforts to clean, she was just a little subtler about it. Soon after all the other guests were gone, and everything was already picked up.

"Sorry about the confusion guys," Sharona said as soon as they were alone, "I thought Randy told you."

"I thought you were going to ask them," Randy said.

"It doesn't matter," TK said, "I think it's a great idea, a quiet dinner with just us sounds perfect."

"We also wanted to give you guys the tour," Sharona said with a smile. They all easily agreed and Sharona led the way, they had all seen downstairs, but Sharona showed off their backyard and porch that wasn't used today because of the nip in the air. Then they all went together upstairs, they saw the master bedroom, that like the rest of the house had touches of both Sharona and Randy. The bathroom and laundry room were next. Then they saw a bedroom that other than furniture was just a bunch of boxes. "This is Benji's room, I wanted to let him put his stuff where he wanted when he comes home for winter break," Sharona explained as they walked out of the room.

"How is he doing with the move?" Natalie asked.

"Great," Sharona said, "he said he was never really a fan of Jersey, and California is home to him."

"Well that's good," Natalie said as they came to the last door on the second floor. This door was across the hall from the master bedroom, and Natalie had figured they skipped it because it was a closet or led to the attic, but as the door opened a small bedroom was revealed. It had buttery yellow walls, a rocking chair, and a crib.

"You're having a baby!" TK exclaimed excitedly. At Sharona's nod, the room exploded into happy congratulatory hugs and handshakes. Adrian shook Randy's hand and could see the man's face was brimming with pride and joy. The girls quickly started talking about details of pregnancy and plans for the baby, Adrian looked around uncomfortably, but thankfully Stottlemeyer was thinking the same thing.

"Why don't we go out onto the back porch and have a cigar," Leland suggested. Adrian was torn, he didn't want to hear all the things that the girls were talking about, but he definitely didn't want a cigar, he didn't belong anywhere. "You don't have to smoke it, Monk," Leland said quietly, "just come on outside, be one of the guys."

Adrian perked up immediately, one of the guys, no one ever referred to him that way, he wasn't sure if he knew how to be one of the guys, but he always wanted to be one. Adrian went out of the room with Randy and Leland, joining them on the back porch.

The girls chatted for a while longer about the baby and eventually made there way back down the stairs into the living room. Finally, baby talk just became general girl talk, and as it always seemed to happen the subject of Natalie and Adrian came up. "So, I wasn't spying before," Sharona said, "but I went to put something back in the den. You kissed his chin."

"So?" Natalie asked but also blushed a little bit.

"I have seen you do that before," TK added.

"And?" Natalie asked again getting slightly defensive.

"Just curious about it," Sharona said, calming her down, "so why do you kiss his chin?"

"It's not his chin," Natalie admitted, "it's just under his chin actually. There is this little scar there that he got a few years ago." Natalie smiled at the memory. "I can always see it so well with his perpetual five o'clock shadow."

"That is so sweet," TK said.

"That's the Italian in him," Sharona spoke at the same time.

"Lebanese," Natalie corrected.

"What?" Sharona asked.

"Adrian isn't Italian," Natalie said, "he's Lebanese."

"You talking about me?" Adrian asked as he walked into the room.

"All good things," Natalie assured him, "always good things."

Natalie and Adrian left a little after dinner they had an early meeting the next day. "So how did the fact that I was Lebanese come up?" Adrian asked curiously. Natalie told him the whole story about how she had been caught kissing his chin, and that when they asked she had only said it was because his scar stood out, and finally that she had just been correcting Sharona. Natalie also told Adrian that she hadn't shared with them that he had gotten the scar when he fought the murderer at the recycling center. The girls didn't need to know that he got the scar by saving her or that every time she saw it, it reminded her of how Adrian would always be there for her. Natalie liked that they were the only two people on earth that knew that she had claimed it as her own, that was her scar.

 **Tuesday, October 12, 2010, 10:22 PM**

Adrian didn't know much at this moment, but there were two things he was sure of. He had never simultaneously loved and hated anything as much as Natalie's pajama shorts. Adrian's body was spooned up behind Natalie, they had gone to bed twenty minutes earlier, but a few good night kisses had turned into much more. Adrian was kissing Natalie's neck while one hand had worked his way under her shirt and was teasing her nipple. His other hand was on her stomach holding her body close to his, and he could feel the warmth of her body through those infuriating sleep shorts. The fabric was thin and soft, and Natalie was gently rolling her hips her soft backside only hidden by that scrap of cotton. Adrian wanted nothing more than to push his hand under the elastic of those sleep shorts and touch her everywhere. Those seven inches of material looked and felt so amazing on Natalie he loved them, but he hated that they were in his way. Adrian hated how those shorts taunted him and practically begged him to push them down her hips. He also loved them for being in his way, he knew as much as he wanted to touch and please Natalie everywhere, he wasn't quite ready yet, and he loved that those shorts stopped him.

Natalie moaned oblivious to Adrian's internal battle over her sleepwear. If asked her opinion she would have said she wasn't conflicted at all. She wanted Adrian to move his hand lower, she wanted him to stip those shorts off of her. She wanted to feel Adrian's fantastic touch everywhere, and she wanted to touch him in return. But until he was ready, she was more than happy to lie there and moan as he pleasured her in any way he was comfortable with.

 **Saturday, October 16, 2010, 2:04 AM**

"Adrian, wake up," Natalie whispered and kissed Adrian softly.

"What?" Adrian asked groggily as he started to wake up.

"Come on birthday boy wake up," Natalie said, "it's almost time."

"What?" Adrian asked again, slightly more awake this time, "Natalie what is going on."

"2:05, Adrian it's time, right now 51 years ago to the minute you were born."

"That's nice, now can we go back to sleep?" Adrian murmured.

"Adrian, now that it's officially your birthday do you want your first gift?" Natalie whispered directly into his ear. She placed a small scrap of fabric into his hand.

"Is this your top?" Adrian asked eyes still closed.

"Yes, and also your first gift." Natalie leaned in closer to Adrian and kissed his earlobe.

"I love my birthday," Adrian said rolling over and taking Natalie in his arms.

 **7:42 PM**

"Natalie that was delicious, thank you so much," Molly said as she finished the last bite of food on her plate.

"Thank you," Natalie said, "Adrian made a lot of it though."

"Oh, you cooked on your own birthday?" Molly asked.

"I like cooking," Adrian said, "especially with Natalie."

"Well it was wonderful, no matter who made it," Julie offered, "so Mr. Monk are you ready for your presents?"

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Adrian said, "but since you already did…"

"All right, time for gifts," Molly said as she bounded into the other room and grabbed them and brought them to Adrian at the table.

"Open this first," Julie said, "it is small though," Julie said sheepishly. Julie had wanted to get Adrian something perfect, but she was limited to a poor college student's budget.

"Julie this is amazing!" Adrian exclaimed as he looked at his new portable steam cleaner. Adrian's face lit up as he looked through the information on it. It would heat the water to almost 250 degrees not only cleaning with the pressure of the steam but killing germs as well. "Julie this is the best gift ever."

"Well I'm glad you like cleaning products," Molly said as she handed Adrian the next gift.

Adrian quickly unwrapped it only to find one of the best inventions of all time. "A Roomba," Adrian said, "you got me a Roomba?" Adrian asked disbelievingly, "this is the robot that is programmed to vacuum."

"Actually," Molly said, "that is the one for hardwood floors. It sweeps and mops."

"This is the one that vacuums," Natalie said as she handed him one last gift. "We planned it so you would have one of each."

"You guys are the best family ever," Adrian got up from the table and hugged the three women in his life that instead of judging him for his love of cleaning; they got him these fantastic gifts.

After the Roomba's were set up and put to work the three of them had cake, and finally, Molly got her coat to go home. Adrian started to get his coat on as well, "Molly, could you drop me off at my place?"

"Sorry no," Molly said giving Julie a look and quickly escaping.

"You are staying here," Julie informed Adrian, "you are staying the night like you normally would."

Adrian started to get flustered and looked to Natalie for help. "What? Julie no…"

"Mr. Monk, I know you normally stay here, or mom stays with you," Julie said matter of factly. "I am not a little kid, and I don't want my mom to be lonely tonight, and I definitely don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of her talking to you on the phone. I don't want you to have to go home alone on your birthday either." Julie walked around Adrian to get a small gift box from a drawer, "mom and I got a gift for you together." Adrian slowly opened the box to find a key, he knew that key, it was to this house. Mom said that you already had a key to the house, but that was one given to a friend for emergencies, this one is for family, so, _Adrian_ , welcome home." Julie stepped forward and hugged Adrian who immediately hugged her in return. "Now you guys go to bed, I will make you square pancakes for breakfast." Julie walked out of the room leaving a stunned Adrian alone.

"Hey there," Natalie said as she walked back into the room, "how you doing."

"She called me Adrian," he said softly, "she gave me a key and welcomed me home." Adrian's voice was so low Natalie had to step closer to hear him. "Do I live here?"

"Sort of," Natalie said with a little laugh, "I mean you still have your apartment, but we decided that you live here too, that this is your place now too."

"So, we live together."

"Yes," Natalie said, "had you not noticed, we live together we just have two houses."

"That's nice," Adrian admitted, "but maybe one day we will just have one?"

"I would like that," Natalie agreed, "now let's go to bed." Natalie took Adrian's arm and started to lead him up the stairs. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"They just keep getting better."


	24. Chapter 24 - London part 1

**AN:** Thank you to Alex Hoodle and Monkish for taking the time to review! So this chapter was almost done and was what I was going to post next weekend, but I had today off and couldn't wait. This does mean however that there may not be a chapter up for two weeks after this because I don't have anything ready for the next chapter. Also, this chapter was split up the second part is rated M and will be posted as a separate story so this can keep a rating of T. If you don't want to read it, you will not be missing anything you need for the plot.

 **Sunday, October 17, 2010, 9:47 P.M.**

Natalie's phone starts ringing.

"Ignore it," Adrian murmured and went back to kissing her neck.

The phone rang again, and Natalie pulled away from Adrian slightly, "that is the captain's ringtone," Natalie started to sit up.

"We will call him tomorrow," Adrian murmured as he kissed down to Natalie's collarbone and ran his hands up her sides under her shirt.

Natalie's hands intercepted Adrian's and moved them back down to his lap. She gave him a look, and he immediately stopped his actions and backed off, "Sorry honey," Natalie sympathized, "it's just you know he wouldn't call this late unless it is important." Natalie sat up further and smoothed down her top then leaned in and kissed Adrian lightly.

"You're right, sorry," Adrian apologized.

"No reason to be sorry," Natalie pressed her lips against his again and tried to convey her longing for him, "I was having fun too Adrian, hopefully in a few minutes we can get back to it." Natalie got up off the couch, took a breath to settle her lust filled mind and went to the desk to retrieve her cell phone. She quickly called the captain back and waited for him to answer. "Hi it's me, sorry I missed your call…so what's up…tonight?...ok we will be there in 20 minutes."

Natalie hung up the phone and sighed before walking over to Adrian, "so where are we meeting him?" Adrian asked as Natalie approached.

"Just at the station, he said it was vital though," Natalie sat next to Adrian and touched his arm running her hand up and down his bicep.

"If you do that, we will never make it there on time," Adrian looked disappointed, he wanted to be late, he wanted desperately to stay here with Natalie, but he knew they had to go.

"Ok, let's get going then." Natalie got up begrudgingly and went into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. Opening her drawer in the vanity, Natalie smiled as she removed her hairbrush and brushed through her hair. She loved how comfortable they now were with each other, recently Adrian treated his place as if it was hers too. Shaking the distracting thoughts out of her head she quickly finished and joined Adrian where he was putting on his shoes. "You ready?" Natalie asked as she grabbed her purse, at Adrian's nod they left his apartment together hand in hand.

Sixteen minutes later Adrian and Natalie joined Captain Stottlemeyer in his office, "so what is going on?" Natalie asked right away.

"I was called by another department to consult on a case. They want you and me to go there tomorrow and see what we can do to help," the captain said as he opened a file on his desk.

"Well then why did you want us to come in tonight, you could have just called and told us in the morning," Adrian said frustrated that their night had been interrupted needlessly.

"Well that wouldn't work because the department is Scotland Yard, I got a call from the governor tonight, he has informed me that someone connected to the royal family was murdered. They wanted someone outside their own force to consult on the investigation, and when they researched who would be the best detective, apparently your name came up," the captain explained. Monk sat down completely stunned as the captain finished, "we have flights to New York at 4:32 tomorrow afternoon, you need to go home and pack enough for a week in case we are there that long and get whatever else you may need."

"I can't go to London, I can't _fly_ __to London," Adrian stressed.

"You have to Monk," Leland insisted.

"I can't go without Natalie, and I can't go in a plane, and I really can't go in a plane over the ocean," Adrian couldn't seem to find his breath it felt like the room was spinning and the air itself started to crush him. Natalie automatically stepped in front of him and put her hands on the sides of his face.

Looking him right in the eye she said in a low voice, "Adrian, everything will be ok, you will be fine, we can see if I can go with you."

"You already have a ticket," Leland interjected.

"See, I will be right there with you, and I will make sure you are safe, and you will make sure I am safe," Adrian started to calm at Natalie's words and tone of voice. Seeing that he had calmed a little she led Adrian to sit on the couch in the captain's office and sat next to him then started to firmly rub his back until his breath evened, "you feeling better?"

Adrian nodded not trusting his voice but then he turned and looked at her angelic face and saw the concern etched in her features. "I'm ok," he said quietly before kissing her forehead, "I love you."

The captain cleared his throat breaking the couple out of their trance, "so, you two meet me here tomorrow with your bags at 12:30 and we will head out to the airport together, leave your phone on I will call if I get updates."

"Ok, but leave yours on too, we are bound to have some questions," Natalie said. Captain Stottlemeyer nodded and watched as Natalie got up and turned to Monk, "come on honey, let's go home, we have packing to do."

 **11:58 P.M.**

"Will you have time in the morning?" T.K. asked her husband as he finally settled into bed next to her.

"Time for what?" Leland asked confused.

"Some time to spend with me," T.K. stated, "you will be thousands of miles away for several days I would like the morning to say a proper goodbye."

"Of course," Leland kissed his wife and once again thanked whatever god might be listening that he had been so lucky to find her. "I have some work to do, things to get in order, but it will only take a few hours I will have plenty of time with you."

"Good," T.K. said, "and you will be careful?"

"I will be very careful," Leland agreed, "I'm just worried about Monk, he nearly had a meltdown just talking about going."

"He will be fine," T.K. dismissed, "he has Natalie with him."

"Yeah," Leland paused for a second thinking about their interaction just a few hours ago, "are they living together?"

"No," T.K. smiled, "but they might as well be."

"It's weird, they keep managing to surprise me." Leland admitted, "I mean I have known Adrian for twenty years, and he was in love with Trudy the entire time, I never thought that would change. I hoped though." Leland stopped and looked at his radiant wife, "I never thought I would find the love of my life at fifty either, but there you are, so I guess anything is possible."

"I love you too."

.

 **Monday, October 18, 2010, 4:21 P.M.**

"Adrian, please stop hitting the call button," Natalie said pulling his arm down. They had just settled into their seats on the plane a few minutes earlier, and Natalie was trying to get Adrian to settle in. Thankfully Captain Stottlemeyer had made sure that they had all three seats in the row. Adrian was at the window with the shade closed, and Natalie at his side. "Honey, do you want a pill?"

"No, I think I can make it." Adrian clenched his hands and just tried to breath.

"Pill?" Leland asked.

"Dr. Bell gave us some Dioxnyl. Apparently, Adrian took some years ago and didn't react well, but this would just be for emergencies." Natalie explained

"Didn't react well is an understatement," Leland scoffed, "he was a completely different person, he didn't have any fears, but he was annoying and had no skills as a detective."

"He is sitting right here," Adrian said, "and I won't take any, I didn't like them."

"Sorry Adrian," Natalie apologized, "but it is a lower dose, so if you need it, that's ok." Natalie was busy setting up their seats while she was talking, she had removed all magazines from the front pockets of all their seats, if they weren't there, them not being straight wouldn't be a problem. She then took out the only item left in the pocket, the laminated safety card, and wiped it down before handing it to Adrian knowing he would want to read it. Finally, and most importantly, she lifted the armrest that was between them and snuggled into his side. Natalie's warmth pressing into Adrian's chest had an instantly calming effect on Adrian who, although he was anxious, had managed to make it through the entire flight without any major incidents.

By the time they boarded the second flight, however, Adrian was in much worse shape. They had a layover in New York for what was supposed to be only an hour but after boarding their flight was delayed and they were stuck on the plane at the airport for another forty minutes. By that time Adrian was beyond anxious, he was on a plane, or metal tube of death, that was most likely defective, and they would be flying over the ocean in it, he was also exhausted and terrified, and even Natalie couldn't seem to calm him down and get him breathing. When the captain came on the speaker and said that they were finally clear to take off Adrian's anxiety hit new levels.

"Here Adrian I want you to take this," Natalie said desperately as she took out his pill bottle and shook one into her hand. He shook his head no, but even he knew he needed to be able to calm down. "Please Adrian, please do it for me."

Adrian relented and took the pill he could feel it going down his throat, it felt like a poison spreading through his system. For now, he just tried to concentrate on Natalie and the soft touch of her hand on his arm and her gentle voice and soothing words. By the time the plane was taxing down the runway twenty minutes later he already felt different, lighter.

"Hi Natalie," he looked over at her.

"Feeling better?" She asked, at his nod she smiled and let out a relieved sigh, "ok well why don't you see if you can take a little nap. Adrian laid his head on Natalie's shoulder as she took his hand in hers, and within a few minutes, he started to doze.

"You are great with him," Leland said sometime later as he put down his book.

Natalie gave a little laugh, "well since I am his girlfriend and assistant I should be good with him."

"No, I mean," Leland searched for the right words, "you are good for him, he is so much better now than he used to be."

"I am too," Natalie said, "I know it may not be as obvious, but he makes me better too, happier."

"Actually, I have noticed that," Leland said, "I know I have said it before, but I am very happy for the two of you."

About two hours later, Natalie and Leland had also fallen asleep, having been up for almost 22 hours. Adrian shifted and started to wake up. He felt different, he felt good, he felt Natalie's warmth against him. He immediately began to kiss the shoulder his head was sitting on before slowly working his way up to Natalie's neck causing her to stir.

"Mmmm," Natalie murmured, "good morning." She slowly opened her eyes only to remember that they were not alone in bed, but on an airplane full of people. "Adrian, we are on a plane," she said as she started to push him away.

Adrian looked around seeing the other people, including the captain napping in his seat next to Natalie. "We are, you still look beautiful." Adrian leaned in and kissed Natalie, the first kiss was chaste, but he quickly kissed her repeatedly each kiss becoming more passionate.

Natalie allowed herself to be swept up in his attention momentarily until his arms moved around then under her and he squeezed her ass through her pants, "Adrian! Stop this is not the place."

Leland was awakened by Natalie's exclamation and opened his eyes to see Adrian backing off Natalie, "what's going on?"

"Nothing sorry we woke you," Natalie sighed.

"Sorry Nat-lee," Adrian said, "I guess I got a little carried away but you are just so pretty, and smart, and you smell so good."

Captain Stottlemeyer chuckled, "Well I would definitely say that they dioxnyl kicked in."

"Hey I am just being me," Adrian said, "and I loves Natalie, I mean look at her Cappy, isn't she perfect, can you believe I get to love her and kiss her."

"It is hard to believe sometimes," Leland chuckled again, "you are one lucky son of a gun, Adrian."

"Ok, I am right here between you two, and I think you have embarrassed me enough now," Natalie said red-faced.

"Sorry, Nat," Adrian said again. As Leland silently smiled and picked up the book he had brought with him on the flight.

"It's okay Adrian," Natalie sighed, "but why don't we try to go back to sleep for now ok?" Adrian nodded in agreement and pulled Natalie close to him. She leaned her head on his chest, and they closed their eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

Natalie was just starting to drift off when she felt Adrian kiss the top of her head. A few more minutes passed before she felt him kiss her forehead and rub his hand up and down her arm. She looked up at Adrian and smiled, this was pleasant and sweet, she loved moments like this. They spent the next twenty minutes snuggled up next to each other on the plane very much in love and softly kissing from time to time. Eventually just like before Adrian either forgot where he was or stopped caring and kissed Natalie deeper again his tongue massaging hers and his hands squeezing her tighter against him. Natalie tried to slow him down but didn't end his kisses. Adrian deepened the kiss again and moved his hand up to cup her breast through her shirt. "Adrian Ulysses Monk!" Natalie pushed his hands off her and pushed him away.

"What did you do?" The captain said finally looking up from his book that he had been careful not to look up from since he saw them kiss a while ago.

"I'm sorry Natalie," Adrian started, "but you know I love your breasts, and"

"Shut up Monk." Leland demanded, cutting him off, "Natalie, why don't you switch seats with me?" The captain unbuckled his seat belt getting up out of his seat moving into the aisle to let Natalie out past him. They quickly changed places, and Natalie looked enraged and embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to upset her," Monk said to the captain who was now seated between them, "I just love her so much."

"I know Monk," the captain said feeling slightly sorry for Adrian, he was drugged after all.

"Leland can I tell you a secret," Adrian whispered.

"I don't know if you should right now Monk," the captain responded, worried about what he might say.

Adrian shifted his eyes back and forth looking around and then decided to tell him anyway, "I love Natalie, we haven't gone all the way yet but I love her and someday we will."

"Okay Monk, I am happy you are happy, but you need to stop talking and go back to sleep," Leland advised, "otherwise I don't think you will have a girlfriend left."

Monk acted like a child; he would pretend he was trying to sleep but every few minutes would try to talk, but Leland shut him down instantly every time. Eventually, Monk's body gave out, and he did fall asleep.

"Thank you," Natalie finally spoke again once Monk was out, "I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Leland reassured then paused as he thought for a second, "did you hear what he said to me?"

"I would appreciate it if we could pretend no one heard it," Natalie looked down at her hands a blush creeping up her face.

"I didn't hear a thing," Leland said quietly.

"Thank you."

"It does seem like you two are doing well though," Leland added quietly, "otherwise you probably would have killed him today, I am happy he has you."

"Thank you."

Eventually, Natalie and Leland fell asleep as well, and before they knew it, they were waking up as the plane landed. Monk was apparently still under the effects of the medication and was a handful as they deplaned and got their luggage. They got a taxi and made their way to the hotel. Monk wouldn't let go of Natalie's hand the entire time. When they checked in the captain was a little surprised that they were in one room together after what Monk had said on the plane, but he figured his wife was right about their situation, she usually was.

"Do we need to get to work right away?" Natalie asked the captain as they got in the elevator.

"No," the captain shook his head, "he will be useless like this anyway, how long should that pill last anyway?"

"Dr. Bell said ten to twelve hours, it has only been about nine," Natalie looked at her watch, "why don't we get settled in I will call when he is back to himself."

"Sounds good," Leland said as they stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to their rooms. He watched as Natalie pushed Adrian's hand away from her hip and opened their door, "you gonna be okay handling him on your own?"

"We will be fine," Natalie said, "but thanks." Natalie opened the door and got Adrian and their bags in.

As soon as she closed the door, Adrian was on her kissing her, touching her, unable to get enough of her. He slowly guided her to the bed as his lips explored her neck, "God Natalie I love you so much," Monk gasped as he lowered her to the bed blanketing her body with his. Natalie gasped as Adrian ran his hands over the skin of her stomach just above the waist of her pants. Slowly he moved his hands higher taking her shirt with them as his mouth devoured hers. As soon as he got her shirt off he moved his lips down her chest, he started to place little kisses along the top edge of her bra as he murmured, "you taste so good." Natalie was in heaven she felt like she was coming apart at the seams, then she felt Adrian's hands start to undo the button of her pants, this was new territory.

"Adrian stop," she said quickly. Adrian continued to kiss her skin, and she sat up and pushed him away. "Adrian no, not like this." Adrian stopped as if frozen in place and Natalie jumped off the bed found her discarded shirt and put it back on, "Adrian, not now like this, okay?" Adrian nodded his acceptance, "we have a few hours to kill, do you want to nap, find something to watch, or get some food?"

"I'm fine Natalie, I am sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing," she acknowledged, "now what do you want to do, sleep, watch something, or food?"

"Food I guess," Adrian accepted.

Natalie ordered room service and found one good thing about a drugged Adrian is that he wasn't picky and getting food for him and eating was much easier than she had expected it to be. After they finished eating, they decided to take a small nap and cuddled together on the bed. Adrian was spooned up against Natalie, and even in his sleep one of his hands migrated to her chest, but Natalie knew it was harmless and let it go. A little over an hour later Adrian Monk woke up. He was mortified, he remembered every horrible thing he had done to the woman he loved. Adrian tried to sneak out of bed, but Natalie woke and turned to face him right away.

"Natalie, my love, I am so sorry," he quickly apologized.

"Welcome back," Natalie said reaching for his hand, "and it's okay you were drugged.

"But I embarrassed you," Adrian said, "and the way I treated you."

"Adrian it's okay really," Natalie insisted, "I'm over the embarrassment, and it was nice to be wanted, and it's not like I mind kissing you and touching you."

"But I tried to get you to…you know."

"Have sex?" Natalie asked, and Adrian nodded, ashamed of himself. "I didn't mind that Adrian if you hadn't been under the influence of a drug, I would have gone along with it. I am ready to make love with you, but I don't want to pressure you, when you are ready we will, but it will be us, the real us."

"I love you more than you will ever know."

"Me too."

Fifteen minutes later they met with Captain Stottlemeyer in his room. The police investigating the crime so far were unwilling to copy the entire case file for them claiming it was sensitive information but they had sent over some reports and information for them to start with for the night. Captain Stottlemeyer and Monk looked over the summary and statements they did have over and over again for the next two hours, but neither of them saw any clues. They had made plans to meet the team of investigators at eight in the morning at Scotland Yard and then to go to the crime scene from there. But, for tonight they decided it was just time to get to bed, it was after ten here in London and whether it felt like it or not they all knew they should try to get some rest because they were going to have a big day tomorrow.

Adrian had seemed like he was back to his old self for the past few hours, but as they started to get ready for bed, he was getting more twitchy and awkward. When Natalie came out of the bathroom in her sleep shorts and a tank top, he nearly stopped breathing. Adrian was scared, although Natalie had said that they were fine he knew what he had done to her on that bed and he was afraid that if they went to bed there together, he would do it again. Natalie, on the other hand, was just starting to feel settled. She had her boyfriend back, she could tell he was anxious, but anxious Adrian she had no problem dealing with. She encouraged him to go get ready for bed and waited patiently as he took longer than usual to use the bathroom and change into pajamas. When he came out thirty minutes later she wasn't mad that he had taken so long, she was just happy he had done it at all. She understood that this was one of the many things that would be ok as long as she let Adrian do things in his own time. When he did make his way to the bed, she didn't hesitate to snuggle into his side like always and rested her head comfortably on the crook of his shoulder his arm instantly wrapped around her. Laying here, she could hear his strong, steady heartbeat in his chest and she knew that everything would be ok.

"I love you, Adrian," she kissed above his heart.

 **AN: So if you want the continuation of this chapter read Time to Change – The rated M Chapters. If not you can assume what happened.**


	25. Chapter 25 London part 2

AN: Thank you to Alex Hoodle, Monkish, and Kathy for your reviews in a very bad week you were my bright spot. So, this chapter was originally just the ending of the last chapter and was different. It had this whole scene at the crime scene and all these clues Adrian noticed and it was horrible. I am sorry I just can't write the whole murder mystery crime thing, so I guess I picked the wrong fandom to write about huh. Well anyway, I tried to beef up the rest of the chapter slightly because when I took out all the bad there wasn't much left and I am sorry that what is left is not great either. I think I will be skipping ahead after this because I have no plot of a case to write about for the rest of London, sorry.

Chapter 25 London part 2:

THE NEXT MORNING

Natalie felt fuzzy, warm and giddy the instant she started to wake up. She didn't remember at first what put her in such a good mood, but as she became more conscious of her surroundings and the dream world slipped away, she realized that she was in an unfamiliar bed but with a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her. Not only were Adrian's arms surrounding her but they were bare as was the rest of him. Noticing that she was naked as well. Everything came back in a rush. They were in a hotel room together in London, and last night when they were unable to sleep, they had made love for the first time. Then they had woken twice more during the night for encore performances. Natalie smiled remembering the way he treated her, and touched her, she sighed slightly, and his arm around her tightened pulling her closer.

"Good morning my love," Adrian mumbled sleepily before kissing her just below the ear.

"Good morning," she returned turning to kiss him softly before kissing his chin. She moved her arms wrapping them around his neck in a lazy hug.

"How are you?" Adrian tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, "I mean how are you feeling after..."

"Perfect," Natalie cut off his words and worries, "I feel perfect. Warm, loved, giddy, like everything is right with the world. How about you, are you okay?"

"More than okay," Adrian kissed her forehead. "Natalie, after Trudy I wondered why I was still here, and now I know, you're my reason. Last night it was like I finally knew where I'm supposed to be."

"You're supposed to be making love to me?" Natalie questioned flashing him a sassy grin.

"Yes," Adrian answered her seriously, "but also just with you, this is it, you are it for me Natalie."

Natalie kissed him harder that time trying to convey everything she felt for this amazing man. "I love you so much." They probably would have made love again that morning if the alarm hadn't rudely interrupted them a minute later. The mood was spoiled, and they both knew they had to get up and get ready to meet the captain.

Natalie was brushing her teeth I thought popped into her mind she quickly put down her toothbrush and ran out of the bathroom. "Adrian, we didn't use anything!"

"What?" Adrian looked up confused, "we didn't use any what?"

"We didn't use anything last night," Natalie tried to explain, "you know, protection."

"Oh," he breathed a sigh of relief, "so? You're clean, I'm clean..."

"Birth control."

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Adrian said, but he instantly realized that he was aware that she had stopped taking the pill a long time ago. Thinking about protection just hadn't occurred to him at all. "It will be okay Natalie, first of all, the chances normally from one night wouldn't be that great, add to it the fact that you're almost 40, and I'm 51, there's almost no chance we conceived last night...and if we did, it's not an ideal way but we would deal with it."

"And when you say deal with it, you mean?" Natalie tried to keep the edge out of her voice.

"I mean we're not planning to," Adrian explained, "but it wouldn't be the worst thing to have a baby with you."

"No," a soft smile spread across her face, "it wouldn't be the worst thing... Okay, I'm going to go finish getting ready. I love you, Adrian."

Thirty minutes later

"Hey there Monk, Natalie," the captain greeted, as they joined him in the hotel lobby.

"Good morning," Natalie said in return as Adrian just nodded a greeting. "So, what's the plan?"

"We can take a cab to Scotland yard where we will meet the inspectors here working on the case and then all head over to the crime scene together.

"Do we have time to grab something to eat?" Natalie asked looking at the café on the corner longingly.

"As long as it's something to go," the captain agreed looking at his watch. Leland joined the pair as they went into the café where Natalie was glad they had coffee along with tea. He couldn't help but notice Natalie was acting weird, she devoured the muffin that she bought looking up guiltily before slowing her pace and mumbling something about being hungry not voicing her thoughts that she had worked up an appetite the night before.

As they hailed a cab, the captain noticed as Natalie pulled on Adrian's hand and he joined her in the backseat making, the captain the one to ride up front with the driver. Leland watched the couple in the back seat with the car mirror. He couldn't help but notice that they seemed as if they were in their own world. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but something was different.

After exchanging greetings and pleasantries, at Scotland yard, they all went to the crime scene. It was a double homicide the woman killed was the owner of the house and was not only an important lawyer for the city but was also a third cousin of the queen and was 17th in line for the crown. Adrian pointed out immediately that although people with that title took it seriously her royal connection came with no real power or benefit and he doubted it was the reason for the murder. Adrian also made two other important discoveries that day. When they went into the butler's quarters, Adrian noticed that although it didn't look like it the room had been searched after the butler was killed. In the main areas of the house, things had been ransacked to look like a robbery, but this room Adrian noted had been gone through carefully, and things were put back almost exactly the way they had been. That meant that the butler may have been the target, but whether or not he was the killer was after something in this room. The other thing that Adrian noted was that there was a series of faked photographs up in the living room. The man in the picture was apparently the boyfriend of the first victim's daughter. Adrian noted that although several photos appeared to be taken at different times of the year, his sideburns were uneven in the exact same way in all of them. There was no way that someone's sideburns would be trimmed unevenly every day in the same way, the photos had to be fake. With these two clues, the group of them planned to meet with the daughter and her boyfriend the next day when they came into town. For the rest of the day, they went back to the local office at Scotland yard so Adrian and Leland could be filled in on the rest of the details in the case file.

It was seven o'clock before the three of them said their goodbyes and left to get dinner before heading back to the hotel.

"Oh, driver can we stop on the corner?" Natalie asked from the back seat of a taxi as they were on their way back to the hotel. "Sorry I forgot something."

"That's why you should make a list like me," Adrian muttered as the cab pulled over to the side of the road in front of a little convenience store.

"I'll just be a minute," Natalie said, then slid closer and whispered in his ear softly, "trust me you'll thank me later," before sliding out of the car. Adrian didn't know what she was implying, but he knew he should probably be embarrassed. Back at the hotel, Leland asked if they wanted to go get dinner together. Monk accepted before Natalie got a chance to say no.

At dinner, Leland noticed the pair acting odd again. They had been nothing but professional all day while working the case, but now that it was just the three of them they seemed all too easily distracted by each other. Usually, it was Adrian's behavior that stood out to Leland as different, but tonight he noticed that Natalie was different too. She couldn't seem to stop herself from smiling, she was constantly touching Monk, and Leland even caught her giggling. Later when Natalie left the table to use the ladies' room, the captain pounced, "so Monk, what's up with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," the captain waved him off, "all the goofy smiles and lovey-dovey looks."

"Sorry," Adrian apologized, "I didn't realize we were acting any differently, but it's nothing." Adrian may have changed a lot in the last year, but he was still a terrible liar.

"So, there's nothing new going on?" Leland pressed, "nothing at all has changed, you are just acting this way for no reason."

"No," Adrian paused and looked around hoping that somewhere he would find something to say, "I don't know what you mean." Adrian shifted his gaze down the table avoiding his friend's eyeline.

"Fine," Leland relented, "you don't have to tell me. I'm just happy you guys are happy."

"We are, I feel like, before," Adrian trailed off.

"Before with Trudy?" Leland asked, "that kind of happy?"

"I know that sounds awful."

"It's not awful Monk," Leland reassured his friend, "Actually, it's pretty damn great." At that moment Natalie returned to the table.

"So, what are you guys think about dessert?" Natalie asked, "I kind of want cake, want to split a piece with me?" She asked Adrian who smiled and nodded.

Captain Stottlemeyer knew he was right, something had happened between the two of them, and whatever it was, was good, and he was just glad to see that they were doing well.

Back in their hotel room later that night Natalie had just closed the door when Adrian burst, "okay, I haven't been able to figure it out, what did you get at the store? What am I supposed to be thanking you for?"

Natalie smiled slyly and opened her purse taking out a small box holding it up. Adrian turned pink at the site of the condom box. "Like you said, the chance that we conceived off of one night at our ages is pretty slim, but I didn't want us to continue to take that risk."

"Oh, I've never, I mean there was only, and we didn't," Adrian stuttered nervously.

Natalie smiled reassuringly, "it's okay Adrian, I understand you've never used one, but you will probably be the only guy on earth that will love them. They're hygienic," she added with a smirk. "Besides I'm not saying it has to make love again right now, but even after we get home and I get to the doctor and get on the pill, it would take a month before it's safe. I didn't really want to wait over a month to make love to you again," Natalie admitted stepping closer to him.

Wrapping his arms around her Adrian whispered, "I don't want to wait a month either, and we don't have to tonight, but, I mean you already got them..." Natalie laughed as she gripped the box of condoms and raced with him over to their bed.


	26. Chapter 26 Aftermath

AN: Thank you to my readers and especially my reviewers, Alex Hoodle you are right, this is supposed to be fun, and it really is the one thing that I have left that I do like.

.

 **Chapter 26 Aftermath**

 **Saturday, October 23, 2010, 4:32 PM**

Natalie was bone tired as she pulled to a stop in front of her house. Adrian got out and turned to the trunk, "honey, just leave the bags, we will get them later," Natalie mumbled as she took his hand and pulled him toward the house with her. They had just spent the last 18 hours straight traveling on crowded planes and in loud, busy airports. Adrian did better this time on the flight and hadn't taken any pills, but this had been a rough day, and it felt more like midnight right now than it did 4:30 in the afternoon. Natalie wanted nothing more than to collapse into her bed, cuddle up with Adrian, and sleep for the next 12 hours. But as soon as she opened the door, she knew she knew that wish wasn't going to come true.

"Welcome home!" Voices cheerfully greeted as they stepped in the front door. Molly and Julie stepped into the living room from the kitchen. The girls hurried over to the pair then hugged each of them. "How was London?" Julie asked excitedly.

"It was great," Natalie answered her daughter with a tired smile as she held her at arm's length, "so what are you guys doing here.

"Well when we heard your flight was delayed we thought we could come over and make you guys family dinner," Molly explained. "Where are your bags?"

"We left them in the trunk," Natalie said, "we are just a little tired." Natalie felt awful the girls were here and doing something nice for them, but still, she wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and go to sleep. She at least made her way to the couch so she could sit down. Adrian followed sitting next to her as the girls sat on the chairs.

"You didn't sleep on the plane?" Julie asked taking in the bags under her mothers' eyes.

"Not much," Natalie admitted.

Adrian looked down embarrassed, "my fault," Adrian said, "I was too nervous to sleep."

"Well, why don't you guys go take a nap?" Molly suggested

"No that's okay," Natalie dismissed halfheartedly, "you guys are here for family dinner."

"Well we are still cooking," Julie said looking towards the kitchen and then looking back at their tired faces, "dinner won't be ready for two hours, we will cook, you nap and then we will all have dinner at 6:30." 

"Are you sure?" Natalie tried unsuccessfully to keep the hope out of her voice.

Julie nodded as Molly chimed in, "of course, you guys are clearly beat, and it will give Julie and I more time together."

Adrian was still unsure, no matter how tired he was, it was too awkward to go up to bed with Natalie with both the girls down here. Natalie stood up though and held out her hands dragging him up with her. Adrian did what he always did when he wasn't sure, he trusted Natalie's judgment in place of his own and followed her lead. He let Natalie lead him up the stairs and collapsed into the bed next to her without either of them even bothering to get changed. He assumed that his discomfort over the situation would stop him from being able to sleep, but his body won out, and less than a minute after his head hit the pillow he was out.

Molly and Julie had made a fantastic dinner. Molly, as it turned out, had gone to Ambrose for some cooking lessons and they were all benefiting from it now as they enjoyed the Osso Bucco that she had prepared. They all talked during the dinner, Natalie and Adrian filled them in about the case and all the things they had seen in London during the downtime they had. Adrian loved that when Julie spoke about her favorite classes, her eyes lit up just like her mothers did, just like he loved that when Molly spoke of something she cared about her tone was just like Trudy's. Molly told everyone about a piece she was asked to write as a freelance author for a website, she was excited because it would mean a lot more people reading her work. Adrian was clueless about it, but both Julie and Natalie noticed that when Molly talked about her boyfriend, she just said, friend. The girls assumed that Molly was doing this to avoid Adrian bringing up his overprotective ideas about Molly dating. After dinner, Molly said goodbye and left, and the three of them made their way upstairs to get to bed.

This was the third time that Adrian went to bed with Natalie with Julie there in the house, and as he closed the bedroom door Adrian thought that it was getting more comfortable, that is until he turned to face Natalie. Since their first night together Natalie had stopped sneaking into the bathroom to get changed, instead, stripping freely in front of Adrian. Adrian wouldn't say it out loud, but he loved the view, tonight however it was a problem. Natalie had just opened her pajama drawer and removed a tank top and shorts, she took a second to finger a silky fabric of more exciting sleepwear a few layers down. She had bought it two months as she thought and hoped for her future with Adrian. Now it would finally be appropriate to wear it for him, just not tonight with Julie in the house. Natalie smiled as she thought about wearing it tomorrow and she pulled her top off. Adrian watched as Natalie reached behind herself to undo the clasp of her bra. He wanted to reach over and help her, but he knew if he touched her he would want more. Adrian was pretty sure that when it came to Natalie, he would always want more, but seeing her now with her fluid movements, her soft, creamy skin, and her gentle curves Adrian was driven crazy with his desire for her. It was worse now than it had been before he knew what it was like to touch her, to be with her. Adrian figured he was in for a long sleepless night.

Natalie, oblivious to Adrian's dilemma, was anxious to get more sleep. She quickly got into her pajamas and crawled into the bed. As soon as Adrian joined her, she cuddled up next to him taking her usual place with her head settled into the crook of his neck. She took Adrian's arm and wrapped it around herself. Natalie felt Adrian tense slightly and just figured he was still a little self-conscious about sleeping in the bed with her with Julie only a few rooms away. Natalie kissed Adrian's chest above his heart and then kissed under his chin.

"Mine?"

Adrian felt the tension start to melt away at her innocent question, "always," Adrian smiled down at Natalie and kissed her forehead, "I will always be yours." Natalie quickly drifted off to sleep, and Adrian was left awake on his own. Adrian's thoughts swirled, he kept thinking of what he would like to be doing with Natalie right now, then he was ashamed of these thoughts. He wasn't this guy, the guy that couldn't control his desires, most people thought he didn't have any desires. Adrian spent the next twenty minutes with a battle going on inside his mind before his body finally putting an end to it by succumbing to sleep.

The next morning Adrian was making breakfast when Natalie made her way down the stairs. Julie noticed that when her mother walked up to Adrian at the stove, he didn't hesitate or blush when he kissed her. She and Molly had talked last night that it seemed like the two of them seemed even closer, but they thought that it might just be due to them being so tired that their defenses were down. But today after they had ten hours to catch up on sleep, Julie saw that it wasn't just a fluke. She noticed her mother hold Adrian's hand for most of their meals, and how Adrian would get lost for long moments staring at her mother. They shared smiles and looks, and Julie was sure something was different between them. When she saw her mother blush and duck her gaze at Adrian's look, Julie rolled her eyes. She wanted her mother to be happy, but she didn't need to see the sickeningly sweet display with her own eyes.

The three of them spent the day together before Natalie finally drove Julie back to her dorm. The minute she returned to the house Adrian was on her, kissing her, touching her. "All day," Adrian murmured as he moved to kiss her neck, "all day I wanted to kiss you like this," Natalie responded instantly, kissing Adrian back hungrily when she felt Adrian's hands move under her shirt she started to lead him up the stairs. As soon as they made it to the bedroom, Adrian scooped Natalie up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently on the soft blanket.

An hour later Natalie and Adrian laid under that blanket, a tangle of limbs with sweaty skin and slowing heartbeats. "That was good," Natalie muttered, "wow Adrian, that was really good." Adrian simply nodded and pulled Natalie closer to him, spooning her body with his.

"Is that what will always happen if we take a night off?" Natalie wondered craning her neck to look at Adrian when he remained silent. "Were you going crazy yesterday too, not being able to make love?"

Adrian knew that Natalie was expecting an answer, but he couldn't bring himself to voice his thoughts, and he merely shrugged. This had the opposite effect of what he was hoping for, and Natalie turned around in Adrian's arms to stare at him. "Adrian?"

Natalie tried to make eye contact with her boyfriend, but he was suddenly avoiding her gaze. "Adrian, what are you thinking?"

"It was good," Adrian muttered, "I love you so much, Natalie."

"Adrian, did you want me yesterday?" Natalie questioned and noticed that he started to blush, "Adrian you can't do this," Natalie's voice was suddenly firm, and she pulled back slightly.

"What?" Adrian asked at the sudden shift in mood.

Natalie sighed and softened her tone, "Adrian, you have to be able to talk to me about this," she implored.

"I'm not proud of some of it," Adrian admitted, "it's embarrassing."

"There is no reason to be embarrassed," Natalie soothed, "and you have to be able to talk to me about it anyway. You don't have to talk to anyone else about our sex life, not even Dr. Bell, but Adrian if you going to be making love with me, you have to be able to talk to me about it."

"I'll try," Adrian said with a nod, "and yes, I did want to make love with you yesterday."

Natalie smiled and snuggled in closer to Adrian again, "me too," she said, "we will have to make sure to do it at least once more tonight to make up for lost time."

"Well if you insist," Adrian said pulling her closer to him and kissing her softly.

 **Thursday, November 4, 2010, 2:13 PM**

"The boyfriend is the guy captain." Monk insisted.

"I believe you Monk, but he has an alibi, he was in jail at the time of death, did he have an accomplice?" The captain wondered.

"No, he's too arrogant," Adrian said, "I don't know how he did it, but he did it, I am going to figure it out."

"Ok Monk," the captain said, "What do we need to do?" Captain Stottlemeyer saw Sargent Debra Brown flagging him down, "hold on a second Monk." he said as he walked over to her and talked in hushed tones for a minute. He then walked back to Monk and spoke quietly, "Monk, Debra just let me know that a woman is crying in one of the bathroom stalls, and she thinks that it is Natalie, and she thinks something might be really wrong."

Adrian barely heard the end of what the captain said he was already rushing off to the bathroom. When he reached the ladies room door and didn't even hesitate before opening it. Leland followed him hoping that there were no other women in there. Adrian was outside the bathroom stall trying to open the door, but it was locked "Natalie, it's me please let me in" Adrian whispered. There was a small click as Natalie unlocked the door which Adrian quickly pushed open and walked into the stall. Leland stayed rooted to the spot not knowing what to do. He didn't want to leave just now in case someone walked in, or something was wrong, and they needed help, but he didn't want to intrude. He could see Adrian's legs move and guessed he was squatting down to where he assumed Natalie was. He could hear them whispering but not what was being said. After a minute Leland decided he could be no help here and walked out the door standing guard, just outside, waiting.

 **Inside the bathroom:**

"Natalie my love, shh its ok, whatever it is, it will be ok, I will make it ok." Adrian tried to soothe her as he squatted down next to her.

"Adrian I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't be like this." She managed to say between sobs.

"Natalie, please tell me what's wrong." Adrian pleaded desperately.

"It's nothing," Natalie tried to dismiss, "sorry I'm being like this it's just I got my, you know, so I'm definitely not pregnant. And I know that we weren't trying and that not pregnant is exactly what we were hoping for, but I guess there was part of me that wanted it." She admitted as she broke down again into sobs. Adrian pulled her into his chest.

"Me too," Adrian admitted as he rocked her slowly and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry Natalie, I am so sorry." Adrian held her tightly and ran a hand down her hair and back. When she had calmed down enough to where she was breathing almost normally, he pulled back and looked at her face. "Come on let's go home." He helped her up and walked her out of the stall. She motioned for him to stop by the sink where he held her arm as she splashed water on her face he then grabbed some paper towels and carefully dried her face off. He then kissed her forehead and asked: "you ready?" Natalie nodded her head, and he took her hand and walked in front of her out of the bathroom. Natalie kept her gaze down not wanting to see how many people were staring at her. The captain was waiting right there for them. "Captain, I am taking Natalie home we will see you tomorrow."

"Are you guys ok; can I do anything?" The captain asked concern in his voice.

"We will be fine, thank you," Adrian said, "we just need to get home." Adrian then squeezed her hand. As he walked away with her. Natalie was surprised when they got to the car. He opened the side door for her and got into the driver's seat himself. He looked in her purse until he found the keys before starting the car.

"Do you have a license?" She asked him curiously.

"If we get pulled over they can arrest me," he said with a sigh before thinking better of it, "we will be fine, just let me take you home." Natalie was glad she didn't' have to drive right now. She leaned her head against the car door window and just tried to keep telling herself that it was good that she wasn't pregnant. They had been hoping that she wasn't pregnant. They were too old, and they had barely been together for a few months, and he had OCD, sure he was much better now, but still, they couldn't have a baby, this was for the best. But then she found herself crying all over again. When they stopped in the driveway, Natalie didn't even seem to notice, and Adrian had to try several times to get her attention. He helped her out of the car and into his place. He walked her immediately to the bedroom where he helped her to change into a giant nightshirt thinking that she would be more comfortable in that than the blouse and pencil skirt that she had been wearing that day. He then laid next to her in the bed and softly stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Natalie awoke two hours later to find Adrian still on the bed lying next to her watching her, and she knew he had not moved.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked her voice cracked slightly.

"just a few hours," Adrian said looking past her to the clock, "how do you feel."

"Better," Natalie said, "a little silly actually. I don't know why I am so sad, we talked about this and from the first moment we were worried that I might be pregnant, so now I don't know why I'm so sad that I'm not. I mean I know us having a baby now, with our age, and our girls are grown adults, and our relationship is so new. I understand all of those reasons, and I know we shouldn't have a baby right now. But when you said it wouldn't be the worst thing to have a baby with me, I started picturing this little boy with your hair and blue eyes but with your smile and my heart just melts and there is this part of me that is sad that I will never know that boy." Natalie tried to explain her thoughts as best she could but knew that she probably still sounded crazy.

Adrian leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I was picturing a girl," he said, " with blond hair and brown eyes, and your nose and smile, she basically looked a lot like you." Adrian added with a small smile, "I get it, Natalie, I love you so much and the idea that our love could create a whole new person, a baby that was part you and part me, how could I not want that, at least a little. But I shouldn't have a child remember? It wouldn't be fair to a baby to have me as a father that's why I had to give Tommy up."

"Oh Adrian, that was different." Natalie tried to comfort him, "Your OCD was a lot worse than, remember you made him wear a helmet and a snowsuit. And I would have helped but Adrian we weren't' together then so it wouldn't have been the same. I saw how much you loved Tommy though and with someone to be a parent with you and your issues under control, you would make a great parent. But I know that the timing isn't right for us."

"I'm too old?" Adrian asked sadly.

"No," Natalie admitted quietly, "I probably am though. Men can have babies into their 70s women, on the other hand, I am turning forty this spring, chances are I couldn't have a baby if we tried."

"Do you want to though?" Adrian asked, "I know we are both sad about this now but when you really think about everything it involves would you want to have a baby with me?"

"Yes," Natalie finally admitted to Adrian but more importantly to herself "I would want to have a baby with you in the future, but it is not something I need."

"Ok," he said simply and shrugged.

"Ok?" she asked

"Yeah," Adrian said, "Ok in the future when you want we can try to have a baby.

"You know it probably won't happen right?" She asked not wanting to get her hopes up.

"It might though," Adrian said simply, "So when do we do this, how do we do this?"

"Well I was supposed to go to my doctor next week," Natalie said an idea forming. "I was going to see about going back on the pill, but what if instead I just make sure that everything looks ok, we can continue to use condoms until we feel we are ready and then we just stop using them. But if we are going to do this it has to be no pressure."

"Agreed, if it works great," Adrian said, "If not we have the lives we have now, and I think that is pretty great." he kissed her softly. "But you have to promise me, Natalie if this does happen and we have a child you have to help me to be a good father."

"You would be a great father Adrian, you would love that baby so much."

"Well, it would be part of you how could I not love it?" Adrian asked. "You know I would also want to marry you."

"If I get pregnant?"

"Either way," Adrian answered with a small shrug.

"Ok," Natalie said simply, "In the future that would be good." They smiled and kissed, they spend the rest of the day cuddled up in bed whispering softly about everything, but mostly their future.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** Guys I am so sorry I didn't post a chapter last weekend. It was all I could do to make it through my work week that when the weekend came, I was too on edge to even get out of bed never mind write. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I realized when I went to write this chapter that I had events planned out for Natalie and Adrian until June 2011 in my timeline I didn't have how other characters fit in, so I have been trying to add more about others as well. I very few ideas so if there is anything you would like to see for them I am open to suggestions. A special sorry and thank you to my reviewers Monkish, Kathy, and Alex Hoodle, I will try to not make you wait 2 weeks again.

 **Chapter 27** : If we have a baby

 **Friday, November 5, 2010, 9:34 PM**

Adrian let out a deep sigh as he settled into bed. It had been a long two days. Yesterday had been emotionally draining for he and Natalie, and although it ended with them talking about marriage and maybe even having a baby, it had been a tough day that took everything out of them. Today had been impossibly busy with trying to make up for what they missed the day before. Now Adrian was ready to settle in, hold on tight to the woman he loved, and drift off to sleep.

"Adrian?" Natalie whispered as she nuzzled into his side.

"What?"

Natalie's nerves made her hesitate for a moment, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How are you so okay with all of this?" Natalie tried to explain her worries, but she was afraid of asking it wrong and hurting Adrian's feelings. "You were great yesterday, but why do you want a baby with me after just a few months together? You told me that Trudy wanted a baby and you said no even though you had been together for ten years."

"I'm not the same person I was then," Adrian admitted slowly, "I have been through more, and I now know I wouldn't be like my father." Adrian started running his fingers through Natalie's hair as he spoke in hushed sounds. "Besides what should I do, make the same mistake with you that I did with Trudy to keep things fair?"

"No," Natalie said realizing how silly that sounded, "but you don't just want a baby with me to make up for not having one with her do you?"

"You aren't Trudy," Adrian said, "I want a baby with you because I love you, and want to have a child with you. You are not just a replacement Natalie, don't ever think that."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Adrian kissed her sweetly then laid there silently for a minute just staring at Natalie's beautiful eyes before he spoke again. "You know, if we have a baby, you are going to have to help me, I know that my family wasn't normal, but I don't really know what normal is."

"We will both help each other, I promise." Natalie started to run her fingers in nonsensical patterns on Adrian's chest as she laid there thinking. "If we have a baby… I don't want it raised by a nanny. I am not opposed to having help, but the vast majority of the time the baby should be with at least one of us."

"Agreed."

"If we have a baby," Adrian whispered, "I want us to be married first."

"Is that your way of proposing?" Natalie asked looking up at him.

"Not now, like this," Adrian shook his head slightly, "but if I did ask sometime soon, would that be okay?"

"More than okay."

 **Tuesday, November 9, 2010, 12:15 PM**

"Hey guys come on in," TK greeted Natalie and Adrian as she answered the front door. They all walked back to the open kitchen and living area to find Leland there and already wearing his coat. Natalie and TK had these plans to have lunch together for over a week, the captain called just yesterday to see if Monk was free to go look at something with him.

"Hi captain, TK," Adrian greeted as he and Natalie walked into the room.

"You ready to go?" Leland asked immediately, he seemed jumpy and off. Adrian looked over at Natalie to see if she noticed Leland's mood, but Natalie just shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Adrian said, before leaning over close to Natalie, "I will see you later, love you."

"Love you too," she whispered back before leaning forward and kissing him quickly.

Leland took Adrian's arm and led him speedily out of the house. Natalie immediately turned to TK, "what was that."

"Oh, I think he is getting an anniversary gift," TK said, "he thinks he is being all secretive," she added with a smile.

"That would explain it," Natalie said as she poured herself a glass of wine and jumped into helping TK in the kitchen.

 **20 minutes later:**

"Was there a murder here?" Adrian asked as they got out of the captain's car in front of a jewelry store.

"No, no murder," Leland said, "I just wanted you to look at something for me." Leland led the way into the jewelry store and immediately walked over to a case on the left side. He stood in front of a case and pointed down, "that one there," Leland asked pointing at a necklace, "what do you think?"

"For TK?" Adrian asked looking at the necklace Leland was pointing at.

"Of course, it is for TK," Leland scoffed, "who else would I be looking at necklaces for?"

Before Adrian could answer a salesperson stepped up behind the counter near them. "Is there something I can show you, gentleman?"

"Could I see that necklace?" Leland pointed down at the one he was looking at

"Of course," the saleswoman unlocked the case and took out the necklace on its stand before lifting it off and handing it to Leland. "It is a beautiful piece, 24 karat white gold and rose gold. Is it for a special occasion?"

"First anniversary," Leland ran his thumb over the circular pendant, he thought that the necklace was simple and classy and beautiful, just like his wife. "Monk, what do you think."

"I don't know, does TK wear gold?" Adrian asked at a loss for what else to say.

"Yeah Monk she wears gold," Leland held the necklace up for Adrian to see it more closely, "come on you are Mr. perfection and detail, what do you think."

Adrian took the necklace from his friends grasp and spent a minute studying the detail. The chain was delicate and small, and it had a circular pendant that had a ring etched in in the rose gold, it was symmetrical and perfectly round and centered, and simple. "It's a great necklace," Adrian said and handed it back to Leland who excitedly handed it to the cashier.

"I will take it," Leland agreed.

"Great, why don't we step over here and I will wrap that up for you the saleswoman stepped over to the next display area and turned her back as she rang up the purchase and started to gift wrap it.

Leland started talking about his upcoming anniversary and how he has been searching for the perfect gift for his new wife, then he realized Monk wasn't listening. Instead, Adrian was looking down staring at something. "Monk, Monk…Adrian."

"Sorry what?" Adrian finally snapped out of his daze.

"Where did your brain go?"

"Sorry" Adrian apologized, "I just saw those and the caught my eye." Adrian pointed down at a pair of earrings that were silver with little green stones in the center. "Natalie's eyes have little flecks of green that are the same color."

"That's nice," the captain tried he was at a loss of words, not knowing what Monk wanted to hear.

"Can I look at those?" Adrian asked as soon as the salesperson turned around. When they were taken from the case and handed to him, Adrian started scrutinizing the earrings looking for any flaws. "Should I get these for her?"

Leland took the earrings that Adrian held up to him before turning to the salesperson, "can we have a minute?" The saleswoman nodded and backed away giving the friends a little space. "So, are these for Christmas?"

"No."

"Your six-month anniversary, that has to be coming up," Leland took another guess.

Adrian shook his head and took the earrings back from Leland, "no, they are just because I think they will look nice and her, I think it will make her happy."

"I wasn't going to say anything Monk," Leland lowered his voice so they would not be overheard, "but is she, okay I mean after last week?"

"Yeah, we are fine," Adrian started to turn red, "I can't tell you what happened exactly it is private, but we talked, and a lot of good things came out of it, and we are better than ever. This isn't to cheer her up I just saw it and thought she will like them."

"Yeah, Monk, I think she will like them," Leland looked down at the price tag, "but 500 dollars is a lot of money for a just-because gift, is business going that well?"

"It is," Adrian admitted, "but even if it wasn't, Natalie deserves the best."

"So are you going to be needing anything from that jewelry case anytime soon." Leland pointed to their left and Adrian followed the path of his finger his eye landing on the section of the store with engagement and wedding rings. Adrian immediately looked down and twitched his shoulders trying to avoid answering, but that action gave the captain his answer. "You are, aren't you? You are going to propose."

"Not now," Adrian clarified, "but in the future, that is actually one of the good things that we talked about. But Leland you can't tell anyone, not even TK."

"You know I have to tell TK, right?" Leland asked, "that's the way it works, but don't worry, she won't say anything not even to Natalie." Monk nodded in acceptance, as Leland continued, "so how far in the future are we talking next week, next year, ten years?"

"Nothing is set in stone, but not next week," Adrian admitted, "but I don't want to wait too long."

"That's fast Monk," Leland looked at his friend who was avoiding his eye, "you have been together for five months, are you sure?"

"Didn't you and TK get married three months after you met?" Monk countered. "Natalie and I have known each other for years, and I understand we have only been a couple for five months but I want to be hers, I want to be married to Natalie."

"So, you really love her," Leland wanted to ensure, "like for the rest of your life, love her?"

"It's the only way I know how to love."

.

 **Friday, November 12, 2010, 12:15 PM**

"Yes, Ms.?" Professor Johnson looked up at the young blond student entering his office."

"Teeger," she answered, "Julie Teeger, I am in your British Lit 114 class."

"And what can I do for you?" Professor Johnson asked putting down his pen and taking off his reading glasses.

"I wanted to talk to you about my paper," Julie nervously took the paper out of the notebook she carried. "You gave me a C…"

Professor Johnson huffed and picked his glasses back up putting them on and holding out his hand impatiently. Julie handed the paper over, and the professor looked at it for a second before sighing again and looking up. "I remember reading this, the C was generous of me, this is college not high school and all of this filler in your writing is meaningless and did nothing but muddle your point. If you thought you could come in here, and get me to change the grade by looking at me like some sort of wounded puppy, then you were grossly mistaking."

Julie was shocked, she wanted to cry, but she had a feeling that was exactly what this professor expected, and she did not want to be that. "No sir that is not why I'm here." Julie took a breath and collected her thoughts, "I want to do better, and want to know what I can do to improve."

"Write better."

"That is my goal sir," Julie said, "but without comments written on the paper it was hard for me to figure out exactly what was wrong and what I could do to improve."

"All right, here is your comment," the professor said, "be more concise and have more insightful content, now if you will excuse me I have work to do."

"Thank you, professor," Julie didn't know what else to say, it was clear that this was all she was going to get out of this professor. With more uncertainty now than when she had entered the office a few minutes ago, Julie left. She now had the rest of the day off. Julie's other classes were all going fine, and she had planned on spending the rest of the day and tomorrow working on either fixing this paper or starting on the next one. Seeing as that paper wasn't due for two weeks, Julie knew she had some time, and she could take a day to regroup.

Walking back to her dorm room Julie figured she would spend the night with her roommate Jo, she didn't care what they did, she just wanted to do something to get her mind off that meeting and her class. Walking into her room, Julie found the note from Jo. Jo was apparently with her boyfriend James and wouldn't be back until Monday. Julie didn't want to sit alone this weekend, even if she went out with other friends she knew she didn't want to come back to an empty dorm tonight. Getting on her laptop Julie spent only a minute checking the bus schedule before throwing the laptop and a few books into her bag, grabbing her laundry, leaving a note of her own and was out the door.

An hour later Julie grabbed her backpack and laundry bag off the seat of the cab and trudged up the steps of her home. "Hello," Julie called as she opened the door. "Mom? Adrian?" Anyone home?" Seeing no signs of anyone downstairs Julie looked out back to see her mother's car in its spot. Heading upstairs Julie dropped her bags in her room before checking the rest of the house for any signs of her mother.

Finding the house quiet and empty Julie laid down on her bed and finally allowed herself to cry. She knew what was happening was not all that bad, she shouldn't be crying, but she just couldn't help it. It wasn't the fact that she had gotten a C on a paper, it was that she had no idea how to get better, and no one she could talk to about it right now. All her old friends were away at college themselves, and although she had made friends at college she wasn't very close to anyone but her roommate who was now always busy with her new boyfriend. Julie knew nothing was really wrong, but she didn't feel like things were right either.

Julie let herself cry for a few minutes in the comfort of her home, and her bed. Eventually, she reached for her phone and dialed, "Hey Julie, what's up?" Molly answered on the first ring.

"I just got home, but Mom and Adrian aren't here, figured I would call and see if you were around this weekend." Julie realized how stupid she sounded after she spoke.

"Your timing is perfect I just finished the notes on my interview from before and was going to go out to lunch," Molly was lying, she was about to sit and work on her review, but she had heard sadness in Julie's voice and figured she was needed. "Want to go out to lunch with me?"

"Yeah, Julie's voice brightened, "where do you want to meet?"

"I will come to pick you up," Molly offered, "see you in fifteen?"

"Yeah that would be great, thanks Molly," Julie sighed in relief before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

A while later Julie and Molly were sitting together at a booth looking through their menus. "Did Adrian and Natalie have some sort of emergency today?" Molly ventured after a minute.

"I don't know," Julie looked up in alarm, "why?"

"Well it isn't like them to not be there when you get home," Molly commented.

"Oh," Julie said, "I just kind of decided spur of the moment to come home." Julie dismissed.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Julie fiddled with her straw, "I just had a weekend free, and Jo is with James this weekend, so I figured why not come home."

"Okay," Molly agreed, "although she knew Julie wasn't telling her everything.

"So, what about you, how are things with Derek?" Julie changed the subject.

"Great," Molly admitted, "we are going away next weekend, and he met my parents this week."

"Wow," Julie said, "that's big."

"Yeah," Molly was now the one acting a little nervous, "can you do me a favor though, don't mention him in front of Natalie and Adrian."

"Why not?"

"Well," Molly tried to explain, "you have seen how Adrian is about the guys I date, I really like this one, and I don't want to introduce him until we are solid enough where he won't get scared off."

"I have seen the way Derek looks at you Molly," Julie said, "I don't think Adrian will scare him off. But if you don't want me to say anything in front of him, then I won't, but my mom knows right?"

"She knows, but I don't know if this is a good time to be talking to her about how great my life is right now." Molly tried to explain, "how is she doing by the way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last week," Molly said, "is everything okay now?"

"What happened last week?"

"Oh, you didn't know," Molly finally realized, "sorry I figured for sure you would know what was going on. I don't know exactly what happened, I just know that TK said Leland told her that someone found her in the bathroom crying hysterically, Adrian had to go in and calm her down and take her home."

"Is she okay?" Julie was instantly panicked, what was wrong with her mother, why wouldn't she tell her about it?

"TK said they had lunch together a few days ago and she seemed like her old self." Molly tried to reassure her friend, "I am sure it was no big deal, you know how men exaggerate. Just ask her tonight I am sure she will tell you about it."

Julie had trouble concentrating for the rest of the meal, and when she got home and was still alone, she started to look around the house for anything that was different, anything that could be a clue as to what happened to her mother. She didn't find any clues as to what could be wrong, but she did see a few things that were interesting. There was a picture of Trudy and Monk's wedding next to the one of her own parents. Adrian had toiletries in the bathroom and clothes in her mother's dresser and closet. It looked like Adrian was basically living here. Julie had no idea what bad thing had happened to her mother last week, but she knew when it happened her mother wasn't left alone. Julie was sure that Adrian was with her to give her comfort, which is exactly what Julie wanted for her.

 **11:18 PM**

Adrian was laying in bed reading his book when Natalie finally came in the room. "Did you guys have a good talk?" He asked putting his book down on the nightstand and turning to watch as Natalie changed into her pajamas.

"Yeah," Natalie crawled into the bed next to Adrian and snuggled into his side. "She still hasn't opened up about why she is here suddenly, but at least we talked a little. She wanted to know what happened last week."

"How did she know about that?" Adrian wondered and started to stroke her back slowly.

"Molly."

"Oh," Adrian hadn't known that Molly heard anything about last week. "What did you tell her?"

"Just that something made me sad, but I was okay," Natalie said, "she was fine with me not wanting to talk about it now."

"You can tell her if you want." Adrian said, "I mean not that we are intimate with each other but that we are thinking of having a baby someday."

Natalie looked up and kissed Adrian's chin, "you are sweet, but I want to keep that just between us."

"Okay." Adrian leaned over and kissed Natalie. Maybe you should spend some time with Julie on your own tomorrow, I can go back to my place or you guys could go out somewhere."

"We are going to go get pedicures." Natalie said, "I don't know what is wrong with her but I am hoping mother-daughter time will help."

"If we have a baby, they will be so lucky to have you as a mother."

"If we have a baby, you are going to be a great dad," Natalie whispered in return, "because I know you will make that baby feel safe and loved just like you do with me."


	28. Chapter 28 Thankful for you

**AN:** Sorry I didn't get this done yesterday, I couldn't write and edit same day. Thank you so much to Monkish, Alex Hoodle, and Kathy, you guys are the best. Thank you as well to everyone that is continuing to read. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 28

 **Saturday, November 13** **th** **, 2010, 11:48 AM**

Natalie sighed as she sat back in the massage chair and lowered her feet into the tub of warm water. "This is exactly what I needed," Natalie said turning to face her daughter who sat in the adjacent chair, "a relaxing pedicure and time with you."

"Me too," Julie smiled

"So we haven't talked about Jo in a while," Natalie ventured, "everything okay with you two?"

"No Jo's great," Julie replied dismissively.

"Oh, I was just wondering because I didn't hear you mention her this weekend," Natalie mentioned, "she used to be in a lot of your stories."

"Well we aren't doing a production together right now, and we are both busy, and she is with James a lot.

"Is that okay with you?" Natalie asked, "that you don't see her much."

"I mean I guess I wish I saw her more," Julie said, "but still overall I really lucked out."

'What do you mean?" Natalie asked.

"Jo is fun, and we are friends, and she is really considerate as a roommate," Julie explained

"I have friends with horrible roommates, they are up late, they smoke in the room, they are messy, my friend Chris has it the worst he has woken up in the middle of the night more than once to his roommate having sex with some girl."

"Gross."

"Definitely," Julie agreed, "so when you think about it, I really lucked out when it comes to roommates, and I would much rather see her a little less than have James always at our room and never have any time to myself."

"Well that is good," Natalie agreed, "so are all of your classes going okay?"

"Yeah," Julie said, "I love acting 101. I am even really liking my technical theater class which I didn't think that I would, Julie said. I learned how to use a few tools and we are building stages for the production this month."

"There is a production this month, why aren't you doing anything for it?" Natalie asked, "I didn't hear you say anything about an audition."

"No, it's for dance," Julie said, "that's why I figured this would be perfect, there isn't another play I want to be involved in until next month and I have to take theater tech at some point this year, I figured I would have more time right now and it would be less work for this one."

"That makes sense," Natalie said, "I still don't know why you have to take tech classes."

"They say it is because it is important as an actor to know things about behind the scenes of a production," Julie quoted the line she had heard so often, "but I think it is so they have free labor for the tech crews for all our plays."

Natalie laughed, "you are probably right."

There was a lull in the conversation then, giving them both a chance to think, "Hey mom?" Julie asked after a moments pause, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie, what's up?"

"Did Adrian move in?" Julie asked looking down at her pedicurist instead of at her mother.

"No," Natalie answered, "I mean no more than last time. We have things at each other's houses, but he still has his place."

"He has a picture of he and Trudy's wedding though," Julie answered, "isn't that a little weird to have at our house.

"Well like we said," Natalie answered, "it is basically his house too. Besides it is the same with his apartment, I have a copy of my wedding photo with your father."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there are also pictures of you and I and Molly, and the three of us at your graduation."

"I still can't believe you guys won't get married," Julie said amazed that her mother could be so close to this man and still be okay with the fact that he would always be just a boyfriend.

"Well I have been wanting to tell you that has changed," Natalie said, "now is as good a time as any. Adrian and I are probably going to get married," Natalie considered what she had just said, "if that is okay with you." Natalie held her breath waiting for her daughter's response.

"Mom," Julie gasped, "that is amazing, congratulations!" Julie reached out her hand for her mother's and squeezed it firmly, "I am so happy for you."

Later that afternoon after the girl's pedicures were done and they had gone to lunch and shopping, Natalie and Julie walked into the house to find Adrian there working at the desk. Julie immediately ran over and pulled a bewildered Adrian into a hug.

"Hi Julie," Adrian said surprised by the sudden show of affection and taking a moment before he hugged her back. "What is this for?"

"You are going to be my stepfather someday."

"Yeah," Adrian said in surprise before lifting his gaze to Natalie who stood across the room and shrugged. "I guess I will, is that okay?"

"I think it's great," Julie said as she pulled back and smiled up at him.

 **.**

 **9:32 PM**

Derek sat on the couch and watched Molly pace around his living room as she spoke on the phone. "Oh my god really?" Molly asked over the phone, "Julie that is amazing, thank you so much for letting me know, I can't believe they didn't tell me, I just saw Adrian a few days ago. I know, I know. Hey Julie I got to go, "All right, I love you too, double step."

"Julie seems to be doing well what is the big news?" Derek asked his girlfriend as she hung up the phone and settled back on the couch next to him.

"Natalie and Adrian are planning on getting married," Molly smiled from ear to ear clearly pleased with the idea.

"Oh, they got engaged?"

"Not yet," Molly answered, "but we didn't think they would ever get married, but apparently now they are talking about it."

"Ah," Derek looked at his girlfriend he loved when she was excited, she had this light in her eyes that was breathtaking. "So, what's with the double step."

"Julie said when they get married, we will be step-step sisters, so I figured double step sounds better."

"Wait wouldn't she be your step cousin?" Derek asked confused.

"How would she be my step cousin?" Molly asked.

"Your uncle's step child." 

"Adrian isn't my uncle," Molly said.

"He's not?"

"No, what gave you that idea?" Molly wondered

"I guess I just assumed," Derek said, "you said he was family, but not how he was related."

Molly's voice suddenly got quiet, and she looked down, "no Adrian is technically my step farther."

"Your parents have been together for thirty years," Derek said, "how is Adrian your step father?"

"I was adopted," Molly's voice got even softer. She didn't want to lie to Derek, but she didn't usually tell the guys she dated the details of her birth mother's tragedy, especially with it being so widely publicized last year.

"Oh," Derek took a minute to think about that, he was a little surprised she hadn't mentioned it before, but after a second, he could see that it wasn't exactly first date information. "So, Adrian is your birth father?"

"No," Molly took a breath and looked up, when she looked in Derek's eyes, she saw nothing but curiosity and love, and she knew he wasn't like the other guys she dated. "So, did you see the news last year about that judge that killed himself over the guilt of killing that detective's wife?" Molly waited as Derek nodded a look of trepidation now on his features, "He was my biological father. He was my mother's professor, she was young and made a mistake and nine months later I was born. He paid some people off and they told her I died and then he had me adopted, he didn't want me to ruin his career. A while later my mother, Trudy, met Adrian and they got married. Then my biological father was concerned about it leaking a few years later when he became a judge and he killed the midwife that delivered me." Molly paused and looked at her boyfriend.

Derek pulled Molly in close to him and stroked her hair, "you don't have to tell me."

"No, I want you to know," Molly said then took a deep breath before continuing. "So, after he killed the midwife, he killed my mother with a car bomb." Molly paused again and let a tear fall for the mother she never got to know. "Adrian looked for her killer forever, but had no leads until the judge was up for another promotion and so he killed the doctor too. Adrian had worked both cases, and he found a tape my mother left. When Adrian uncovered what he did, he killed himself. But the good news is that lead to Adrian finding me. And we have been close ever since. And I am sad I never got to meet my mother, and that she didn't know I was alive, but Adrian loved her so much, and he has all these pictures and videos of her, it is the next best thing to meeting her."

"Molly I am so sorry," Derek said as he kissed her brow and rubbed her arm.

"Thanks," Molly looked up at him, "it's okay though, I have great parents and a great life. At least now I know what happened to her, and having Adrian and Natalie and Molly is like having a bonus family. It was always just me and my parents growing up, no aunts uncles or cousins. Now I have a step farther, will have a step mother and sister someday, and I even have an uncle it is the extended family I always wanted. It's better it really is." Molly's voice waivered and Derek didn't know if Molly was trying to convince him or herself. All of the things she was saying were true but they both knew that the positive things that came out of it didn't erase the hurt of what happened to her birth mother, or the fact that Molly would never get to meet her, and it especially didn't help with the fact that her biological father was a murderer.

Derek didn't know exactly what to say, he couldn't erase the hurt that Molly had experienced, so he just said what he felt, "you are an amazing person." Derek murmured as he kissed her brow again and pretended not to notice that tears had escaped her eyes.

 **.**

 **Sunday November, 2010, 6:32 AM**

Adrian walked down into the kitchen and was surprised to find Julie already at the table with books a laptop and a cup of coffee. "Good morning," he managed to greet her. "Is it okay if I come in and make breakfast, your mom will be up in an hour and I wanted to make eggs benedict for all of us."

"Yeah food would be great, I am starving," Julie said, "all I have had today is coffee."

"How long have you been up?" Adrian asked, looking more closely noticing that there were rings higher up on the coffee pot indicating that this was her third cup. Clearly Julie had been here quite a while.

"Um, I don't know," Julie muttered looking at something on the paper in front of her, "what time is it?"

"6:35," Adrian said as he grabbed a muffin out of a box in the pantry, putting it on a plate and sliding it in front of her.

"Thanks," Julie said as she noticed the muffin.

"What are you working on?" Adrian asked as he started to get ingredients out.

"English paper," Julie said, "it isn't due for two weeks but I want to do well on this one."

"Well getting started early is good," it didn't take all his detective skills to see that it was more than wanting to get a head start, that Julie was frustrated by this paper, or that when she said she wanted to do well on this one there was one she probably hadn't done well on. "You know when we were at Berkley I worked in the library and Trudy used to work in the writing center."

"What?" Julie said not following.

"They had a writing center where students could go get help writing or editing papers," Adrian watched Julie's reaction, "Trudy loved it, working with people to help them become better writers"

"Do you think they would be able to help someone there even if they got a C on their last paper and they didn't know why?" Julie asked timidly.

"Without a doubt," Adrian tried to keep his voice neutral, "I am 73 to 86 percent sure that they still have the writing center now, and that they may even know the professor and what they like in their papers."

"Yeah," Julie let out a breath and instantly seemed to lighten, "that's a good idea, thanks." Finally looking up and around more at her surroundings Julie noticed Adrian. He was wearing flannel pajamas, standing at the stove whisking something in a sauce pot quickly. All the ingredients we laid out to one side of the counter and utensils we perfectly lined up sitting on top of plastic wrap on the other side. He seemed at home here, and Julie realized he probably cooked like this every Sunday morning.

Julie packed up her books and laptop moving them off the table before joining Adrian again in the kitchen, "anything I can do to help?"

"You could split and toast the English muffins," Adrian said, "but you don't need to if you want to go get a little more sleep first, it will be a while until your mom is up or breakfast is ready."

"A nap actually sounds good," Julie said finally realizing how tired she was. "Why don't I just pop them in the toaster so they are ready when you need them."

"Thanks."

"No thank you," Julie said, "for making breakfast and the advice."

"No problem Julie."

 **7:40 AM**

"There you are," Natalie murmured as Adrian crawled back into the bed next to her. "I woke up twenty minutes ago and I was all alone."

"Sorry I wanted to make a nice breakfast for the three of us."

"Is Julie up yet?" Natalie asked as she snuggled into Adrian's side and wrapped an arm across his middle, loving how his arms immediately encircled her.

"She was up before me, we talked for a little bit, but then she went back up to her room to lay down for a while." Adrian let her know, "I think I know what was wrong."

"You do?" Natalie's head instantly perked up.

"She got a C on a paper and can't figure out why," Adrian said, "I told her about the writing center where English students can help other students with their writing of papers."

"That was it?" Natalie's head popped up, "a C on a paper. Thank god I was so nervous it was something really bad. I mean I get that she is probably upset, she has never gotten a C before, but that is nothing." Natalie leaned over and squeezed Adrian tightly. "I am so happy she talked to you."

"I just happened to be there to see her all stressed out," Adrian said, "it was really nothing."

"It's not nothing," Natalie insisted, "you noticed what was wrong and offered advice without pushing or forcing her to admit to anything, that is perfect Adrian. Thank you so much!" Natalie squeezed her boyfriend tightly again, "and tonight after Julie has gone back to school, I will show you exactly how thankful I am," Natalie whispered lightly in Adrian's ear before kissing the skin just below it."

"Natalie, I love you so much."

 **10:14 PM**

"Did you have a nice car ride with Julie?" Adrian asked as Natalie entered the bedroom to find Adrian sitting up with a book.

"I did," Natalie said with a smile, "thank you for giving us so much time alone together this weekend."

"Of course." Adrian said easily as he watched Natalie strip away her clothing and change into a large soft tshirt before she got into bed with him.

"Thank you again for being so great with her this weekend," Natalie murmured as she moved in close and laid her head on his chest.

"It was nothing," Adrian insisted again, "she is fine. Julie is a smart girl, just like her mother."

"Thank you," Natalie whispered softly, "Adrian if we have a baby…I know you will be just as amazing when they need help as you were with Julie today."

"Thank you," Adrian managed, his voice choked up with emotion. That was his biggest fear, that he would be a bad father if they had a child, and Natalie's words meant everything to him.

"Hey Adrian," Natalie paused to make sure he was listening, "do you remember when I said I would thank you properly later?"

"Yes," Adrian nodded his head.

"Well it's later," Natalie murmured before moving her hands down to remove her tshirt and leaning up to kiss him deeply.

 **Thursday, November 25, 2010, 10:27 PM**

Adrian was exhausted as he crawled into bed next to Natalie. Today was Thanksgiving and they had spent the day with the Stottlemeyers. Molly couldn't make it but Sharona and Randy were there along with the two of them and Julie, TK's sister Samantha was also there with her husband and child. And although it was nice that there were ten people it led to it being a loud and busy holiday, but it was a happy one. Adrian was so ready at this moment though to collapse into bed and hold the woman he loved all night. Spooning his body around her tiny frame Natalie let out a long sigh and Adrian knew she felt the same way he did.

"I love you Adrian," she murmured sleepily.

"I love you too," Adrian answered automatically. "Natalie, I lied at dinner tonight."

"About what?"

"When I said I was thankful for there being ten people at the table," Adrian said. Natalie just waited silently, she knew that wasn't what Adrian was most thankful for it is just what had come out of his mouth in that moment when he was flustered. "Natalie what I am thankful for is you. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life like this, but I will be eternally thankful."

"Me too," Natalie turned her head to kiss Adrian lightly.

"I am also very thankful that if I have a baby…it will be with you," Adrian murmured as he moved his hand down to her stomach.

Natalie felt as if her heart was going to explode, she was so in love with this dear sweet man. She tuned in his arms and hugged him fiercely, "I am thankful for you."


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:** I am sooooo sorry it has been so long. I am not doing very well with my first holiday season alone and writing has been difficult lately. I already have the next two chapters after this one started and I promise that I will try to be better. To Btwnthecovers, Kathy, Monkish, Kyonkyon01, JoAnna47, the guest reviewer and Alex Hoodle, thank you so much for the reviews, your support means so much to me. Oh, and if anyone reading hasn't seen season 2 of marvelous mrs Maisel yet I highly recommend it, Tony Shaloub is fantastic in it.

Chapter 29

 **Friday, November 26** **th** **, 2010 11:32 AM.**

"We're home!" Natalie called out as she and Julie trudged through the door their arms weighed down by the multiple shopping bags.

"Oh good," Adrian said excitedly as he rushed in from the kitchen and pecked a kiss to Natalie's lips before trying to unburden her arms by and grabbing some of their bags.

"Nuh uh," Natalie clutched the bags tightly and shook her head, "there are gifts for you in here, we are bringing everything to Julie's room to sort it out," Natalie explained.

"Okay," Adrian agreed, "when you get back down here, I made soup and am almost done making up grilled cheeses to go with it for lunch."

"Oh, that is perfect," Natalie sighed, "how did you know what I was craving."

"It is cold and raining," Adrian shrugged, "plus you went black Friday shopping, I figured comfort food."

Natalie's heart melted, she let go of her bags and stepped forward to pull Adrian into a hug. Julie rolled her eyes and stepped around the pair heading up to her room. With her purchases, not needing to see her mother and Adrian acting all smitten. Natalie pulled back from the embrace only to kiss Adrian more deeply than the peck they had shared a minute earlier. "I love that you know me so well."

"I love that you are so easily impressed," Adrian replied with a smirk before leaning in to kiss her again.

 **Tuesday, November 30, 2010, 2:43 PM.**

"Was that our last client today?" Adrian asked as they left the house.

"Yup," Natalie said, "Two for two today you should feel pretty proud." She took Adrian's hand as they walked down the sidewalk towards her car.

"They were pretty easy cases to solve," Adrian blushed. They had not only met with two clients today, but Adrian had solved both cases already. the one this morning had taken a few hours, and Adrian had to do a little investigating, but the one this afternoon Adrian was able to solve in under an hour by just seeing things around the house. Adrian was able to tell that it was a staged break-in that the husband had put together to fool his wife to cover for items he sold to get out of his gambling debt. These crimes were not committed by geniuses, which Adrian found was often the way it was with private cases. They bored him, but they were good money, and he did still get to help people. And the best part was that it wasn't even three and he had the rest of the day with Natalie free.

The pair made their way back to his apartment where Adrian had a plan to seduce Natalie before dinner, but one look at the state of this place had him postponing those plans until later. There was a layer of dust everywhere. Adrian immediately got out paper towels and cleaning cloths, a Swiffer duster, and different cleaners and polishes. Natalie gave a sigh but picked up some of the cleaning supplies and got to work helping him. Even she could admit that this wasn't Adrian being picky, the place really did need a good dusting, in fact, she had never seen his apartment look like this.

They worked in separate rooms for a while but eventually met up in the living room. "I'm sorry," Natalie said.

"Did you spill something?" Adrian asked looking concerned.

"No," Natalie grinned at that, "I am sorry about the apartment, it is my fault."

"How is the dust your fault?"

"Julie was home for Thanksgiving for over a week, and we stayed with her at the house the whole time," Natalie said. "You must have missed this place, and it dusty now because you were gone so long and it is my fault because you stayed for me."

"It's not your fault," Adrian said putting the cloth and pledge down before moving his hands to Natalie's arms holding her in place and looking her in the eye. "I wanted to stay with you and Julie. Honestly, I didn't miss this place last week, and it didn't even occur to me to come back to clean."

"Really?" Natalie looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Really."

"Wow, I made you forget about cleaning," Natalie whispered, "I can't think of any higher praise." Adrian chuckled and kissed her sweetly.

"You did, but now I can see the dust, so let's get this done," he said as he pulled back and returned to cleaning the mantle and the pictures on it. Natalie agreed and went back to cleaning.

They chatted as they worked about everything and nothing for a while before Adrian finally brought up something important. "I talked to Ambrose about Christmas, he said he is okay with Christmas Eve, Christmas day, or even the day after."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, when I talked to Jonathan on Thanksgiving, he was wondering if we could do Christmas Eve dinner because he can't make it for the party Christmas night."

"Sure," Adrian agreed easily, "Is it going to be at your parent's house or are we going out somewhere?"

"Um, it is just Johnathan for Christmas Eve," Natalie avoided Adrian's eye, "so I figured we would go out, I will be too into Christmas prep at the house to host a dinner on Christmas Eve."

"Sounds good," Adrian agreed, "so does that mean your parents will be at our party Christmas night?"

"I don't think so," Natalie said quietly.

"What is going on?" Adrian asked, "do your parent's not want to come because of me, are they not happy we are dating?"

"No," Natalie admitted and on seeing Adrian's face elaborated, "I mean, no that isn't why they aren't coming," Natalie finally admitted, "I didn't invite them." 

"Are they upset that we are dating?" Adrian asked again, suddenly realizing she had never told him about their reaction to the news.

"They don't know," Natalie admitted, "at least I don't know if they know."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked, "you didn't tell them."

"Adrian you know what my relationship with my mother is like," Natalie tried to explain. "You know I was going to tell her back in July, and then what happened. And when you think about it, we haven't been together all that long."

"It's been five months," Adrian said, "and we are talking about getting married, maybe even having a family, it isn't like you to keep that from your family, what is going on."

"After our talk in July, I didn't talk to my mother for a while," Natalie began slowly then she paused and smiled thinking about how the horrible conversation with her mother had led to Adrian saying he loved her for the first time. "At first, I can admit, I didn't want to tell my mother, I didn't want her to try and ruin this. After a while I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it from her forever, I hadn't spoken to her in six weeks I figured I couldn't avoid her forever that she was probably wondering what was going on with Julie and I, and was going to be upset that I hadn't called in so long. So, I called her one morning, but she didn't ask about me, or about how Julie was doing, she didn't even seem to notice that we hadn't spoken in over a month.

Instead, she spent the first ten minutes complaining about someone at the fundraiser for the opera. When I mentioned that Julie was enjoying her classes, she made some comment about how she hoped Julie would graduate, unlike me. She wanted Julie to find an acceptable husband while she was there, but she should wait to actually get married until after graduation."

"Not very subtle, is she?" Adrian interjected. He knew that Natalie had married Mitch in her sophomore year and then dropped out a semester later when she had gotten pregnant. He also knew that now almost twenty years later Peggy Davenport still belittled her daughter about the fact that she had dropped out.

"No, my mother definitely isn't subtle," Natalie agreed, "she also is not easily deterred. I tried to change the subject, to talk to her about Julie's production, but she didn't let it go. She said that maybe if I had finished college in the first place, then I might have been able to land a more suitable husband for myself, and that Julie should learn from my mistakes."

"Ouch," Adrian winced.

"Yeah," Natalie said, "but I decided instead of being hurt I would be done. Peggy Davenport will never change, and I am done trying to force her to."

"So, you are never speaking to her again?" Adrian asked. He wouldn't blame Natalie if that is what she had decided, he hated how her mother constantly hurt her and never appreciated how amazing her daughter actually was. But it didn't seem like Natalie to cut family out like that.

"No, it isn't that I am not speaking to her," Natalie tried to clarify, "I am just done trying. I can't be the one to make all the effort the one to always call only to have her not care or to be horrible to me. I am done trying so hard just to be disappointed. If she wants to talk to me or see me, she can call me, I won't shut her out. I left a message for Thanksgiving and will send a card for Christmas, but I can't keep thinking that if I just keep trying, she will magically change, I just can't take it anymore. And I'm sorry I didn't tell her about us but I promise that is only because of my lack of a relationship with her, it has nothing to do with us, because I love you, Adrian." Natalie's voice had become more desperate as her explanation turned into her pouring out all her feelings until finally Adrian couldn't take it anymore and gathered her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest. "I love you Adrian, so, so much."

"I love you too honey," Adrian ran a comforting hand down Natalie's head stroking her hair repeatedly as his other arm crushed her small frame to his. "I get it, I really do. But, why didn't you tell me about this? I need to know what is going on with you, I could have been there for you if you told me what was going on."

"I know," Natalie said through tears, "but I didn't want to say it out loud, or admit it to myself. If I tell you then, it is really happening, and then I would have to deal with the fact that I haven't heard from my mother in four months and I don't think she even noticed."

"I'm sorry," Adrian murmured, "I am so sorry your mother isn't better."

"She isn't horrible," Natalie knew that as far as parents went Adrian had it a lot worse than she did, a lot of people did.

"No," Adrian admitted slowly although right now with how Natalie was hurting that was difficult for him to do. "She isn't an evil person or anything, but I know when your parents aren't as good as they should be it hurts. I am sorry your mother doesn't seem to realize what an amazing, and special, and perfect daughter she has. And I know this doesn't make up for lack of parental love, but if it helps at all, I will love you for the rest of my life."

Natalie craned her head back and kissed her boyfriend, "you are so good to me," she whispered softly.

"Just trying to be what you deserve," Adrian admitted.

"If we have a baby, I promise that I will never treat them the way my mother treats me, they will never have any reason to doubt my love." Natalie saw the way Adrian was staring at her, "What?"

"I love you so much," Adrian said, "you are so strong, and you always do the right thing, and you are such a fantastic mother, I just think you are amazing."

"Thank you," Natalie blushed again, "but the only reason I can be this strong, is because I know I have you and Julie no matter what."

"That's true," Adrian said, "so have you had enough cleaning for now?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanted to take you into the bedroom and show you exactly how much I love you."

"Don't you want to vacuum and finish cleaning first?" Natalie said looking around.

"We can finish later," Adrian said as he left their supplies sitting out and started to walk her to the bedroom, "right now I just want to hold you."

"Leaving cleaning for later," Natalie said as they made their way to their room., "you must really love me."

"I really, really do."

 **Friday, December 10** **th** **, 2010, 1:49 PM**

"No, that's not where they go." Adrian picked.

Natalie gave an exasperated sigh, "fine, you can put the groceries away by yourself then." Natalie huffed out of the kitchen and made her way into the living room. Adrian had been snapping at her for days now, it wasn't anything severe, but it was becoming more frequent and getting to be extremely annoying. Natalie picked up her book and settled on the couch pulling a blanket around her legs and tried desperately to relax. But she realized several minutes later that she had no idea what she had just read, her brain was far too distracted to retain any of the words.

Natalie understood at this time of the year Adrian was always a little sadder and harder to deal with, but she had hoped that this year that would have changed. She knew in her head that it wasn't fair to be upset, after all, Natalie herself was still always upset around the anniversary of Mitch's death and his birthday, so it made sense that Adrian would be too. But Natalie's heart couldn't seem to listen to her brain and it still hurt that she wasn't enough to make him feel better right now, and her tolerance over his bad attitude was waning.

A few minutes later Natalie's thoughts were interrupted as Adrian huffed into the room and sat heavily on the chair near her feet. Even that seemed to upset Natalie. Usually, Adrian would sit on the couch with her, he would want to be near her, but now it felt like he was trying to create space. Still feeling sorry for him Natalie was about to suggest he join her, maybe cuddling up together was exactly what he needed. Then Adrian narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Natalie you can't do that."

"What?"

"The book, look at what you did," Adrian snipped still pointing, "now it's ruined, and you have to throw it out."

"What are you talking about?"

Adrian got up and leaned over her, "I'm talking about this," Adrian reached over to where she had dog-eared the page in her book, "you folded the page, you will never be able to get that crease out, and now the book is garbage."

"No." Natalie's vision started to turn red, she was done with this.

"You aren't going to throw it away."

"No, I will not throw it away," Natalie barked, "no, you can not tell me what to do with my things, and no, you can not talk to me like this anymore."

"What?"

"I get it Adrian," Natalie said, "you are sad, you are upset, be upset all you want, but I am done letting you be a jerk to me."

"I'm not being a jerk," Adrian replied, "I'm just being honest. If you didn't want me to tell you when you were doing things wrong, maybe you should just do them right the first time."

"No!" Natalie practically shouted, "you do not get to talk to me this way Adrian." With that, Natalie stormed out of the room and ran upstairs to their bedroom immediately diving into the bed and clutching the pillow close to her chest as she began to cry.

Adrian paced in frustration for a few minutes telling himself that he was right, Natalie was just emotional, and he had done nothing wrong. After a few minutes of pacing the living room Adrian calmed down, and his anger started to face away. The truth was he didn't even know why he was angry, Natalie had yelled at him, but he knew he deserved it. Adrian knew he was being difficult and mean, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. The voice in his head had just finished berating him for snapping at her while putting away groceries and he vowed to himself to be nice the rest of the day, and then he found himself yelling at her seconds later. Adrian started to climb the stairs not sure how he would, but ready to apologize, when he got to the door, he could hear her crying on the other side. As he pushed the door open his heart broke at the sight in front of him. Natalie was curled in a ball her face red and tear stained, he had done this to her.

"Natalie?" Adrian stepped further into the room and moved toward the bed but stopped when Natalie shook her head. "Natalie I'm sorry." Natalie stopped shaking her head and looked up but didn't speak. "Natalie, I am a jerk, I don't even know why I am acting this way. I am so sorry." Adrian moved nearer to Natalie and sat on the other side of the bed, but he dared not touch her.

"Yes you have been a jerk," Natalie agreed with him and offered nothing else.

"I'm sorry," Adrian said again. He couldn't let himself do this, he couldn't let himself hurt her anymore. "I'm going to call a cab, I will be out of your hair soon."

"What?" Natalie shot up.

"I figured you didn't want to drive me now," Adrian shrugged

"You're just going to leave?" Natalie's anger started to rise again

"We are fighting, I hurt you," Adrian explained, "I figured you wouldn't want me around, plus I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Natalie sighed, "you don't leave because we had a little fight."

"I am leaving for you," Adrian finally dared to lean closer and stroked her hair softly.

Natalie cuddled up closer to Adrian, "I don't want you to go, Adrian, that is ridiculous."

"So now I'm ridiculous?" Adrian asked with a sly smile the tension starting to ease from him.

"A little bit yeah," Natalie said, "Adrian it is just a fight, you are in a bad mood, how about instead of leaving, or snapping at me, you talk to me."

"I can't talk to you," Adrian admitted softly, "not about this."

"Why not?"

"It's about Trudy," Adrian finally admitted.

Natalie sat up further and looked Adrian in the eye, "Adrian, you always talked to me about Trudy, and I talk to you about Mitch that doesn't have to stop."

"Isn't it wrong though?" Adrian wondered, "we aren't just friends supporting each other. Isn't it rude to talk about your past wife with your future one?" Natalie smiled suddenly which perplexed Adrian further, "What?"

"You referred to me as your future wife," she said happily, some of her hurt and annoyance instantly dissipating. "Adrian we are still friends, you can still talk to me about Trudy."

"Do you want to hear that I still miss her?" Adrian asked, "or that no matter how happy I am with you, that I am still incredibly sad and frustrated that she died."

"Yes." Natalie moved a little closer to Adrian, "I understand Adrian, I promise I do." Natalie soothed, then reached out and touched the wedding ring still on his right hand, "you will always love and miss Trudy, and that is never truer than this time of year. Neither of us should ever expect that to go away, for either one of us. I am going to be sad in March Adrian, and that is okay."

"But I love you so much," Adrian still tried to wrap his head around his conflicted feelings.

"That doesn't mean you don't still love her," Natalie said, "and I am okay with you being sad, and I am okay with you missing her, but you can't be a jerk to me."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"No Natalie I am really sorry," Adrian stressed, "I should be the one protecting you and helping you to always feel better, I don't want to be the guy that hurts you."

"Adrian sometimes couples fight," Natalie said, "as long as we deal well with it and make up and move on after we fight then we will be fine."

"Well, what can I do for you to help make up for acting like a jerk today?" Adrian asked eagerly, desperate to soothe any hurt he had caused.

"Well since we both feel bad maybe there is some sort of activity, we could do to make us feel better," Natalie suggested with a wink.

"Sure, anything you want." Adrian said cluelessly, "did you have an activity in mind?"

"I can think of one thing," Natalie whispered then leaned over and kissed Adrian's neck lightly, "we are already in bed."

"Natalie, are you really in the mood to make love now?" Adrian asked bewildered, "we just had a fight."

"So now we should have make-up sex," Natalie said as if it was obvious.

"What?"

"Make-up sex," Natalie said again but noticing her boyfriends blank face asked, "have you never heard of make-up sex."

"I never, um I mean," Adrian stammered.

"Adrian, it's okay, we don't have to," Natalie assured him, "but after we make up from a fight, it can be nice, to feel that connection and love and pleasure again." Natalie was interrupted by Adrian's lips on her own.

An hour later Natalie and Adrian lay curled up together in the sheets their heart rates just starting to return to normal. Natalie traced meaningless patterns on his chest and asked, "so, what did you think of make-up sex?"

"Best idea I have heard about in a long time," Adrian admitted and kissed her forehead. "I am still really sorry I was so grouchy today."

"It's okay if you're grouchy sometimes," Natalie said, "as long as you're my grouch." Natalie leaned up and kissed the scar on Adrian's chin. "So, what do you say, still mine?"

"Every bit of me."


	30. Chapter 30 A Different Anniversary

**AN:** sorry about the delay, someday I hope to be doing better and that this will be easier again. I want to thank everyone still reading and a special thanks to Sarah, Monkish, Alex Hoodle, the Guest reviewer, and Btwnthecovers, for taking the time to review. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up in the next week.

 **Chapter 30:** A Different Anniversary

"I'm sorry I am leaving so early, I just thought tonight I should do dinner on my own."

"I understand," Natalie nodded her head, "Have a good night, I love you, Adrian."

"I love you too Natalie." Adrian leaned over and kissed Natalie's lips then forehead before walking out the door.

Half an hour later Adrian was alone in his apartment. He realized how different this place felt now than it had for the last decade. Trudy had been the first one to show him that a house should feel like home, warm and comforting and safe, and now, even without Natalie here, it felt that way again. For years after he lost Trudy, his apartment felt dark and lonely, and Natalie had changed all of that. Adrian took a second to really look around at all the changes, there were still pictures of Trudy, a lot of them, but now they were joined by images of Molly, Julie and of course Natalie. Those weren't the only changes in the apartment, there was one of Natalie's favorite blankets on the couch, and Adrian knew there were her clothes in the dresser and toiletries in the bathroom. Adrian saw all the touches Natalie had added to the apartment and wondered briefly if he should put them away for the day, but quickly dismissed that as silly, none of the wonderful women in his life, past or present, would want him to pretend his life was any different than it was, not even for a few hours.

After shaking away these thoughts, he got to work. Adrian quickly made dinner, one of Trudy's favorite dishes, before setting the table, complete with candles and sitting down to eat. He gave a toast to his wife telling her how much he missed her and loved her, but she did not appear to him. Throughout the dinner, Adrian continued to speak as if Trudy was there with him, although he could not see her form. After Adrian cleaned up and got ready for bed. Then ever so carefully he took out his Trudy pillow laid down and deeply inhaled. His senses were filled with lilac and strawberry, and a sense of familiarity surrounded him as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Tuesday, December 14, 2010, 1:32 AM**

"Hey you," her voice was soft and angelic, just hearing it soothed his soul.

"Trudy," Adrian said opening his eyes, "I was hoping I would get to see you tonight." He looked over at her, wearing that white dress he loved, she looked just like the angel she was, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Adrian," Trudy settled herself down on the other side of the bed. "Why aren't you with Natalie right now?"

"Today is our day," Adrian explained, "you and me Trudy, Natalie agreed."

"Well she is more understanding than I ever was," Trudy said with a smile. "You look good Adrian."

"You do too," Adrian smiled at his wife, "as beautiful as ever."

"You are sweet," Trudy said, "you seem happy Adrian, it's nice to see you happy."

"I am happy to see you."

"You are happy in general," Trudy said, "you don't have to feel guilty about that my love. I want you to be happy. I like that you have Natalie and Julie and Molly to keep you happy. I am so proud of you, for getting better, it has been wonderful to see you be yourself again, I hated seeing you so sad for so long. I am just glad I was right about Natalie."

"What do you mean?"

"Adrian, why do you think I pushed you to pay her more, or to be nice to her all those times?" Trudy asked. "I always knew she would be a great friend, and I suspected possibly even more than that, and now look, you are happy and smiling, you are going to get married, and have a baby."

"Maybe," Adrian corrected, "you aren't upset about that?"

"Adrian I am sad that I died before we could have that together," Trudy admitted slowly, "but that was in no way your fault. I am so happy for everything we shared, and with everything the way it is now, it is hard to feel anger anymore Adrian. I have no more fears or regrets, I see Molly and you and Natalie, and I am just happy to know that the people I love are happy. I can't describe it really but Adrian, I feel like I am made up of this perfect joy like that is the only thing left."

"Good," Adrian smiled, "that is what I want for you, perfect joy."

"And what do you want for yourself, my love?"

"Tonight, I want you," Adrian said, "I want a night to sit and talk with you like old times, I want you to not be gone completely, not from here." Adrian moved his hand down to his heart.

"Okay," Trudy agreed simply before laying down and taking his hand in hers, "tonight can be ours."

 **11:33 AM**

"Molly!" Adrian greeted happily as he opened the door.

"Hi," Molly leaned over and hugged Adrian quickly before hanging up her coat.

"You look cold," Adrian commented as Molly took off her gloves and shoes before she walked into the apartment, "do you want a hot chocolate or something?"

"Tea?"

"No problem," Adrian said walking into the kitchen. As Adrian put on the kettle and took out tea, he watched as Molly got out cinnamon sticks and raisins.

"What?" Molly asked when she caught Adrian staring.

"Nothing sorry," Adrian said shaking his head, "it just still amazes me sometimes how much you two have in common. Trudy put cinnamon in her tea too."

"Really?" Molly's eyes lit up at this. She hadn't been sure about this day. She wanted to do something to remember her mother on this very important day, but she had half been expecting to find Adrian a crying mess and having to take care of him all day.

"Yeah, and she walked around barefoot too," Adrian added pointing down to Molly's bare feet.

An awkward pause hung in the air momentarily before Molly decided to ask, "so home movies, today right?"

"If you would like," Adrian said, "I figured I would go see her at her grave too, I haven't been in almost two weeks if you want to go with me."

"Thanks," Molly said, "I still don't know if I can." Molly had never been able to force herself to go to her mother's grave. She wasn't sure exactly why, if she just wasn't good with the idea of cemeteries or if it made it to real, or what, but she had never been.

"That's fine," Adrian rushed, "it's whatever you want to do today."

"I like the idea of home movies."

Adrian and Molly ate lunch and settled in the living room together with several possible tapes and a few photo albums pulled out.

"She was so beautiful," Molly said in awe as the first tape started. "It's one thing to see it in pictures, but in movies, it's like wow."

"I know," Adrian agreed, "she thinks you are prettier than she ever was though."

"What?"

"She told me last night that you were far more beautiful than she ever was, that you were perfect."

"You talked with her?" Molly asked confused.

"I did, I still talk to her sometimes."

"So, when you say you still talk to her," Molly wondered, "what do you mean by that?"

"She visits, and we talk," Adrian said simply, "it used to be often, but now just a few times a year."

"I want to ask something, but I don't want to hurt you," Molly admitted.

"Ask anything you want."

"Do you think it is really her, like her spirit or something," Molly asked, "or do you think it is just in your head?"

"I don't know," Adrian answered honestly, he had often wondered this himself. "If it were anyone else, I would say it was just in their imagination," Adrian admitted, "I never believed in spirits or psychics or ghosts. But sometimes Trudy tells me things that I don't know how she could know them if she wasn't at least a little magic. She knew that her case was going to be solved last year before it was. But, either way when I talk to her, it is her, and it is special."

"That's nice," Molly said, "has she said anything else about me?"

"Of course," Adrian said, "she loves you so much, we spent hours talking about you last night. She loves hearing about your life, she is so proud of the woman that you have become."

"How did you know with my mother, that she was the one for you?" Molly asked suddenly.

"I just knew," Adrian said, "but your mother was perfect, it would have been hard not to see that right away."

Molly smiled slightly and nodded, "so what about with Natalie, you didn't know with her right away."

"No, I couldn't see her clearly for a long time, your mother blinded me to anyone else for years," Adrian admitted. "But once I was able to see clearly again, I could see how wonderful and special Natalie was as well."

"So how did you know then," Molly asked, "that you loved her? That she was the one?"

"You know Natalie wanted me to have this day to remember Trudy," Adrian said, "she was worried about me being alone, but she wanted me to have this for myself, she always wants what is best for me. And she is sweet and funny and when she smiles the world is better, and when she is sad, she lets me be there for her too. I don't know if I will ever be able to describe it, there isn't just one way to know that she is it for me, I just know." Adrian turned towards Molly, "but, why are you asking?"

"So, she wants to hear about how you are feeling, even when it isn't good?" Molly asked softly but then continued before giving him a chance to answer, "and she is there for you when you have had a bad day. And when you have news, all you can think about is sharing it with them?"

"You are dating someone?" Adrian asked even though he already knew the answer.

"For a while now," Molly admitted, "it seems different this time."

"Different enough for me to meet him?" Adrian asked with a smirk.

"I am thinking about bringing him to the Christmas party," Molly said, "but you have to be nice."

"I will be nice," Adrian agreed but then seeing the disbelief on Molly's face added, "Natalie will make sure of it."

"I really like him, I don't want you to scare him off," Molly said. "I don't know if he is the one, but he might be."

"When you think about your future is, he there with you?" Adrian wondered.

"I don't know, I don't plan that far ahead usually," Molly admitted, "he's not, not there."

"That's good, to have someone there, to have someone you want to be there with you," Adrian said quietly. "I won't think he is good enough for you, no one ever will be, but I want you to be happy. And you don't need to know now if he is the one for you, you are young take your time."

"I will," Molly agreed, "thank you, Adrian."

 **12:23 AM**

Natalie was barely asleep when she felt the bed dip beside her. She immediately moved toward the familiar figure taking in his sent as she snuggled in before he was even done settling into the bed. It took Natalie a second to realize what day it was, and that Adrian was not supposed to be here.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?"

"It was after midnight," Adrian explained, "I had my day with Trudy, but now that day is over, and when I start a new day, I want it to be with you, Natalie."

"Adrian, I love you so much," Natalie kissed Adrian softly, "I am so happy you are okay, I was worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me," Adrian assured, "I am fine."

"On Mitch's anniversary don't you think you will be worried about me?" Natalie asked.

"You have a point,"

"So how was it?" Natalie asked settling herself more into Adrian's side.

"It was great actually, Molly and I watched videos and talked," Adrian smiled at the memory. "I went to the grave after she left."

"I'm sorry you had to go there alone." Natalie sympathized.

"No, it was okay," Adrian said, "beside it turns out I am never really alone, I always have Trudy with me, and now I always have you too." Adrian paused for a moment before finally asking. "Natalie are you really okay with this; three days I still spend with Trudy?"

"Of course," Natalie looked up, "Adrian I understand you still love her, just like I still love Mitch, why would I want to stop that."

"Natalie, I need you to know how much I love you," Adrian said.

"I know."

"No, I really love you," Adrian implored, "The way you care about me, and want what is best for me without any thought of yourself," Adrian said in awe of her, "you are an amazing woman Natalie. You are such a good person, and I am so lucky that you are willing to spend time with me, never mind love me in return."

"Thank you, I think you are pretty amazing yourself," Natalie said, "I will tell you I am a little selfish though, I missed you a lot last night."

"Me too, and I am glad I did this for the first one," Adrian admitted, "but for her birthday in February I don't think it needs to be the full 24 hours. Besides, I think Trudy will get mad if it is."

"Did you see her? Was she mad?"

"I did," Adrian said, "she wasn't mad, she was happy, she said seeing Molly and me happy she was finally free and full of bliss."

"That's nice," Natalie said, "but that might just be the effect you have on people, I feel pretty blissful too."

"Good," Adrian said, "I want you to feel like that forever."

"Well then I guess you have to stay with me forever," Natalie smirked.

"That's the plan." Adrian craned his neck to lean over and kiss her softly.

"I like your plans," Natalie smiled and kissed him again more deeply this time.

"Really?" Adrian asked when they finally pulled apart. He ran his hands softly up and down her sides and kissed her again with more passion, "because I am starting to formulate another plan."

Natalie kissed him again and snaked her leg over both of his moving her body above Adrian's. "Well, I think we should give this new plan a try."


	31. Chapter 31 Christmas Magic

AN: I am sorry that this seems to be taking me forever and it defiantly isn't as good as the early chapters, I think the divorce is starting to hit me I spent the day listening to Ingrid Michaelson, Adele, and Judy Garland, so that is not the best sign. Thank you to the people still reading and a special thanks to the guest, Alex Hoodle, and Monkish for their reviews. I may be slow getting things written right now, but I promise not to abandon the story.

 **Chapter 31: Christmas**

 **Monday, December 20, 2010, 11:48 AM**

"I want to warn you again that this is an adaptation of Shakespeare, it won't be just like the play," Molly told Adrian as they walked up the aisle. They were seeing The Tempest, and Molly knew enough by now to warn Adrian that it would not be just like the play he was familiar with.

"I know," Adrian said as he turned down row ten and looked for seat J. Adrian no longer needed to be in theater ten, but in any theatre, they were in he liked to be in the tenth seat of the tenth row. They always got to the movie half an hour early to make sure that Adrian could get the seat he wanted. Adrian was so excited to be at the movies with Molly again. He loved how well she fit in with Natalie and Julie, but now he realized that they had not had time with just Molly in over a month and he had missed it.

Molly had missed her one on one time with Adrian as well, but she had other reasons for asking him to see a movie today. She didn't want to have this conversation with him, but she knew that it was necessary. "So, Adrian, are you ready for Christmas?"

"We still have to go grocery shopping for a few more things for the party, but that is it," Adrian responded

"How about gift shopping," Molly ventured, "how is that going?"

"Oh, I see what you're doing," Adrian said knowingly, "well you don't have to worry, I am already done getting my presents, and yes, I got you something."

"No," Molly smiled at Adrian's thinking, "I am not trying to ask if you got me a gift, you really don't need to get me a gift."

"Of course, I got you a Christmas gift," Adrian said, "I liked getting you a gift."

"So how about the rest of your gifts," Molly tried, "anything you are worried about?"

"I am worried about Christmas itself," Adrian admitted, "we have a lot going on."

"What are you doing?" Molly asked.

"Well, Christmas Eve we have dinner with Johnathan, who I haven't seen since Natalie, and I started dating," Adrian started. "Then Christmas morning the girls and I have together at the house opening gifts, then we are going to Ambrose's for lunch. Finally, we will have 20 people at the house for the party that night."

"But those are all good things," Molly said, "and you like all of those people."

"Yes, they are all good things," Adrian conceded, "but it is a lot in 24 hours. Whether or not things are good, I still get anxious when there is a lot to do or a lot of change all at once."

"Well Natalie will be with you the entire time," Molly reasoned, "so if you start to get anxious, she can help you."

"Yeah."

"And don't psych yourself out in advance," Molly said, "I bet you are going to have a lot of fun on Christmas."

"I am really looking forward to it," Adrian admitted, "which is new for me. The only other times I liked Christmas was when your mother was alive. Christmas was always miserable when I was a child, and then after your mother died, I was always so depressed in December. I still don't think I will ever like Christmas for myself, but Natalie loves it so much. I love seeing her enjoy everything and if that means four events in one day, then that is what we will do."

"That is sweet of you," Molly said, "I am glad you two have each other." Molly paused for a minute before trying again. "So are you nervous about her gift?"

"I got her a few things," Adrian said in confusion, "I think she will like them, why?"

"Ugh fine," Molly finally gave up trying to be subtle, "I thought that you might have gotten Natalie an engagement ring as one of her gifts and was worried about it. Just some advice if you are going to propose, do it privately, not at the party or anything."

"I am not planning on proposing at Christmas," Adrian said in shock, "was I supposed to propose to her at Christmas?"

"No, no, no," Molly assured, "I just figured I know you two have talked about marriage, that maybe you would use Christmas as an opportunity to ask her. It is better if you don't though."

"Really, because I could ask her at Christmas if that would be good," Adrian thought about it. "But I think a proposal should be its own thing, not wrapped up into Christmas."

"Good," Molly said, "I agree with you, and I think Natalie would as well. But…"

"But what?" Adrian prompted nervously.

"If I thought there was a chance you might propose, Natalie might be thinking it too," Molly explained. "You might want to find a way to let her know how you feel so she isn't expecting it to happen at Christmas and then gets disappointed."

"Could you tell her?" Adrian asked hopefully.

"If you are really desperate, I can tell her," Molly agreed, "but it would be much better coming from you."

"I guess you're right." Adrian suddenly got up and started to walk out of the aisle.

"Adrian where are you going?" Molly asked, "I didn't mean for you to tell her now."

"It's not that," Adrian looked at his feet uncomfortably then pointed up at the screen where there was a warning that the following preview was for mature audiences, "I'll be back in a minute." Molly chuckled and said okay then watched as Adrian made his way out of the theatre to stand in the hall for the rest of the previews.

After Molly and Adrian finished watching the Tempest, they had a quick lunch, and then Molly dropped him back off at Natalie's house. Molly had noticed that after they talked about Christmas plans, Adrian had been a little more awkward, and she felt slightly guilty. However, Molly still believed that not talking to Adrian about this was the bigger risk and that she had done the right thing.

"Hey, you're home," Natalie said as Adrian walked in the front door. Natalie leaned over and kissed him quickly but pulled back and looked at Adrian quizzically when she noticed he didn't return the kiss. "Are you okay?"

"Were you expecting me to propose at Christmas?" Adrian blurted out, unable to wait even a minute to talk to her about this.

"What? No," Natalie sputtered, "wait, why? Were you planning to?"

"I wasn't, but, why, I mean, she said," Adrian stammered and started to breathe faster.

"Adrian, take a breath," Natalie said. She moved in and held him tightly for a second rubbing her hand up and down his back until Adrian's breathing calmed down. "Okay, now slowly tell me, where did this come from?"

"Molly," Adrian explained, "she asked if I was planning on proposing to you at Christmas and when I told her I wasn't, she said I needed to tell you so you wouldn't be expecting it."

"Oh," Natalie said, "well, no worries I didn't think that you were going to propose at Christmas."

"Good, then we are on the same page," Adrian said pulling back slightly from their embrace and running his hand down her hair and cupping her cheek softly. "I want to marry you, but a proposal isn't a Christmas gift."

 **11:58 PM**

"Adrian," Natalie called his name softly attempting to wake him, then she leaned up and kissed his chin causing him to finally stir.

"Natalie," Adrian's voice was rough with sleep, "we can't, Julie's home."

"No," Natalie giggled softly, "I wasn't looking for sex, I was hoping for a midnight talk."

"Oh," Adrian shook his head trying to wake himself up more, "what is it, sweetheart?"

"I don't want you to propose for my birthday either," Natalie said.

"Well that's good," Adrian smiled, "because I already got your birthday gift and it's not an engagement ring."

"Oh," Natalie said, "you got me a birthday gift?"

"Of course I did," Adrian said in surprise, "why wouldn't I get you a birthday gift? I got you a gift last year before we were dating."

"I know," Natalie said, "I just figured you would take care of Christmas and then after that is over with, you would worry about my birthday."

"But your birthday is less than two weeks after Christmas," Adrian said confused, "that wouldn't be enough time."

"You are very thoughtful," Natalie said before leaning over and kissing the spot above his heart.

"Natalie, I know there is more to this," Adrian said, "and I don't know who treated your birthday like it was just an afterthought, but you are never an afterthought to me."

"It was my parents," Natalie admitted, "they would have these big parties for Christmas and New Years and then four days later for my birthday there was never all that much done. By the time I was a teenager, there wasn't even a family party or a cake for dessert they just gave me something expensive that was never what I wanted. Some years they weren't even around for my birthday, and they always said, well you just had Christmas. And I know I am an adult, we don't need to celebrate our birthday's like kids do, but…"

"Natalie, I promise your birthday will never get lumped in with Christmas with me," Adrian said, "In fact, I will always probably enjoy your birthday a lot more."

"I think you will have a great Christmas this year," Natalie stated.

"As long as you are there," Adrian said, "every day is great."

.

 **December 24** **th** **, 2010, 6:28 PM**

"I'm so sorry," Natalie said as she looked at the screen of her ringing phone, "it's Julie, I have to take this." Natalie took her phone and stood up from the table of the restaurant and moved towards the entrance of the building trying to find a place where she could speak with her daughter. At the table, Johnathan was finally left alone with Adrian.

"All right well I probably only have a minute here," Johnathan jumped in, "so talk quickly, why are you dating my sister?"

"I love her," Monk answered honestly, his anxiety level rising at the look in Johnathan's eye. Adrian had been nervous since they left for their dinner with Natalie's brother, but Johnathan had been nothing but pleasant all night, it seemed that was done, now that Natalie was out of earshot.

"Just because you love her, do you think that makes you good enough for her?" Johnathan questioned.

"Oh, I'm not good enough for her," Adrian blurted out immediately, "Natalie is perfect no one is good enough for her."

"Ok, so…" Johnathan wasn't expecting Adrian to say that and didn't know how to respond right away.

"I tell her all the time that she is crazy for wanting to be with me, for loving me," Adrian said, "but she does, and we are happy, she is happy."

"I noticed that," Johnathan begrudgingly admitted. Johnathan had noticed it, he didn't know what to expect coming to this dinner. The last time he had seen Adrian Monk had been at the wedding years ago. Although he had been impressed by Monk's brilliance then, and grateful that he had saved his life, he was also shocked at how crazy he was. He had seen the man bully a child trying to get him to separate out his food. Since then Johnathan had spent years talking to his sister tell the occasional story that made him seem outright insane. At dinner tonight Johnathan hadn't known what to expect, but he was so confused by what he saw. Adrian still separated out the food on his plate before he would take a bite, but he was more relaxed than the last time Johnathan met him. And the way that he treated Natalie, it didn't take a genius to see how much Adrian loved her. More importantly, Johnathan now realized was that anyone could easily see how much Natalie loved him as well. Johnathan hadn't seen his sister this happy since Mitch, she was practically glowing.

"So, what are your plans with her?" Johnathan asked.

"I just want to make her as happy as possible, for the rest of our life," Adrian admitted, "and I fully intend to marry her."

"You do understand that if you ever do anything to hurt her, I will kill you right?" Johnathan's voice was low and serious.

"Understood," Adrian said, "and it would be well deserved." Adrian paused for a second thinking about whether or not he should say what he wanted to Natalie's brother. "Johnathan, I know that Natalie and I don't need your approval, and if you disapprove she and I will still be together." Adrian noticed that Johnathan was about to interject and didn't give him a chance, "but you also know that she isn't exactly close to your parents." Johnathan was intrigued by the change in topic and was curious to see where he was going with this. "You two have plenty of cousins and extended family, but Natalie isn't close with any of them. You are the one family member that Natalie is close to, she is always telling me these stories about how you guys took care of each other growing up. I would like it if you could support Natalie, whether or not you approve of me, it would mean so much to her."

"Fine," Johnathan said, "but I will still kill you if you hurt her."

"Of course," Adrian agreed. He then stopped talking and smiled as he watched Natalie approaching the table. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Natalie said, "just a small change to her plans, but Julie will still be back later tonight. So what did you two talk about while I was gone."

"You," Adrian answered honestly.

Johnathan would never tell Adrian or Natalie, but it was in those moments when Adrian won his approval. Johnathan loved that after he threatened Monk's life, his reaction had not been defensive; instead, Monk had continued to think of ways to make Natalie happy. Johnathan was sure at that moment that his sister had picked a good man.

.

 **December 25** **th** **, 2010, 12:00 AM**

"Merry Christmas," the soft whisper woke Adrian from his night's slumber. Adrian was instantly surrounded by the smell and feel of Natalie. Her steady heartbeat above his, her slow even breaths close to his ear the soft skin of her hip where his hand still rested. He was warm, safe, and with the woman he loved, this was the best way to wake up.

Adrian leaned over and kissed the crown of her head before slowly opening his eyes. "Merry Christmas," he muttered back to her, "what time is it?"

"Midnight," she admitted with a guilty smile.

"Someone is a little excited," Adrian said with a slight chuckle.

"I am," Natalie admitted, "I love Christmas, it's magical, especially this year." Natalie turned her head and kissed his chin.

"You want to know something amazing," Adrian said, "I am looking forward to today too. I used to hate Christmas, but I can't wait for the morning with you and Julie, I am excited to see you two open your gifts, and I love that look of excited joy you get."

"Of course, I am excited," Natalie said, "it's the Christmas magic."

Adrian leaned over and kissed her softly, "You're my Christmas magic."

 **9:32 AM**

"Oh my god, you got me a new smartphone!" Julie shrieked, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Julie ran over and hugged her mother and Adrian together. "This is amazing thank you guys so much!" The three of them had just started opening their gifts a few minutes earlier, and Julie was surprised to see a gift to her from both of them.

"You hinted pretty hard," Natalie said hugging her daughter back. "But I'm glad you like it. Okay, Adrian, it's your turn next."

"You guys have more gifts though," Adrian said, "if we just take turns, I will be done way before you, which I am okay with."

"But I would hate," Natalie said, "okay why don't we do two each for every one of yours?"

"Whatever you want," Adrian said agreeably before leaning over and kissing her. "Julie how about those two," Adrian said pointing at two small gifts wrapped in a silvery blue paper." Julie picked up the first gift and after reading the tag handed it to her mother, then reading the second picked it up for herself before sitting back on the couch.

"Oh my god Adrian, I love it," Natalie said as she opened the box. Inside laid a small silver necklace with a beautiful but simple triangle pendant. With the number of gifts, Adrian had for her under the tree, Natalie had expected them to all be small things, but this was not small. "Adrian this is too much," Natalie said.

"Do you like it?" Adrian asked.

"I love it it's beautiful."

"Then it isn't too much," Adrian insisted, "turn around I sill put it on you." Natalie quickly turned around and gathered her hair in one hand making it easy for Adrian to clasp the necklace around her pretty neck before kissing her softly just below where the clasp was.

Natalie looked up to see her daughter just sitting there waiting, "Julie open yours," Natalie said, holding back her happy tears. Julie tore the paper off a plain brown cardboard box, and when she opened the box and took out the tissue, she stopped suddenly. "Julie, what is it?" Natalie asked.

Julie didn't speak instead she slowly lifted the object out of the box. It was a snow globe, Natalie couldn't see it clearly but noticed Julie studied it carefully. Julie silently put it down on the coffee table in front of her then she got up from the couch, and with tears in her eyes, she went over to where Adrian sat and hugged him once again, fiercely. Natalie watched for a moment, then leaned over and examined the snow globe. There were two figurines in the middle of some pine trees. This was not just any snow globe, and they weren't just any figures, it was a father and daughter, it was Mitch with a young Julie. Julie had a picture of the time Mitch took them to cut down their own Christmas tree, she and Mitch were bundled in their winter gear walking hand in hand looking for the perfect tree. Adrian had the scene recreated as a snow globe. It was touching, it was perfect, Natalie looked up at this man who loved her daughter enough to get her this amazing gift, he was perfect.

 **7:38 PM**

"Randy I can get my own drink," Sharona said in exasperation, rolling her eyes. She then walked away into the kitchen finding Natalie and TK in there.

"Everything okay?" TK asked.

"Since I started showing, Randy seems to think I am made of glass," Sharona commented as she started mixing cranberry juice and club soda.

"He is worried about you," TK said, "it's sweet."

"It was sweet at first," Sharona admitted, "but now it is annoying."

"I remember going through that with Mitch when I was pregnant with Julie," Natalie said.

"What did you do?" Sharona wondered.

"He tried to tell me I couldn't use the microwave and I snapped," Natalie admitted, "he finally backed off a little after that."

"Speaking of snapped…" TK chimed in looking through the doorway at Adrian with Molly and Derek.

"Yeah, Molly seems to be losing her patience," Natalie said she waved her hand catching Adrian's eye then shook her head at him. Adrian had been not so subtly interrogating Derek since he and Molly showed up half an hour ago. "I will give him a few more minutes before I go save him. I think it's kind of sweet, him being all protective."

"So, what do you think of him?" Sharona asked.

"I like him, he seems nice," Natalie said, "but more importantly, look at Molly, she looks so happy, so he gets my vote."

"She does seem happy," TK said, "but a little less so right now," she added as she saw Molly's look turn stormy at something Adrian had just said.

"All right that's my cue, excuse me," Natalie said as she walked over to where the three of them stood in the other room.

"Hey you guys," Natalie said with a smile as she walked up to them, "would you mind if I stole Adrian for a minute?"

"Of course not," Molly said quickly as Natalie took Adrian's hand without another word and silently led him up the stairs. "Derek, I am so sorry about that."

"No, it's fine," Derek said, "he loves you, he is just looking out for you, he will come around eventually. I am not going anywhere we have time for him to get to know me."

"You are wonderful," Molly leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"I don't know about that," Derek said, "I am just a guy in love."

Natalie didn't let go of Adrian's hand until they were all the way up the stairs. "What did you need me for?" Instead of answering Natalie leaned up and gave him a slow, soft, long kiss. "Natalie, we have guest's downstairs, we can't do this now.

"Relax I just wanted to kiss you a little bit," Natalie said as she kissed him again moving her arms around his neck. "Really, I just needed to get you away for a few minutes, and I thought this would be a good distraction."

"Why did you need to get me away?" Adrian asked pulling back slightly from Natalie.

"Because Molly was going to kill you," Natalie said, "you need to give Derek a break."

"I was nice," Adrian defended himself.

"No, you weren't," Natalie said, "I get that you want to protect Molly, but if you keep going with this it is just going to hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her," Adrian said, "but I don't want him to hurt her."

"I appreciate that," Natalie said, "but you have to back off some. If you want, I can distract you a little more before we go back down to the party."

"Yes please."

 **10:48**

Natalie walked out of the bathroom in her robe and headed to the bedroom. Adrian was already in bed, and Natalie didn't know if anything had ever looked as inviting and comforting before. Removing her robe, Natalie smoothed her new nightgown down her hips. Adrian had given it to her this morning before they had gone downstairs to meet Julie. It was navy and made of soft, comfortable cotton; a simple thin band of white lace trimmed the spaghetti straps and the top edge of the nightgown. The nightgown was a simply cut chemise, it was sexy but not blatantly so, and it was comfortable enough for Natalie to wear whenever she wanted.

"You look beautiful," Adrian said with awe, as Natalie snuggled into the bed next to him. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Did you have a good day?" Natalie asked.

"It was great," Adrian murmured. "I could do with a little less next year though," he admitted. "I liked the party and lunch with Ambrose, and dinner with Johnathan even, but it was still a lot for one day."

"Maybe next year, we can go to the precinct party and then just have family at the house Christmas day."

"That sounds nice," Adrian admitted. "Besides if we have a baby next year, I think that will take up most of our day."

"We probably won't have a baby by next Christmas," Natalie admitted, "but it would be nice."

"If we have a baby," Adrian whispered, "I would want them to grow up loving Christmas as much as you do."

"With you as their father, they would," Natalie whispered back, "that snow globe was the best gift ever Adrian, you made Julie so happy today."

"Really?" Adrian asked hopefully.

"Really," Natalie assured, "If we have a baby, you are going to be a great dad, Adrian, I was never more sure of that than today."

"Well you are already a great mother," Adrian kissed her softly.

"I love you so much, Adrian."

"I love you too Natalie," Adrian whispered, "with everything I have, I love you."


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: I know writing has continued to take me a while, but if you guys don't completely give up on me I am still working at it. I do have the next 8 chapters planned out and big events are coming up, but the actual writing is taking forever, my brain feels sluggish. I promise to not abandon the story though, I know as a reader I always hated that. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to the guest reviewer, Btwnthecovers, Alex Hoodle and Monkish for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 32: How much I love you**

 **Monday, December 27, 2010, 4:32 PM**

"Nice work, Monk," Mark said, "I still can't believe you figured it all out because of a flyer."

"Anyone who saw the flyer would have noticed it," Adrian responded humbly.

"I saw it, and I didn't notice anything," Mark said, "you guys coming back to the station now?"

"Yeah sure," Adrian agreed.

Natalie had been silent until now, just admiring Adrian as he worked, but she finally spoke up, "do you think I will have a lot of paperwork with this one?" She asked, "sorry I just wanted to be home by 6:00 for dinner with Julie," Natalie explained.

"Julie isn't going to be home until 7:30 tonight remember?" Adrian interrupted quickly, "she told us this morning she is going to a movie with her friends, and we said we would have dinner at 8:00."

"Oh," Natalie's face turned bright red she knew that Mark was well aware of what she had just done, and why she would want them to get home before Julie. "I guess I forgot that was today."

"You forgot?" Adrian asked, he then put his hand on her forehead in concern, "are you feeling okay?"

Natalie smiled at his concern, her embarrassment forgotten, "yeah, hon, I am fine."

"I will see you guys in a few," Mark said as the pair got into Natalie's car, and he went off to ride with the captain.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Adrian asked as he buckled himself in the passenger's seat, "we could go home so you could nap and we will go to the station in the morning."

Natalie gave a sigh, "I am fine, I didn't forget Julie was getting home late," Natalie admitted. "I wanted time at home alone with you, that way I could properly congratulate you for solving the case."

"Oh," Adrian said then thought about what she had meant, "oh!" Adrian said again this time in realization. "You know we could still go home now, and do paperwork in the morning."

Natalie smiled and chuckled slightly, "no, I don't need Mark knowing that we skipped out on paperwork so we could go home and have sex."

"How would he know?" It was now Adrian's turn to blush.

"He might not have known it was to have sex," Natalie reassured, "but when you corrected me about when Julie was getting home, he knew I was lying to get time at the house alone with you."

"Sorry," Adrian appologized.

"No, I shouldn't have risked making up a story to get us home earlier," Natalie admitted. "It is just I miss you, I had gotten used to making love with you every night, and with Julie home, we rarely have time to ourselves, and I was just a little frustrated, plus you know the hole you sexily solving the case."

Adrian smiled at that, although he didn't understand it, he loved that Natalie was so excited watching him solve a case and usually they would make love as soon as they got home after one of his summations. "I have missed you too," Adrian admitted. "I will try to help get us out of the station as soon as possible."

"Good," Natalie said with a smile before reaching a hand over and taking his hand in hers.

"Hey our anniversary is in two days, what would you think about spending a night or two at my apartment?" Adrian asked, "I know you like to stay at the house with Julie visiting but…"

"No, no, no, that sounds great," Natalie said as she pulled into a parking spot. She leaned over and kissed him quickly, "I have our dinner planned, but we will have to think of something to do with the rest of the day since we aren't working."

"I think we will have a pretty full day," Adrian commented and kissed her again, longer this time.

"Okay we better stop that now," Natalie said as they pulled apart, "the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get home, and the more time we have alone." Natalie laughed as Adrian practically sprang out of the car and ran across the parking lot.

.

 **Wednesday, December 29, 2010, 9:35 AM**

"Wow," Natalie muttered as she tried to catch her breath. She slowly moved from where she had collapsed on the bed so she would once again be snuggled into Adrian's side. "That was a nice way to wake up."

"Mmm," Adrian murmured, "it was, I have missed mornings like this."

"Me too," Natalie agreed, "staying here was a good idea, thank you."

"No need to thank me, it was a selfish suggestion," Adrian leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I just thought this would be the best way to spend our anniversary."

"So what else do you want to do today?" Natalie asked.

"Well I know you said you took care of dinner," Adrian whispered as he leaned in and started to kiss Natalie's shoulder before lazily making his way up towards her neck. "I was thinking we could stay in bed a little longer, then maybe take a nice long shower, I could make us some brunch, then find some way to fill a few hours until dinner, I am sure I will think of something."

"Wait a minute, are you Adrian Monk telling me that your plans are basically to spend the day in bed together?" Natalie asked astounded.

"Is that okay?" Adrian asked he was nervous for a second before he saw that her expression was a mix of shock and excitement, "I have really missed our time alone together, we have a lot of time to make up for today."

"I love the way you think," Natalie said before stretching up to kiss him hard on the lips.

"I love you."

 **6:28**

"Adrian, I'm home," Natalie called as she walked in the front door her arms weighed down by different bags of food that were clearly from more than one restaurant. Adrian quickly ran over to Natalie and pecked a kiss to her lips as he unburdened her arms of most of the bags. "Don't look inside, I want to set it up first." Natalie had said that she was taking care of dinner for them today and that she had a plan. Adrian had been surprised however when Natalie let him know that they were not going out or cooking, instead she would be picking food up. As soon as Adrian helped her get the bags into the kitchen, she shoed him away.

Ten minutes later Natalie called Adrian into the dining room where he saw two places set next to each other, drippy tapered candles and a few dishes for them to share. On one plate was his favorite pasta, on another was the sautéed spinach he loved, and on the last one was a chicken dish, it looked familiar, but he couldn't believe it. "Natalie is that?"

"It's farouj meshwi," Natalie confirmed his suspicion, "I wanted to get your favorite things to eat, and I knew some of them, but I called Ambrose to find out your favorite dish as a child. He told me when you were little your mother would make this on special occasions, it was something her mother had taught her to make. I called around and found that restaurant Mazzat had it, I know it won't be the same as your mother's but, I hope you will still like it."

"You are amazing," Adrian pulled Natalie in for a fierce hug, "I can't believe you did that for me, you are the most incredible person." Adrian finally broke the hug then cupped her face and stared at her in wonder for a minute before kissing her deeply. "I love you, Natalie, more than you will ever know."

"I love you too," Natalie smiled softly, "and I am glad you like it, "now let's eat before it gets cold."

The pair shared a fantastic dinner, and as Adrian ate the meal from his childhood, he was struck by the fact that it only reminded him of the moments of happiness that were buried in his past. His mother had not been perfect, and she didn't often say things like I love you, but when Adrian was a boy, and she took the entire day preparing his favorite meal, he knew that she loved him. And now looking at Natalie, who had found this meal for him once again, he was once more assured that he was loved.

After dinner they exchanged gifts, they had agreed on a $50 limit since they just celebrated Christmas a few days ago. Natalie had been unsure of her gift, but when she saw Adrian's face as he read the card, she was instantly relieved. "The gem and mineral society?" Adrian asked in awe.

"Yes, they have a quarterly publication that, as a new member, you will start receiving next month," Natalie explained, "they also have a bunch of events, I wasn't sure if you would like those, some are jewelry based, but the members have a meeting every other month, I thought you might want to check it out."

"Meetings with other people interested in geology?" Adrian asked like an excited child.

"Yeah," Natalie said, "I talked with the president, and he said that the member's meetings are almost exclusively geology enthusiasts."

"You, Natalie Teeger, are the best girlfriend ever," Adrian pulled her in for another tight embrace then pulled back just enough so he could kiss her. After a minute Adrian swept Natalie up in his arms and started to walk her out of the living room.

"Adrian!" Natalie shrieked in surprise, "what are you doing?"

"Saying thank you," Adrian said you as he nudged the bedroom door open, "and showing you how much I love you."

 **.**

 **Friday, December 31, 8:40 PM**

"Mom, you know how I am going to Meaghan's tonight?" Julie asked as she and her mother stood side by side in the bathroom both doing their hair and makeup.

"Yeah," Natalie said waiting to hear what her daughter wanted.

"Would it be okay if I just crashed there for the night?" Julie asked.

"Yeah sweetie, I think that is a great idea," Natalie agreed easily, "I don't like the idea of you driving home in the middle of the night on new year's.

"Thanks," Julie said, "and what if I stayed for a few extra days?" Julie asked, "it's just she is at her aunt's cabin on the lake, and it is really great, and a bunch of us were thinking of staying for a long weekend."

"When would you be home?" Natalie asked.

"Tuesday," Julie said, "so just in time to have a birthday dinner with you."

"Fine, you can go," Natalie was interrupted by Julie giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Just be safe, make smart decisions, leave me the address and call me at least for a few minutes once a day," Natalie listed her conditions.

"I will, I promise," Julie agreed quickly, "you are the best, mom."

"I know," Natalie said with a teasing smile, "now come on we both need to finish getting ready.

 **10:18**

"There you guys are!" TK exclaimed as she opened the door and ushered Natalie and Adrian into the house.

"Sorry," Natalie said as Adrian helped her take off her coat, "are we late."

"No," TK assured, "I am just happy to see you," TK's cheeks were red and her eyes shined, the drink she was currently holding was definitely not her first of the night,

"Well we are happy to be here," Natalie said as she turned to Adrian, "aren't we?"

"Yeah, happy," he agreed unconvincingly.

TK took Natalie's hand and dragged her through to the kitchen Adrian following behind her. "Here, you have to try this, I made them for the party they are so good." TK poured them each a glass from a pitcher and thrust them into her guests' hands.

"Mmm," it is good. "Natalie agreed, what is this?"

"A French 75, it's gin, lemon juice, champa…oh the door," TK interrupted herself and abruptly ran out of the kitchen to greet her new guests.

"She's in a good mood," Adrian commented dryly.

"TK is very fun when tipsy," Natalie agreed, "how are you doing?"

"Ok," Adrian said weakly, "I just want you to have fun."

"You like all the people here," Natalie tried.

"I don't even know all the people here," Adrian said looking out the doorway to the living room that was already packed with people. "But I promise, I will try to be a good guest, and I won't sour your night."

"You're sweet, thank you," Natalie said in a low voice as she leaned in closer to whisper, "you are earning so many brownie points right now. When we get home, you might want to think of how you will use them, especially with Julie being out of town and the house to ourselves." Natalie leaned up and kissed his cheek then kissed his neck softly just below his ear.

"Natalie, we are in public," Adrian groaned torn between her actions and the thought that someone would see them.

"I wasn't doing anything," she replied coyly before sipping the rest of her drink and refilling her glass.

Adrian suddenly had an idea, "Natalie is that drink good?"

"I like it," she said taking another sip, "lemony, with just a few bubbles, perfect for New Year's Eve."

"Do you think I would like it?" Adrian asked timidly.

"You?" she asked in surprise, "you want a drink, with alcohol."

"Leland told me once it was natures off switch," Adrian said with a shrug, "actually, he called beer nature's off switch, but I am fairly certain it is because of the alcohol in the beer."

"Adrian, you don't have to drink for me," Natalie felt guilty, she didn't want to pressure him into this.

"No, it's okay," Adrian said, "I know I don't have to, but I am here, and it might be nice to try to turn the brain off, just have, you know, fun."

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked skeptically.

"87%," Adrian said, "so I will just have one and see, what could one drink hurt?"

 **11:13**

"Sharona!" Sharona heard the excited greeting as soon as she and Randy made their way into the family room at the Stottlemeyer's. She didn't even have time to be surprised before Adrian had pulled her into a giant hug. "It is so good to see you."

"And Randy's here too!" Adrian exclaimed, "the big dish!" Adrian pulled Randy into an immensely awkward hug. "How are you two?" He asked as he pulled away from Randy, then he laid a hand on Sharona's expanded stomach, "or should I say three?"

"We are good," Sharona looked at Adrian with a frown, "Adrian, have you been drinking?"

"Just a little bit," Adrian said holding his fingers close together.

"This is great, I love drunk Monk," Randy said with an excited smile.

"Oh Randy, you should try this," Adrian said as he started to pull on Randy's arm and turned toward the kitchen, "sorry Sharona, none for you while pregnant." Adrian took two steps toward the door with Randy in tow before he abruptly turned back around and hurried over to Natalie. He leaned over and kissed her firmly, "I will be right back," he said as if to assure her, then he turned back again and led Randy out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Adrian Monk is drunk," Sharona said turning to face Natalie.

"It was his idea," Natalie defended herself, "he said, he wanted the off switch, and what could one hurt."

"He has only had one?" Sharona asked in surprise.

"One plus a little sip of this one," Natalie said holding up her glass, "he has the lowest tolerance ever."

"I guess so," Sharona said, "but it looks like he is having fun, so maybe it is a good thing."

"I figure, he is safe, with friends and me," Natalie admitted, "so if he wants to turn off for the night and give it a shot, I guess why not," Natalie shrugged slightly, "I will make sure he is okay. Who knows, this could be fun."

 **11:57**

"Three minutes till midnight, everyone, get a glass," TK said as she walked around with a tray of champagne flutes. "Does everyone have a drink? Hey, where are Natalie and Adrian?"

"I saw them go out on the back porch a little while ago," Randy spoke up, "I will go get them."

"Hurry up," TK called after him.

 **On the porch**

"I love the way you taste," Adrian murmured as he kissed his way up the column of Natalie's neck, "if we went home now, I could taste more of you." Adrian had Natalie pushed up against the side of the Stottlemeyer's house on the back porch. He had taken her outside to get some fresh air, and as soon as they were alone, he had attacked her with kisses and touches. Adrian had just moved his lips to Natalie's ear as he ran his hands down to her hips pulling her body close to his body when the back door opened.

"Oh god no," Randy cried, "I did not want to see that." Randy covered his eyes, but Natalie and Adrian pulled apart in surprise and embarrassment. "Um, guys, it's almost midnight, TK wants everyone inside."

"Be right there," Adrian called to Randy's retreating form. "Sorry Natalie, but this is your fault, you are just irresistible."

"I don't like drunk Monk anymore," Randy pouted as he walked back inside to join Sharona near the television.

"What did he do?" Sharona asked soothing her hand down Randy's back.

"Kissing," Randy muttered as he shook his head trying to rid himself of the image, "touching."

"That's enough," Sharona put up her hand, "I don't want to hear any more.

"Hey you two get in here!" an oblivious TK called as Natalie and Adrian made their way in the back door.

The couple made their way into the living room to join the rest of the crowd by the television. Adrian grabbed two full flutes of champagne off the tray on the table and handed one to Natalie. Less than a minute later everyone watched as the glowing ball on the television set started to drop.

"One minute till new years everyone," TK called, "make sure you have your resolutions ready."

"I resolve to love you," Adrian whispered in Natalie's ear as he wrapped his arms around her, "every minute of every day."

"And I will love you right back," Natalie said.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New year!" Came a chorus of their friends' voices.

Adrian didn't hesitate to kiss Natalie, when they finally pulled apart, they clinked glasses and downed their champagne, before Adrian kissed her again. "Let's go home," Adrian murmured against her lips.

"The car will be here in thirty minutes," Natalie whispered back.

"I can't wait," Adrian whispered softly into her ear, "I want you."

"Twenty-nine minutes," Natalie assured her, "and then we will have all night together.

"If I have my way," Adrian murmured, "we will have the rest of our lives together."

"I like your way.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: That's right it didn't take me like six weeks to get a chapter done! I am doing a little better the last two weeks or so and so this is now a little easier for me to do. Thank you to my readers and a special thanks to Monkish, Alex Hoodle, Btwnthecovers, for reviewing not only this but the new chapters in my other two stories as well. I can not thank you enough for being so understanding and encouraging to me these last few months. Anyway on with the story.**

 **Chapter 33: I am so glad you were born**

 **Saturday, January 1, 10:13 AM**

"Natalie?" Adrian managed to croak out as he felt around on the bed with his hand, trying to locate his girlfriend without opening his eyes. Everything seemed to hurt this morning. It wasn't excruciating pain, but it uncomfortable and annoying. "Natalie?" Adrian tried again slightly louder and immediately regretted his volume as it brought him more pain.

"I'm right here," Natalie said as she walked into their bedroom carrying two glasses. "How are you feeling?" Natalie put the glasses on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed next to Adrian. As he felt the mattress dip beside him, he dared to open his eyes. Adrian was greeted by the sight of Natalie, her eyes were a little bloodshot, and she looked a bit worn down herself, but to Adrian, she was as beautiful as ever.

"Hey there," Adrian greeted, "how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm a little hung over from the party," Natalie admitted, "but it's not that bad, how about you."

"I think I am hungover too," Adrian sighed, "I wish I had found out the cure for this from Larry Zwibel before he died."

Natalie smiled at the memory as she leaned over and kissed Adrian's forehead, "I brought you Mitch's old cure if you're interested," she offered.

"Yes please," Adrian said sitting up.

"Ok well you should take these," Natalie said holding out two white pills.

"Are you trying to drug me?" Adrian asked in surprise.

Natalie sighed in frustration, "Adrian it's just Aspirin."

Adrian shook his head, but then regretted the movement and stopped, "no pills, thank you for trying to help, but no pills."

"Fine," Natalie said, "you should at least drink this," Natalie held out a large glass of water to Adrian which he happily accepted and started to sip. "When you are done with that you should drink this." Natalie held out another glass that looked like juice, but Adrian's keen eye noticed that it was more translucent than juice should be.

"What is in that?" Adrian asked suspiciously.

Natalie held out the glass to him, "a little hair of the dog." At Adrian's blank expression she explained, "it's orange juice with a little champagne in it, it's a mimosa."

"Natalie, champagne is what got me into this situation."

"I know," Natalie said, "your body is crashing, it is better to ease down, a few sips of champagne will help. Plus, the sugar and vitamin C in the OJ, it's just what you need, I promise it will help."

Adrian took the offered glass warily and had his first tentative sip before pausing. When nothing horrible happened after a minute, Adrian took larger gulps finishing half of the glass.

"Thank you," Adrian said moving the glass back to the nightstand, "it does seem to be helping."

"Well good," Natalie said, and she snuggled into his side, "I am sorry you are hung over." 

"Not your fault," Adrian said stroking her hair, "and you are helping me to feel better. Did you have a mimosa today too?"

"Umm, no…"

Adrian waited a minute to see if Natalie would elaborate, but when she didn't, he asked gently, "what's going on, what aren't you telling me?"

"I shouldn't have any alcohol for the next few days," Natalie admitted, "not until I get my next… you know. Anyway, it's no big deal, the timing is way off, I just want to be safe after last night."

"Natalie, you have to fill in the blanks," Adrian said, "why can't you drink, and I know what? And what does any of it have to do with what happened last night?" Before Natalie could even begin to formulate an answer, it clicked in Adrian's mind, "Oh. We didn't use protection last night, did we?"

Natalie shook her head and bit her lip avoiding his eye, "sorry, I was a little drunk and, in the moment, I just completely forgot."

"I did too," Adrian admitted, "you don't have to be sorry, it was both of us. Actually, I am pretty sure I am the one that carried you from the front door to the bed so really it is my fault."

"Well no worries," Natalie said, "I should get my period in a few days, so the timing is all wrong, there is basically no chance that I am pregnant, and in a few days, we will know for sure."

"Either way I wouldn't be worried," Adrian said leaning over and kissing Natalie's shoulder, "I know it is earlier than you wanted, but still it wouldn't be bad if you were pregnant."

"I love you, you know," Natalie said softly as she stared at Adrian in amazement.

"I know," Adrian replied, "I still don't understand why, but I know, and I love you too."

 **Tuesday, January 4th, 2011, 12:00 A.M.**

"Happy Birthday Natalie," Adrian whispered in her ear and kissed her neck gently waking her up.

"Mmm, thank you," she mumbled as she turned in his arms. "what time is it"

"Midnight, it is now officially your birthday." He said kissing her nose and forehead.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" She asked with a grin.

"Nope." He smiled back at her. "I couldn't wait to tell you how beautiful you are and how glad I am that you were born and that you are here in my life." He kissed her again more deeply this time, "so do you want your gifts now?"

"No," she smiled and giggled loving how excited he was for her birthday, "gifts later today Adrian."

"So, we have to come up with some way to celebrate this amazing day." He started kissing her neck moving up to her ear.

"Hmm," she pretended to think about it, "What could we do to celebrate in the middle of the night in bed?"

"I'm sure we will think of something," he said as he started to unbutton her top. Things began to heat up, and after a few minutes, he moved to reach into the nightstand for a condom.

"Wait, Adrian," Natalie put her hand on top of his on the drawer stopping him.

"Did you not want to make love?" He asked slightly confused by the sudden change.

"No, I was just thinking, what if we didn't use a condom?" She asked blushing.

"Natalie," Adrian was trying to be cautious, but she could hear the hope in his voice, "are you sure you are ready to try?"

"I have been thinking about it a lot, especially since New Year's," Natalie explained. "I'm ready to stop using protection and let nature decide for us," she said. "Is that ok with you?"

He kissed her hard, "more than ok."

They made love twice that night and once more the next morning after they woke up late. The idea that they could be making a baby excited them and made it hard for them to keep their hands off of each other. Later that morning Adrian finally got up and made Natalie breakfast in bed. Julie got home soon after that, just in time to spend some of Natalie's birthday with her. Adrian decided to give the girls some time alone and went out for a run and Julie went upstairs to put her things away and get ready to go out shopping with her mother.

Natalie was headed to the kitchen when she heard her phone ring. Looking down at the display, Natalie let out a breath when she saw the name on the caller id, but sitting down she hit the green button to accept, "hello?"

"Hello, Natalie darling, it's your mother," Peggy clarified needlessly, "I am just calling to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thank you, mom, it is nice that you called," Natalie replied politely, "how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine dear," Peggy dismissed, "well actually I am dealing with all of this nonsense with the changes they are making at the club right now, but you know me, I soldier on."

"You do," Natalie agreed with a roll of her eyes.

"So, forty years old," Peggy started, "well wait I want to get this straight, what are you saying, I want ours to be the same just in case."

"What am I saying about what mom?" Natalie asked in confusion.

"This birthday," Peggy stated as if it was obvious, "are you going with 36,37? I know it may not seem like it, but I think you should go with 34."

Natalie couldn't believe what her mother was suggesting, "mom, I am not lying about my age."

"It's not a lie Natalie," Peggy said, "it's just stretching the truth a little. And you must be practical, it is so hard to find a man at the age of forty, at 34 men will be more interested."

"I am not looking for a man, and I don't want to lie about my age," Natalie said her voice so tense it was nearly painful.

"Well if you won't do it for yourself think about me," Peggy insisted, "If people know you are forty, they won't believe that I am fifty or even fifty-five. If you say, thirty-five at least fifty-five is believable for me."

"Well mom, I am forty, and you are sixty-six," Natalie said bluntly, "and I am sorry if me refusing to lie about my age makes it harder for you to lie about yours."

"You always were stubborn," Peggy Davenport muttered softly.

"Well thanks for calling for my birthday mom," Natalie said tightly, "was there anything else you needed."

"There is no need to rush me off the phone dear," Peggy said in a saccharine sweet voice. "I was trying to help, but if your age is such a sensitive topic, we don't have to discuss it. So, what are you doing today? Do you have any big plans?"

Natalie brightened instantly, "actually I do," Natalie said with a smile. "Julie just got home from her trip a little while ago and is getting ready, we are going to go shopping and have some lunch. Then tonight Adrian is taking me out for a nice dinner."

"Natalie, are you honestly going out to dinner with your boss on your fortieth birthday?" Peggy asked incredulously, "I know you said you aren't looking for a man, but you should this is just too sad. If you put in a little effort, your boyfriend might be taking you out instead of your boss."

"Actually, my boyfriend is taking me out to dinner," Natalie held her breath as she waited for her mother's reaction.

"Oh," the surprise in Peggy's voice was evident, "I assumed you meant your boss Adrian Monk. You met a new man named Adrian? How funny."

"I didn't meet someone new named Adrian," Natalie clarified, "I am going out with Adrian Monk tonight."

Peggy paused for a moment, "I thought you said you were going out with your boyfriend."

"I did," Natalie admitted, "and I am." Natalie let out a breath as her secret was revealed, and waited for the reaction.

"Natalie Jane," Peggy snapped harshly at her daughter, "do you mean to tell me that you are dating that crazy boss of yours."

"He isn't crazy," Natalie instantly defended, "and yes I am with him."

"Natalie, have _you_ gone crazy? Your boss is certifiable, you said so yourself in the past."

"I shouldn't have made jokes like that ever," Natalie was flooded with instant guilt for every time she had joked about Adrian in the past. "He had problems but is not crazy and never has been. He is better now, mom, Adrian is amazing, and he treats me better than anyone ever has."

"Natalie you can't be serious," Peggy's voice was still severe, "I don't know if he has turned you crazy, or if this is some sort of Stockholm syndrome, or if you are just desperate, but you have to know how unacceptable…" Peggy stopped when she heard an unmistakable click, "Natalie...Natalie?"

 **12:13 PM**

Adrian ran for extra time today. It was still difficult to run for extra time, to not follow his pattern, to deviate even slightly, but he knew it was worth it. Today he put in the effort to change his usual routine so that Julie and Natalie could have some time alone together. At least the run was helping dissipate Adrian's jitters. He had all this energy and was having trouble containing it. He and Natalie were trying to have a baby, technically she could be pregnant already. Adrian knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, he was 51 years old, and this was her fortieth birthday after all. However, Adrian couldn't seem to help himself, he kept picturing a little girl that looked like Natalie, and every time he did, he would smile and start to feel a bit dizzy with happiness. Adrian put all his manic energy into his run, adding miles to his standard route, running until his feet started to hurt, running until he was exhausted, running until he could barely feel his legs, but still he felt incredible.

Two hours after he left the house, a worn-out Adrian returned. He was planning on staying out of Natalie and Julie's way, but as soon as he entered the back door, he could feel something was wrong. Listening carefully, he moved into the living room where he heard voices.

"Hey there," Natalie said looking up at Adrian as he entered the room, "you were gone a long time, did you have a good run?"

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked ignoring her question. Julie was sitting to Natalie's right, and Adrian immediately lowered himself to the couch on her other side. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine," Natalie dismissed.

"Grandma knows," Julie explained speaking simultaneously with her mother. Natalie turned and gave her daughter the look, but she just shrugged it off, "What? You would have told him anyway."

Natalie heaved a heavy sigh, "My mother called to wish me a happy birthday, she asked what I was doing today, and I told her…she knows."

"And?"

"Exactly what I expected," Natalie said, "I hung up on her eventually. But now she knows, and it doesn't change anything." Adrian immediately pulled Natalie into a tight hug, he stroked her back and murmured words of love and support quietly into her ear, he didn't even care that Julie was right there. Natalie let herself feel the pain for a moment, knowing that she was safe here with Adrian. But after a minute she gathered her strength and pulled back. "It is okay. Now she knows, and it doesn't really change anything. Now I would like to enjoy the rest of my day, and I believe we have plans," Natalie said turning to face her daughter.

 **7:42 PM**

"Surprise!" Natalie was hit by a wall of sound as she stepped through her doorway. She and Adrian had just gone out to a delicious birthday dinner only to return home to find her daughter and Molly along with Leland, TK, Sharona, and Randy and a few other friends.

"A surprise party!?" Natalie squealed, "Oh thank you so much, Adrian, I can't believe you did this!" She leaned over and kissed him.

"Actually, it was Julie's idea," Adrian admitted.

"This is amazing thank you sweetie," Natalie said pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"He's lying," Julie dismissed, "this was all Adrian's idea, I just helped with the execution."

"Well thank you both of you, Natalie hugged her daughter again before walking back to Adrian's side. "I can't believe you kept this from me."

"I would do anything for you," Adrian whispered, "even learn to keep a secret."

The party was small but amazing, Natalie was having a wonderful time, and even Adrian was starting to relax. Adrian and Natalie were talking to TK when Leland came over to join them holding to glasses. "Oh, honey I already have one," TK let him know, holding up her glass.

"Shoot," Leland responded, "here Natalie, a drink for you?" Leland held out the glass until Natalie took it from his hand. "I think Molly made these for the party, they are great, I will have to find out what's in it."

"Thank you," Natalie said with a smile as she gripped the cool glass. A minute or two later Natalie realized that the captain was talking, he had been talking this entire time, she had not heard a word of what he had said. Natalie waited, listening to the captain's tone, still not hearing what he said until she felt like he was at a good point to interrupt. "I'm sorry, excuse me a minute," Natalie apologized to the group before walking away towards the kitchen.

Adrian looked uncomfortable as he watched Natalie move away from him, "I'll be right back," Adrian told the couple as he left to follow Natalie.

"Are they okay?" TK asked once Adrian was out of earshot.

"I'm sure they are fine," Leland reassured his wife even though he wore a look of concern himself.

"Natalie?" Adrian asked as he entered the kitchen where they had a little more privacy. Natalie looked out the opening to the next room and shook her head slightly then gestured with her head for him to follow before she walked out the door to the back porch. "What is it?" Adrian asked worriedly as soon as they were alone, "are you okay? Was the party a bad idea?"

"I can't drink," Natalie said plainly.

"What?" Adrian asked in surprise and confusion.

"I still haven't gotten my period," Natalie said bluntly, "I am probably not pregnant, but New Years, and last night, and then this morning, I shouldn't drink this." Natalie held up the glass she was still carrying.

"Is that all you are worried about?" Adrian asked. "I thought it was going to be something bad. He took the glass from her hand and dumped it out over the railing of the porch, "their problem solved, you don't have to drink?"

"People will notice if I'm not drinking," Natalie said, "that's how I knew Sharona was pregnant. And if someone asks, I don't want to lie, but I don't want people to know we are trying because then they will ask about it and if I fail, everyone will know, and it will be horrible, and"

"Shhh," Adrian shushed her as he pulled her into a tight embrace and stroked her back. After a minute he pulled back, "everything is fine, no one will know anything, I promise." He gave Natalie his best boyish smile, "if I can keep this party a secret from you, I think we can keep anything secret. Now come on I have an idea." Adrian kissed her forehead before leading them back inside to the kitchen. Seeing they were still alone Adrian washed her now empty cup before stacking it in the dishwasher. Then he got out a wine glass and went to the fridge. Finally, he pulled out a container and filled her glass. When he went to return the container to the fridge, Natalie could see that it was a bottle of pomegranate juice. "This will work right?"

Natalie smiled at her boyfriend, "yeah it will work." Natalie took the glass that looked like it had red wine and placed it on the counter. Then she leaned in and kissed his chin. "Still mine?"

"Every bit," Adrian said.

"I'm yours too you know," Natalie said softly. Natalie pulled back only for Adrian to kiss him again, more firmly this time.

"Here you two are," Sharona said as she burst into the kitchen interrupting their moment, "come on you guys, it's time to stop kissing so we can do cake and gifts.

A few minutes later cake was handed out on little plates, and Natalie loved that just like on his birthday Adrian shared his piece of cake with her feeding her with his fork.

"Ok everyone," they heard Julie call. "Time for gifts if the birthday girl could join me on the couch." Natalie walked over and grabbed Adrian's hand pulling him with her towards the couch.

"Come on honey sit with us," Natalie said as she sat next to Julie and pulled Adrian down on the other side of her.

Everyone gathered around in the living room and watched as Natalie opened the gifts. Adrian got more nervous as they got closer to the end of the small stack of presents knowing that his was on the bottom. When they finally got to the last gift, it was two boxes perfectly wrapped and tied together with a ribbon. Natalie carefully took the ribbon off and opened the first box. Natalie was relieved that it was too big to be a jewelry box, she didn't know if she wanted to get jewelry from Adrian in front of everyone. As she opened the box, she found that it was filled with cards, business cards, she took one out and read it allowed "Monk and Teeger Investigations. Adrian, what is this?"

"Be my partner," he asked, "officially?" Natalie leaned over and kissed him. They had kissed in front of others before, they had even kissed at the party that night, but usually they were quick pecks, this was a deeper kiss that bordered on inappropriate and definitely would have crossed the line if Leland had not cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Sorry," Natalie apologized sheepishly to everyone as she blushed and Adrian just looked down.

"Open the other box," Randy called out to her. Natalie took the suggestion and unwrapped the shirt-box carefully opening it to find documents.

"What is this?" She asked Adrian lifting the papers out of the box and looking through them quickly

"Well," Adrian took a deep breath before continuing he wished he had gotten a different gift for the party and had done this in private. "These papers are all filled out and signed by me so once you sign, and we file them it makes Monk and Teeger Investigations a legal LLC and makes us completely equal partners in the business legally. From now on we have an equal say, and we split everything 50/50."

"Are you sure Adrian?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"You put up with me for the last six years if anything you deserve more than half." He admitted, she kissed him again, more quickly this time then hugged him tightly.

"This is amazing thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you too." He said momentarily forgetting everyone around them until everyone else started talking at once.

"Mom that is so great, congratulations," Julie pulled her mother into a tight hug. Leland came over, and Monk stood to talk to him. Leland shook his hand and told him that what he did was fantastic and that he was very proud of him. Everyone mingled for a little while after that but it was getting late, and soon people started to leave. Within half an hour it was just Julie, the Stottlemeyer's and Randy, and Sharona, and they had moved things into the dining room. They sat around the table enjoying the leftovers and each other's company. This time as Adrian fed Natalie some of his second slice of cake with his fork it didn't go unnoticed.

"Ok two things, you two are almost too cute it is a little sickening," Sharona said, "and I can't believe I am watching Adrian Monk not only eat birthday cake but feed someone else with his fork."

"They have done this ever since they started dating," TK volunteered, "we have all basically learned to ignore it."

"He did this before they were even dating," Leland stated, causing everyone except the couple themselves to turn to him in surprise. "I saw him feed her cake with his fork at his 50th birthday party." Everyone turned their heads to look at Adrian now.

"I did," Adrian remembered, "but I was already done eating so I wouldn't get any of her germs. Now I don't mind her germs." He finished as Natalie rolled her eyes.

Sharona groaned slightly at that last comment, "definitely too cute." She muttered.

Two and a half hours later everyone had finally gone, and Julie and Natalie had talked as Adrian cleaned up from the party before Julie went up to bed hugging them both good night. They finished up a few things downstairs before heading up to bed together. As they laid down facing each other cuddled close, they spoke quietly. "So, did you have a good birthday?" He asked.

"The best." She said, "Thank you. And thank you for making me your business partner, that is amazing Adrian."

"I just can't believe you agreed." Adrian said, "So I have been thinking about it and, do you think that you will be ready to be my partner in every way soon."

"Yeah, soon" she agreed with a smile and a nod.


	34. Chapter 34 Revelations

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to Monkish, Alex Hoodle, Btwnthecovers, and the guest, and JoAnna 47, for taking the time to review, it means so much to me to know there are people that stuck with this story and are still enjoying it. So, I had the basic structure of this bit of fluff of a chapter planned out months ago but none of it written. Then on my snow day today instead of grading like I should have I wrote and edited it in one day. This can mean only one thing, the grammar is going to be rough, like even worse than normal. Sorry in advance, I hope it is still enjoyable anyway.**

 **Chapter 34: Revelations**

 **Thursday, January 13, 2011, 3:47 PM**

"Hey Natalie," TK answered her phone, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," Natalie answered, "but I could use some help with something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's for Mark," Natalie explained, "I just was at the station with Adrian and Mark seemed really down. When I finally got him to talk, he told me that he broke up with Dan, he found out he was cheating on him."

"Oh no," TK said, "that's horrible, where does he even find these guys?"

"I don't know," Natalie said, "but Mark is really down, and apparently all of his close friends are men, and they are not so great at the whole sympathy get drunk together and trash men thing."

"Men are the worst," TK shook her head, "poor Mark. So, what were you thinking?"

"We were supposed to have a girl's night tonight, what would you think about changing it to have Mark over and do the whole drink and support thing."

"I'm in," TK agreed automatically, "still having it here?" TK asked it was her tone to host.

"If that is okay with you."

"It works for me I am already all set, no big deal to add one more," TK said, "and this way I don't have to get Leland to give me a ride."

"Great," Natalie said, "I will talk to Mark, do you want me to bring anything else?"

"No, I think we are all set," TK said, "see you at seven."

 **7:32 PM**

"I once went on a date with a guy who took me to the movies," Natalie said taking a sip of her drink, "and he got up to go to the bathroom and never came back. Twenty minutes later the movie ends I get up to leave, and there he is in the lobby, he was chatting up some girl that worked at the snack counter. She must have been about 25."

"When was this?" Mark asked with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Right after I had started working for Adrian," Natalie said, "I remember I was so upset because Adrian had said that I shouldn't go out. He told me I would have a better time helping him to wash and iron his money and that I would thank him later." Natalie paused as they chuckled, "and then he was right, that would have been more fun. I mean this guy left me alone in the theatre on our first date to hit on a girl young enough to be his daughter."

"Men suck," TK's friend Denise chimed in with a chorus of agreements from the group.

"If I didn't love them, I would hate them," Natalie said, "In all my years of dating I only found two that were any good."

"They do suck," Mark agreed, "why can't I find one of the good ones like you did with Adrian."

"He is great, isn't he," Natalie said with a smile, "he'd never leave me in the theater."

"Unless there was dirt," Denise murmured. TK shot her friend a look, and she stopped, but Natalie had heard it.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," Denise said, "I know you love him, I just don't get how you do it."

"Adrian is wonderful to her," Mark immediately defended.

" _Now_ ," Denise stressed, "but I met him at TK's wedding, he was _different,"_ Denise picked her words carefully but would not relinquish her point. "I know he is better now, but he isn't cured, and if he can fall apart like that once it can happen again. Besides he is still weird."

Natalie's face went blank, Denise's words seemed to hit her hard. TK finally spoke up, "Denise stop it, you don't know what you're talking about, you okay Nat?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Natalie said quietly, "Adrian doesn't always make the best first impression, you have to get to know him, but he is really wonderful when you do."

"I know he is," TK assured.

"Yeah," Mark agreed, "Monk is wonderful to you If I could find a guy that treated me that well there is no way I would still be single."

TK saw her friend Denise about to speak up again and quickly changed the subject before she could. The night continued with comforting Mark and the group drinking and sharing dating horror stories. Natalie continued to share, smile and laugh with the rest of the group and was happy that a few hours later Mark seemed to be feeling much better than earlier that day. Only TK seemed to notice that when Natalie smiled, it didn't reach her eyes and that when she laughed, it was a little forced. TK kept it to herself though, she didn't want to spoil everyone's night. Later when people started to leave Natalie picked up some dishes and brought them into the kitchen when she didn't return after a few minutes, TK followed her. Walking in TK saw Natalie at the sink adding soap to a sponge.

"You don't have to do that," TK said.

"I want to help," Natalie said with a smile, "I don't want you to have to do everything on your own."

"Well thank you," TK said as she picked up a towel and took the freshly cleaned dish from Natalie so she could dry it and put it away. The two women worked in silence for a minute before TK finally built up the courage to ask, "you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry," Natalie said, "sorry my mind drifted off there."

"That's fine," TK said with a smile, "I wanted to say sorry about Denise earlier, I hope she didn't upset you too much."

"No," Natalie said shaking her head, "you don't have to apologize, and she didn't upset me, just surprised me. I think I sometimes forget, how Adrian used to be, and how some people still see him. And I get it, he can be a lot sometimes."

"We are all a lot sometimes," TK said with a smile.

"I know," Natalie said, "but you know what I mean, he is unusual, not in a bad way, but he is different, he doesn't swear, he is still picky, he can be very naive, but I look at him, and I just see Adrian, I forget how others see him still, how I used to see him."

"I don't think Denise was trying to make fun of him," TK said.

"No, I know," Natalie agreed.

"I just don't think she has seen much of him since he is better now," TK added.

"Yeah," Natalie acknowledged quietly as she passed the last glass over to TK, "last dish, do you want help with anything else?"

"No, I'm all set," TK said as she studied Natalie's face.

"Okay well I am going to head home then," Natalie said as she moved out of the kitchen toward the front hall with TK by her side, "thank you again for hosting, and for letting Mark come along."

"No problem," TK dismissed, "Mark is great."

"Well thanks again," Natalie shrugged on her jacket and got her keys out of her purse, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," TK said as she closed and locked the door after Natalie walked out. Something was still off with Natalie, but TK had no idea what it was, she just hoped her friend would be okay, and that she would tell her if she needed anything.

Natalie's thoughts were swarming around in her brain as she drove through the familiar city streets on auto piolet. She needed to get to Adrian's place, she needed to get to him. The sound of the door opening and a few rushed footsteps were all the warning that Adrian got before Natalie was standing in front of him, a look of desperation on her face.

"We need to talk," she said quickly, "well I need to talk… I need to tell you something," Natalie struggled to find the right words.

"Natalie, what's wrong," Adrian immediately walked over and took Natalie in his arms pulling her body close to his.

Natalie let her body soak in his warmth and comfort for just a moment before she pulled back to look Adrian in the eye, "Adrian, I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a nervous smile.

"No, I really love you," she insisted. "I love you for exactly who you are, and I need you to know that you, Adrian Monk, are not broken, you don't need fixing. I know you have anxiety and OCD, I like that those have gotten better and I hope that they continue to get better, but it's because I love you and I want you to be happy. You don't need to get better for me, I already think you are amazing, and I love you just the way you are, and I will always love you, no matter what happens, okay?"

"Marry me?" Came Adrian's only reply.

"What?"

Adrian took a breath and smiled, "Natalie Teeger, will you marry me?"

"What?" Natalie asked again in confusion, "did you just ask me to marry you? Because of what I just told you?"

"Yes," Adrian answered, "so will you?"

"Adrian you should think about this," Natalie said slowly, her mind still in shock.

"I have thought about it."

"Adrian, you should propose because you really want to get married," Natalie said, "not just as a reaction to something I said."

"I do want to get married," Adrian insisted, "and I have thought about it. I was going to ask you later this month, it was all planned and everything, but then you had to come in saying all of that, and I just couldn't wait any longer. Natalie Teeger I am going to love you for the rest of my life, and nothing would make me happier than doing so as your husband."

"Yes."

"Yes?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, I will marry," Natalie couldn't finish her sentence before Adrian's lips were on hers. For long minutes Adrian held Natalie close as he kissed pouring every ounce of love and devotion into that kiss. When air became a necessity, they pulled back.

"You did say yes, didn't you?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, I said yes, and I will say it again," Natalie said with a smile, "I can't believe it we are getting married."

"I know," Adrian agreed, "oh, you need your ring." Adrian took Natalie's hand and hurriedly pulled her towards his desk. Opening the top drawer all the way with his other hand, Adrian took a plain looking box out of the way back. Opening the box, Natalie saw the velvet jewelry box inside, "this is for you," Adrian said timidly opening the small velvet case, "I hope you like it."

"Oh Adrian," Natalie gasped looking down at the ring as it sparkled, "it is so beautiful." Adrian lifted the ring from the case and held it out to Natalie who offered him her left hand. Adrian slipped the delicate ring onto Natalie's finger, she instantly held her hand out to admire its new appearance. The ring had a delicate silver band with a simple cut of diamond in the center and two deep blue sapphires on either side. "I love it," Natalie breathed, I can't believe you got a ring already.

"Well like I told you I planned to propose later this month," Adrian said, "but I actually just had the ring changed a little, it was my mothers."

Natalie looked up in surprise, "your mothers?"

"Yeah, well she owned it, but it wasn't her engagement or wedding ring. It was my grandmother's ring, and she left it to my mother. I just had it cleaned and resized, then I had the sapphires added, because well, I just thought you would like them."

"I love them," Natalie said, "but Adrian, this ring is a family heirloom, I don't know if,"

"You are family," Adrian reminded her, "it belongs with you."

"I love you," Natalie said tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you too," Adrian said before leaning in and kissing her again. After a minute the kiss deepened both bursting with happiness and more than ready to celebrate their engagement properly. They slowly made their way to the bedroom and made love sweetly, taking their time to savor every moment together. Afterward, Natalie laid her head on Adrian's chest as she leisurely ran her fingers through the hair on his chest and they talked about everything and nothing.

"So, what did you have planned for the proposal anyway?" Natalie asked curiously

"I booked us a place to stay up north in the mountains," Adrian said, "in a cabin for the weekend of our anniversary."

"Huh," Natalie said, "that sounds great, but I am a little surprised, you hated the only cabin I have ever seen you in."

"Yeah this is a nicer cabin," Adrian admitted, "I made sure of it, and the cabin wasn't the point, I just wanted to get you alone for the weekend up there, and then I was just going to hope it snowed."

"Snow? Natalie asked in surprise, "you wanted it to snow for the proposal."

"Well," Adrian blushed slightly as he started to explain, "even though it was just as a friend the first time you ever kissed me it was snowing. I thought it would have a nice symmetry. Plus, you love the snow."

"That sounds amazing," Natalie leaned up and kissed him, "can we still go?"

"Of course," Adrian agreed easily, "we can go up and celebrate our engagement."

"I like that," Natalie said with a smile, "going away for the weekend with my fiancé."

"It does sound nice," Adrian agreed, "I like the sound of wife better though."

"Mmm, me too," Natalie agreed, "soon enough, I will be your wife, and you will be my husband."

"How did I get so lucky?" Adrian wondered looking down at his fiancé in awe.

"I was just wondering that myself," Natalie said, "and for the record, a proposal in the snow would have been nice, but I liked that you just couldn't wait."

"Well after your speech, there was no way I could wait any longer," Adrian said, "what led to that anyway."

"TK's friend said something tonight, and it made me realize that we got together after you started to get better," Natalie explained, "and I thought that you might not know that I would love you no matter what, even if your anxiety gets worse again."

"I love you too," Adrian said, "but it is nice to know, to be sure, that you love me for who I am, problems and all."

"I do," Natalie said, "just like you love me."

"That is cute," Adrian said, "but you don't have anything wrong with you, you are perfect."

Natalie snorted at that, "we both know that isn't true," she said. "I have problems."

"I think you are perfect," Adrian said leaning down and kissing her again.

"Well then we are a good match," Natalie said, "because I think you are perfect too."

"How about we just go get married tomorrow?" Adrian asked, "I don't think I can wait to marry you."

"Not tomorrow," Natalie chuckled, "but I like the idea of getting married soon, I don't want to wait either. But I'm not 20 years old anymore I don't want to elope this time. Besides, I need Julie and Molly to be there, oh god Adrian, we have to tell the girls." Natalie jumped out of bed and grabbed Adrian's robe off the door wrapping it around herself as she ran out of the bedroom. She returned a minute later and handed Adrian his phone. "Here do you want to tell Molly, I will tell Julie."

Adrian was about to dial when he noticed the time, "Natalie wait," he stopped her, "it is almost midnight, I don't think we should call them."

"Engagement exception to the 10:00 guideline?" Natalie asked hopefully, but at Adrian's look she knew he was right, it was too late to call. "How about we text them?"

"Good idea," Adrian agreed, he was trying to navigate to his text messages as Natalie had shown him, but these things always gave him trouble.

"I got it, honey," Natalie said as she typed her own message to both girls.

 **Natalie's house**

Julie was standing at the kitchen counter making herself a snack. She loved her mother, but she kind of enjoyed the nights that her mother stayed at Adrian's place, it was nice having the place to herself. She didn't need to worry about being quiet at night, and she could wait a minute to enjoy her food before she had to clean. Julie heard her phone ding, so she grabbed it with her plate and headed out to the couch. Julie turned on the television and started to flip through the channels as she picked up her phone and opened her messages. There was a text from her mother with an attachment that had not yet opened. Julie read the text, 'New piece of jewelry and a new title!' at that moment the attachment opened, and there was a picture of a hand, her mother's hand, with an engagement ring. Julie was about to call her mother when her own phone started to ring.

Answering the call, she heard an excited squeal, "Double step it's official!" Molly's voice came through the line, "we are going to be sisters!"


	35. Chapter 35 Sharing the News

**AN: So I did not have the energy for the next chapter I had planned but it has been forever so I at least wrote this little bit of fluff to try to get back into the mood to write. I am unfortunately back to the mood of only wanting to have a drink alone and go to bed early every night, but I promise to continue to try to update, I just can't tell you how timely those updates will be. Sorry. As always a giant thank you to those of you that took the time to review: PepperLily00, Btwnthecovers, the guest reviewer and of course Monkish and Alex Hoodle who have been there supporting me since the beginning.**

 **Friday, January 14, 2011, 9:48 AM**

"Hello," Natalie called out as she opened the front door.

"Mom!" came an exuberant shout from somewhere on the second floor before the sound of running feet and then there she was flying down the stairs. In a split-second, Julie was at the door practically tackling her mother with the ferocity of her embrace. Natalie laughed and hugged her daughter just as tightly while Adrian stepped back giving the pair some room. "You're engaged, I can't believe you are finally engaged."

"I know," Natalie said pulling back from her daughter to hold her at arm's length, "I still can't believe it myself."

"Oh, let me see the ring?" Julie reached immediately for her mother's left hand holding it in front of them. "It's so pretty."

"I know isn't it," Natalie breathed taking in the beauty of her new jewelry again.

"He did such a good job picking it out," Julie moved her mother's hand slightly tilting it back and forth watching as it caught the light.

"It was my mother's actually," Adrian interjected awkwardly from a few feet away. Both women looked up suddenly as if they had forgotten he was even there.

Julie suddenly let go of her mother and quickly wrapped her arms around Adrian, "congratulations, this is so wonderful."

"Thank you," Adrian croaked, "but I need air."

"Sorry," Julie said loosening her hold, "I was just a little too excited. Quickly Julie turned back to her mother and took her hand leading them both over to the couch. "Okay I want to know everything, how did he ask you, did you have a nice dinner, did he give you flowers? Come on, I want all the details."

"He just kind of asked," Natalie said.

"Oh," Julie uttered clearly disappointed.

"I did have something special planned," Adrian muttered defensively as he sat on the chair next to the couch the girls occupied. "Your mother ruined the plans."

"I did not," Natalie objected, "I was just being me, it's not my fault you couldn't wait."

"Wait, what?" Julie said looking back and forth between the pair.

"I had planned a weekend away at the end of the month," Adrian explained, "but she said some things when she came home last night that were just so amazing, it wasn't possible to wait any longer."

"What did you say?" Julie asked her mother.

Natalie reached over and took Adrian's hand smiling softly at him, "I just told him how I loved him," she practically whispered.

"Oh god you two are going to be insufferable, aren't you?" Julie asked getting up from the couch.

Adrian's face turned red, but Natalie just smiled, "I think we're going to be great," she then leaned over kissing him softly.

"So, who else knows," Julie asked trying to change the subject to something less awkward.

"We only told you and Molly," Natalie said, "but we are due at the station at noon, so I am sure that by 12:05 everyone will know."

"So, have you thought about the wedding yet, oh do you know what kind of dress you want?"

"I'm going to go, um, get changed," Adrian said looking for a reason to leave the girls to chat about details.

"Oh, okay honey," Natalie planted one more quick kiss on his lips before he made it out of the room. As he left to the kitchen, Julie rejoined her mother on the couch.

"No idea's for dress or flowers or anything like that," Natalie said, "the only thing we talked about at all last night was that we wanted a small wedding, and soon."

"What's the rush?" Julie wondered.

"Nothing," Natalie admitted, "I just want to be married to him, the sooner, the better. Adrian suggested we elope, but I think I would like a wedding this time. I do want to keep it small though, I want it to be something simple where I can enjoy my time and share the moment with a few family and friends, not 200 plus people in some stuffy hall while wearing a poofy dress."

"Yeah, I can't see you in anything poofy," Julie agreed, "we came up with a few suggestions last night." Julie pulled out her phone and started pulling up a few pictures.

"We?" Natalie asked as she looked through the pictures of dresses her daughter slowly scrolled through.

"Molly and I talked last night after your text," Julie explained, "oh this one is my favorite," she stopped on a picture of a bride in a long sleek silk dress with a very 40's starlet look.

"Eh, not really my cup of tea," Natalie said about the dress, "what did Molly say?"

"She sees you in a simple A-line knee-length dress," Julie said.

"No," Natalie explained, "I meant about the engagement."

"Oh, she is over the moon," Julie said, "I can't believe she didn't call you yet, she is so excited."

"Good," Natalie let out a small breath."

"What did you think she would be upset?" Julie asked.

"No, not really," Natalie said, "it is just having the approval of you two is so important, it made me a little nervous."

"Well you have our approval," Julie said, "you also have our love, encouragement, and help with planning, speaking of planning, this is her favorite." Julie looked down at her phone and flipped through a few more pictures when she looked back up and held her phone out to her mother, she could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"It's perfect," Natalie said when she finally looked down at the picture, "just like you are."

The girls spent the next hour chatting on the couch and discussing possible plans for the wedding, Adrian only interrupted once to let them know he was going to go for a run, Natalie knew he was just giving her more time alone with her daughter, which she was grateful for, he really was very considerate. When Adrian got back from his run, he showered and came back down the stairs to find the girls putting finishing touches on an early lunch for the three of them. The trio ate happily, and although Adrian knew that sometimes Natalie would need alone time with her daughter, it didn't worry him because he knew they would never want him to be gone for too long.

 **12:13 PM Police Station House**

"There you two are," the captain said in greeting as Adrian and Natalie walked into the police station, "I was getting ready to send someone to look for you guys, you are never late."

"Sorry," Natalie apologized immediately, "we were having an early lunch with Julie," Natalie didn't mention that they had shown up in the parking lot five minutes earlier, but Natalie had convinced Adrian that they were already late and that a few minutes of kissing in the car wouldn't really matter.

"It's no problem," Leland dismissed, "this isn't pressing, I just wanted to talk to you two about court on Monday, they have an expert witness that is a killer, so the DA wanted us to all sit down and go through the case again and make sure we didn't miss anything."

"Okay," Natalie agreed, "what can I do to help?"

"Actually, Leland," Adrian stopped them, "can we talk to you for a minute first?"

 _Now?_ Natalie mouthed silently to Adrian who just shrugged. Leland watched the exchange between the couple his curiosity growing, "why don't we go in my office?" The trio agreed and headed into the office shutting the door behind them.

Natalie and the captain both turned their attention to Adrian as soon as they were alone, but he immediately clammed up. "So, we have some news," Natalie started for Adrian.

"Well?" The captain asked impatiently when neither one of them continued.

Adrian still seemed unable to find the right words, so instead, he reached for Natalie's hand and held it up for inspection.

"Is that what I think it is?" Leland asked pointing at the gleaming rock on her finger. Natalie smiled and nodded excitedly. "You two are getting married?"

"Yes," Natalie said happily.

Leland stood there in shocked silence for a minute before he finally shook his head, "wow, you two, that is amazing!" Leland moved forward and hugged Natalie immediately.

"Thank you," she said, still smiling.

Leland turned towards Adrian, grasping his hand and shaking it before using that hand to pull his friend into a one arm hug. "So, when did this happen?"

"Last night," Natalie said, "I got home from your place actually, and we were talking, and he just asked."

"Wow, guys that is really fantasti…" The trio was suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the office door.

"Hey guys," Mark said as he opened the door letting himself in, "you should probably know, you didn't close the blinds, and well, everyone saw what just happened here and knows your news." They all turned at that to see a crowd of faces, most quickly looked away as if they had not just been watching, but some continued to watch what was happening, one officer even giving them a thumbs up through the glass.

"Oh god," Adrian muttered, his face turning bright red.

"It will be okay," Natalie soothed, running her hand softly up and down Adrian's back, "they were all going to find out anyway."

"They are happy for you," Mark offered, "and I am too."

"Thank you," Natalie said turning to smile at her friend. Turning back to Adrian she took his hand and squeezed it gently in her own and placed her other hand on the doorknob, "you ready?"

The next five minutes were filled with people crowded around the couple offering their congratulations, asking questions he wouldn't answer, insisting on shaking his hand, and some even gave him a pat on the back, Adrian was in hell. But when Adrian looked at the smile on Natalie's face, he knew that it was worth putting up with if she was that happy. Eventually, the captain broke it up and started their work on going through every detail of their case to all make sure that they were set for court on Monday. Two hours later they had barely made any progress. Leland understood that Monk was having trouble focusing, and he tried to be understanding, he really did. When he saw Monk smiling while he was supposed to be looking at a particularly gruesome crime scene photo, the captain's patience snapped, and he had to tell Monk that either he would focus or Natalie would leave. This hurried the process along and two hours after that Natalie and Adrian finally got to head home.

Julie was already gone when they got home, she was staying the night at a friend's house before she had to go back to school on Tuesday. Adrian and Natalie cooked a nice meal together, and afterwards they sat cuddled on the couch and watched a movie. Adrian smiled down at Natalie as he watched her playing with her ring. "Are you even watching the movie?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hey, if you didn't want me distracted, you shouldn't give me something shiny to wear," Natalie said holding out her hand for him to see the sparkle.

"I think you agreeing to marry me earns you a prize," Adrian said as he leaned over and kissed her temple.

"I do like this," Natalie said referring to her ring, "but you're my prize."

Natalie's words floored Adrian, he had no idea how he got so lucky. Not only did he get to be with this amazing woman, but she _loved_ him. "You are my everything," he whispered softly before kissing her deeply. Natalie felt like she was falling, and she was, every day, every minute, every second Natalie knew she was falling more in love with this man, and she hoped she would continue to fall her entire life.


	36. Chapter 36

AN: Sorry it took so long I keep thinking I will get better, but it continues to not turn out that way. Thank you so much to Alex Hoodle, Monkish, and Joanna 47 for your very sweet reviews.

Chapter 36

 **Friday, January 14** **th,** **2011, 10:02 PM**

"I want to get married soon," Natalie looked over at her fiancé. She and Adrian had a long day first their time with the girls, then the police station and finally when they got home they decided to tell everyone else in their life. It was a good day, and Natalie liked sharing their news with friends and family, but still, it made for a long afternoon. Afterward, they had a quick dinner and had gone to bed finally able to cuddle up together.

"Good," Adrian answered kissing her forehead, "me too."

"If we want to get married soon, we have to start planning, maybe we could work on that tomorrow?"

"If we keep it small, we don't have much to plan," Adrian said.

"Not much is still a lot when it comes to weddings," Natalie told him, "but we don't need to worry about all the details, but we might want to get a rough head count and know when and where."

"As soon as possible," Adrian kissed her again, "and anywhere you want."

"That's sweet, but we still need real decisions. Natalie looked nervously at Adrian, and we need to figure out the living situation."

"Oh," Adrian said trying to shift gears, "my lease is up May first, I figured I would give notice soon, we can live here."

"It's a little bit of a tight fit for all of us here," Natalie said looking around the room as if she was surveying the entire house.

"It's bigger than my place," Adrian said, "and it's big enough for you and Julie and me, there is even a guestroom."

"Guestroom slash office," Natalie corrected, "and it is pretty small, plus the small living room and bathrooms."

"It's not like we have guests over a lot," Adrian said, "and we make do with the office area, and it all seems to work for us now."

"Yeah but when you move your stuff in there won't really be room for everything," Natalie tried to argue.

"We can get rid of some things," Adrian said.

"But what if we need more room in the future?" Natalie finally asked.

"Why would we need more room in the future?" Adrian asked cluelessly, "oh." Adrian finally caught on and moved his hand down to Natalie's abdomen, "are you?"

"No, no, no," Natalie said right away not wanting to get his hopes up, "but if it does happen it would be nice to have something with a little more space."

"But if it doesn't happen," Adrian argued, "wouldn't it feel empty?"

"I'm not talking about buying a mansion," Natalie explained, "just somewhere with one more bedroom, or at least a den or office on the first floor. That way we could have our room, and then Julie and the baby could have their own rooms, and if we don't have a baby, we could have a real guest room and a separate office. We do a lot of work from home and having an actual office would be really nice, plus if we sell this place and give up your apartment, we could easily afford something bigger."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah okay," Adrian said, "you made a lot of good points, plus it would be nice to be in a place that was ours but are you sure you are okay with leaving? You raised Julie here."

"That will be tough," Natalie said, "we have been here for eight years, and I want to talk with Julie about it, but I think it would be best for us."

"So now we have to sell this place and look for a new house and do it in just a few months?" Adrian's head started to spin.

"Yes," Natalie said, "but I promise you it won't go like your last real-estate venture."

"Okay," Adrian agreed instantly trusting Natalie's judgment.

"Are you sure you are okay leaving your place?" Natalie asked with concern running her fingers softly across the lines in his forehead. "You have a lot of memories there…"

"With Trudy," Adrian finished the thought that she wouldn't. "I'm okay with it," Adrian assured her, resting his hand on top of hers. "I had a lot of memories with Trudy there, I have a lot of memories of her everywhere. But I can't live in those memories, and moving won't make me forget her. I want what is best for us, our family." Adrian moved her hand off the side of his face and kissed her palm.

Natalie leaned up and kissed Adrian her eyes glistening, "Adrian, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Adrian whispered kissing her again desperately, "I love you more than anything in this world."

.

 **Thursday, January 20** **th,** **2011 12:35 PM**

"What about the de Young museum?" Adrian asked suddenly as he and Natalie walked together to lunch.

"What about it?" Natalie asked.

"For the wedding," Adrian suggested, "we did go on our first date there, and it would be a nice space."

"It would be beautiful honey, but getting married in a museum is really expensive, like at least ten grand just to get it for an hour or two," Natalie said, "but I love that you would even think of that for us." Natalie leaned over and pecked his cheek, "you know to save money we could do it in a church."

"It feels wrong since we aren't really religious," Adrian said scrunching up his face, "what about your house?"

"I don't want to get married there and then move away," Natalie said with a sigh. "What if we got married at Ambrose's, it's the house you grew up in, and then he could be at the wedding."

"I don't want to get married there," Adrian said, "there are too many bad memories there. I love that you were considering Ambrose though. And you know what I promise you anywhere else you want to get married I will do it. I will marry you in a church, I will marry you in a dump, I just want to be married to you."

"Me too," Natalie said, "I would like to figure out a place that is nice for both of us, but mostly I was just thinking we should get married soon. How do you feel about March?"

"I guess I could wait three months if I have to," Adrian said, "so why March?"

"Julie will be home the last week in March for spring break, so I figured she could be there for the week leading up to the wedding, and then we could maybe go away for a day or two for a mini honeymoon afterward," Natalie explained.

"Sounds good," Adrian said, "now we just have to find a place to get married and invite people." Adrian held the door open for Natalie.

"Two please," Natalie said with a smile to the hostess.

Adrian looked around the familiar restaurant as they were led to their table. La Dolce Vita, they had been eating here together for over a year now, they both loved the food, and it was clean enough that it was even up to Adrian's meticulous standards. As they sat down, Adrian smiled and reached over the table taking Natalie's hand in his, "what about here?"

"What about it?" Natalie asked in confusion.

"For the wedding, or at least for dinner afterward?" Adrian asked, "they have the back room that is a good space for twenty people to have dinner, and I am sure they do things like this all the time."

"That's perfect," Natalie smiled, "I will check dates with the hostess before we leave."

.

 **Friday, January 28, 2011, 8:34 AM**

"Natalie you are not following the schematics I made," Adrian huffed as he pulled one of the bags out of the back of her car.

"Adrian there is plenty of room," Natalie sighed, "we don't need a schematic for four bags."

"Five bags and your purse," Adrian corrected, "we should optimize the space."

"It's four bags a few snacks and a small purse in a car that can handle ten times as much stuff," Natalie argued, "if you want the car packed your way, you do it yourself." Natalie dropped the bags and walked back towards the house.

Adrian looked down at the bags and sighed. He quickly shoved everything into the trunk closed it and ran after Natalie. "Natalie, Natalie I'm sorry," Adrian said, "I guess I am a little nervous about going away for the weekend, very excited, but still, it's a lot for me. So I am sorry about the lists and agendas and schematics, and I am particularly sorry that I snapped at you" As Adrian apologized Natalie's body language softened, and eventually she let him wrap his arms loosely around her waist. Adrian leaned in and kissed her forehead then cheek then pecked a kiss to her lips. "I have been a jerk all morning, but I promise to stop. The car is packed, we are all ready, let's drive up to the cabin, and I will spend the rest of the weekend showing you how sorry I am."

"I love the way you apologize," Natalie smiled before leaning up and deeply kissing her fiancé, "now let's get on the road so we can enjoy our anniversary."

 **Saturday, January 29, 2011, 7:04 PM**

"Adrian that was delicious," Natalie said as she wiped her mouth delicately with her napkin before putting it down. "Thank you for making dinner."

"It was my pleasure," Adrian said with a small grin on his face, "It is just step one of showing me how much

I love you and how sorry I am."

"I thought step one was what you did to me as soon as we walked in the door here," Natalie answered with a grin of her own thinking back to yesterday when they had arrived. They had barely gotten in the door before Adrian practically dragged her to the bedroom and made love to her. They had both been unable to get enough of each other since they got here and had spent most of their time in that bed together.

"That was just because I can't seem to help myself around you," Adrian admitted, "I just have this impulse to touch you all of the time."

"I'm not complaining," Natalie said easily, "I am having a great weekend.

"Good, I want you to have a nice weekend," Adrian said softly. Adrian paused for a minute just staring into Natalie's eyes, getting lost in the emotion he found there, but after a few shaky breaths, he started to speak. "Natalie, I love you more than anything, and I want to be the man that is there for you and with you forever. I want to spend every moment together, when you are with me, I feel complete. You know I was going to give you this for our anniversary," Adrian stroked her engagement ring with his thumb, "but I just couldn't wait. And we said we weren't going to do gifts and this is just something I happened across a few days ago that I saved to share with you tonight. Adrian turned around and took a paper out from under a book, and the table near him then turned back to Natalie handing it to her.

Natalie examined the paper Adrian had handed her, it was a pamphlet for the California Academy of Sciences, "the museum?" Natalie asked not understanding, "are we going to go there?"

"We are going to get married there," Adrian answered with a proud smile, "if you want."

"Of course, I would want to, it's perfect, but I don't want to waste the money, Adrian, it has to be at least ten thousand to rent out even a small part of it."

"I am sure that it is very expensive," Adrian said, "but I called to ask because you never know. And the person they had me talk to knew who I was, and they were so thankful that I found the moon rock, and stopped Santa and his crew from stealing the star of Bethlehem diamond that they offered me a deal."

"Deal, what deal?"

"We can rent out whatever part we want, as long as it is not already booked or a time when it should be open to the public, and we get it at cost, so depending on when and where anywhere from three to five hundred."

"What?" Natalie asked in complete shock, "we can get married there?"

"Yes, and I figured it was perfect. That moon rock case is why we met, and it was our first case together, and it is a beautiful space." Adrian's explanation was cut off when Natalie abruptly stood up and practically lunged over the table to kiss Adrian deeply.

"It is perfect," Natalie whispered, "you are perfect, come on let's go to bed."

"We aren't done eating," Adrian said, "it will get cold."

"I don't care," Natalie said taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

 **9:58 PM**

"I think we should do the planetarium," Adrian whispered out of the blue. The pair were lying a tangle of limbs under the covers so wrapped up in each other Adrian hoped they could never be pulled apart.

"For the wedding?" Natalie asked.

"Yes," Adrian confirmed, "I know you like the aquarium there, but I don't know if I want to get married with a bunch of fish watching, I like the idea of under the stars."

"Me too," Natalie agreed, "and even with the moon rock not there anymore, it is what brought us together, so I think the planetarium is more fitting. But more importantly, we have to check dates. We know we wanted to get married on the 26th and we could do a day earlier or later easily, but any more than that and we would have some real problems. Is there a person I can call?"

"I wrote all the information you need inside the pamphlet," Adrian said, "the woman I spoke with is Emily and she is expecting your call."

"I love you," Natalie sighed, "have I told you that lately?"

"You have," Adrian said, "but I don't mind hearing it again."


	37. Chapter 37

**AN:** I'm not dead…just having trouble. I am so sorry it has been over a month, which is a long time between updates, even for me. But I am still working on this, I promise. Thank you to Monkish, AlexHoodle, Btwnthecovers, and Joanna47 for your reviews and support. Good news I was supposed to go to a family party this weekend, but I skipped out because there were going to be a LOT of people there and I couldn't handle it, but it gave me the weekend to work on this.

 **.**

 **Monday, January 31** **st** **, 2011, 2:13 PM**

"Hello?" Sharona's voice came over the phone.

"Hey, Sharona, how are you?" Natalie asked as she doodled on the notepad sitting on her lap.

"Giant," Sharona answered looking down at her stomach, "I just had my six-month checkup, and all is good, but I don't know how I am going to make it through these next few months."

"I remember that feeling," Natalie agreed, looking at her flat stomach longingly, "but just keep in mind, at the end you get a tiny little perfect new baby."

"Yeah," Sharona agreed, "just three more months."

"So, I had a reason for calling," Natalie started, "you will get an invitation later, but we wanted to give everyone the information as soon as possible because it's soon."

"Ohh, you picked a date for the wedding?"

"We did, it is going to be March 26th at 3:00, then over to a dinner/mini reception thing," Natalie said.

"Did you say three?" Sharona asked.

"Yeah," Natalie said, "I know it is a little weird of a time. It's just the wedding is going to be at the museum, and I really wanted the planetarium room; it was booked at five, but they agreed to close two hours early so we could fit our wedding in on the day we wanted."

"Wow," Sharona said, "the museum and they are closing early for you that must be setting you two back a pretty penny."

"Actually, Adrian had saved them from getting a giant diamond stolen and recovered a stolen moon rock; they were so grateful we are getting the space for basically nothing."

"Wow, that is amazing," Sharona marveled, "and the planetarium is a perfect spot for you two."

"I know," Natalie agreed, "and we met working on the moon rock case for the museum."

"Aww, sweet," Sharona said, "I am really happy for you, but just so you know I will be nearly eight months by then, and everything looks good now, but you never know."

"I know Sharona, and I thought about it, I really did," Natalie said, "but we don't want to wait too long, but Julie will be home the week leading up to the wedding for spring break, and that was important to me."

"I get it," Sharona agreed, "and it's not like I expect you two to schedule your wedding around me. I just thought I should give you a heads up. Chances are, I will be there, I will be the size of a planet, but I will be there."

"Good we want you there," Natalie said.

"How are your plans going for the wedding?" Sharona asked.

"We got the planetarium booked," Natalie said, "and the restaurant for afterward, oh we are in one of the private rooms at La Dolce Vita, that restaurant we took you guys to back in August. Plus, we have our guest list done, I mean we could add a few people, like if Julie wants to bring someone, or if Benjy can make it, but that is basically done. We have to talk to the restaurant about food, and I kind of want to get a cake, plus a few flowers and a new dress, but I can handle those things in the next two months."

"You are going to get a wedding dress in two months?" Sharona asked incredulously.

"I don't think I am getting like a big custom wedding dress," Natalie said, "I am just going to go get a dress off the rack, I don't even know if I am getting a white dress, I just want to look pretty in it."

"We should do a girls weekend," Sharona suggested, "we can plan it for whenever works in the next few weeks and do our regular Friday get together and then go out the next day together and get you a dress, maybe look at flowers and whatever else you need."

"That sounds fun, why don't I send out a group text to everyone, and we can coordinate schedules?" Natalie asked.

"Sounds good," Sharona said, "speaking of schedules, though, I have to go."

"All right, I'll talk to you later," Natalie said, "bye."

"Bye."

 **.**

 **Thursday, February 3, 2011, 9:48 AM**

Natalie knew something was off before she even opened her eyes. Reaching her arm out to the side, Natalie was not surprised to find the other half of the bed empty and the sheets cold. Natalie took her time slowly getting out of bed and putting on her robe and slippers before heading down the stairs only half, expecting to find Adrian there. Heading into the living room, Natalie saw Adrian sitting on the couch looking at a picture of Trudy. Easing herself down onto the sofa beside her fiancé, Natalie was careful to neither startle or touch Adrian.

"Hey there," Natalie said, "how are you doing so far?"

"I miss her," Adrian admitted.

"She was really beautiful," Natalie said, "and I know she was also really amazing, and she loved you."

"She did," Adrian agreed without pause.

"I didn't think you would still be here, I thought you wanted to spend her birthday on your own," Natalie said.

"Part of the day," Adrian said, "I am leaving soon as long as that is okay."

"Of course, it is," Natalie said, "I completely understand."

When Adrian left a little while later, he told Natalie he loved her and kissed her goodbye, trying not to feel guilty over kissing another woman on Trudy's birthday. Adrian looked through a few photo albums at his apartment before heading to the cemetery. Adrian placed flowers on the headstone before slowly sitting down on the ground next to the stone, placing his hand on the cool granite.

"Happy birthday, my love," he whispered.

"Thank you," came a voice behind him, her voice.

Turning his head, Adrian took in her form, "I didn't think I would see you."

"And I never thought I would see you are sitting on the ground," Trudy replied with a smile. "Thank you for the flowers; you know what a sucker I am for flowers."

"I do," Adrian said, "you look good."

"You too," Trudy returned the compliment, "this happiness thing really agrees with you. Did you ever thank Natalie for me?"

"I did," Adrian nodded.

"Good," Trudy sat next to her husband and took his hand in hers. "Adrian, I can only stay a few more minutes, so I want to tell you, I know you have big changes coming up, I don't want you to feel guilty."

"You know about the wedding?"

"I know about a lot of things," Trudy said, "and I love the flowers Adrian, but the greatest gift you can give me is this," Trudy moved her hand up and grazed his smiling lips with her fingertips. "I want to see you happy and smiling like this for the rest of your life. Do you hear me?"

"I do," Adrian said with a nod, "you know you are the one that taught me how to smile, you taught me how to love."

"You taught me too," Trudy said, "I love you so much, Adrian."

"I love you too," Adrian said softly.

"Adrian," Trudy leaned over and kissed his forehead, "it is time for both of us to go."

"I know," Adrian murmured, "you will always be in my heart, Trudy."

"Good, that is where I belong," Trudy agreed, "but right now I think you belong somewhere else. Goodbye, Adrian."

"Goodbye, Trudy," Adrian whispered as he watched her form disappear.

 **7:52 PM**

"Hello?" Natalie called as she headed downstairs, she could have sworn she had heard someone at the door, but looking out the window, there was no one there.

"Hey there," Adrian's voice came from behind her. "I hope you don't mind. I just picked up some food for dinner, I didn't know if I would have the energy to cook tonight."

"You're home!" Natalie rushed forward and embraced him tightly, "I didn't think I would see you tonight."

"I missed you," Adrian admitted, "and what would Thursday night be without eating pasta and watching the office with you?"

"I love you so much," Natalie said, taking Adrian's face in her hands and kissing him deeply.

"I love you too, now let's eat before it gets cold."

Natalie and Adrian enjoyed their dinner as they caught each other up with their days. After cleaning up, they settled in together on the couch just before nine. Adrian sat there with Natalie's head in his lap, playing with her hair as she watched her show. Adrian didn't really get most of the humor on the office, but it had become his favorite show. Looking down at Natalie as she smiled and laughed at the antics on the screen, Adrian realized he wouldn't trade moments like this for anything in the world.

.

 **Friday, February 4, 2011, 10:05 AM.**

"Natalie, I'm home," Adrian called as he walked in the back door from his run. Adrian wasn't too surprised when he didn't get a response, Natalie's car was still here, but she might have on headphones, or be on the phone with someone. Adrian poked his head quickly in the guestroom/office but finding it empty continued his way to the bathroom to shower quickly before getting ready for the rest of their day.

Adrian stopped in the bathroom doorway, looking inside, Natalie was sitting on the edge of the tub, her eyes were slightly red, and her hair was a mess. Adrian was by her side in a heartbeat sitting next to her on the edge of the tub, pulling her into his arms. "Sweetheart, what's wrong."

"It's no big deal," Natalie said, "I just got my period."

"Oh," Adrian said, "I am so sorry, honey, I was hopeful too." Adrian started rubbing her back, soothingly.

"I'm okay…it's okay," Natalie said, "we said no pressure; it might happen, and it might not."

"I know," Adrian agreed, "but I think it is okay for us to be at least a little bit sad for a little while."

"I don't want to be sad," Natalie said stubbornly wiping at her eyes.

Adrian looked at her and nodded, "if you were pregnant right now you would have morning sickness on our honeymoon…and you would be uncomfortable and pregnant while we found a new house and moved."

Natalie smiled at Adrian's attempt to look on the bright side, "you are so cute. I just can't believe we had so much sex last month, and I still am not pregnant."

"Yes, but if we had a baby, there is no way we would be able to have that much sex," Adrian smiled slyly at his fiancé.

"Okay, I will grant you that point," Natalie said.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked, noticing the sparkle was back in her eyes.

Natalie leaned over and kissed him softly, "I have you, I'm great."

 **.**

 **Saturday, February 5, 2011, 7:26 PM**

"Surprise!" exuberant shouts met Adrian and Natalie as they opened the front door. Leland, TK, Julie, Sharona, Randy, Molly, and Derek were all there to greet the couple.

"What is this?" Natalie asked, looking at their friends and family, then back at Adrian.

"I don't know," Adrian said, "this one wasn't me."

"This is your engagement dinner," Molly said, stepping forward, "we all thought we should do something soon, especially since you two decided you were getting married in less than two months.

"Well, thank you, everyone, this is amazing," Natalie said happily hugging each of their friends.

"It is," Adrian said, looking around at his closest friends, "I can't believe you did this. For the next hour, everyone sat down to a lovely meal they all had contributed to. After dinner, things were more informal for dessert, with people spread out in different areas of the first floor. When Natalie noticed that the kitchen was empty, she took the opportunity to get herself a drink.

Natalie had just finished pouring herself a mocktail and was putting the juice back in the refrigerator when Leland walked in with Sharona and Randy. "Hey, there you are," Randy said, "we were just wondering where you had gone."

"Sorry I was just grabbing a drink," Natalie said, raising her glass, "and I saw the cheese plate was getting a little low so I came to get more for it."

"That is our job," Sharona said, moving Natalie gently out of the way of the fridge before grabbing the blocks of cheese herself along with a cutting board and a knife. "So how was the big trip?" Sharona asked, "when we talked, we were so focused on wedding plans that I didn't hear about it."

"What trip?" Randy asked, confused.

"It was amazing," Natalie said, "Adrian and I went away for a long weekend for our anniversary. We had this little cabin up in the mountains, it was cozy but really modern and beautiful, oh here I have pictures." Natalie took out her phone and flipped through the few pictures she had.

"It is beautiful," Sharona agreed, looking at the screen.

"Let me see," Randy said as he moved behind the girls to see the photos, "it is nice."

"I wish we could go somewhere like that," Sharona said wistfully, "but I don't think mountain roads far from a doctor are the best idea in my current condition."

"Maybe next year," Randy offered, "so what did you guys do up there."

"Adrian made me a fancy dinner on Saturday, and he told me about the museum for the wedding, so Sunday I called them and booked our time for the wedding."

"What else did you do, like mountain stuff," Randy wondered, "did you go skiing?"

"No but we went for a walk in the snow on Sunday for a bit," Natalie said with a smile remembering how they held hands on their walk, and what they did to warm up afterward."

"What else did you do?" Randy asked, "you were up there for three days, you must have done something else with your time."

"Umm," Natalie paused uncomfortably for a second.

"What," Randy asked obliviously, "did you guys spend the whole weekend having se..."

"Randy stop," Leland barked forcefully.

"Shut your mouth," Natalie commanded at the same time. Natalie's face was bright red, but there was fury in her eyes. "Randy don't," Natalie's eyes flicked towards the living room where Adrian was, "not one word, especially in front of him." With that, Natalie turned and walked out of the kitchen the back way.

"Can you deal with my idiot boyfriend?" Sharona asked Leland. At his nod, she quickly went out the back way as well in search of Natalie. It only took a minute for Sharona to locate Natalie in the master bedroom. "Hey there," she said softly as she walked in the door, closing it behind her to give them more privacy. "I am sorry about Randy. How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed, mad, worried," Natalie started to list.

"He didn't mean to embarrass you," Sharona said, "I think he was just surprised by what he realized."

"But why is he even thinking about it?" Natalie asked, "and why is it so surprising? I don't understand, people don't discuss other people's sex lives normally, and if they do it is because it is news. Why is this such big news? Why is it surprising? Adrian and I have been living together for months, we have been together for over half a year, we are in love, and getting married, and still, somehow it is unbelievable that we are intimate? I don't understand why."

"Yes, you do," Sharona said, "Natalie I am sorry Randy embarrassed you, but you are not dumb, you know why this is such big news, and you know why people would wonder about it, it is Adrian."

"If it was Adrian a few years ago, I could see that being big news," Natalie said, "but not Adrian now."

"Honey you are smarter than that," Sharona said, "no matter how much he has changed, he is still Adrian, he is still very uptight when it comes to any of this stuff. That is why you were worried right that someone would say something in front of Adrian."

Natalie nodded slowly, "I guess I understand that" Natalie finally agreed, "but I still hate it. And it's not just him, I don't like the idea about people talking about my sex life."

"People shouldn't talk about it," Sharona admitted, "it is no one's business but yours and Adrian's, but I have known Adrian for twelve years and if you had told me that Adrian was a virgin that might have been less surprising."

"Hey!"

"I don't mean it as an offense, it is just…" Sharona paused, looking for the right words but found none, "Adrian." Sharona sat down on the bed next to Natalie and wrapped an arm around her pulling her into a sideways hug, "if it makes you feel better Randy assumed you guys were sleeping together back in September."

Natalie chuckled softly at that, "well as weird as it is that he would be thinking about it at all, it's nice to know that someone thinks we are a normal couple."

"Listen, Natalie, you don't have to talk about anything personal if you don't want to, we can just go back to the party and pretend Randy never said a word," Sharona offered. "But you should know, if you ever need someone to talk to about anything, no matter how weird it is, I will always be there for you."

"I know," Natalie acknowledged, "and I appreciate that I really do, but I don't want to talk about this. It isn't just that Adrian would be embarrassed, I think it should be private too.

"You never talked about your sex life with a girlfriend?" Sharona asked in disbelief.

"Not really, Natalie slowly answered thinking about it, "I guess the only time I talked about it with anyone was when there was a problem…so I have no need to talk about it now." Natalie answered with a sly smile

Natalie and Sharona finally left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. Natalie's eyes scanned around the living room and dining room, but there was no sign of Adrian. Instead, Natalie moved next to Molly, who was standing alone and looking at her phone.

"There you are," greeted Molly, "we were wondering where you had gone off too."

"Sharona and I were just talking upstairs for a minute," Natalie dismissed.

Molly looked closer at Natalie and noticed a slight redness in her eyes, "everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," Natalie shrugged, "but speaking of where people have gone off to, have you seen Adrian."

"He is in the other room showing Derek some of his rock collection," Molly said with a smirk.

"How did Derek get roped into that?" Natalie wondered, "didn't you warn him?"

"He asked to see it," Molly said, "Adrian had just been talking to Derek about being a science teacher, then decided to tell him about a case where the science teacher was the murderer…so Derek asked about his rock collection to change the subject."

"Did you give him that idea to win Adrian over?"

"I did," Molly admitted, "I'm sorry, Natalie, you know I love Adrian, but he just wasn't giving Derek a chance."

"I get it," Natalie said, "and if he needs any more ammo, he could talk about organizational systems, and have him use antibac in front of Adrian."

"Thanks," Molly smiled, "I appreciate the understanding. I really want Adrian to like Derek."

"He's going to be around for a while, isn't he?" Natalie asked.

"I hope so," Molly answered, "lately I've been hoping maybe even forever."

.

 **Tuesday, February 8, 2011, 8:32 AM**

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom," Natalie tried to keep all emotion from her voice as she answered the phone.

"Natalie, it is so good to hear from you," Peggy enthusiastically replied.

"Really?" Natalie wondered unable to hide the hope in her tone.

"Of course, it is," Peggy said, "it is always nice to hear from family, and your timing is perfect."

"It is?"

"Yes, in fact, I was going to call you later this week," Peggy said. At that statement, Natalie couldn't help smiling, her mother was happy to hear from her, she had missed her and had been about to call Natalie herself despite their last conversation. "We have that annual gala for the healthy heart association, and you know we go every year, I thought it would be nice if you came with us."

"Maybe Mom," Natalie sighed with relief, "that actually sounds nice. When is it?"

"Next Friday," Peggy said, "and there will be plenty of wealthy men there, many of whom are available."

Natalie's mood instantly soured, so this is what all the niceness was about, "Mom, you know I am not looking for a man, I am in a relationship."

"Oh, Natalie, you aren't still dating your boss," Peggy dismissed, "are you?"

"Technically no," Natalie said, "I am not dating him." She waited for only half a beet before continuing, "I am marrying him. Actually, that is why I called, I wanted to let you know I was engaged, and I am getting married in March."

"Why?"

"Why what mom? Why get married? I love him, he loves me, pretty standard reasons," Natalie said.

"Why so soon?" Peggy clarified, "you have only been dating for a few months, and now you are getting married in March that is so soon, what does he really want? I can tell you one thing if it is for the money, I will make sure he never gets any."

Natalie let out a dry, dark chuckle, "you would think that way, everything is always money with you. How could he be after my money, all the money we have we made together."

"Not your current money, our money, the family money," Peggy explained.

"I think everyone knows that I am not getting that money," Natalie said, "I figured Johnathan would get the bulk of it with maybe some going to Julie when you died."

"Well, he doesn't know that," Peggy argued.

"I think he does," Natalie said, "but that isn't even the point. The point is he is nothing like you and money doesn't rule his life. He wants to marry me because he loves me, that is all. And the fact that you think he must have some ulterior motive is a little heartbreaking." Natalie quickly pulled the phone away from her face and hit end, she didn't want to hear her mother's response, she didn't want to fight. Natalie had told her mother, she felt like her obligation was fulfilled, but she felt no obligation to allow her mother to belittle her life or decisions.

.

 **Wednesday, February 9** **th** **, 2011, 12:35 P.M.**

"Hello?" Natalie answered her phone.

"Hi, Natalie, this is Emily Thompson, you left me a message before," came Emily's cheerful reply.

"Yes, well like I said in my message I was looking for a realtor I am looking to sell my house, and my fiancé and I are looking to buy a place that is just a little bit bigger, and you came highly recommended."

"Well congratulations, and I would love to be your realtor," Emily answered smoothly, "why don't I get some basic information now and then we can make plans for me to come to see the place as soon as possible."

"Well, we had a client cancel, so I can be free the rest of today, I don't know what your schedule is like," Natalie said.

"I have some time free now," Emily answered easily, "why don't you text me your address, and we can do this in person.

"Perfect," Natalie agreed. She rattled off their address and agreed to have Emily come over in 30 minutes. It was real; Natalie was going to sell this house. She was going to find a new home with a new husband. Natalie felt guilt start to invade her mind, but she looked over at the mantle where her and mitches wedding picture sat next to one of Trudy and Adrian. She had nothing to feel guilty about, she knew Mitch would be proud of her for taking the next step.


	38. Chapter 38 Making Plans

**AN:** So I was without internet at my place for six hours yesterday and couldn't do any planning for school, so instead I wrote this. I also planned out the next few chapters, I am going to try hard to get back to writing a chapter every week or two like I used to until this is all done. Thank you to AlexHoodle, the guest reviewer, Dmander4483 and JoAnna47 your reviews and continued support mean the world to me.

Chapter 38: Making Plans

.

 **Saturday, February 19, 2011, 10:12 A.M.**

"Mom, Sharona's here," Julie called into the living room as she opened the door. Natalie, TK, and Molly all came rushing out from the living room towards the door.

"Sorry I'm late," Sharona apologized, "the traffic was terrible.

"Don't worry about it," Natalie said, "I can't believe you came all the way here to go wedding shopping."

"I wanted to," Sharona said. Sharona went to take her coat off when Julie stopped her.

"Come on people, let's go, time to get into the car," Julie ushered them out the door. "If we leave right now, we can still make our appointment at the bridal store by eleven. We should take TK's SUV so we can all fit together, that way parking will be easier." Julie passed everyone a piece of paper, "here is our schedule for the day, but there are alternative plans for each block of time in case something unexpected happens."

"Woah," Molly muttered at the shift in Julie's attitude from her normal easy-going state. "You scheduled time for fun later in the day," Molly commented, pointing out the block of time right before dinner.

"We had a break in the day, and I figured that would be a good time for our fun," Julie shrugged.

"The whole day will be fun sweetie," Natalie corrected.

"This is wedding shopping mom it is serious business, not fun," Julie replied.

"You get this from your father," Natalie commented as she climbed into the back seat of the SUV, "I appreciate the work you did for this hon, but I want to relax and enjoy planning the wedding, I still don't know why we are even going to a bridal shop."

"You need a dress," Julie replied as the rest of the group was silent, trying not to interfere between mother and daughter.

"I don't want a big fluffy wedding dress," Natalie argued, "I want something simple off the rack, I was thinking of maybe wearing something blue."

"You at least have to go to the wedding shop and try a few on," Julie argued, "you never know, you might change your mind once you see a dress on."

"I will go," Natalie agreed, "and I will try on a few dresses, I will even let you pick which ones, but Julie, if I don't see anything I like in the first half hour, I want to move on."

"But we have a schedule," Julie argued.

"I know," Natalie said, "but I prefer to think of that as more of a loose guideline. Now come on, my wedding, my choice."

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the bridal store, and it was everything that Natalie was afraid it would be. All of the dresses were extravagant, white, with sparkles, over the top lace, and ruffles. Natalie let Julie and the wedding consultant pick out five dresses while she Molly and TK all took a seat and relaxed.

"Would any of you ladies like something to drink," a young woman that worked at the store offered as they settled in. "We have water, juice, coffee, champagne." Natalie and Sharona asked for water as TK and Molly requested champagne.

"No champagne for you?" TK asked, "that might make this stop a little easier on you."

"No, my allergies have been acting up, and I already took a Benadryl," Natalie explained, "if I had champagne, I would be asleep before lunch."

"You are a good mom agreeing to come here," Molly said, "I know it isn't your thing, but Julie has been so excited for this."

"I know she has," Natalie said, "it's just not the look I am going for, but I think she will need to see me in a few of these to really get it, plus it's making her happy.

A few minutes later, the excited teenager returned with the wedding consultant and five dresses that Natalie proceeded to try on one at a time. She had to admit she looked pretty in some of them, but they were all too much and too fussy. With the fifth one, the consultant told her she looked like a princess, but Julie scrunched up her face "you look like your covered in frosting. And I don't think the princess look is right for you."

"Well, what do you like?" The bridal consultant asked of Natalie.

"I want something beautiful but simple, I want to feel like it is easy and that I am wearing the dress, not the other way around. I want something that is going to make me look my best, and I don't want to be engulfed in it. I don't exactly like the style of the suit look in the fifties, but something a little closer to that idea where it was more about the bride than the dress.

"Okay," the consultant said before walking away only to return a minute later with just one dress, "what about this?" The dress she held up was long and white but better than everything else Natalie had seen in this store. It was relatively plain made of silk with thin spaghetti straps. Natalie agreed to try it on, and when she came out, she looked herself up and down in the mirror.

"It is beautiful," Natalie agreed, "I think I look great in it, but it is really sexy, and I think maybe I could make it work, but I think I want something shorter, maybe knee length."

"Our seamstress could take it up," the consultant informed her.

"And it would be nice if it had a little something more to it, plus I like the idea of some sort of sleeve or at least a more substantial strap," Natalie continued.

"We could do all of that," the consultant said happy to finally have some sort of positive reaction.

"Could you excuse us a second," Sharona finally cut in.

"Of course," the consultant said, "I will be right back."

"Okay, this isn't right," Sharona finally broke, "Natalie, this is nothing like what you said you wanted, none of these dresses are. And sure, you could fix one of them up to make it more like what you want but why spend," Sharona leaned over and looked at the form on the bag with the price, "six thousand dollars on a dress you barely like."

"Six thousand?" Natalie asked.

"She is right," Julie said at the same time, "I didn't get it before I saw you in them, but she is right. I was wrong, Mom this place isn't for you."

"Finally," Molly said, "I am glad you are getting it double-step. Natalie, why don't you get changed, and we will go downtown hit some regular stores and try to find a nice dress that is a little more you."

"Thank you," Natalie smiled her first real smile since stepping into this store, "I think that sounds great."

Almost two hours later the girls sat down to lunch, "I am sorry everyone," Natalie apologized glumly. "I don't know what is wrong with me, I don't know why I didn't like anything."

"It's not you," Molly said, "and don't give up, you will find something."

"Yeah, don't give up now," Sharona added, "we still have a few places to try after lunch, I bet you will find something perfect."

"Hey, Natalie," TK wondered, "how would you feel about looking online?"

"I don't know," Natalie admitted, "I would want the dress to fit right, I would need to try it on."

"Well you can always take something to a tailor to get it perfect," TK said, "and if it really wasn't what you thought you could return it. Here, take a look," TK passed over her phone where she had pulled up a website already, "these are some dresses on ModCloth."

"That is pretty," Natalie agreed as she looked at the first dress on the screen as the other women crowded around to get a look, "but not quite right." Natalie swiped the screen to the next dress, and then the next then suddenly stopped, "oh my god."

"It's beautiful," Molly said.

Natalie clicked on the picture and waited as the details of the dress came up along with bigger images and more views of it. It was a knee-length, fit and flare, ivory dress with a sweetheart neckline to the bodice. The entire dress was covered in a sheer overlay that formed a higher neck and three-quarter sleeves. When they looked at the enlarged view, they noticed small flowers embroidered on the dress that were made of a pink so pale it was almost undetectable. It was simple and classy, but still special. "It's perfect," Natalie said, "it's everything I wanted." Natalie clicked on the buy now tab before realizing that she was using someone else's phone. "Oh, sorry TK I shouldn't buy this on your phone, and I should probably look at a picture that is bigger than two inches before I buy a dress."

"Why don't we finish up lunch here and then head home and we can go on the computer and get a better look before you buy it," Julie suggested.

"What about your schedule,"

"My schedule was for you to find a dress today, and flowers and other details tomorrow," Julie stated, "I see this as us being so amazing at shopping that we are finishing ahead of schedule. And with the dress being only $250 we are way below budget too. Besides this way, we have more time for details and decisions tonight," she added with a smile.

Natalie smiled at her daughter then took one more look at the dress on the screen before handing it back to her friend. "I am emailing you the link right now," TK said, hitting a few buttons, "you are going to look amazing in this thing, Mrs. Monk."

"Huh," Natalie breathed, "I guess I am going to be Mrs. Monk; I hadn't really thought about that."

"Just five weeks away," Molly said.

"Good," Natalie answered, "I can't wait."

After lunch, the girls went back to Natalie's house and spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out and doing wedding planning. The dress was ordered, invitations were finalized, favors were picked, Julie even found a dress for herself on the same website they found Natalie's dress on. All they really had left the next day was to pick out a few flowers, and they had an appointment with a florist planned for after brunch. Natalie couldn't believe how easily things were now coming together. And with only 15 to 20 people at the wedding, the cost of everything was staying small.

At the end of the night, Leland picked up TK, promising to bring her back in the morning, but the rest of the women stayed at the house together. Molly stayed with Julie in her room on an air mattress, and Sharona slept in the guestroom. Natalie went to bed alone for the first time in a long time and looked at the clock, 11:42, she wouldn't have to wait long.

"I kind of feel like I am 12 years old again," Molly said as she settled in, "you know having a sleepover."

"I know," Julie answered, "we could stay up and braid each other's hair," she added with a grin.

"Hilarious," Molly stated dryly. "You know I am glad we decided to do this, this weekend, I feel like I have barely seen you guys lately."

"That's because you are always busy with Derek," Julie said.

"I know," Molly said, "does that bother you."

"No, nothing like that," Julie said, "I guess I just feel like everyone in my life is pairing off, Jo has James, Mom has Adrian, and you have Derek, and most of my friends from home have paired off too, and then I'm just by myself."

"I'm sorry," Molly said, "I have been a bad big sister lately, how about you and I pick out some time to hang out just the two of us, no boys allowed, on a regular basis."

"I don't want to make you do that," Julie dismissed.

"You aren't making me do anything," Molly argued, "I need some double-step time, and I love Derek, but no matter what happens with him that will never change, and if he doesn't understand that, then he isn't the one."

"Really?"

"Of course," Molly said, "I want to hang out with you, Julie, besides sometimes you need some time without guys around."

"That I understand," Julie said, "I thought it would be different in college, the boys would be older and more mature, but they're still so …"

"Dumb?" Molly ventured.

"Yes," Julie emphatically agreed, "and they are just as immature as before."

"They don't tend to get much better," Molly said, "I mean I love Derek, but there are these moments, like the other day we were watching tv, and someone made a stupid fart joke, and he started laughing. I remember looking at him and thinking really? Like does he really find that funny? Then I thought, how could I be with him."

Julie laughed, "I know," she agreed, "the other night I was hanging out with Jo and these two guys in our acting class and one of them burped, and the other laughed. Jo and I just rolled our eyes, how can they still be so dumb?"

"They're men," Molly said, "men are just kind of dumb. Is that the phone?" Molly asked, suddenly interrupting herself.

"It's mom's phone," Julie answered, "it is just Adrian, it must be midnight."

"What?"

"He always calls her at midnight," Julie said nonchalantly, "well when they aren't already together, which isn't often anymore."

"That's sweet," Molly said. "I guess some men aren't so dumb."

.

 **Sunday, February 20, 2011, 7:32 PM**

Molly knocked on the door and waited only a second before it was flung open. Derek pulled her into his apartment and kissed her hard. "I missed you," he said between kisses.

"I missed you too," Molly said, "but let me come in." Derek backed off Molly as she walked into his apartment and hung up her jacket.

"Did you have a fun weekend," Derek asked as he led their way into the living room.

"I did," Molly answered, "basically everything for their wedding is done, they just have a few details left now. And it was nice to have a girls' weekend, but I did miss you."

"You did?"

"I did," Molly said, "I am not used to being away from you for several days in a row."

"Me neither," Derek said, "and it got me thinking, and well, I got you something." Derek reached behind him and pulled something out of the drawer in the end table. Molly picked up the gift and quickly tore it open. Inside there was a key.

"Derek?"

"I made you a key," he said simply, "and I thought maybe you could move in with me."

"That's so fast," Molly commented, her head spinning slightly.

"I know," Derek admitted, "and if you say no, I will understand, but I thought, either way, you should at least have a key, oh and I made room in my closet for you."

"Well, I guess if you already made room in the closet for me," Molly said.

"Really?" Derek asked hopefully, "you will move in?"

"I would love to move in with you," Molly said before kissing him deeply. "I love you so much, Derek."

"I love you too."

.

 **Tuesday, February 22, 2011, 11:38 PM**

"Hey Adrian," Natalie said as they laid cuddled up in bed, "I wanted to talk to you about something." Natalie and Adrian had just made love and were now a tangle of sweaty skin and slowing heartbeats. Natalie was running her fingers through his chest hair tracing nonsensical patterns.

"Sure honey, what's up?" Adrian at this moment would do anything Natalie wanted.

"I have been thinking about something the last few days," Natalie began, "you may not like this but it is important to me. I don't think I want to be Natalie Monk."

"What!?" Adrian shot up and Natalie fell off his chest. "What do you mean we are getting married in a month!"

"Adrian, I want to get married," Natalie corrected in a hurry, "I'm sorry I was so nervous I guess I said this wrong, I want to marry you, I want it more than anything."

"Oh," Adrian stopped and tried to catch his breath, "oh ok, thank god. So, what do you mean you don't want to be Natalie Monk then?"

"It's the name," Natalie said, "I know it is weird because Teeger isn't even my original name, but I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose that connection to Julie, or to Mitch."

"But you still want to get married?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, and I was thinking that maybe I could be Natalie Teeger-Monk when we get married," she responded.

"But you still want to get married?" He asked again.

"Yes, I want to get married," Natalie assured him again, "I can't wait to marry you, Adrian."

"Then I don't care what your name is," Adrian said, "I just want to be with you, no matter what your name is, Davenport, Teeger, Teeger-Monk, it is your name, use whatever you want, as long as we are together I don't care."

"I love you, Adrian," Natalie said, "If possible, I want to marry you even more now than I did before."

.

 **Wednesday, February 23, 2011, 8:20 PM**

"There you are, finally," Julie said as the door to her dorm room opened, "I have popcorn and a blanket ready, the other girls are probably already waiting on the quad the movie is starting in ten minutes," Julie told Jo as soon as she came in the door. They had plans to watch I Love You Man on the quad. Every other Wednesday the college projected movies against one of the buildings next to the quad and students would go sit out in the field to watch. They were going to meet one of Jo's friends Emily and her roommate Sue. Julie loved Mila Kunis and heard the movie was great, so she was really excited to see it, plus she and Jo had barely had any time to hang out together so far this semester.

"Don't kill me," Jo said, holding her hands up as if surrendering.

"You're kidding," Julie let out a sigh, "I can't believe your canceling, this really sucks Jo, I was looking forward to this.

"I know, I know," Jo said, "but Jeremy's parents are here, and they invited me to go to dinner with them, I can't turn them down. I'm sorry, I didn't think they would invite me along, but it was my first time meeting them, I didn't want to say no."

"Yeah, I guess I get it," Julie said dejectedly as she started to put the blanket back into the shelf of her closet.

"What are you doing you should still go," Jo said, "you've met Emily before, and you liked her and Sue is amazing, go meet up with them, have fun."

"Maybe."

"Maybe nothing," Jo said, "you go enjoy the movie, and hurry up it's about to start."

"Well, I guess," Julie agreed and took the blanket back out, "have a good night, Jo."

"You too."

Six minutes later

"Julie! Julie!" Julie heard her name being called from across a crowd of people. Looking up, she saw Emily waving her hands and made her way over to the girl.

"Hey Emily," Julie greeted warmly, "you must be Sue," she added to the girl standing next to Emily.

"Yeah, you must be Julie, it's nice to meet you," Sue smiled at her.

"Hey Julie," Emily said, "where is Jo?"

"Jeremy's parents are in town, so she is having dinner with them," Julie informed them.

"Oh, well, that's okay," Emily dismissed, "why don't we set up here, I see Tom, I am just going to say hi, I will be right back."

Sue and Julie stood together watching as Emily walked up to a tall preppy guy and started talking to him. After a few seconds, they saw Emily giggle and lean in touching his arm, "she isn't coming back, is she?" Julie asked.

"Nope," Sue answered, "still want to watch the movie?"

"Sure," Julie agreed, "I see she has your blanket; we can share this one if you want."

"Awesome thanks." Sue and Julie spread out the blanket and settled in. Soon after the movie started. The girls shared the popcorn Julie had brought along, and the drink Sue brought in a water bottle. After a tiny sip, Julie realized the drink was pretty strong, and although she wasn't a big drinker, she did occasionally drink with friends and figured she didn't have an early class and would be fine. The movie was funny, and Julie had a great time, she was happy that she had gone even when Jo had bailed. After the movie, she and Sue stayed on the blanket a while longer, just talking and hanging out. When it started to get late, they walked back to the dorms together, not realizing their buildings were adjacent until they got there.

"I had a lot of fun at the movie tonight," Julie said as they stood between their two buildings.

"Me too," Sue admitted, "I know this is a little weird to admit, but normally I have a little trouble making new friends."

"I get what you mean," Julie said, "especially here. But I would like to hang out again if you want. Jo is out with Jeremy most nights if you ever want to come over and watch some movies or hang out or something."

"How about tomorrow night, around eight."

"Perfect," Julie agreed happily.

.

 **Monday, February 28, 2011, 10:48 AM**

Natalie was tired all the way down to her bones. Last night when she had fallen into bed immediately after dinner, she had not been concerned, their day had been long and grueling. Now, as she woke up, Natalie's concern grew, looking over at the clock, her suspicions were confirmed, it was late. It was after ten, Natalie had been asleep for half a day, and she was still tired. She knew now there was no way to deny it, she was sick. Natalie had been sniffling and sneezing all week, but had blamed it on allergies, she had been so sure that's all there was to it. Now Natalie was fully aware she had been wrong, allergies wouldn't make her tired like this, she was sick. She was sick and she was living with Adrian Monk, one of the world's biggest germaphobes.

"You're awake," Adrian noted as he walked into the room. "How are you."

"Fine," Natalie managed to croak out, "sorry, I slept so late, yesterday was just such a long day."

"It was," Adrian agreed, "but you are also sick, so it is probably good that you got some sleep."

"It's just allergies," Natalie tried to deny, but then interrupted herself by sneezing.

Adrian leaned over and kissed her forehead, "it is okay that you are sick, I will take care of you. You will feel better in no time."

"You are going to take care of me?" Natalie asked, "you aren't afraid I will get you sick."

"Not really," Adrian shrugged, "chances are that you have been contagious for days and that I already got it. Besides I want to take care of you more than I care if I get sick."

"You are amazing," Natalie smiled, clearly very much in love with Adrian at this moment.

"I just like you," Adrian admitted, "you feeling better matters more than me. Plus, I signed on for sickness and health."

"You haven't actually agreed to that yet," a smile played at Natalie's lips.

"I am getting some practice in for the future then."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Natalie wondered.

"You were just your perfect self," Adrian said, "besides when I was sick you took care of me. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Tylenol and tissues?" Natalie asked.

"No problem," Adrian said with a smile before kissing her softly and leaving the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN:** Another chapter already! I want to say a giant thank you to my reviewers: AlexHoodle, Dmander4483, Joanna47, and Monkish, and all of my readers. I also want to apologize if I upset anyone with the whole idea of Natalie wanting to hyphenate her name. I just remember an episode where she mentioned she only changed her name the first time around because she didn't want to be associated with her family and their name. I guess I just thought she has had the name Teeger her entire adult life and it is part of who she is and not just seeing it as her first husband's name. I really didn't mean to upset anyone with the choice though and am very sorry if I did.

 **Chapter 39**

 **Thursday, March 3, 2011, 7:00 AM**

"There you are," Adrian said, finding Natalie sitting in Julie's room. Adrian woke up that morning alone in bed and found the sheets next to him were cool. He wasn't surprised that she had gotten up early, in fact, he was a little surprised to see her still in the house.

"Hey," Natalie greeted, "what time is it?"

"Seven," Adrian walked up to Natalie but stopped short of actually touching her. Natalie, however, leaned over and kissed a peck to his lips. "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours," Natalie admitted, "sorry I couldn't sleep, so I came in here, I didn't want to wake you."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Adrian said. "You still going to visit her today?"

"Yeah, I am taking her out to an early lunch between classes," Natalie looked at the picture that sat on Julie's bookcase, it was one of a five-year-old Julie with Mitch and herself. "I can't believe she is in college; it seems like that was just yesterday."

"I know," Adrian agreed, "is there anything I can do for you."

"No, I am all set," Natalie said, "you sure you going to be okay by yourself today?"

"I'll be fine, Leland is going to pick me up and drop me off," Adrian said, "Why don't I go make us breakfast before I go for my run?" Natalie nodded her agreement but didn't take her eyes off the photograph. "Oh, and I thought you might want this today," Adrian held out his hand with a delicate gold chain and a solid gold ring hanging from it.

Natalie collapsed into Adrian's arms and hugged him tightly, "thank you," she whispered into his chest. When she pulled back, he fastened the necklace around her neck with her wedding ring hanging from it. "Part of me thought this year would be different. Now that I am with you and I am so happy, and in some ways, it is, but that feeling it's still there, you know?"

"I know," Adrian said, and he did. Natalie didn't need to explain, or apologize, not with Adrian, he understood exactly how this felt and was just, there for her.

 **12:52 PM**

"Hey there," Sue greeted as Julie walked out of the building, "how was class?"

"Ugh history," Julie said, "I got another paper I have to write by next Monday. How was data logic?"

"Not bad, we got our tests back," Sue and Julie fell into step with each other as they made their way across campus.

"Let me guess you got an A," Julie smirked at her friend.

"Hey, I studied hard for that test," Sue defended.

"I know you did," Julie said, "you just sat there with your book on movie night."

"We still watched the movie," Sue argued, "I just also had my book with me."

"Tell me one of the characters names?" Julie asked with a smirk.

"Cheryl?" Sue tried.

"Nope, not even close," Julie smiled.

"Well, I needed to study," Sue said, "data logic is hard."

"I can only imagine," Julie said, "hey sorry I can't have lunch with you today, are we still on for dinner?"

"Yeah, we are still on," Sue agreed, "want to just meet me at my room after your last class?"

"Sounds good," Julie smiled, "hey, there's my mom." Julie pointed up ahead to where her mother stood, waiting outside the dorms, "do you want to come to meet her?"

"Um, sure," Sue smiled.

"Hey, kid!" Natalie greeted as soon as she saw Julie before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hey mom," Julie said, "I'm glad you're here." Julie pulled back from the hug and stepped back, "Mom, this is my friend Sue."

"Hi Sue, it's nice to meet you," Natalie held out her hand, which Sue quickly shook.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Teeger."

"Did you want to come out to lunch with us?" Natalie offered.

"No, that's okay," Sue dismissed, "besides, I have another class in an hour."

"All right, well we have to get going, I have to be back for my three o'clock class," Julie reminded her mother. "Bye, Sue."

"Bye, Julie, I'll see you later."

 **2:12 PM**

"She did it, captain, she's the guy," Adrian said, referring to the victim's wife.

"I believe you Monk, but we have no motive, and she has an alibi," the captain reminded him, "she was at her office at the time of the murder, she can prove it."

"I know, but she is the guy, I can't tell you what it is, but something is wrong with her," Adrian promised.

"Do you want to look around the scene again?" Leland asked.

"Not now," Adrian said, "I think I need to look at the rest of the evidence and the coroner's report," Adrian said, "and I'd like to look through the rest of the statements you collected."

"All right, we can go back to the station," Leland started to walk back to the car.

"I still have a few hours," Adrian said as he got into the passenger seat and they headed to the station, "but I need to check in with Natalie in an hour, and if she wants, I have to go home by four. I don't want her to be alone today if she doesn't want to be."

"I remember," Leland said, "is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Adrian said, "it's just it's the anniversary of Mitch's death, and I know how that feels, I just want to make it as easy on her as possible."

"Oh, poor girl," Leland said, "do you want me to take you home now?"

"No, she went up to Berkley to take Julie out to lunch, she won't be home until almost four," Adrian said, "and then I want to check with her because she might want some time alone. Wait Leland," A smirk spread across Adrian's lips, "I have to check something in the evidence when we get back to the station, but I figured it out."

"You solved it already?" Leland asked.

"I think so," Adrian said, "okay, here's what happened."

 **2:42 PM**

Natalie dropped Julie off at school, pulling into the parking lot closest to the theater for her next class. They had a bitersweet lunch where Natalie told Julie stories about Mitch when she was little. When they pulled up to the school, Natalie got out to say goodbye. She pulled her daughter into a tight hug and held her longer than she usually did. "I miss him," Julie finally admitted.

"I miss him too," Natalie said as a tear ran down her cheek. "He would be so proud of you."

"You too Mom," Julie said, "you are a great mother."

"You're a great kid," Natalie said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry he is gone, and I'm sorry he didn't get to be here with you as you grew up. But I know he is looking down on you smiling, I am sure he is overjoyed seeing what an amazing person you have become."

"Thanks, mom," Julie said, "I love you. I hate to do this, but I have got to get inside for my next class."

"I love you too kid," Natalie hugged her daughter tightly one more time before Julie turned around and walked away into the building behind them. Natalie waited until Julie was in the building and out of sight before getting back in her car and driving home.

 **4:48 PM**

"Natalie, I come bearing pizza," Adrian said, "and I got them to cut it into 10 slices."

"Hey, honey," Natalie greeted as he walked into the kitchen. She leaned over and kissed him quickly, "I made us a salad to go with it."

"Thanks that looks good," Adrian said with a smile. "How did it go today."

"Really well," Natalie let out a breath, "it was a little bittersweet, but it was good. And when we were saying goodbye, I told Julie that Mitch would be proud of her and she said you too Mom."

"That is nice," Adrian said, "I think Mitch would be proud of both of you."

"I agree," Natalie said, "and that is what surprised me. For years people have told me that Mitch would be proud of me, but for the first time, I am really sure. I know that Mitch is looking down on me, and he can see how I have finally allowed myself to be truly happy, and it only took me thirteen years."

"I think he was proud of you the whole time," Adrian brushed the hair out of her face and looked her in the eye, "in fact, I know he was."

"Thank you," Natalie smiled at her fiancé. After a minute just standing there together, Natalie broke the spell by turning away. She grabbed some plates, cups, and silverware and set two places for them with the salad and pizza. Sitting down next to each other, they started to eat, and Adrian moved his left hand over to rest on Natalie's leg. All this time together and he still couldn't seem to get enough of her. And after a day apart they both took comfort in the simple physical contact. "So how did it go today with the case?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, I um solved it," Adrian said, "so there will be some paperwork tomorrow but other than that if you have any clients waiting, I can take on a new case."

"Adrian that's great!" Natalie said, "and I do have someone who wants a consultation, it is actually a robbery for another police department about an hour away, they can't figure it out."

"That sounds good," Adrian said after swallowing a mouth full of pizza. "No private clients?"

"Not any that you would want," Natalie said, "at least not for tomorrow, but we have two meetings on Saturday. Wait a minute with the case you solved today, did you already do the whole summation?"

"Um, maybe," Adrian muttered.

Natalie let out a huff of exasperation, "you know you aren't supposed to do those without me there," Natalie practically whined.

"What was I supposed to do, wait until tomorrow for you?" Adrian asked, "she could have destroyed the evidence by then."

"I know, I get it," Natalie said, "I just hate when I miss it, you look so sexy when you do the summation."

"I promise you will be there for the next one," Adrian placated her. "And maybe later I can redo the summation just for you."

"Later like right before bed?" Natalie asked with a gleam in her eye.

Adrian grinned at her knowing exactly what she was implying, "you have bizarre tastes, my dear, but I have to say I love it."

 **6:55 PM**

"Hi, come on in," Sue said as she answered the door.

"Hey, thanks," Julie walked into her friend's room. Julie went over and took a seat on the bed. "Do want to order food tonight? My treat."

"Sure, what do you want?" Sue asked as she grabbed cups and some bottles from the mini fridge before sitting down next to Julie.

"How about Thai food?" Julie took the cups out of Sue's hands and held them still as Sue opened the first bottle and poured some sprite into each of the cups.

"Sounds good to me," Sue closed the bottle of soda and opened the bottle of raspberry vodka pouring some into one of the cups of sprite, "you want some tonight?"

"Please," Julie said, Sue splashed some vodka into the second cup as well then got up and put the bottles back in the fridge then went back to sit on the bed next to Julie.

Forty minutes later they were enjoying their food as they mostly ignored the show on TV and talked with each other. "Your mom seems nice," Sue commented.

"She is," Julie said.

"It is cool that you guys hang out, and that she would take you out to lunch randomly like that," Sue said.

"Yeah, it um it wasn't random," Julie admitted, "um, my dad died."

"Oh, god, Julie. I am so sorry I didn't know," Sue apologized, "you mentioned your mother was engaged, I just figured your parents were divorced."

"No, it's okay, it was a long time ago," Julie said, "actually it was thirteen years ago today."

"Today?" Sue watched as Julie nodded then she leaned over and hugged her friend tightly, not even caring when she spilled some fried rice on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it."

"No, that's okay," Julie said as she pulled back from the hug, "I just didn't want to lie to you about it, I really am okay, though."

"Well here," Sue poured a little more vodka into each of their empty glasses, "what was his name?"

"Mitch," Julie answered.

Sue raised her glass in the air slightly, "to Mitch Teeger, you must have been an amazing man to have produced such a great daughter."

"To dad," Julie added simply, smiling at her friend as she raised her own glass slightly and the girls both lowered them and took a sip of their drink, "thank you, Sue, you are a really great friend."

.

 **Saturday, March 5, 2011, 3:58 PM**

"We all saw how you adjusted the ring and then put it back in its case, but that isn't what happened is it?" Adrian addressed the sister of the groom to be. "Here's what happened, you thought the ring should be yours, you were the only granddaughter, and your grandmother's favorite. But your father didn't care, and when your brother announced his engagement, your father gave him the ring. He was worried about giving the ring away before the wedding though, what if the engagement broke up, so he locked it away and…Natalie picture go back, okay now picture go regular, stop picture." Adrian directed Natalie where he wanted the tape, "right there,, we can't see the ring, that is where you took it."

"It is covered by the box, you can't see if there is a ring in there or not," the woman defended herself. "You have no proof."

"I think I do," Adrian smirked, "Natalie picture go regular, now picture go slow, picture stop." Adrian pointed his finger at the screen. "There, right there, you were going immediately out to dinner with the family, you didn't want to chance losing the ring, or worse yet being caught with it. So, you had a brilliant idea you would hide it in the room. Right there you touch the bottom of the painting, and you can see where it lifts away from the wall, you put something behind that painting, you put the ring back there."

"There is no proof of that," the woman said again looking increasingly nervous.

"Yes, there is," Adrian said, "you might be his daughter, but you don't have a key to the study, and your father keeps the room locked at all times. I am certain that if we all go there now together, that is exactly where we will find the ring, stashed away until after the wedding was over for when things quieted down, and you would have the opportunity to break in and retrieve the ring without getting caught."

"Daddy, I can explain," the woman suddenly turned to her shocked father. "I was going to return it to you in time, it's just she can't have it."

"You stole from me?"

Natalie gently tugged on Adrian's arm and directed him out of the room, leaving the family to themselves. A few minutes later, the family friend and business partner exited as well to speak with them. "Mr. Monk, Ms. Teeger, thank you for your help with this matter," he said, shaking each of their hands then watching as Natalie handed Adrian a wipe. "I know we will have to discuss some details in the next few days and that you are due payment, is that something that we can deal with on Monday? I just think the family needs to process this and figure out our next steps."

"No problem," Natalie said, "I will send a finalized bill on Monday, and we can discuss options any time, just give me a call," Natalie handed him a business card, "I am sorry it turned out this way."

"Me too," the man said, "but at least now we know. Thank you both again."

"Your welcome," Natalie looped her arm around Adrian's and started to walk them towards the door, "remember to call if you have any questions."

Natalie and Adrian walked in silence out of the house. As soon as they were out the door, Adrian moved his hand down and clasped Natalie's palm tightly against his own. When they got in the car, Adrian didn't fasten his seat belt right away like he usually would. Instead, he leaned over and pulled Natalie into his arms for an impossibly tight hug. "Thank you," Adrian murmured against her skin, "Thank you."

"For what honey, what is going on in that head of yours?" Natalie pulled back slightly to look in Adrian's eyes and run her fingers across the worry lines in his forehead.

"You have told me before how weddings and families can bring out the worst in people. And there was your brother's wedding, and Leland's and now this family, and I know that will never be us because you would never let it happen. You would never let anything be more important than just the two of us, and I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am for that."

"Adrian, you are so wonderful, and I love you so much," Natalie assured him, "my love for you is so enormous there is just no room left for anything else."

"Marry me?" Adrian asked with a smile.

"Didn't I already say yes to that once?" Natalie asked with a smirk.

Adrian smiled back at his beautiful fiancé, "I am asking again?"

"Well then yes," Natalie kissed him softly, "I will always say yes."

"Well then," Adrian suggested, "why don't we go home and forget this last case, and you can practice saying yes a little more."

"Adrian!" Natalie breathed, shocked and excited by his suggestion.

"Was that too far?" Adrian asked, worriedly.

Natalie shook her head and fastened her seatbelt before starting up the car, "not at all," she assured him, "I am just wondering how fast I can get us home."

 **Sunday, March 6, 2011, 1:42 PM**

"Natalie!" Ambrose opened the front door as wide as he dared, letting his guest in.

"Ambrose," Natalie hurried in the house so she could close the door understanding Ambrose always felt better when the door was closed. She then hugged her future brother in law quickly then handed him the bag she brought with her. "Here I got everything on your list."

"Thank you, Natalie," Ambrose gave her a shy smile, "you really didn't have to do that for me, I could have waited for my delivery day."

"Nonsense I offered, and I was running errands for Adrian and myself anyway," Natalie dismissed then leaned in as if to share a secret, "plus Adrian is doing his deep cleaning today, and he always thinks I am doing it all wrong, so it is best to just stay away for a few hours."

Ambrose laughed slightly, "if you have more time, I have some leftovers if you would like some lunch."

"Your food?" Natalie's face lit up "absolutely." Ambrose started to lead them back into the kitchen when Natalie looked around the room. "Ambrose speaking of deep cleaning, it looks like someone has done some cleaning of their own."

"Oh that," Ambrose looked around his house, "it is something I have been working on with my therapist," Ambrose admitted.

"Well, it looks fantastic," Natalie complimented. Natalie knew she was stretching it; the house was still something an outsider would look at and describe as a disaster or even the work of a hoarder. Natalie could see some real progress though. There were still stacks of newspapers, but Natalie could see not only that there were fewer stacks, but that he had clearly gone through them and had been weeding some out. It was the same case with the mail and a few other things. To top it off, there were new curtains that let more light into the previously dark house. It was progress and Natalie was very proud of him.

"What would you like," Ambrose asked, walking to his refrigerator.

"Whatever you are having," Natalie said, "and just a little bit, I actually already had lunch a few hours ago."

"How about some soup then?" Ambrose asked, taking out the container of homemade minestrone from the fridge.

"Sure," Natalie eyed the container hungrily, "that looks amazing Ambrose thank you." Natalie watched as Ambrose took only one bowl out of the cupboard. "You're not having any?"

"No, um, I just ate lunch," Ambrose admitted.

"Oh, well then you don't have to do this just for me," Natalie tried to wave him off.

"It's no trouble Natalie," Ambrose said, he had in fact already spooned soup into a bowl which he turned and placed in the microwave before putting the container back into the fridge.

"Well, thank you," Natalie said as she settled herself down onto a stool at the island.

"It really is no problem," Ambrose sat at a stool next to Natalie and took a good look at her, "Natalie are you okay, you seem, tired?" Ambrose tried to find the right word.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Natalie waved him off, "I had a little cold last week, and I am still a wiped out from it is all, but don't worry I don't think I am contagious."

"I'm sorry you weren't feeling well," Ambrose said, "I hope the soup will help."

"I am sure it will," Natalie smiled, "you know, Ambrose, you are a really good friend." Ambrose kept Natalie company as she ate her food, they talked about the wedding, and Ambrose told her about the manuals he was writing. The entire lunch Natalie was thinking about what Ambrose had said, she looked tired, the truth is she was still tired. She was tired all the time and had been for two weeks. Natalie had also been stuffy and sneezing, but mostly she was just exhausted, and Adrian hadn't gotten sick, so maybe it wasn't a cold after all. Natalie counted the days in her head and tried to keep the smile to herself, perhaps it was something much better.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN:** So, this is a crazy short chapter, and I want to say right now that I am sorry, I just kind of liked this moment standing alone. I have the next chapter almost done so it should be up in about a week, although I am in the process of moving again. Thank you to everyone who is reading and an extra big thank you to Alex Hoodle. Monkish, JoAnna47, Dmandder4483, and Megan Faye for their reviews.

 **Chapter 40:** Tests

Adrian had a perfect sense of time. It was one of his gifts, to be able to tell always without even trying exactly how much time had passed. Right now, that perfect sense of time wasn't working. It had only been 38 seconds, but to Adrian, it felt like 38 years. 38 second had passed, and there were only 22 to go. In 22 seconds, his life could be forever changed. In 22 seconds, he might receive the best news of his life, if only time would hurry up and keep moving.

'Beep Beep Beep' Natalie reached down and stopped the timer on her watch. Then slowly she moved her left hand down, entwining her fingers with Adrian's. Their sweaty palms were gripped tightly together, drawing strength from their bond as Natalie moved her other hand down and picked up the little piece of plastic. Turning it over, she saw a pink line, one single pink line. Natalie looked up and turned the plastic towards Adrian as she shook her head softly.

A heartbeat later, she was enveloped in the steel grip of Adrian's embrace. Her strength was gone, but she didn't need it right now, he was there to be strong for her. For long minutes no one spoke they just stood there under the fluorescent bathroom lights locked together as one.

Natalie took a few deep breaths before she finally chanced speaking, "I'm sorry."

"Why on earth would you be sorry?" Adrian wondered.

"It was my idea to take the test," Natalie said, "and it raised our hopes up only to find out I am not in fact pregnant."

"None of that is your fault," Adrian assured her, "I am just sorry you are disappointed again."

"I'm okay," Natalie said, "I just really thought there was a chance, I have been exhausted for weeks, and I mean I'm not insanely regular, but I'm three days late, I'm never three days late. You know what it probably is, the beginning of menopause."

"Even I know enough to know that you are not going through menopause yet," Adrian said, "but even if you were that would be okay, I keep telling you, you are all I need."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"I'm just being honest," Adrian smiled slightly and brushed the hair out of Natalie's eyes, "how about we go to bed early tonight?" Natalie agreed readily, and the pair headed off to bed where they held each other and talked about everything and nothing for hours before finally drifting off to sleep tangled up together.

 **4:32 AM**

When Natalie woke up early the next morning, she looked up at Adrian's sleeping face and wished she could stay in bed with him forever. Her bladder had other ideas and begged for her to get up out of bed. Natalie carefully detangled her limbs from Adrian's before creeping out of the bed so as not to disturb his slumber. Tiptoeing to the bathroom, Natalie saw that they had left out the box of pregnancy tests on the counter. Picking it up, to throw the box away, she remembered that the tests came two in a box. Natalie was about to put the box into the medicine cabinet when an idea popped into her brain. Looking at the door as if she could see through the wood to the bedroom, she knew Adrian was still asleep.

Natalie had heard before that the best time to take a pregnancy test is first thing in the morning. She couldn't bear to get Adrian's hopes up again, especially on something that had no real chance, but Natalie couldn't help herself, and she tore the second test open. After taking the test, she set her watch once again for one minute and waited. When there were still seven seconds left, Natalie could already see it again the little pink line forming, just as her eyes started to water a second pink line started to form creating a plus symbol. Natalie hurriedly wiped at her eyes to make sure they weren't lying to her.

"ADRIAN!" Natalie yelled as she ran back to the bedroom, test still in hand. "Adrian! Adrian!"

"What!? What is it, are you okay?" Adrian was instantly awake and trying to figure out what the problem was through the fog of sleep.

"Here," Natalie thrust the test into his hands, "look!"

"What is this," Adrian started to realize there was no emergency and shifted his focus to the object in his hands. It took his sleep addled brain a minute to realize that he was holding a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test. "Pregnant?" Adrian asked in wonder. Natalie grinned and nodded her head before Adrian enveloped her in the biggest hug of her life. Adrian felt like his face was about to break; he was smiling so hard, and he didn't care.

"Adrian," Natalie said after a minute when breathing became an issue.

"Oh sorry," Adrian pulled back from her slightly but then quickly kissed her. "We're having a baby!"

"We are," Natalie said, "this test was definitely the best one I ever took."

"What?" Adrian asked confused then looked down at the test still in his hand, finally understanding her little joke, "oh…Oh god, you took this test. I need a wipe. Natalie, I love you, and I couldn't be happier, but I am definitely going to need a wipe."


	41. Chapter 41: Mixed Reactions

AN: Sorry about the crazy delay, In the last month I purchased a house and spent fifteen hours a day for three weeks renovating it then it took me a week to pack up my old place and unpack the new place (I'm not really done, but when I couldn't lift my water bottle I knew I needed a break, so I wrote this) I will try to get another chapter out in a week. Thank you to all my readers, and a giant thank you to AlexHoodle, Monkish, JoAnna47, Dmander4483 and Megan Faye for your reviews they keep me going.

Chapter 41: Mixed Reactions

.

 **Tuesday, March 8, 2011, 9:17 AM**

Natalie's eyes opened slowly, seeing the bed next to her was empty she looked up to the clock on the nightstand. It took Natalie a minute to remember why she was getting up so late, but when she did, she moved a hand instantly to her stomach and smiled. She was pregnant, it wasn't just a dream, Natalie was sure of it, she was now pregnant with Adrian Monk's child. After finding out about the pregnancy at such an early hour she and Adrian had celebrated in the best way possible before Natalie admitted that she was exhausted and they had gone back to bed for a nap. Natalie was a little surprised to find Adrian wasn't still in bed with her, but just shrugged to herself before quickly getting dressed and heading down the stairs.

Natalie could hear Adrian in the kitchen and went to join him, hoping that he had made them some breakfast. When the kitchen door opened, it wasn't breakfast she found. Instead, it was Adrian unpacking a mountain of groceries. "Where did all of this come from?"

"Natalie, you're up," Adrian jumped and quickly ran over to his fiancé. He placed a quick kiss to her lips before placing his hand over her stomach, "how are my girls feeling."

"Great," Natalie grinned, "but we don't know if it is a girl. So, what is all this."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep before so I got up and got some things done, then I picked up groceries, we needed some things." Adrian didn't take his eyes off Natalie, but he did return to putting items away.

"It looks like you got a lot," Natalie mentioned looking at how many bags there were, "how did you carry all of this?"

"I made a few trips," Adrian shrugged.

"What?" Natalie asked, "you went back and forth to the grocery store in just a few hours."

"No, I made a few trips inside from the car," Adrian said, "why don't you sit and relax. I will put these away and then make you some food."

"Sure," Natalie agreed quickly. She sat down at the island and watched as Adrian finished putting groceries away. She noticed that he had purchased an awful lot of fruit and vegetables but didn't think too much of it. Natalie couldn't believe that Adrian had taken the car to the store by himself, and what's more, he was acting like it was nothing. Adrian had driven only twice in the time that Natalie knew him, and both times she was there with him. Apparently, this mornings news had already started changing Adrian.

Further down on the counter, she saw an open notepad with a pen and her calculator. Reaching over, she picked up the notebook. In Adrian's perfect print there were a few columns with lists of numbers and a few notations next to some of them. Natalie had to hold back a laugh when she saw that there was a line labeled college, they had known about the pregnancy for less than five hours, and Adrian was planning for an event almost twenty years away. Flipping through the notebook, Natalie saw several pages filled with lists and notes. Adrian had definitely been busy this morning.

Natalie was so engrossed looking through the notebook, she hadn't even noticed that Adrian had finished putting the groceries away and had put together breakfast for her until he put a plate in front of her. "Here you go, sweetheart."

Natalie looked down at her plate in shock, first because she hadn't noticed him cooking, and secondly upon seeing what it was. "Adrian, what is this?"

"It's an omelet with spinach and half a grapefruit," Adrian shrugged, "oh and here." Adrian took a deep breath before grabbing a new container of milk out of the fridge and carefully pouring her a glass. He set the glass in front of her and returned the carton to the refrigerator before looking up at his fiancé who was looking at him as if she didn't recognize him.

"Milk?"

"Yes, milk," Adrian answered, "you can't very well drink coffee or tea, and milk is good for you, besides you like milk."

"Yes, but you don't," Natalie answered, "and speaking of things I like, I don't like grapefruit, you know I don't like grapefruit, and this isn't an omelet, it's an _egg_ _white_ omelet."

"The yokes are high in cholesterol," Adrian shrugged again.

"That's why I won't have a dozen of them," Natalie argued, "but two eggs occasionally for breakfast is more than okay, what isn't okay is grapefruit."

"But it is high in fiber and vitamins C and A, and has lots of antioxidants."

"None of which will help me because I won't eat it," Natalie argued. "Adrian come sit with me," Adrian sat on the stool next to Natalie, and she immediately moved her body close to his and cupped his cheek with her palm, "Adrian what is this, this isn't you."

"I just want you to have a good breakfast," Adrian tried.

"I want that too," Natalie said, "but it's my decision what to eat, I am an adult. I love that you got a bunch of healthy foods, and that you drove, and you care so much about the baby and me, and that you are making plans," she gestured to the notebook. "But honey, I think you are overdoing it, and you are going to drive yourself and me crazy, we don't need to be stressed like this."

"But we have to make changes, and we have to start planning, and we have to…" Adrian's rant was cut off with Natalie's lips against his.

"I know you want to figure everything out right now," she said, pulling back, "but that isn't the way it works. Why don't you make us some real breakfast and I will look at this list and then we can calmly talk."

Ten minutes later, Natalie was eating oatmeal with brown sugar and slices of apple while she went over Adrian's list. "Okay the doctor, I can use my current OB/GYN, I will call later today and set up an appointment." Natalie put a check next to this item on the list. "Tell the girls," Natalie read, "Adrian, we shouldn't tell people yet."

"Why not?" Adrian asked surprised, "Is it because we aren't married, I thought about that, and so I thought we just tell the girls, I know it isn't setting the best example, but I think they have the right to know. And then we will tell people in a few months after we have been married for a while."

"No Adrian it isn't that," Natalie took a deep breath and moved to hold Adrian's hand, "Adrian about 25% of early pregnancies end in miscarriage, when I hit six weeks that is down to ten percent, and at 12 weeks it's only five percent, that is why women tend to wait to tell people. And that is with normal pregnancies, at my age the odds are a little worse."

"One in four?" Adrian looked stricken, He then took a deep breath and collected himself, "it won't be you; our little girl is going to be fine."

"I think so too," Natalie said, "but I still want to wait a while before we tell anyone, and that includes the girls."

"How about six weeks?" Adrian asked, hopefully.

"Let's wait and see what the doctor tells us okay?" Adrian nodded his agreement, and Natalie kissed his forehead. "Also, you don't know that it is a girl, you might want to prepare yourself because I think it is a boy."

"I am perfectly happy with either," Adrian said quickly, "I just feel like it is going to be a girl."

"I can see that," Natalie said as she flipped forward a few pages in the notebook where there were columns of girls names listed, "I am crossing Molly and Natalie off this list," she added and crossed those off with a few others, "a person's name should be there own."

"Okay," Adrian agreed, "but you crossed out four names there."

"I know, I don't like Mildred or Denise," Natalie answered.

"That's fine," Adrian said, "but could you cross out six more names, that way it will still be a nice number."

"Not a problem," Natalie said with an amused smile. It was nice to know with all the sudden changes this morning that her Adrian was still in there. Scanning through the list, Natalie crossed out Suzanne, Melissa, Sarah, Celia, Sydney, and Beth. "Alright, now let's see what else is on this list of yours. Okay, we have about a year to baby proof, we do need to worry about finding a house, but we are already working on that. The crib and other supplies are all things to worry about much later, diet we have already discussed and I will get lists of bad foods from the doctor, and we definitely don't need to worry about which school the baby will go to today. What is this one research?"

"I need to do research on everything having to do with pregnancy and raising a child. I know that I need to change, but I don't know what to change, and I don't know if I can, and I don't even know what I need to know," Adrian started to rant again, and Natalie once again stopped him with a kiss.

"That is really effective," Natalie smiled at Adrian, and he started to calm down again, "we will get some baby books this week okay. And as for changing, yes you are going to change, you already started, but you don't have to be worried about it. This will change everything about our lives, but it will be the best change ever. And don't worry, you will still be you, Adrian, the man I love. Now you will just become dad-Adrian, you will become more patient, and strong, oh and you develop this skill of being able to function on little to no sleep."

"What if I can't do it?" Adrian asked in a whisper, "what if I don't become dad-Adrian? What if after the baby comes, we realize I am not a good dad after all, what if I can't be what I need to."

"Oh, Adrian, you have nothing to worry about," Natalie reassured him, "I told you before, you will be a wonderful father. The changes that anyone goes through when they become a parent just happen naturally, you couldn't help it if you tried. Besides within a few hours of even finding out I was pregnant you were driving on your own and buying milk, I think you are more capable of change then you give yourself credit for. And don't forget, I am here to help."

"What would I do without you?"

"You will never have to find out," Natalie promised, "now as your guide through all of this what I think we need to do now is relax a little and go back to bed."

"Oh, Natalie," Adrian apologized immediately, "I'm sorry, are you still tired?"

"No," Natalie said with a grin, "but the bed is the best place where we can help each other relax."

.

 **11:12 AM**

"Hi there, I am your father, Adrian Monk… Dad," Adrian whispered awkwardly to Natalie's stomach as she laid in bed, still asleep. "I love you so much, little girl, your Mom, says that she thinks you are a boy, but I know you are a girl. I can't wait for you to meet your mother, you really lucked out, she is perfect. She is sweet and smart and loving, and beautiful, and she is going to take such good care of you, she already loves you more than the world. I do too, before you, I didn't think I could love anyone more than your mother, but I want to share a secret with you little girl, I think you are giving her a run for her money. You should probably know now, I won't be just like the rest of the parents, but I promise you, little girl, you are my everything, and I will do anything to make sure I am what you need."

'Ring, ring, ring," Adrian suddenly jumped out of bed and tried to locate Natalie's ringing cell phone before it woke her up. Unfortunately, he was too late, and Natalie was suddenly sitting up in the bed. Reaching under the pillow, she pulled out the cell phone Adrian had been unable to find, "Hello." Natalie listened for a minute before continuing, "sure no problem, we can meet you there in thirty minutes or less…yes like pizza…all right I got it,… see you soon."

"Who was that?"

"The captain has a crime scene he wants us at, it's down on Vinton Ave," Natalie answered as she straightened out her hair with her fingers before getting out of bed and finding her clothes to get dressed.

"Well, let me get ready," Adrian said, "maybe you could give me directions, or maybe even drop me off?"

"Drop you off," Natalie shook the sleep from her brain, but the confusion over Adrian's statement remained, "what are you talking about."

"You could drop me off at the crime scene," Adrian said, "if that isn't okay, you can just draw me a map and give me some directions."

"Adrian, what are you talking about? I am going with you," Natalie stated.

"You can't go with me it is a crime scene," Adrian said.

"I am well aware that it is a crime scene," Natalie told him, "but it is our job."

"Natalie it is just too dangerous," Adrian said, "and in your condition…"

"My condition is pregnant," Natalie said, "not made of glass, and I will obviously be careful."

"Natalie, we have had guns pointed at us, you were almost dumped out of a truck on the highway, a paramedic nearly killed you, I was shot, it is a dangerous job, and I just don't think that in your…"

"Don't finish that thought," Natalie warned her fiancé, "I admit our job has been dangerous in the past, but all of those instances happened when we were not with the police and often when we were taking risks. I will promise to stay with an officer at all times, no more going to investigate or collect evidence, or follow a hunch on my own, but then the same goes for you too."

"I don't know," Adrian said.

"Well I really wasn't asking for permission," Natalie told him, "I am a partner, and I am an adult, I am going to go do my job, and I hope that you come with me. I do think that we should both be more careful though, and I think we have earned the right to say we always want at least one cop present while we investigate a police case."

"Okay deal," Adrian finally agreed, "but I am still going to worry about you."

"That's kind of sweet," Natalie leaned over and kissed him, "now that, the fight is over, you need to get dressed so we can get to work, we are going to be late."

 **11:48 AM**

"There you two are," Leland said as Natalie and Adrian walked up to hand in hand.

"Sorry, we are a little late," Natalie apologized, "we were busy having a talk."

"It's no problem," Leland said with a smirk, "Adrian, we haven't let anyone touch it, double homicide, you want to see what you can see?"

Leland and Adrian walked closer to the bodies and Natalie stepped off to the side where Mark stood, waiting out of the way until Adrian needed her. As Adrian raised his hands in front of his face, Leland backed off to give him his space and joined Natalie and Mark on the sidelines. "You and Adrian seem like you're in remarkably good moods for a couple that just got in a fight."

"It wasn't a fight," Natalie dismissed, "not really, just a small disagreement. If it had been a fight, we would have been more than five minutes late."

"Ha," the captain let out one of his overly loud single laughs. "You got me there, Natalie."

"Yeah, five minutes isn't a fight," Mark added, "when Steve and I fought it was at least half an hour of yelling. The weird thing is I kind of miss it."

"You will have it again," Natalie said, "fights and all, just don't give up."

"Thanks, Natalie," Mark moved his hand to touch Natalie's arm, he was lucky to have such a kind friend.

"Don't touch my wife!" The friendly conversation was suddenly cut off by Adrian's shout. Adrian had looked up just in time to see Mark's hand make contact with Natalie's bicep, and his vision went red. He immediately went charging over to where the trio stood.

Natalie immediately stepped in front of her two male companions, and Adrian stopped dead in his tracks. "Come with me please." It was not a question, and Adrian followed when she turned on her heal and walked them away from the scene. "What are you doing?"

"He touched you!" Adrian exploded.

"It was a friendly gesture," Natalie explained, "and you knew that."

"He was trying to flirt with you," Adrian said.

"Mark?" Natalie wanted to shake Adrian, "Mark is gay, which you know, there was no flirting, there was no harm, you need to stop this, other people will come into contact with me, and you need to relax, you can't act all crazy like this because someone touched me."

The fight left Adrian as quickly as it had come over him in the first place, "I know, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"We are dealing with a lot," Natalie said.

"But it's good," Adrian said and moved his hand discreetly to her stomach, "this is everything we dreamed of, I shouldn't be so on edge."

"Good or bad, a lot is still a lot," Natalie said, "you know that, and it is okay to be stressed, but you can't explode like this at our friends."

"I know, I know, I really am sorry Natalie, and I will apologize to Mark when we go back over there," Adrian said without complaint.

"So why don't you go do your thing at this crime scene so we can get out of here and be alone where we are free to talk about this and celebrate some more." Natalie kissed Adrian hard, making sure he understood her.

"I thought you were mad at me for what I did back there?" Adrian asked, confused by her reaction.

"A little," Natalie said, "but it is hard to be mad at you right now with your kid growing inside of me." When Adrian grinned at this, Natalie kissed him again. "Besides," Natalie added, pulling back slightly, "you called me your wife, you have never called me that before, and it was really amazing to hear."

"Better than fiancé?"

"Way better," Natalie agreed, "now go apologize, do your work, and then I can get you home."

Adrian and Natalie returned to the scene hand in hand a minute later, "Dobson," Adrian started, "I can't tell you how sorry I am, it had nothing to do with you, and it won't happen again."

"No problem, man," Mark forgave quickly, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Adrian looked over at the woman by his side, "I'm great."

"All right then," Leland said, "why don't you finish going over the scene." Adrian let go of Natalie's hand, and after one last look, he put his hands up and started again to search the area. As soon as he was out of earshot, the captain finally asked Natalie, "is he really okay?"

"He is," Natalie affirmed, "just dealing with a lot of change."

"I can't have him exploding at other officers," Leland said.

"It won't happen again," Natalie promised, "in fact, I am going to make a call to make sure of it."

As Natalie and Adrian finished at the scene, the police were left with some leads to check out "So, I called Dr. Bell," Natalie said after driving for a minute. "He can see you at eight tomorrow if you want."

"He doesn't take appointments until nine," Adrian said.

Natalie reached one hand over and intertwined their fingers, "special exception."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to tell anyone?" Adrian gestured to Natalie's stomach.

"Different for a therapist," Natalie explained, "I know how happy you are about this, but having him help you process so many big changes couldn't hurt."

"Your right," Adrian agreed, "it would be good to see him. But Natalie I don't want you to think it's because I'm not thrilled because I am, I honestly have never been this happy in my entire life."

"I know," Natalie squeezed Adrian's hand in hers, "I feel the same way; like I am so filled with joy that I am about to burst."

"Good," Adrian said, "then I'm not alone."


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: I know it doesn't seem like it, but I really am doing the best I can with this story, I am sorry if you guys are disappointed. Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you to Alexhoodle, JoAnna47, Dmander4483 and Monkish, I love hearing what you guys think, the reviews keep me writing (sorry again that I am a slow writer.) Oh so I also wrote a bunch of chapters ago that Julie doesn't really dance, and then I realized they mentioned her having a dance recital in the show when she would have been 13 so I messed that up, but I am sticking with it, and in my little world Julie is a lousy dancer, sorry.**

 **Chapter 42:**

 **Wednesday, March 9, 2011, 8:02 AM**

"Well Adrian," Dr. Bell said as he sat down, "let's not waste any time with small talk today, how are you doing?"

"I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life," Adrian said with a grin on his face.

"Oh," Dr. Bell looked up from his notepad to his long-time patient. He had assumed that Adrian was being sarcastic, or that he was in denial, but one look at his face and Dr. Bell knew Adrian was being completely honest, he seemed to be radiating joy from his pores. "Well, Adrian, I must say I am surprised. You called for this emergency visit, Natalie mentioned you snapped at lieutenant Dobson at a crime scene, but now you are sitting here telling me you've never been happier. Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Yes, I can," Adrian said, "Natalie said it was okay to tell you."

Dr. Bell waited for Adrian to continue, but when he was silent prodded him along, "so what is going on?"

"Natalie's pregnant," Adrian whispered like an excited child.

"Pregnant?" Dr. Bell asked to make sure he heard Adrian correctly. When Adrian nodded, Neven took a breath trying to collect his thoughts, "well um, congratulations?"

"Thank you," Adrian said.

"You will have to forgive my surprise, Adrian," Dr. Bell added, "I didn't realize that you two were, um…I mean, I didn't know that this was a possibility."

"I am in my fifties," Adrian said, "but Natalie just turned forty, why wouldn't it be possible."

"No, Adrian, what I mean is that I didn't know you and Natalie were intimate with each other," Dr. Bell clarified but picked his words carefully.

"I don't think we need to talk about that," Adrian dismissed.

"Adrian," Dr. Bell tried to make eye contact, "we have talked about this before, you are supposed to discuss personal things in therapy, but for right now, at this minute we don't have to talk about it, we have other things to deal with. You are going to be a parent, how do you feel."

"Is there a word for the combination of scared, excited, and blissful?" Adrian asked.

Dr. Bell let out a soft chuckle, "I believe that is just called first-time parent. So, I don't know if it helps you, but that is a completely normal reaction."

"That might be the first time I have ever been described as completely normal," Adrian admitted. "It is odd though, it is like everything is more intense than ever, I have done scared my entire life, but I don't think I have ever been this scared, what if something happened to the baby, or Natalie?"

"Adrian, that is a normal fear that all parents feel," Dr. Bell said, "but Natalie and the baby will be just fine, what did the doctor say."

"Nothing," Adrian said, "We just found out about the pregnancy yesterday, our appointment is at noon on Monday."

"Well, I am sure everything will be just fine," Dr. Bell tried to reassure him.

"You said that already," Adrian said.

"I did," Dr. Bell agreed, "but it was worth saying again, because it is true, and because you need to hear it. Being scared right now is normal and reasonable, but you can't let that fear take over your life again. For today let's work on you reacting better, so you don't scream at any more friends, and at our appointment Monday we can talk more about the entire situation."

"Okay," Adrian agreed, "but just one thing first. Dr. Bell, do you think I will make a good father?"

Dr. Bell paused for a moment considering his patient, "a year ago I wouldn't have thought so, but Adrian, you have grown so much. You have shown that when it comes to the people you love you are capable of anything, and I know you will love your child, you have a lot to learn like any first-time parent, but Adrian, you will learn it, and you will be a wonderful father."

.

 **Thursday, March 10, 2011, 6:08 AM**

"Natalie," Adrian called then paused listening. Once again, the noise came, he knew that sound, he hated that noise, and he really hated what caused that noise, vomiting. Adrian could hear it coming from the other side of the bathroom door. He hated everything about vomiting, the sight the sound, and especially the smell. But Adrian was aware that pregnancy meant vomiting and many other disgusting things, and he knew that didn't stop once the baby was born. He knew that this seemingly small moment was important was he going to be the husband and father that let his wife deal with things that made him uncomfortable. Or instead, was he willing to be a true partner who was there for every moment, no matter how revolting it was?

Taking one more breath, Adrian made up his mind, squared his shoulders and announced, "Natalie, honey, I'm coming in." Gingerly opening the door, Adrian turned to see his wife leaning over the toilet bowl. Adrian should have been sickened by the scene in front of him, but instead, he just felt unbelievably sorry for his fiancé. Moving to sit on the floor next to her he gently pulled her hair back from her face and held it up off the back of her neck his other hand made soothing passes up and down her back.

After a long pause, Natalie finished and leaned back, closing the lid of the toilet. Reaching up silently, she flushed the toilet before pushing her body further back to lean against the edge of the tub. Adrian quietly wrapped his arms around her from the side. After a minute, he got up only to promptly return with a damp cloth, sitting next to her again he used the towel to wipe her face, "how are you feeling?"

"You're sitting on the bathroom floor," Natalie noted instead of answering.

"I am," Adrian said. "Dr. Bell mentioned in our session that there are two main jobs you and I have until the baby comes. You would have to deal with your body changing, being restricted with everything you can do and eat, getting sick, giving birth, and creating a life. I just had to support you, so I definitely had the easier job, and because of that, I have no excuse not to do it well. Besides, I want to be there for you."

"Well, tell him I said thanks," Natalie said with a small smile, "and thank you for supporting me, I wasn't expecting that, I mean, I wasn't expecting to get sick, at least not this early."

"Is it early?"

"Yeah," Natalie said and then stopped to think, "well I think so, I mean with Julie I didn't get sick until I was about two months in, we are only a few weeks in. But maybe this is normal, and with Julie, I just got lucky."

"We should look it up," Adrian suggested as he helped his wife to stand up and stayed by her side as she brushed her teeth.

After Natalie finished brushing her teeth she turned to Adrian, "we don't have to be at the station until ten tomorrow, how about beforehand we stop off and get those pregnancy and baby books?"

"That sounds great," Adrian agreed, "and maybe we can ask the doctor about it on Monday too?"

"I will bring it up," Natalie agreed, "are you going to go with me?" Natalie held her breath, she doubted Adrian would want to go to the doctor's office with her. It was less likely that he would be willing to be in there during her appointment where he would be presented with at least fifteen of the fears on his list and would probably be adding some new ones he never knew to list. But deep-down Natalie wanted Adrian in there with her, she wanted him to experience this with her, and she wanted her partner by her side.

"I assumed I was," Adrian said, "why, do I have the option not to go?"

"Of course, you have the option," Natalie sighed, "technically, I am the only one that has to go, some husbands don't go to the appointments."

"But I can go with you, right?" Adrian asked his eyes full of innocent hope, "even though you're not married, it will be okay right?"

"Yes, no one cares that we aren't married yet," Natalie assured him, "Does that really bother you, that we aren't married yet, the wedding is only two and a half weeks away."

"Sixteen days," Adrian clarified automatically.

Natalie leaned into Adrian wrapping her arms around him and tucking her head under his chin, "I love you so much Adrian, I love that you constantly do all these things to just make me love you more."

"I keep telling you," Adrian ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, "I am just trying to be good enough to deserve you."

Natalie smiled softly at her soon to be husband then leaned in and pecked a kiss to his lips then planted another kiss on the scar under his chin, "mine."

"Every bit of me," Adrian confirmed.

 **Thursday, March 10, 8:47 PM**

"Hey Julie," Jo greeted as she opened their dorm room, "and Sue," she added when she saw Sue was sitting on the bed. Jo immediately walked to her closet and started gathering toiletries, "so with rehearsals starting tomorrow a bunch of us decided to go out and celebrate our last free night for a while, you guys in?"

"Where are you going?" Sue sat up her interest peeked.

"Gotham," Jo spoke as she quickly changed into a robe and shower shoes. "It's a club in the city and Thursday is an eighteen and over night, good music for dancing and it's easy to get served. We are already taking two cars, so there is plenty of room for both of you if you guys want to come, but we are leaving at ten, so the clock is ticking. Go get ready."

"Sounds like fun," Sue said.

At the same time, Julie hedged, "I don't know."

"I am going to go shower and do my hair," Jo pointed at Sue, "you convince her, and then both of you get ready." Jo then hurried out of her room, carrying her overfull shower caddy, towel, and blow-dryer.

"Why don't you want to go?" Sue turned to her friend.

"I don't know, lots of reasons," Julie answered, "I don't have any club clothes, it will be deafening and crowded, and I am the worst dancer so no one will want to dance and I will be sitting there alone like a loser while everyone else has fun."

"We can run back to my room, and you can borrow one of my tops," Sue countered counting off on her fingers, "loud and crowded can be fun, it's something different. I am sure you are not the world's worst dancer, but even if you are, I would be happy to dance with you. You will have fun, and you couldn't be a loser if you tried."

"You won't ditch me to dance with some dude?" Julie gave a look she inherited from her mother.

"Yeah I don't want to get hit on by some sketchy guy in a club," Sue said, "I am going to dance and have fun with you, besides you haven't seen much of Jo and I know that bums you out this will be fun."

"Okay, I will go," Julie agreed her reluctance fading away, "now can we go look for something to wear?"

"Sounds good," Sue's smile radiated the joy she felt, "don't forget to tell Jo before we go."

 **1:14 AM**

"I know what I said before," Julie leaned in close and practically shouted to her friend, "but you can go dance with him if you want."

"Who?" Jo looked up from her drink, and her eyes scanned around the room.

"That hot guy that kept trying to pull you away on the dance floor," Julie said with exasperation.

"The blond pushy douchebag?" Sue asked, "I have zero interest in him. Now finish your drink, and we can get back out there. I love this song."

Julie quickly downed the rest of her drink and took Sue's hand as they made their way across the packed dance floor, looking for a place with enough room for them. Eventually, they found a little bit of room and started to move together to the music. Julie knew that she was only on the beat about a third of the time and that she looked like a fool, especially next to Sue who seemed to effortlessly move as if the music took over her entire being. It didn't matter though, Julie for once didn't care at all about how she looked to anyone she was just having a blast with Sue. The noise, the energy, the way it felt to dance with her friend, Julie couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. This was only her second experience at a club, and it was the exact opposite of her other experience, and Julie knew it was the people that she was there with that made all the difference.

"Hey guys there you are," suddenly Jo and Liz were there next to the girls, "we have been looking for you, come on we have to go," Jo half yelled to her roommate.

Julie nodded, not wanting to have to yell over the music herself and started to follow her friends off the dance floor and out of the club, once again grabbing Sue's hand to make sure they weren't separated. Julie took in a deep cleansing breath of fresh, clean, cold air as soon as they were outdoors, "what's going on?" Julie looked at the time on her watch, "I thought we weren't leaving until two."

"We weren't," Jo said, "but Anne drank too much, and we had to get her out of there."

"Oh, poor Anne," Sue said sincerely.

"Is she okay?" Julie wondered, "do we need to go to the hospital or anything?"

"No nothing like that," Liz clarified as they made their way towards the car, "she just said she felt like she might puke, so we thought it was best to just go."

"Besides we only had twenty minutes left anyway," Jo added.

Ten minutes later they were at the cars and after making sure everyone was accounted for and okay. The group split up, and Julie was glad that Emily, Sue, Jo and herself got one of the cars to themselves, she had been squished into a backseat with four people on the way here and had not been looking forward to doing that again. Emily got into the driver's seat, and Jo sat upfront with her and immediately turned the music on loudly. As soon as Julie got into the backseat with Sue, she realized exactly how tired she was. "Sitting is good," she told Sue quietly as she removed her shoes from her throbbing feet.

"Are you glad you came out?" Sue asked.

"I am," Julie answered, "I had a great time with you."

"Me too," Sue looked up at her friend, "I told you, that you would be fine dancing."

"I was not fine," Julie laughed, "it was just too crowded in there for anyone to really be able to tell. Oh god, I don't know what I am going to do at my Mom's wedding."

"Do you have to dance there?" Sue asked.

"Not a lot," Julie said, "but they have a private room at the restaurant, and there is a little dancing area. I know my mother will want to dance with me at some point, and I would like to be able to have a dance with Adrian, and when other people are dancing it would be nice if I can dance with you, you can still come right?"

"Yes, I am still coming," Sue chuckled at her friend, "I even got a dress for it. And if you want, I can teach you to dance, at least a little bit, well enough for the wedding anyway."

"Really?"

"Sure," Sue agreed readily, "but after dancing with you tonight we might want to start our practicing right after your rehearsal tomorrow," she added with a laugh.

"A little hurtful," Julie said with a smile, "but completely true."

.

 **Monday, March 14, 2011, 12:13 PM**

"Natalie, it's thirteen minutes now," Adrian informed her watching the clock tick.

"I know honey," Natalie looked up from her clipboard to look in Adrian's eyes, "but sometimes the doctor's office runs late, that is just the way it is; besides I am not done filling out my forms yet anyway."

"What do they have you filling out so many forms for?" Adrian wondered, "aren't you a regular patient here."

"They need to know a lot for the pregnancy though," Natalie said, "most of today's visit will be questions and labs, the exam is only going to be a little part of it."

"Well that's good," Adrian let out a sigh fearing what he may see during their visit.

"You know," Natalie said, "I know we talked about this, and I am glad you want to be there with me during all of this, but you know if this gets to be too much you can go right?"

"I couldn't just leave you here," Adrian said in shock at her suggestion.

"No," Natalie chuckled, "not leave me here alone, just if it is too much, you can excuse yourself from the room, for a break or until it's done. It wouldn't be the end of the world.

"I will stay in the room," Adrian said firmly, trying to reassure himself more than his fiancé, "but I will probably look away for some things."

Fifteen minutes later, Natalie was called in, and she and Adrian headed into the exam room. The nurse had her change into a gown and took all the measurements, weight, temperature, blood pressure, Adrian had to look away when she drew a blood sample from Natalie's arm. Ten minutes after that, the doctor finally came in.

"Natalie," Dr. Williams greeted warmly, "and you must be the boyfriend I heard about."

"Fiancé actually," Natalie corrected automatically showing off her ring, "Dr. Williams, this is Adrian."

"Nice to meet you," Dr. Williams held out her hand which Adrian shook before going over to Natalie's purse and pulling out a wipe for his hands. When he looked up, Adrian noticed that the doctor had just rewashed her own hands and then used hand sanitizer as well, he liked her immediately. "Well, I hear you are here today with some good news."

"Yup," Natalie said, "I think I'm pregnant."

"You took a home test?"

"Ten of them," Natalie rolled her eyes slightly as she spoke, "all positive, as of Tuesday."

"Okay well false positives are really rare, so it seems you are pregnant, but we run a test with your blood just to be sure. There are a lot of other things we look for in your blood work and urine sample too, but for now, I have a lot of questions to go through with you, and then we are going to do a pelvic exam."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, well we know some of this information already, but we always go through these questions again just in case, sorry if it seems redundant," Dr. Williams explained.

"It's no problem," Natalie said, she took Adrian's hand, glad that they were starting with just questions and that she could be next to him.

"Okay, let's dive in," Dr. Williams flipped open Natalie's chart, "when was the first day of your last period."

"Um, it was the beginning of February, maybe the fifth?" Natalie pulled out her phone, thinking that if she looked at her schedule, she could figure it out."

"The fourth," Adrian offered quietly, "sometime before 9:48 AM."

"Thanks," Natalie gave Adrian a soft smile then turned back to her doctor, noticing the confused look she quickly explained, "He has a photographic memory."

"That must come in handy," Dr. Williams commented, "all right when was the last day of your period?"

"It only lasted three days, so it must have been the sixth."

"Well, that would mean that you are five weeks along today," Dr. Williams informed them, "Is three day's normal for the length of your period."

"Normally it's four or five," Natalie said, "but sometimes only three."

"And how was the flow…" Adrian heard the doctor ask Natalie before he wanted to turn his ears off. How could they be calmly discussing these things, they were personal. Adrian squeezed Natalie's hand and took a few deep breaths as he tried to stay focused on what they were saying, he had to be able to do this, this was for Natalie and their child.

"Have you had any other pregnancy symptoms? Fatigue, nausea…"

"I have definitely been more tired lately, and I was nauseous about a week and a half ago, but I had a little cold then," Natalie explained.

"Well we still have a lot to go through today," Dr. Williams looked down at her file as she scribbled some notes, "but I want to schedule you for an ultrasound in the next week or so."

"Is something wrong?" Adrian felt his heart stop, he had read the books he knew an ultrasound at six weeks wasn't normal."

"No, no," Dr. Williams dismissed, "nothing is wrong, it's just your last period could have actually been spotting, nothing to be alarmed about if there has been no bleeding since. But there is the possibility that you are actually nine weeks pregnant not five."

"Oh," Natalie managed.

An hour later, they were finished with their appointment and were on their way home. Adrian had made it through the whole appointment, although it had been touch and go there for a while, especially during the physical exam where Adrian stood strategically so he would only be able to see her face. Adrian was proud that he had stayed for the entire exam, he knew it was a small feet, but it settled his nerves, and Adrian knew somehow that his desire to be there to share these moments with Natalie would always trump any discomfort he felt. Natalie trumped everything.

 **Thursday, March 17, 2011, 10:14 PM**

"Sweetheart are you okay in there," Adrian knocked again on the closed bathroom door, Natalie had been inside for almost half an hour. Usually, when she showered before bed, she was in and out in five minutes, and Adrian was afraid that she was sick again.

"I'm fine," Natalie called back, "I will be out in a minute."

"You are taking longer than I do," Adrian called back to her.

"Well," Natalie stepped out of the bathroom, "some good things take time."

Adrian turned around, and when he saw Natalie, he dropped the book he was holding and stood for long moments, just staring.

"Well," Natalie nervously smoothed her hands down the sides of her silk nightgown, "what do you think?"

"Beautiful," Adrian breathed finally, "beautiful, you, beautiful," Adrian was dumbstruck and unable to form any semblance of a sentence.

"Thank you," Natalie chuckled slightly as she blushed and ducked her head. "I thought that since we get Julie from school tomorrow that this would be our last night home alone together until we are married next week, I thought we could take advantage, make it special." Natalie had carefully gotten ready for bed wanting to look her best, her shoulder-length hair fell in big curls, her makeup was delicately applied, and she was wearing a new short, low cut, navy blue nightgown that accented her creamy soft skin and perfect figure.

Adrian wrapped his arms around his fiancé, leaning his cheek against hers, "Natalie, every time is special."

"Does that mean I didn't need to wear a new nighty?" Natalie asked with a sly grin.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Adrian said, "but if you think you shouldn't have worn it, I could always help you take it off."

 **AN: I am writing the rest of this scene as the next chapter in my Time to change rated M chapters which are listed as a separate story for anyone that wants to read it, if not I am sure you all know how this night would end, and the story will continue when I get a chance to write. By the way, I recently had the time to do a little reading on the site, and if you haven't read the story Lost by TooBluetochew, it is excellent, I highly recommend it.**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone that stayed with me and is still reading this story. I am sorry, but writing murder mysteries is not my forte and will never be the basis of my stories. I just love these characters and want to develop what I think would happen in the rest of their lives as time went on. Thank you to Alexhoodle, JoAnna47, , Sarah, and Dmander4483 for all your fantastic reviews. I promise I am trying to be better for you guys. Please let me know what you guys think.**

 **Ch 43: One week to go.**

 **Friday, March 18** **th,** **2011, 12:07 PM**

"How'd it go? How'd it go?" Sue asked excitedly as soon as she saw Julie. Julie had just left the Carter building after finishing her history final only to find her friend waiting for her.

"I think I aced it!" Julie exclaimed, "all thanks to you. Thank you for helping me study. I'm done with my midterms and can finally relax."

"Good, you need to relax," Sue and Julie fell into step next to each other as they walked back towards the dorms. "Especially because you have big plans this week you want to look good for the pictures next weekend."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Julie groaned.

"You know you have to get used to having your picture taken if you are going to be an actress," Sue said. "Besides, you don't have anything to worry about with pictures, you are beautiful."

"Thanks," Julie smiled at her friend, "you know you will be in a lot of those photos at the wedding since you are going with me, but you don't exactly have any reason to worry about what you look like in a photo either."

"You sure you want me there," Sue wondered, "you said it was going to be really small, just family and a few friends."

"You're a friend," Julie said, "so it's perfect. Besides, you promised to be there to dance with me, so I didn't look bad."

"You never look bad, and I will always dance with you," Sue said, "now let's go we both have to pack before your parents get here."

 **2:13 PM**

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" Adrian checked with Natalie again before they headed out the door.

"Of course, I want you to come with me," Natalie stopped what she was doing and stared at Adrian, "why wouldn't I want you to go?"

"Well, I know you like your time alone with Julie," Adrian started.

"I do," Natalie agreed, "but I like time with all of us as a family too. Besides, she said she has a few bags to bring home for the week, and you won't let me lift anything. And **don't** tell Julie, remember 12 weeks."

"I still think we should tell them earlier," Adrian disagreed.

"12 weeks," Natalie shook her head.

"Just the girls though," Adrian pleaded.

"How about this after the ultrasound we can talk about it, if I am actually nine weeks along instead of five, and everything looks good, then we can _talk_ about _maybe_ telling the girls," Natalie relented slightly.

"Good," Adrian smiled, "the fewer people I have to keep secrets from the better." Adrian stepped out of the house and locked the door when they got to the car, he paused, "do you want me to drive?" Adrian had been driving more, it was one of the many things that he was doing since they found out about the baby. He knew while raising a child, he couldn't rely on Natalie to do everything, and that included driving. But the best way to get to Berkley involved driving on highways over the bridge, and he honestly wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Thankfully Natalie saw the anxiety written on his face, "no honey I will drive," Natalie moved towards the driver's side, "if you drove it might tip Julie off."

 **3:35 PM**

"Honey the bags are fine, get in the car," Natalie called back to her fiancé. Adrian had gotten Julie's bags into the trunk of Natalie's car and was rearranging them for the fourth time while the girls waited and talked in the car. Finally, with a sigh, he gave up on lining them up in a way he liked, closed the trunk and got into the passenger's seat.

"Sorry," Adrian apologized as he buckled his seat belt.

"It's fine," Natalie said, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze before moving it to the wheel and slowly pulling out of their parking spot.

"It is," Julie added, "we are still five minutes ahead of schedule. Here is a copy for you." She handed Adrian a stapled packet of papers. The first one was filled with colorful blocks and times, and Adrian saw more detailed notes as he flipped through.

Adrian marveled at the papers in his hands as he read them, "Julie, this is, this is…"

"Crazy?" Natalie asked with a smirk.

"Perfect," Adrian finished. "You have everything scheduled up until we leave for the honeymoon. Everything is detailed and color-coded. You have contingencies and assigned tasks to different people; this is beautiful Julie well done."

"Just doing my job as maid of honor," Julie smiled glad that someone appreciated it.

"That is fine my little wedding planner," Natalie said, "and I really am thankful for everything you did here. But you can't boss anyone around, especially Adrian and I, and you can't get all bent out of shape if things don't go according to your plans, or if we disagree with what you want, I want this week to be relaxing, I want the wedding to be relaxing, I want to enjoy it."

"She scheduled time to relax," Adrian pointed out looking at blocks in their schedules. "I have time from 4:45 until 5:00 tonight to relax before our family dinner. And you have time tomorrow morning from 10:00 till 10:30."

"Okay when I get home I am going through that schedule," Natalie said, "I am not having scheduled time to relax, and it definitely won't be separate from Adrian's."

"Then how will everything about your wedding get done?" Julie questioned from the backseat.

"Most things are already done," Natalie said, "and I like to-do lists and schedules as much as the next person, but when they get this detailed, I'm out. Adrian and I planned this wedding to be a nice low-key event with close family and friends in part so we wouldn't have to deal with all of this stuff."

"Natalie, wait until you see this schedule though, it is so perfectly organized," Adrian argued as he poured through the details.

"A skill she gets from Mitch," Natalie said, casting a sideways glance at Adrian. "I am not saying we won't follow any of it, I am just saying that I have to look at it and I don't want a schedule or anything to consume my attention this week, this week is about us, our family, I want that to stay as the focus."

"Fine, fine," Julie huffed in the back seat, "I understand you have veto power."

"Good," Natalie smiled in the rearview mirror, "now, let's go home, and you can settle in while I look at this before Molly comes over."

 **4:32 PM**

"Okay, dinner tonight is obviously still on," Natalie said, "but I don't need another dress fitting, the flowers are done we don't need to double-check those, I trust everyone else to be appropriately dressed, and I don't need to go to fittings with them. Friday morning a the spa and dinner at Ambrose's that night is good, but I am canceling everything Thursday and everything but girls night and the guys' plans on Wednesday." Natalie sat with Julie on the couch crossing off items as she looked through the detailed schedule.

"Mom, this is crazy," Julie sighed, "these are important plans if you don't see the bridesmaids dress fittings how do you know if we will all look the same, our hemlines could be all different…"

"I don't care," Natalie cut her daughter off, "I also will not have an assigned bedtime, and Adrian is not staying at his apartment this week."

"Mom," Julie argued, "what about the night before the wedding though? He can't stay here, he would see you in the morning."

"Honey listen, really listen to me," Natalie implored, "I want this to be relaxed. I don't want to be stressed and separated from Adrian, and I don't care what people wear, and I don't care if the flowers end up wrong or if a song is played that I don't like, these details don't matter."

"But your day should be perfect," Julie argued.

"I am getting married to Adrian, and you and Molly will be there with us," Natalie said, "nothing could make it any more perfect than that."

 **6:00 pm**

"Hi, Molly!" Natalie enthusiastically greeted as she opened her front door to find the young woman.

"Hi, I'm not late, am I?" Molly asked as she stepped into the entryway.

"No, you're just in time, we are having a drink now, and dinner will be ready in ten or fifteen minutes we made lasagna for Julie's first night home."

"Oh good, I'm starving, I was at work, and I haven't gotten a break all day," Molly said while taking off her coat and hanging it up.

"Do you want a snack right now?" Natalie asked, concerned, "We could have a little appetizer before the meal."

"Oh no," Molly dismissed, "fifteen minutes isn't a problem, "Where are Adrian and Julie?" Just as Molly asked this, the pair walked through the doorway to the dining room where they had been setting the table. They all exchanged hugs and hellos.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Adrian asked the girls.

"Red wine if you have it," Molly answered.

"Me too." Natalie chorused.

"Water for me," Julie answered him. Adrian walked out of the room as the girls chatted, He returned carefully juggling the four drinks. He settled himself on one of the chairs with Natalie nearest him on the couch Molly next to her and Julie in the other chair.

"So, Molly, how is work?" Adrian asked, "Are you going to get to go to Los Angeles for that premier that you wanted to attend?

"No," Molly said shaking her head, "The paper thinks that it is too expensive for just one event, but I am going down there for a festival in July, so that is good."

"That's great," Natalie said, "you seem to be traveling a lot."

"Yeah, I like the traveling for the most part," Molly said, "But it does make some things tough like I have barely seen Derek in the last two weeks."

"Maybe that's" Adrian started to comment but was cut off by a death glare from Natalie and her mouthing 'be nice.' "That's a real shame," he finished lamely.

"So how are you guys, any updates?" Molly changed the focus off herself.

"Updates?" Adrian asked worriedly thinking that Molly had figured it out.

"Yeah," Molly clarified, "any last-minute changes or things we need to know about? Last I saw, in Julie's schedule, I have the last dress fitting with you tomorrow, finalizing floral decisions on Monday night…"

"I made some changes to the schedule," Natalie said, "mostly I eliminated tasks, Julie can give you a new copy, but we just have a few small things we are doing this week, we all still have an appointment at the spa Friday for facials and manicures before we go to Ambrose's house for dinner. The Stottlemeyers are going to come to that, so the count is up to ten, but other than that everything is going exactly to our original plan," at that moment Natalie was interrupted by the timer in the kitchen, "Oh I have to check on the lasagna, tell them about the case you just solved honey."

Natalie excused herself and made her way into the kitchen where she checked on the Lasagna, removed the foil and reset the timer, then got the bread and green beans out on the table. While she was gone, the trio in the living room continued to chat and sip their drinks. Molly had just taken a sip of what she thought was her glass when she realized not only was it not her glass, but it wasn't wine. Why was Natalie drinking juice? Why was Natalie drinking juice but pretending it was wine? Molly wondered for a second before it clicked in her head just as Natalie walked back into the room.

"You're pregnant!?" Molly asked, shocked.

"Adrian!" Natalie was clearly upset, "You weren't supposed to say anything."

"I didn't," He defended.

At the same time, Julie asked, "Mom, you're pregnant?"

"He didn't tell me," Molly explained, "I accidently drank from your glass, and your wine is really juice."

"Oh," was all Natalie said before standing there silent in shock.

"So, it's true then?" Julie asked them, "You are pregnant?" Natalie nodded her head slowly as Adrian stood up and walked next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Yes, it's true," there was both pride and fear in Adrian's voice, "we are going to have a baby."

"Congratulations!" Molly finally reacted, jumping up to hug both of them, "this is so great!"

"Thank you," they both said all smiles delighted to finally share the news with someone and that Molly was excited for them. Julie, on the other hand, just sat there quietly.

"Were you going to tell me?" Julie finally asked in almost a whisper.

"Oh, honey, of course, we were." Natalie sat on the couch next to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug. "It is just really early in the pregnancy, and we didn't want to tell people yet in case…" Natalie just trailed off, not wanting to complete that thought.

"But you are ok, and the baby is ok right?" Julie asked, looking up.

"They are both fine, I promise, "Adrian said, sitting on the other side of Julie on the couch. "It's just early."

"Is that why you guys are getting married so quickly?" Julie wondered.

"No," Natalie shook her head emphatically, "when I said early, I meant it, we only found out a week and a half ago, the baby had nothing to do with why or when we are getting married."

Julie took a moment to digest this information. She made a swallowing motion as if drinking the news in before nodding her head and letting out a breath, "ok" Julie finally agreed. "So, you are finally giving me the baby sibling I used to ask for when I was little."

"Yeah," Natalie agreed with a smile of her own, "Sorry, it took me so long, I had to find the right guy."

"I don't think I realized that part of it when I was eight." Julie said, "well better late than never."

"Ok, we should toast or do something celebratory," Molly said, "here everyone, grab your glass." Everyone raised their glass in the air, "Um to Natalie and Adrian congratulations, I know you will have a beautiful baby and just remember if it's a girl Molly is a great name."

"It is," Natalie agreed, "But I already vetoed it. It's a little weird for you two to have the same name, don't you think." 'Ding' "Oh that's the timer, dinner is ready" Natalie got the lasagna on the table as everyone took their seats and started to eat and chat about the happy news.

"So how far along are you?" Molly asked

"Five weeks, four days," Adrian answered, "at least we think. There is a chance we are really a month further along than that, we are having an ultrasound on Monday to find out. But either way, we aren't telling people until the twelve weeks mark, so you two have to keep it a secret."

"No problem." Julie agreed quickly.

"Wow, I still can't believe you guys are having a baby," Molly said, "I mean it's great, but it is just really surprising, I mean maybe it wasn't a surprise, I don't know, I didn't mean anything by it maybe this was planned, but if not it is a wonderful surprise." Molly's desperate attempt to backtrack for any unintended slight just made it more awkward."

"No, not really a surprise," Natalie eventually cut her off, "we were trying," Natalie said as Adrian's face turned bright red. "I am surprised it happened so fast though."

"Ok, can we talk about anything else?" Adrian practically exploded.

"You don't want to talk about the baby?" Molly asked, confused.

"He doesn't want anyone talking about making the baby," Natalie explained.

"I second that," Julie piped up.

They finished their dinner and ate dessert in the living room, now that the girls knew about their baby, they noticed little things like Adrian would touch Natalie's stomach whenever he could and was even more attentive of her than usual. At the end of the night, Molly wished them congratulations again as she left, and Julie helped them to clean before heading up to bed for the night.

"Are you ok with the girls knowing already?" Adrian asked as he and Natalie got ready for bed in her room.

"Yeah, it was nice to have someone share in the happy news with us, it made me realize though that we have a lot to figure out."

"Like?"

Living arrangements. I know we listed the house, but finding a new place could take a while, in 7 months I don't want us to be still looking for a home or waiting for us to close on a house while we have a new baby.

"Okay, well the wedding is in one week, and then we go away for a few days how about we set up a time with Emily to go look at some houses as soon as we get back."

"Ok, that sounds good," Natalie agreed readily, but when Adrian looked into her eyes, he knew there was something else still troubling her.

"What else?" Adrian asked softly and leaned over to brush the hair out of her face before kissing her on the cheek.

"I know this is going to sound silly," Natalie started, "but when you proposed, you said you just couldn't wait any longer, and I believed you. But Molly said something tonight, and I started thinking…did you propose because we were trying to have a baby and you thought that if we were trying for a baby, we needed to be married?"

"Oh, sweetheart no," Adrian soothed, "I had already planned to propose I told you that, and you know I wasn't lying, I can't lie to you."

That last comment managed to coax a smile out of Natalie, but it didn't reach her eyes. "But you planned that after we talked about trying to get pregnant," Natalie argued. "And maybe you did it, but you aren't even aware."

"I told you about it after we talked about having kids," Adrian clarified, "that isn't when I first planned to propose."

"It's not?"

"No," he shook his head slightly," I have been thinking about it basically since we first got together, remember that first dinner when we told Ambrose, and he mentioned marriage and I was upset, it was because I had thought about it already, but I didn't want you to know because I knew you weren't ready. And you know how this was my mother's ring," Adrian reached down and laced their fingers together before raising Natalie's hand with his so they could see her engagement ring. "You remember how I told you I had the sapphires added, because I thought you would like them, and they matched your eyes?"

"Yeah."

"What I didn't tell you was that I had that done back in September," he finished softly.

"September?" Natalie asked, "but we had only been together for a few months."

"I knew after a few days," Adrian answered, "I just didn't have the ring done until September. Natalie, it's you, I don't need an ulterior motive or some other reason to marry you, I just need you."


	44. Chapter 44 for the price of one

**AN: Wow, thank you so much for all o your responces last chapter. After some of the messeges that I had gotten lately I was pretty down, but you guys are so sweet and made it all so much better. So this chapter is really short, I just really feel like this is where the chapter naturally should end, the next chapter is much longer. Thank you Thank you Thank you again to , KittyKat06, JoAnna47, alex hoodle, the guest reviewers, DarkFAy, Dmander4483, Monkish, and Sarah, your reviews were so sweet, you guys are the reason I keep writing.**

 **Sunday, March, 20, 2010, 7:07 AM**

"Julie get up!" Natalie harshly whispered as she shook her sleeping daughter.

"What?" Julie groggily managed, "time's it?"

"It's seven," Natalie went to Julie's dresser and started pulling out clothes throwing them to her daughter. "Adrian just left early for his run, I need you to get up, I need your help."

"What is it?" Julie sat up in bed and attempted to push the hair and sleep out of her eyes.

"My dress," Natalie said, "I don't know if it fits anymore."

Julie shot up out of bed, "this is why we had a dress fitting on my schedule."

"I know, I know," Natalie said, "but the dress fit perfectly, but Adrian just left early for a run, and I tried to get dressed, and my grey skirt doesn't fit."

"The pencil skirt?"

"No, the flippy skirt," Natalie explained, "that skirt always fits, and I thought the cleaners must have shrunk it because I can't have gained weight yet, it is too early for that. So, I put on these jeans and look they fit, but they are tighter." Natalie pulled on the waistband of her jeans to demonstrate what she meant.

"They look the same to me, mom," Julie said, "have you tried on the dress."

"I'm too scared," Natalie admitted, "if it doesn't fit, it is too late to take care of it, and the wedding is in six days."

"Okay," Julie trudged out of bed and grabbed her mother's arm as she walked out to the hall and into her mother's room, "go get the dress we will do this together."

"Guest room," was all Natalie muttered as she ran to the other room and grabbed the garment bag hidden in its closet before returning to her own bedroom. Five minutes later, Julie was zipping the white dress up for her mother.

"Oh mom," Julie breathed, "you look amazing."

"You sure it's not to tight?" Natalie fussed with the material around her abdomen.

"No," Julie assured, "it's all in your head, mom, I promise. If your grey skirt doesn't fit, they probably did shrink it, because this looks great on you. I mean, look at yourself," Julie moved her mother over to the mirror above the dresser, "you are practically glowing. Wait, is that the happy about the wedding glow, or the pregnant glow?" Julie teased.

"I guess it falls under the pregnant glow category," Natalie said, "really the pregnant glow is just flushed from throwing up this morning and being overheated all the time."

"Gross," Julie uttered.

"Yup," Natalie said, "I am so happy to be pregnant, but a lot of it is gross. Now help me out of this dress before I get something on it, or Adrian gets home."

Julie stood behind her mother and unzipped the garment, "how is Adrian dealing with the gross parts of pregnancy?"

"Surprisingly well," Natalie stepped out of her dress carefully and hung it back into the garment bag before getting redressed in her regular clothes. "It's adorable actually, he holds my hair back and brings me water and didn't even complain the other day when I needed to use the bathroom at the precinct."

"Well if you ever needed proof that Adrian loved you, I think that's it," Julie said.

"I know," Natalie agreed with a smile, pulling her daughter in for a side hug. "Now what do you say we hang this back up in the guestroom then go start breakfast. Adrian will be home in twenty minutes we can have a nice breakfast waiting."

"French toast?"

"Sounds great," Natalie agreed, "let's hurry, your baby sibling is hungry."

 **Monday, March 21, 2011, 11:08 AM**

"Hello, Ms. Teeger, and Mr…" a technician walked into the exam room and shook the couple's hands.

"Monk," Adrian supplied, "Adrian Monk."

"All right, well do you two have any questions before we get started?" The tech asked without making eye contact choosing instead to study Natalie's chart in her hands.

"No," Natalie said.

"Yes, where did you get your certification? How long have you been working as an ultrasound technician? Do you send the video of the entire exam to the doctor, or just pictures?" Adrian started asking rapid-fire questions.

"No, we don't have any questions," Natalie said, placing her arm on top of her fiancés.

"Well then Ms. Teeger, why don't you hop on up and lift your shirt over your abdomen?" The technician said. "Oh, and I had a bachelors in biology from UCLA and taught for a few years, but it wasn't for me, my certificate is from foothill college. I have worked here as a technician for twelve years, and the doctor will receive the entire video along with the still shots I take, you can have a digital copy of it as well if you would like."

"All right," Adrian smiled slightly, and Natalie rolled her eyes.

Adrian helped Natalie up onto the table and fought the urge to look away as she raised her shirt over her still flat abdomen. "Could you unbutton your pants and scooch them down a little too?" The technician asked. Natalie did as she was told, and the tech smeared the cool gel over Natalie's stomach, "okay, let's get a look and get a better idea of how old this baby is."

Natalie held Adrian's hand tightly as the technician moved the ultrasound wand over her abdomen. The screen was all grey, it looked nothing like on television. "All right, we will have a better idea of the exact progress at your 20 week ultrasound," the technician qualified, "but see that black area right there with the little light blur in it," she pointed at the screen, "that is your baby who is around six weeks old." The technician then indicated a little further over, "and that there is your other baby, also six weeks old."

"I'm sorry, our what?" Natalie asked in complete shock.

"Your other baby," the technician smiled, "congratulations, you guys are getting two for the price of one."

Natalie was suddenly being squeezed in Adrian's embrace. "Natalie twins!" Adrian exclaimed, "two perfect little babies, can you believe it?"

"You're sure," Natalie asked the technician.

"It explains your symptoms," she said, "with twins you have an increase in your hormone levels causing your earlier fatigue and sickness. And at your age, the body is prone to release multiple eggs before they are all bad. And we can see them clearly look," she pointed back at the screen, "one, two."

"Two," Natalie breathed, "we are going to have two babies," she finally let the information sink in, "Adrian, we are having twins!"


	45. Chapter 45

**AN:** So it has been forever, like crazy forever and I am sorry, this started as something fun to do and then started to become something that was causing more anxiety so I took a very big step back. I used to love writing this and am going to try to get back into it, I actually have a bunch written that I just need to get together into polished chapters so it wont be months for the next chapter again, but there are only going to be a handful of chapters left in the story line I planned out originally. For all of the reviewers and readers that have stuck with me, thank you so much.

 **Monday, March 21, 2011, 3:27 PM**

"Hey, where are you going?" Natalie asked Adrian as she saw him pick up her car keys.

"Nowhere really," Adrian dismissed, "I just have some things I want to pick up."

"Oh, well, I will come with you," Natalie offered instantly putting down the pen she was using. With Julie home and wedding stuff in the guestroom, Natalie had been doing paperwork at the dining table.

"No, no, no," Adrian dismissed quickly, "um, I don't want to bother you, I can do this myself, I need to be able to do things by myself, right?"

Adrian hadn't gotten any better at keeping secrets, but Natalie had a feeling that whatever Adrian wanted to go do was entirely innocent. "Ok, I will stay," Natalie shrugged her shoulders, "how long will you be gone?"

"I should be home by six to help you with dinner," Adrian said, "I just have a few errands.

 **5:22 PM**

"Natalie, I'm home," Adrian called as he opened the front door.

"Oh good," Natalie poked her head out from the kitchen, "you beat Julie home."

Adrian crossed the room and leaned over, kissing his soon to be wife, "and why is that so important?"

"I didn't know what to say if I saw her first," Natalie admitted, "the girls know that I am pregnant, should we tell them we are having twins? Should we tell them together?"

"I don't want to keep it a secret from them," Adrian said.

"Good," Natalie bounced on the balls of her feet like a small child would, "I can't wait to tell her, do you want to call Molly?"

"I will in a minute," Adrian smiled at Natalie's excitement, "but first, I got something for you," Adrian raised the two small bags he was carrying with him.

"Presents!" Natalie practically squealed, "was this the errand you had to run?"

"Well that and I had to talk to Leland about something, I have to talk to you about it too later, but that can wait. Open the small one first."

Natalie put both bags down on the table and reached into the smaller of the two hurriedly pushing tissue out of the way and lifting a rectangular box. As soon as she opened the box, something tiny and delicate on a silver chain was revealed. Natalie gasped and leaned in slightly squinting as she inspected the trinket. It was a silver pendant with two little rings surrounding opals. "Oh Adrian, it is so beautiful, what is this for?"

"Opal is the birthstone for October," Adrian said, "The babies are due on the 31st, and they will probably won't be late since they are twins, so I figured one stone for each of them."

"Adrian, it's perfect, I love it, I love you," Natalie gushed. She pulled Adrian into a tight hug before kissing him firmly, trying to convey how fiercely she loved him at that moment.

"I love you too," Adrian breathed, "you still have one more gift to open," he reminded her.

Natalie dug into the other bag and stopped when her fingers grasped some sort of cord, pulling it out she found it was attached to something that looked like a stethoscope and that there was also a broad elastic band with Velcro. "Um, thank you?" Natalie said, "an electric stethoscope is a great idea?" Natalie guessed at the item's identity.

"It's a headphone," Adrian said, "well a belly-phone, I mean, it's a speaker for your belly. See, this is an audio jack so you can hook it up to a record player or your Walkman…"

"My phone," Natalie informed him, "music is on phones now."

"Oh, that is easy," Adrian said, "anyway, you hold this speaker, or you can use this strap to hold it over your abdomen, and then the babies can hear whatever you play. I thought that maybe you could listen to your music with the babies. And if you play them the music you enjoy now, maybe they will love music the way that you do when they grow up. I want them to love things the way that you do."

"Adrian, this is amazing," Natalie said, "And you know, you love things too. You love so hard, so passionately, so completely, Adrian. It is so sweet that you got me these, and I know you want the babies to be like me, which is flattering, but I want them to be like you. I hope our babies inherit your ability to love, and your brains, and your smile, and your eyes, and your everything."

 **Tuesday, March 22, 2011, 12:53 PM**

"Oh, and Sharona called while you were running this morning," Natalie read from a little list.

"Are they still coming up in the morning?" Adrian turned away from the crime scene again to talk to Natalie. They had gotten to the crime scene over ten minutes earlier, and Leland had been unable to keep their attention. After getting the news about twins the day before, Natalie and Adrian had let some of the last-minute wedding to-dos slide and after spending their morning looking online at houses, Natalie didn't get to tackle the wedding list until they got called to a crime scene.

"They are going to be a little late," Natalie said, "but it's because Benjy will be coming with them. And Sharona said that they would still be here by two."

"So, do we have to redo the seating chart?" Adrian asked.

"It isn't a big deal because we are at one giant table," Natalie answered, "I put him next to Sharona."

"So, the sides of the table are uneven?" Adrian asked.

"Guys," Leland called to the pair, "there is a dead man over here."

"The table doesn't need to be even," Natalie and Adrian didn't even seem to notice Leland, "besides, it's our wedding, I think you will have better things to think about then the sides of the table being balanced."

"I guess it's okay," Adrian begrudgingly agreed.

"Monk, murder victim, case to solve, focus over here," Leland tried again.

"The brother did it," Adrian said, then quickly turned his attention back to Natalie, "okay, what is next on the list?"

"Natalie, Monk, both of you wait!" Leland put his foot down. "What do you mean the brother did it? Focus for two minutes, get this done, and then you don't have any cases for the next week."

"The brother that called the police to report him missing," Adrian said, "he did it. There are only two of them with their mother in this photo, she was probably leaving everything to them. There are notices from hospice care over there, she was dying, if he killed his brother now, he would inherit it all. And he needed the money, there are betting slips for the racetrack sticking out of his back pocket, and you can see in the way he is moving he has been hurt recently I would guess at least two broken ribs. Those are the kinds of injuries you tend to get if you owe money to some pretty bad people, the kind that will break some ribs to remind you of what you owe."

"That should be easy enough to check out," Leland said, "but it doesn't prove anything."

"He was lying about his alibi, the brother said he got here at eleven, but it was raining then, there is no umbrella, the building doesn't have an awning, and his clothes and hair are dry. If the brother got here when he said he did, he would have gotten at least a little wet, no he was already here earlier, before it started raining, the only reason to lie about when he got here was because he did it. Look Captain, this was not well planned, and he doesn't seem especially bright. I am sure if we have forensics process this place and the brother's they will find the evidence they need, but he is the guy."

"Thank you, Monk," Leland turned to Mark Dobson, "relay all of that to forensics, I am going to call and try to get a warrant to search the brother's house, wait for me we can question him together."

Adrian looked over at his fiancé, her expression was filled with pride, but also with another look that Adrian knew well. "Leland, we have some things to go do, I know I will have to sign a few things, can we meet you at the station later?"

"Sure, how's three?" Leland asked without looking up from his phone.

"Perfect," Adrian called as he hurried them out of the room. "Are you going to be sick?" He asked Natalie in an urgent whisper.

"I think so," Natalie said, "but I can hold it until we get to the house."

"Okay, give me the keys, I will drive carefully, and you just let me know if there is a change in the situation."

"I'm sorry," Natalie muttered, "this is not why we should rush away from a crime scene you just solved."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Adrian assured her, "especially since those are my kids too. I am just sorry you have to go through this."

"It will be worth it," Natalie smiled. "But enough talk about being sick, we still have seven more items to get through on this list."

 **5:23 PM**

"Natalie?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," Natalie's voice came over the phone, "how are you?"

"Oh, you know, same as always," her father dismissed, "how about you, sweetheart?"

"I'm great dad, I don't know if mom told you the news…"

"Yes, she told me," there was a long pause on the other side of the receiver, "she told me you were engaged to your boss, the crazy one."

"I am engaged to Adrian, but he isn't crazy," Natalie said, "I know he had issues for a long time, but he is better now dad, and we are getting married on Saturday."

"That is very fast," Bobby hedged.

"Not really," Natalie said, "we have been together for almost a year. Look dad, I didn't call to defend my relationship to you."

"Well, why did you call?"

"We were at a crime scene today; a man killed his brother, and I thought, how could someone do something like that to a family member?" Natalie explained, "I know we have our issues, but it feels wrong to not invite you to my wedding. We are getting married this Saturday at three at the planetarium then going to La Dolce Vita for dinner afterward. It is a small group currently there are only 17 guests but we can add one or two more without a problem if you or mom want to come. BUT there would be some ground rules, I want only happiness and no drama. If either of you has anything bad to say, just don't come. And I don't want you to feel like you have to come, especially on such short notice."

"Well, I will have to check with your mother," Bobby hedged.

"I understand," Natalie said, "all right, well, I have to go get some wedding stuff done."

"All right," Mr. Davenport said, "thank you for calling."

"Sure, Dad, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Natalie heard the click of the phone and held her breath, she would not cry. She had accomplished her goal, she had tried. 'At least he wasn't mean,' Natalie told herself. And he hadn't been unpleasant, he hadn't attempted to talk her out of the wedding, but he just didn't seem to care. How could her father not care that she was getting married? What was so wrong with her that even her own parents didn't care about her? Natalie could feel herself starting to spiral and got up, she needed to do something. Walking on autopilot, Natalie found herself entering the kitchen where Adrian stood carefully measuring out ingredients. As Natalie entered the kitchen, Adrian turned and they immediately locked eyes. In a flash, Adrian's arms were open wide and Natalie felt herself fall into the comfort of his embrace. Natalie didn't realize she was crying until she felt Adrian's shirt underneath her become damp with her own tears. Adrian didn't pull away, he didn't try to stop her crying, he didn't ask any questions, he just let her cry for long minutes in the safety of his arms.

When Natalie eventually calmed and gathered her thoughts, she muttered into Adrian's chest, "I called my father and invited them to the wedding."

"Oh," was all Adrian offered. He didn't need the details of the conversation to understand how Natalie was feeling.

"He didn't care," Natalie said, "he said he would check with my mother as if I had invited him to a picnic or something. How do my parents not care that I am getting married? Well, I guess my mother cares, but not in a good way."

"I don't know, honey," Adrian said. "I look at you and I see the best person on the face of the earth, and I think about how much I already love these babies," Adrian moved one hand down to Natalie's abdomen. "I honestly don't get how your parents do what they do. But your family will be there, you have Julie, and your brother, and Molly and our friends and me."

"Your still mine?" Natalie looked up at Adrian with hopeful eyes.

"Forever and ever."

 **Wednesday, March 23, 2011, 10:48 AM**

"Done," Natalie announced to the empty room as she closed her laptop. Natalie hopped up from the desk and started searching around the house. Hearing a noise upstairs, Natalie hurried up to the second floor and followed the sound to find Adrian cleaning the baseboards in their room. "I'm done, we are done!"

"Done with what?" Adrian put down his cleaning supplies and removed his rubber gloves.

"Everything for our cases," Natalie said proudly. "All calls and emails have been returned, we got our last payment, all bills are done. Everyone knows that we won't be working until we get back next Thursday, we are 100% done and can just focus on stuff for the wedding."

"Do we have anything left to do?"

"Our 'parties' tonight," Natalie put in air quotes, "Friday I have time at the spa, dinner at Ambrose's that night and then the wedding. But there is a lot of little things that will happen around here like I have to pack for the honeymoon."

"I have to pack too," Adrian pulled her into his arms and started to place tiny kisses on her neck.

"If you told me where you were taking me, then I could pack for us," Natalie tried.

"I already told you, pack for four days of warm weather," Adrian said, "so really, do you need to pack clothing at all?"

"Adrian!" Natalie blushed, "do you really expect me to spend four days naked?"

"No," Adrian agreed sadly, "no, not the whole four days, but maybe a good chunk of them."

 **.**

 **1:48 PM**

"Julie," Anna called "earth to Julie."

"What?" Julie looked up from her phone, "oh sorry, what did you say?"

"Never mind," Julie's friend sighed. They hadn't seen each other since their winter break, and this was the only day Julie had to hang out with her but had spent almost all of the time on her phone. "Who has you so distracted anyway?"

"It's a bunch of people," Julie said, "sorry, it is just we have our bachelor/bachelorette, girls and guys night, whatever we are calling it tonight, and there are a lot of last-minute things. Sharona still isn't here, Molly wanted to know what kind of champagne to get, TK is going to need help setting up, and, I'm sorry, I will put my phone down, I am all yours until four."

"No, it's okay, I get it," Anna said. "Who was the other person texting you, though?"

"What?"

"The last time you checked your phone," Anna said.

"Oh," Julie said, "that was just Sue texting me something stupid."

"It was just Sue texting you, not some guy?"

"No guy," Julie insisted, "why?"

"You were smiling," Anna said, "it just looked like maybe you were talking to a guy."

"No guy," Julie said.

Anna turned back to her friend, "it has been a while since I have heard you talk about a guy."

"I'm just trying to get through my first year, I guess," Julie said, "and I guess I just haven't met any guys I have clicked with."

"Well, don't study so hard you forget to enjoy your time there," Anna advised.

"I don't need a guy to enjoy my time," Julie said, "I can have a great time just hanging out with my friends like you. So, what were you saying?"

 **2:13 PM**

"We haven't been here together in a long time," Natalie squeezed Adrian's hand as they stood in line together in the lobby of his bank. Adrian had added this errand to their to-do list for their day just that morning. Natalie didn't remember any checks that needed depositing, or anything else, but she didn't think much of it.

"The last time we were here together was for the case where we ended up locked in a bank vault, I haven't wanted to come back in since, the drive-through was enough for me."

"You had me come in here to deposit checks for you," Natalie pointed out.

"You didn't seem to mind," Adrian said before then paused for a moment, "I should have thought about it, though. I should have realized that it would be tough for you to be back here too."

"Sometimes there were moments where it was a little weird," Natalie admitted, "but it was no big deal. Honestly, honey, don't worry about it, if I had really minded, I would have said something." Natalie leaned in and pecked a kiss to Adrian's cheek then lips.

"Before Adrian could say or do anything in return, the teller finished with her customer and waved the couple over. "Hello, how can I help you today?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, hello, I'm Adrian Monk," Adrian said, shifting his shoulders. "I would like to make a change to my account."

"We can help with that, what changes would you like to make?" She asked while typing his name into the computer.

"I would like to change all my accounts into joint accounts with my fiancé," Adrian gestured to Natalie, who looked up in shock.

"No problem sir," the teller said, "one of our representatives can help you in a minute if you will take a seat over there, Mr. Stein or Ms. Murry will be right out to help you.

Adrian thanked the woman before walking with Natalie hand in hand over to the chair near the offices. "Adrian," Natalie whispered, "what do you mean joint account?"

"We are getting married. We will share everything including money," Adrian said simply.

"I know," Natalie said, "but we have been splitting all costs, and I am fine with a joint account, but shouldn't we open a new one, that way you can still have your own account too."

"If you would prefer, we can do that," Adrian said, "but I don't have any interest in keeping an account of my own, and this is easier. You can still have your own accounts, but I don't see the point in having my own account plus our joint ones. Besides, you handle all my finances anyway."

"I deposit checks from your cases and pay some of your bills," Natalie said. "That isn't the same as having access to your money."

"Our money," Adrian corrected, "What's mine is ours. You can use it or not, but I want you to have it, I want to share everything with you."

"Okay," Natalie agreed, "I guess that makes sense. I just hadn't thought about it."

"Hello," a woman in a suit greeted the pair as he walked out of the office. "I am Ms. Murry, won't you two come into my office and we can take care of the changes you would like to make with your account."

Thirty minutes later, after taking their id's, going through all they needed to know, and making all the necessary changes in the computer, the bank representative printed out the forms for the couple to sign that would finalize the new account structure. When forms were handed to Natalie, she scanned the information on them quickly before putting pen to paper. Suddenly Natalie pulled back and looked at Adrian, "is this amount right?" Adrian leaned over to see what Natalie was talking about.

"That is the savings account," Adrian said in the way of explanation.

"That's 113 thousand dollars," Natalie hissed.

"$113,068.42," Adrian corrected. "You deposit my checks and pay my bills; does it seem wrong?"

"I have never seen the balance," Natalie said by way of explanation. "Adrian, that is too much money for you to just sign it over to me."

"It's not," Adrian disagreed, "we are going to share our lives, you are going to be my wife and the mother of my children, you have a right to this money. Besides, most of this is the money I made this year with you as my partner, it's as much yours as it is mine."

"Yes, but you already split that money with me once, I spent my share, how is it fair that you are giving me access to the other half."

"You spent your money on Julie's college," Adrian argued, "that is what our money should go towards our family, our new house, our kids, and I mean all of them, Julie too."

"You are the perfect man," Natalie said blinking back a tear from her eye, "do you know that?"

"I love you, Natalie," he said softly, "now can we sign these forms?"

Natalie nodded her head and looked up only then noticing that the bank representative had exited the office to give them some privacy. Leaning over, she kissed Adrian, "I love you too." Natalie stood and quickly poked her head out of the office finding Ms. Murry standing there waiting she apologized and let her know that they were ready to sign the paperwork.

As soon as they got into the room, Natalie took her seat and picked up her pen. "Don't forget," the representative said, "on the last two forms, we need you to sign your new name."

Natalie smiled wide as she signed proudly: _Natalie Teeger Monk_.


End file.
